Acidentes do Destino
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Três amigas com paixões em comum. Elas decidem passar as férias no lugar de seus sonhos, até que por um acidente do destino seus sonhos se tornam realidade.
1. O encontro

Fanfic escrita em parceria com Calixto84 e Kogarin

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa estava sentada sobre sua cama com as mãos abraçadas nas pernas e a cabeça apoiada em um dos joelhos, os dedos da mão direita tamborilavam sobre uma das pernas demonstrando todo seu nervosismo e ansiedade com a viagem que iria fazer em dois dias com as amigas.

O seu celular fez um alerta sonoro chamando sua atenção, pegou o aparelho que estava sobre o criado mudo e viu que a notificação vinha do grupo "Amigas Fanfics" no whatsapp.

_Calisto: Ai meninas estou que não me aguento de ansiedade para a viagem._

_Luisa: Eu também, estava agora mesmo tentando conter meu nervosismo kkkkk_

_Koga: Acho que nós três estamos, afinal, iremos para a Grécia que é um lugar lindíssimo._

_Calisto: E vá que de quebra a gente conheça um deus grego? Kkkkkk_

_Luisa: Ou um dos Cavaleiros de Athena...ai ai Miluxo kkkkkkk_

_Koga: Para de sonhar Luisa._

_Luisa: Ah, deixa eu sonhar, afinal me imaginar com o Milo não custa nada kkkkk. Gurias depois eu volto, vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Bjos_

Ela, Calisto e Koga tinham duas paixões em comum: Saint Seiya e escrever fanfics. As três haviam se conhecido através de um site de fanfics há um ano e desde então, mantinham uma amizade verdadeira, mesmo que fosse só virtualmente. E há algum tempo elas planejavam se conhecer pessoalmente, mas as três foram além disso e iriam viajar juntas para a Grécia.

Luisa voltou a colocar o celular onde estava anteriormente, saiu do quarto e se dirigiu à cozinha, preparou seu chimarrão, voltou ao quarto para terminar de arrumar suas coisas para a viagem. Depois de algum tempo, já com tudo arrumado, ela olha pela janela do seu quarto percebendo que a noite já ia alta vai até o banheiro onde toma um banho reconfortante, penteia com cuidados os longos cabelos castanhos, tomando cuidado com as mechas azuis para que os fios não quebrassem, vestiu seu pijama e se atira na cama. Os olhos azuis pesavam indicando que o sono logo chegaria….

x.x.x.x.x

Koga, após a breve conversa que teve no whatsapp com as amigas, volta sua atenção para sua confeitaria onde era proprietária junto com a irmã Kika. Por mais que tentasse focar no trabalho era impossível que seus pensamentos não fossem preenchidos pelo que poderia vir a acontecer nessa viagem. Em seu íntimo algo lhe dizia que essa viagem seria inesquecível.

\- Kika você anotou tudo que eu te expliquei certinho? Olha eu deixei no mural todo o cronograma das entregas, o que está com post-it é prioridade, olha não vai se confundir! - Kika a irmã caçula de Koga revirava os olhos com o excesso de preocupação desnecessária da irmã.

\- Siiimmmm Koga, já anotei três vezes! Já verifiquei o mural, já conversei com os funcionários, está tudo certo!

A virginiana mordeu os lábios carnudos aflita, pegando o caderno da irmã para conferir pela décima vez se não tinha esquecido nada, os olhos violetas corriam pelas páginas a fim de achar qualquer errinho, Kika percebe as intenções da mais velha e se irrita.

\- Agora chega Tereza! Chega! Vamos, vai embora! Agora deve se preocupar apenas com a sua viagem. - Pegou o caderno da irmã com brusquidão, a empurrando para fora da confeitaria.

\- Mas, mas…. só deixa eu olhar mais uma vez? - Insistiu mesmo sabendo que quando a irmã a tratava pelo nome era porque já havia passado dos limites.

\- Nem mas, nem meio mas. Xô, vai. Tchau e Boa Viagem!

Koga resignada, caminhou até o ponto de ônibus. Logo chegou em casa, tiraria o resto daquela tarde para descansar e o dia seguinte para verificar pela milésima vez os itens que colocou em sua mala, havia feito uma lista com o check list para que não esquecesse de nada, tudo estava verificado, mas vai que de repente esqueceu alguma coisa. O seguro morreu de velho, pensava consigo mesma.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto estava sentada apoiada com os cotovelos na mesa da escrivaninha enquanto mordia os lábios inferiores olhando seu celular com as mensagens que havia acabado de trocar com as meninas, baixou o aparelho colocando por cima dos blocos de papéis bagunçados com seus rascunhos de partituras e esboços de gibis. A canceriana ficou um pouco pasma, perdida, era tanta bagunça que não sabia por onde começar. Primeiro organizaria seus trabalhos ou arrumaria sua mala de viagem? Girou o corpo para olhar sua cama com aquele monte de roupas e outros objetos jogados em todo o chão do seu quarto, e por um breve momento odiou-se por ser tão desorganizada. Iria viajar em dois dias e nem sabia o que levaria, se muniu de coragem, levantou-se arrumando os longos cabelos castanhos escuros num coque frouxo, preso com um lápis grafite e começou aquela batalha de não se descontrolar e tacar qualquer coisa dentro da mala só para terminar logo.

Depois de algumas horas escolhendo as roupas, acessórios, calçados e itens pessoais, finalmente, fechou os olhos e sorriu aliviada sentando em cima da mala, havia feito um bom trabalho. Abriu os olhos castanhos assustada, ficando séria de repente, sentiu aquele frio na barriga, olhou para os lados.

\- Mas… cadê meu celular?

x.x.x.x.x

Dois dias depois: SP, 16 hs

Koga estava parada em frente ao portão de desembarque do vôo que vinha de Porto Alegre, tinha nas mãos um papel escrito Luisa Garcês em letras bem grandes. Após longos minutos de espera finalmente avistou uma mulher com um sorriso largo no rosto carregando uma mala de rodinhas dirigir-se até onde se encontrava.

\- Kogaaaaaa! - Luisa deu um gritinho e abraçou a amiga que retribuiu o gesto. Ambas se sacudiam para os lados atraindo a atenção dos demais. - Eu estou me sentindo chique ao ser recebida com uma plaquinha com meu nome. - Falou assim que se afastou do abraço

\- Ah, eu via isso nos filmes e sempre quis fazer.

\- O que vamos fazer até a Ca chegar?

\- Que tal tomarmos um café?

\- Boa, assim colocamos o papo em dia.

Elas chegaram até uma das lanchonetes do aeroporto, o vôo de Calisto de Campo Grande para São Paulo ainda demoraria 40 minutos, daria um tempinho para relaxar e conversar. Era incrível que mesmo sem se conhecer pessoalmente, a empatia das garotas era tão grande que parecia que tinham se visto no dia anterior.

Luísa pediu um expresso e Koga um capuccino, estavam bem de frente ao portão de desembarque para que não houvesse nenhum desencontro, afinal o tempo entre um vôo e outro estava contado e nada podia sair fora do esquema senão teria um risco de perder a viagem.

A escorpiana ajeitava os cabelos castanhos com mechas azuis num rabo de cavalo alto e falava empolgada:

\- Koga, eu nem posso acreditar que isso é real, ainda me belisco pra ver se estou sonhando... Koga? Koga? O que tu está fazendo? - A morena de olhos violetas não desgrudava os olhos do celular, bufava e escrevia muito rápido.

\- Ai... Desculpa Lu, deixei a Kika cuidando da confeitaria, tenho certeza que isso não vai dar certo! Deixei uma lista de coisas, todo o cronograma do dia, entregas, fornecedores já todos agendados, mas tenho certeza que ela vai bagunçar tudo.

\- Relaxa Koga, tu sempre fala pra gente o quanto a Kika te ajuda!

\- Ela me ajuda muito, mas as coisas só saem porque eu estou lá! - Koga ajeitou a flor presa na lateral dos seus cachos negros, e depois dobrou o guardanapo ao lado do pires de forma simétrica. - Ai...não sei se foi uma boa idéia eu me ausentar tanto tempo. Quando voltarmos tenho certeza que a confeitaria estará de pernas para o ar, toda bagunçada e eu ODEIO bagunça! - A fala da cacheada fez Luísa soltar um risinho do jeito tão certinho da amiga.

\- Ah, não. Pode parar, não vai ficar pensando em trabalho no meio dos gregos bonitões, não é? Relaxa mulher!

\- É...você tem razão - a outra respondeu mais animada.

_ATENÇÃO DESEMBARQUE CAMPO GRANDE - SÃO PAULO - PORTÃO 2_

\- Ah que bom, Calisto chegou! - Luísa disse animada - Vamos esperar na frente do portão?

Koga arrumou a jaqueta e assentiu para a amiga pegando a mala e indo em direção ao desembarque, Luísa ficou com a folha de papel levantada com o nome da amiga escrita em letras garrafais, "CALISTO DE PAIVA", mesmo porque sabia que sem óculos, Calisto era pior que cego em tiroteio.

\- Com licença? Com licença! - As duas amigas ouviam a voz da amiga afoita, Koga foi arregalando os olhos, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma ou seu pior pesadelo, Luísa percebendo o desconforto da amiga tentou estampar um sorriso. Calisto chegara descabelada, com o óculos pendurado na gola da camiseta, na boca seu passaporte e atrás da orelha uma caneta, com as mãos tentava amarrar na alça da bolsa tira colo urso de pelúcia, sua mala além de estar com alguns rachados havia um monte de selos de vários países grudados, ou seja, um poço de confusão!

Calisto chegou abraçando as amigas animada, Luísa aproveitou e lhe fez o favor de tirar seu passaporte da boca, achando graça daquela confusão toda! Koga engoliu em seco pensando alto - Meu Deus, essa pessoa que será nossa guia?

\- Ahahahaha Koga, não se preocupa, eu sou desorganizada, mas eu sei onde está tudo! - Calisto sorriu abrindo a bolsa e ficando assustada. - Cadê meu passaporte?

\- Você fala deste passaporte aqui? - Rindo, Luisa abana o documento diante do rosto genuinamente preocupado da amiga atrapalhada.

\- Meu Deus, mulher! Como você conseguiu viajar pra tanto lugar e ainda voltar para casa?

\- Nem eu sei como. - Disse sem graça.

x.x.x.x.x

As três se sentaram juntas, Luísa quis ir na janelinha pois seria a primeira vez que faria uma viagem internacional, não queria perder a paisagem por nada, Calisto se sentou no meio colocando os fones de ouvido e logo sapeando as opções de filmes que estariam disponíveis durante a viagem, Koga ajeitou as bolsas das três no maleiro para depois se sentar e dar uma última olhada no celular.

\- Ai meninas estou tão animada! - Luísa dizia com um sorriso sincero. Koga sorriu de volta.

\- Todas estamos, é um sonho que se realiza! - As duas castanhas assentiram.

\- Não vejo a hora de mostrar pra vocês o Parthenon, é indescritível, além de parecer demais com o Décimo Terceiro Templo! - Calisto terminava a frase num cochicho como se aquela informação fosse um grande segredo.

\- Ai...já fico sonhando com Milo aparecendo ali no meio das ruínas. - Luísa dizia piscando os olhinhos azuis, como se estivesse realmente apaixonada.

\- Eu não ia achar nada ruim se Kanon aparecesse por ali também! - Koga sorri maliciosa, Calisto assentia com a cabeça

\- Koga sua danadinha! Eu não sei dizer se ficaria mais feliz vendo o Camus ou o Máscara, não sei…. Mas qualquer um dos dois basta! Hahahahahah

As três conversaram mais um pouco até caírem no sono.

SENHORES PASSAGEIROS COLOQUEM OS CINTOS ESTAMOS NOS PREPARANDO PARA POUSAR.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois que passaram rapidamente pelo free shop as três se dirigiram ao salão principal do aeroporto, elas arrastavam as malas de rodinhas enormes olhando de um lado para o outro, o aeroporto estava lotado, era um passa passa de gente que estava difícil de encontrar a saída.

\- Então Calisto como saímos daqui? - Koga perguntou um pouco irritada devido a muvuca.

\- Humm, faz tanto tempo que estive aqui…., mas não se preocupem é só encontrar uma placa com "TÁXI!" - Falou toda positiva.

\- Ali, ali! - Luísa apontou para a placa perto da porta.

As três saíram em direção a placa o mais rápido que podiam, estavam cansadas devido a viagem e queriam ir logo até o hotel para relaxarem. Mal sabiam elas que muitas surpresas as aguardavam.

Continua…


	2. Bem-vindas a Athina

Após muito aguardarem, finalmente conseguiram tomar um táxi. As amigas se ajeitavam dentro do veículo enquanto o motorista arrumava a mala no porta-malas. Luisa e Koga sentaram-se nas extremidades do banco traseiro para admirar a paisagem da capital grega com os olhos brilhando, enquanto Calisto ficou no meio se aproximando do motorista que acabara de se sentar.

\- Por favor, pode nos levar ao Arion Athens Hotel? - Calisto pediu em inglês para o motorista que arrancou em seguida.

Koga e Luisa pareciam duas crianças quando ganham um presente novo, apontavam monumentos, pessoas e lojas, só voltaram a atenção ao ouvirem Calisto bufar e bater as costas no acento.

\- Droga! Não entendo bulhufas do que o taxista diz, e agora? - Olhou para as duas amigas, passando a mão no cabelo de forma nervosa.

\- Pelo menos ele entendeu o que você falou? O nome do hotel? - Perguntou Luisa com os olhos azuis levemente arregalados.

\- Parece que sim. - Olhou para a escorpiana que parecia estar preocupada e depois virou-se para a virginiana - Pelo que me lembro, o caminho é esse mesmo. - Koga revira os olhos e respira profundamente tentando se acalmar.

\- Céus! Vamos torcer para que sim. - Koga já não estava mais tão otimista.

Graças a todos os santos o taxista indiano havia entendido o que Calisto disse, chegaram ao Hotel que não era muito próximo ao centro, mas de quebra, tinha vista para o mar e mais precisamente para o Cabo Sunion.

Luisa foi até a varanda e admirou a bela paisagem grega, o dia estava lindo e quente fazendo com que ela suspirasse animada com tudo o que havia planejado para essa viagem. Koga foi logo tirando as coisas das malas para guardar dentro do guarda roupa e Calisto jogou tudo o que tinha na cama inclusive ela mesma.

Após arrumarem os pertences sentaram na mesinha da varanda para planejar os passeios que fariam naquele dia.

\- O que faremos agora? Vamos almoçar? - perguntou Calisto já esfomeada.

\- Mas já? Estava pensando em dar uma chegadinha no Cabo Sunion, está tão pertinho…. - Koga olha para o horizonte contemplando o Templo construído há eras atrás, Luísa ri e fala engrossando a voz.

\- Kanon! Você ficará preso no Cabo Sunion! - As três caem na gargalhada ao escutar a imitação da escorpiana… - Nossa nem parece verdade, nem parece que estamos aqui mesmo! - Luisa dizia pegando algumas garrafinhas de água para colocar na mochila. - Vocês têm a mesma sensação que eu? Não parece que a qualquer hora um cavaleiro vai passar ao nosso lado?

\- Bem que podia, não ia achar nada ruim ficar olhando aqueles corpos sarados. - Calisto disse maliciosa e depois rindo. - Vamos então?

x.x.x.x.x

As três por muita insistência de Calisto resolveram parar primeiro para almoçar, Luisa ficou encantada com um restaurante de estrada que cultivava hortênsias e um laguinho com carpas na parte de trás. Elas tiveram muita dificuldade em pedir a comida, pois como o restaurante era local o cardápio estava todo em grego, era impossível diferenciar prato principal, sobremesa, aperitivos e bebidas, portanto traçaram uma estratégia, iriam ficar de olho nos pedidos das mesas ao lado, caso alguém pedisse algo interessante pediriam em mímica um igual.

Após um belo almoço típico, seguiram caminhando a pé até o Cabo Sunion, mesmo porque estavam muito próximas e tinham que poupar dinheiro para todos os passeios e visitas que tinham planejado para esta viagem.

\- Chegamos! - Koga disse animada, subindo algumas escadas e ficando entre as fileiras de colunas que ainda estavam de pé, Luisa e Calisto ficaram logo atrás tirando fotos delas e da paisagem. Koga apoiou as mãos com carinho naquelas colunas, ficava imaginando se o geminiano apareceria por lá…..só em seus sonhos.

\- "Tirime" daqui Saga! Seu maldito! - Calisto imitava o gêmeo mais novo segurando com os braços entre algumas pequenas pilastras em ruínas.

\- Você, seu traidor, ficará aí para sempre! Hihihihheheheheahahahaha! - Luisa imitava o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Koga olhava um pouco envergonhada já que ninguém entendia o que elas falavam e muito menos aquela encenação.

\- Ai meninas tá bom, tá bom, vamos tirar foto, vocês são duas malucas! - Fingiu falsa repreensão.

Admiraram o local e tiraram muitas fotos, era impossível não comparar o lugar com a cenas do anime preferido, era Saga pra cá, Kanon pra lá, os marinas de Poseidon, tudo estava mais que perfeito para as três amigas. Sentaram nas escadarias milenares aproveitando a brisa e a paisagem paradisíaca, ficaram em silêncio só curtindo o momento.

\- Vamos ao centro? - a escorpiana interrompeu. - Ainda podemos passar naquela feirinha que Calisto comentou, quero comprar algumas lembrancinhas.

\- Eu também quero comprar algumas coisas, Kika me deu uma lista de souvenirs acredita?

\- Tô doida pra comer de novo Ioukum! - Calisto disse lambendo os lábios.

\- Io o quê? - Perguntou a negra de olhos violetas, Calisto sorriu com os olhos.

\- Ioukum também é conhecido como doce turco ou manjar turco, é uma bala de goma açucarada, e eles aromatizam com água de rosas, é muito gostoso!

\- Opaaaa! Doce é comigo mesmo, já quero! - A escorpiana falou com os olhos brilhando - Vocês sabem que sou uma formigona, se falam em doce tô dentro.

\- Hummm gostei! - a virginiana cortou o entusiasmo da amiga - Adoro essas coisas diferentes, posso até colocar na confeitaria, preciso arranjar alguém que me ensine!

\- Meu pai do Céu que essa mulher só pensa em trabalho. Vamos tirar o caderninho da Koga! - Luisa disse debochada.

\- Oras, do jeito que vocês falam até parece que eu sou paranóica! - Koga cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

x.x.x.x.x

As três garotas caminhavam pela rua do mercado de Ladra de Monastiraki, era uma feira ao ar livre onde se vendia de tudo, desde antiguidades belíssimas, tapeçarias, objetos de decoração até queijos de cabra e petiscos.

Koga e Calisto pararam numa barraca que continha miniaturas de esculturas de deuses e pontos turísticos.

\- Você vai levar todos mesmo? - a canceriana perguntou enquanto olhava a amiga separar um deus olimpiano de cada e colocar numa cestinha.

\- Kika me pediu o panteão inteiro em recompensa por ficar sozinha na confeitaria - Calisto arregalou os olhos descrente, Koga nem estava se dando o trabalho de escolher direito, era prática, levaria um de cada e acabou-se os presentes!

\- Entendi…. bom não tem como ela não gostar, não é mesmo?

Luisa estava mais a frente, maravilhada com os objetos gregos e peças em prata turca, já tinha comprado alguns óleos extraídos da azeitona para o corpo e cabelos e agora compraria algumas lembrancinhas para amigos próximos e família, mas o quê?

Se deparou com uma barraca cheia de chaveirinhos de olho grego, de todos os tamanhos e formatos, e o melhor, eram baratinhos.

\- Achei! Hummm... agora eu tenho que contar, um pra minha mãe, meu pai, meus cinco irmãos, nossa se eu não levar para Dona Ximêni, minha vizinha, ela me mata! Ah, um para a Bárbara, Flávia, Karlla, Vyh e também meu tio, minha tia, meus alunos….

\- Melhor perguntar se vende atacado - Koga corta a conta da amiga. - Vai levar tudo isso mesmo? - Luisa olha as mãos que pesavam com a quantidade de chaveirinhos que tiram olho gordo e sentiu as bochechas vermelhas. - Mas não posso levar pra um e não levar para outro.

\- Ah, compra pra mim também? - Calisto chega toda animada com a cara suja pelo açúcar do doce grego que havia comentado.

\- Mas tu é folgada, hein? - Koga disse em tom de brincadeira, olhou para a canceriana que levava na mão uma bandejinha de isopor com os quadradinhos do doce cor de rosa empanado de açúcar de confeiteiro.

\- Quer Koga? - Perguntou ofertando com os dedos todos melados pelo doce, tirando arrepios da virginiana.

\- Não, obrigada! Depois eu compro Cali. - Já Luisa estendeu a mão e pegou um quadradinho com cuidado para não se sujar.

\- Eu compro um pra ti sim! Pendura no zíper da tua bolsa, vou ficar feliz!

\- Ebaaaaaaaa.

As amigas ficaram um bom tempo ainda admirando toda a feirinha, em cada tenda ficavam encantadas com a variedades que eram oferecidas. Quando terminaram o passeio resolveram ir visitar as ruínas do Parthenon o templo que era dedicado à Deusa Athena nas eras antigas.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Santuário de Athena, Terceiro Templo Zodiacal

O gêmeo mais velho se aproximava do irmão que estava deitado no sofá tentando relaxar após uma manhã de treino físico daqueles!

\- Irmão? - O mais velho falou - Estava aqui pensando outro dia sobre a possibilidade de testarmos a força que nossas técnicas Outra Dimensão e Triângulo de Ouro teriam juntas - Kanon ergueu o rosto para fitar o mais velho - O que você acha?

\- Mas isso pode ser perigoso Saga. - Ergueu o corpo para dar espaço para o outro se sentar - Não sabemos os riscos que isso causaria.

O mais velho apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e virou o rosto fitando o mais novo - De repente podemos ir à um lugar mais afastado, justamente para que ninguém corra algum risco desnecessário.

Kanon olhou para cima, fez biquinho coçando o queixo, ponderou por alguns minutos sobre a sugestão do seu gêmeo e resolveu ceder, por um lado seria melhor assim, pois eles teriam a certeza do que suas técnicas unidas poderiam causar. Os gêmeos então depois de arrumarem todas as coisas necessárias para aquela aventura se encaminharam até uma parte bem afastada do Monte Zodiacal.

Chegando a uma grande clareira os gêmeos deixaram as mochilas embaixo de uma árvore e andaram até o centro daquele campo.

\- Então, vamos começar? - o mais velho perguntou e Kanon apenas assentiu se colocando na posição de sua técnica, os dois irmãos elevaram o cosmo e desferiram.

\- OUTRA DIMENSÃO/TRIÂNGULO DE OURO - gritaram em uníssono e uma grande fenda dimensional foi aberta diante dos geminianos.

Ela ficou aberta durante vários minutos para só então desaparecer deixando o Cavaleiros satisfeitos com o resultado.

\- Aí sim, hein? - Kanon abraçou o mais velho passando um dos braços pelo ombro, dando tapas fortes no peito largo de Saga. - Até que não foi nada mal.

x.x.x.x.x

Parthenon, Grécia

Após as compras as três amigas subiram a colina e avistaram o majestoso Parthenon, não puderam evitar de abrir a boca em espanto, seus olhos brilharam ao sentir a presença e o peso de toda história que o local emanava, além da semelhança com o Décimo Terceiro Templo do anime favorito.

As amigas se abraçaram felizes e pulando, aquele momento era épico em suas vidas, o monumento era a prova concreta de todo o empenho e carinho que dedicaram nas suas histórias que escreviam por hobby e prazer, e mais, que uniu três grandes amigas de lugares tão distantes num único sonho.

Elas se aproximaram da construção até com uma certa dificuldade, pois a quantidade de turistas era enorme, pararam de frente e olharam para a construção em silêncio, de tão maravilhadas que estavam. A escorpiana sentia seus olhos marejarem, sempre foi apaixonada pela Mitologia Grega e por isso, acabou estudando História. Para ela era simplesmente magnífico aquele local. Calisto e Koga não se sentiam diferente, a primeira por rever o monumento e a segunda porque fazia seus pensamentos voarem e uma estranha sensação percorrer todo seu corpo.

Depois de um longo tempo nesse torpor a canceriana, com seu jeito animado, pegou o celular e começou a tirar várias selfies e fotos das amigas de todos os ângulos e jeitos, assim como de todos os cantos que podia das ruínas do Parthenon. Num determinado momento elas se afastam daquela muvuca de turistas para que Calisto tirasse uma foto de toda a extensão das ruínas e a cidade de fundo, as três se juntaram de forma desajeitada, a virginiana ajudava a canceriana a enquadrar a paisagem quando um gritinho abafado de Luisa chamou a atenção delas. Ao se virarem para trás, a escorpiana havia sumido causando estranhamento nas duas, que olharam ao redor a procura da amiga e nada.

Koga e Calisto com os corações aos pulos deram alguns passos e sentiram seus corpos serem sugados por uma forte energia.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga se viu vagando por aquele lugar cheio de luzes roxas, seu coração quase saindo pela boca, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o pavor estampado em sua face, principalmente por olhar para os lados e não enxergar Calisto.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU VOU MORRERRRRRRRR!

Ela estava tão apavorada que não percebeu que a paisagem a sua volta havia mudado, estava em queda livre e teria caído de cara no chão se algo não tivesse amortecido sua queda. Demorou alguns minutos para que conseguisse colocar as idéias em ordem novamente , lentamente abriu os os olhos violetas, ainda estavam turvos devido ao choque, mas aos poucos as imagens foram se definindo, enxergou um par de olhos verdes olhando-a num misto de curiosidade e espanto.

"Então, isso é morrer?, Os anjos são assim?", Ela pensou enquanto percorria cada centímetro daquele rosto másculo e lindo, quando notou um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios bem desenhados do homem, ela despertou do torpor e percebeu que havia caído em cima dele e para o pior dos pecados estava literalmente bem encaixada sobre o baixo ventre do homem.

Inconscientemente ela dá uma reboladinha e o sorriso malicioso do homem se torna maior, ao sentir a mão grande apertar uma de suas coxas ela arregala os olhos e num pulo sai de cima dele.

\- Vo...você não é um anjo!?

\- Ah, querida! Posso ser o que você quiser, até uma auréola e asas eu visto se você pedir com jeitinho - Ele dá uma piscadinha marota

A voz grave e marcante do homem faz a virginiana sentir todos os pêlos do seu corpo arrepiar e principalmente ter a sensação de que a voz já era conhecida por ela.

Várias cenas passam por sua mente com o dono de seus sonhos que possuía uma voz tão marcante quanto a do belo homem à sua frente. Então voltando à realidade chacoalha a cabeça. "Não seja ridícula, Koga! A voz é apenas parecida. Só isso!", se repreendeu em pensamento.

\- Ora seu tarado! - falou se encolhendo toda

\- Eu? Eu sou o tarado? Você que cai do além no meu colo, e eu que sou tarado? - Aproximava-se novamente como fosse um tigre para dar o bote em sua presa.

Koga colocou a mão de frente aos lábios negativando com a cabeça, era um sonho não era? Só poderia ser. Deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça e ainda se encontrava no Parthenon, provavelmente desmaiada. Dando passos para trás, sentiu suas costas baterem num pilar ficando encurralada, mas se aquilo era um sonho mesmo por que não mostrar ao seu anjo salvador os pecados da vida?

O belo homem de cabelos rebeldes loiros e compridos, de corpo bem esculpido, chegou numa distância perigosa da virginiana, ela ainda com a mão de frente aos lábios escaneava seu anjo de cima abaixo, os olhos violetas chegavam a brilhar, deixando de lado sua sanidade, já que aquela situação era no mínimo maluca. Passou os dedos sem vergonha nos gominhos do abdômen esculpido. Ele por sua vez mordeu os lábios e sorriu como se estivesse aprovando a investida da bela mulher.

\- Ahammmmm! Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Um outro homem idêntico apareceu, Koga realmente achou que tinha morrido e que os anjos, além de lindos, eram todos iguais.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto sentia seu corpo todo doer, havia caído numa superfície dura, estava suja de areia, sentia seus cotovelos e joelhos esfolados, sentou no chão passando a mão na cabeça para ter certeza que não cortou ou bateu em nada.

\- Aiiii, dói tudo… - Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, parecia que tinha levado uma surra das boas, olhou para os lados e não reconheceu onde estava, sentia seu coração pular da boca. - Calma Calisto, calma, vai ficar tudo bem! - Falava consigo tentando se acalmar. Ela odiava se perder, era um trauma de infância, sentia o pânico dominar seu ser.

\- KOGAAAAAAA, LUISAAAAAAAA? Cadê vocês? - Começou andar de uma lado para o outro, não tinha idéia de onde estava e não reconhecia absolutamente nada. "Será que fui raptada, mas quando foi isso?"

A canceriana começou a correr em volta de um grande prédio que tinha no local, havia uma placa em cima da porta, mas para ela pouco importava pois estava escrito no maldito grego. - LUÍSAAAA, KOGAAAA? - Depois de dar a quinta volta em torno do mesmo prédio Calisto é surpreendida por um jovem, ela o olhou de cima abaixo, ele vestia uma espécie de fantasia. "Meu Deus me levaram para um circo?"

\- Quem é você? - O loiro perguntou caminhando vagarosamente em sua direção. Calisto só não arregalava mais os olhos pois senão era capaz das orbes castanhas pularem para fora. Mordeu os lábios sem saber o que fazer, será que aquele moço tão bem apessoado era seu sequestrador?

\- Vamos mulher, me responda!

Calisto franziu o cenho mudando o semblante de apavorado para indignado.

\- Mulher? - Colocou uma das mãos na cintura e a outra ergue apontando o dedo em riste. - Mulher? Oras seu machista, isso lá é jeito de falar comigo? Eu nem te conheço seu folgado.

\- Já que não vai me responder, então vou te considerar uma inimiga. - O homem tira uma espécie de escudo que estava acoplado ao espaldar de sua fantasia.

Calisto sentiu que já tinha visto aquela cena em algum lugar sente seu módulo sobrevivência apitar, sai correndo como se não houvesse amanhã gritando para quem quisesse ouvir.

\- SOCORRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Corria entre rochedos e pilares, a garota que já conhecia a Grécia de ponta a ponta cada vez ficava mais indignada por não reconhecer a paisagem. Sentia que aquele rapaz não ia sair do seu encalço, ouvia sua voz ao longe a torturando.

\- Hahahahahaha, isso! Corra igual um rato assustado, pois isso que você é, uma ratinha! ahahahahaahah

\- SOCORRROOOOO, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Calisto teve que romper o passo pois entrou num beco sem saída, olhava para todos os lados para ver se encontrava uma buraco entre as rochas, não daria tempo de escalar, mas mesmo assim tentou machucando ainda mais os joelhos que já estavam ralados pela queda misteriosa, era mesmo uma ratinha apavorada, estava com medo daquele lunático fantasiado.

Ouviu os passos metálicos atrás de si, em segundos lembrou de todas as rezas brabas que sua avó lhe ensinara, nem lembrava que existia tanto santo para acudi-la

Continua…


	3. Então aqui jaz

Luísa abriu os olhos num rompante, o cheiro típico do oceano entrava pelas suas narinas, mexeu os dedos sentindo a atmosfera em seu estado líquido. "Não..", pensava enquanto notou estar vivendo o seu pior pesadelo. Seu corpo se debatia, o coração estava assustado e acelerado, se contorcia em busca de oxigênio mas a única coisa que entrava pela sua boca era a água que engolia, a busca por ar se tornou mais instintiva, o que a deixou ainda mais apavorada, abriu a boca sentindo que aquele seria seu último suspiro de vida.

\- SOCORROOOOOOO, EU NÃO SEI NADAR, POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

A castanha gritou o mais alto e forte que conseguiu, sentia suas forças se esvaírem, porém mesmo achando que era seu fim, pôde ouvir sons de passos afoitos em sua direção, suas mãos foram seguradas num enlace forte e foi erguida de uma vez, estava sendo salva! Fraca e com os músculos relaxados pois não a obedeciam mais, num esforço que tirou do fundo de sua alma, conseguiu virar seu rosto em direção ao seu salvador, infelizmente o sol se colocava atrás dele o que se tornou impossível decifrar sua face .

\- Moça? Moça, você está bem?

A voz grossa e doce acalentou um pouco seu desespero, não parecia ser ninguém ruim, ele a ajudou se endireitar e ela com muito custo conseguiu controlar a tremedeira que havia tomado conta do seu corpo, foi neste momento que ela percebeu que tinha caído na parte rasa, pois a água não chegava nem aos seus joelhos, segurou os rosto com as duas mãos sentindo o rubor vir com toda a sua força, olhou para os olhos azuis de seu salvador.

\- HAHAHAHAHA - ela explodiu numa risada nervosa se inclinando e segurando a barriga, se dando conta do papelão que tinha protagonizado, com certeza o menino estava achando-a uma louca.

Ele ficou desconcertado e preocupado, sem tirar os olhos da moça, se apiedou do estado confuso dela a ajudando a sair da água, fez com que ela sentasse sobre a areia branca da praia se agachando ao lado em seguida e olhando para o rosto corado.

\- O que aconteceu moça?

Luísa tentou juntar suas memórias mas nada batia, lembrava que a poucos minutos atrás estava com suas amigas passeando e agora? - Eu...eu...não sei - percorreu com os olhos a paisagem em volta e parou no rosto jovem do menino, como havia parado ali? - Eu tenho pânico de mar, quando me vi ali, não consegui raciocinar, eu me desesperei. - Sentiu seu rosto corar novamente ao se lembrar da cena, colocando a mão em frente a boca.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, é normal o pânico tirar a razão. - sorriu docemente para tentar acalmá-la - Mas como você foi parar ali? - Apontou o dedo para alguns centímetros a frente.

Com a pergunta Luisa arregalou os olhos, voltou a olhar a paisagem a sua volta tentando se situar, ainda sentia-se confusa.

\- Eu não lembro, só acordei ali, minhas amigas, onde elas estão? - Olhou para as orbes azuis tão confusas quanto as dela, num rompante se levantou e pôs-se a correr ainda meio cambaleante pela areia fofa deixando o garoto para trás.

\- Ei, espere! - ouviu a voz do menino, não podia parar, tinha que achar suas amigas, entender como chegou ali! Parou apenas quando sentiu a mão do jovem segurar seu braço.

\- Minhas amigas? Elas estavam comigo?! - falava afoita, tentando empurrar a mão do garoto para que a soltasse - Preciso achá-las! - O jovem sem ter mais alternativa, ficou de frente para a mulher segurando seus dois braços com força para que ela o encarasse.

\- Mas não tinha ninguém com você! - Disse com firmeza, fazendo as orbes azuis de Luísa se arregalarem.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Calisto tinha uma sensação de déjà vu enorme, não se conformava pois nunca havia estado naquele lugar muito menos com o homem que a encarava com olhar feroz. Olhava para os lados para tentar enxergar suas amigas, mas não via saída, o sorriso sádico que se formava no rosto de seu algoz deixava a canceriana cada vez mais apavorada, muniu sua pouca coragem e saiu correndo de olhos fechados surpreendendo o loiro que ficou sem reação. Ela passou por ele e ficou feliz achando que havia escapado novamente, até que na sua distração acabou batendo em outra pessoa, foi tão forte o encontro que só não caiu de madura pois foi amparada pelo mesmo.

\- Você está bem? - Calisto foi abraçada de forma protetora, não sabia como reagir, olhou para cima tentando enxergar o rosto daquele que a salvara, mas sem óculos seria uma tarefa difícil, ele estava com o cenho franzido e lhe apertava ainda mais o abraço e ela sem saber como reagir o apertou ainda mais.

\- Algol eu não vou deixar que você faça isso de novo!

Calisto arregalou os olhos. "Algol ?"

\- Esta garota é uma inimiga do Santuário, uma invasora! - O outro retrucava.

\- Ela não é uma inimiga Perseu, sinta o cosmo dela, é tão fraco quanto de uma formiga!

Calisto ficou olhando a discussão dos dois rapazes, sem entender absolutamente nada. Tinha certeza que havia sido jogada num manicômio, odiava-se por ser atrapalhada, desorganizada, com certeza aqueles foram os motivos de ter sido internada. Os malucos até falavam como se fossem Aiolia de Leão e Algol de Perseu, que loucura!

\- Vamos moça, te levarei ao mestre, ele saberá o que fazer.

Calisto apenas assentiu, já não tinha mais jeito na vida, com certeza aquele jovem delirava, ela já não tinha mais forças para discutir, ainda mais com um maluco. O outro rapaz de fantasia ficou ao seu lado com cara de desgosto, com certeza iriam trancá-la num quarto onde ficaria sozinha para sempre.

x.x.x.x.x

Na varanda do Templo Principal o Papa observava toda a majestade do Santuário de Atena, os cabelos loiros claríssimos serpenteavam conforme a forte brisa soprava. Há poucos minutos atrás havia sentido uma energia cósmica incomum, mas do mesmo jeito que aquela sensação tempestiva relampejou pelo seu corpo, sumiu inesperadamente. Aguardaria... Com certeza em breve receberia novidades.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga ouvia os gêmeos discutirem na sua frente, perguntava-se se estava pagando seus pecados no purgatório, mas por outro lado já deveria ter se redimido de suas faltas, pois Deus não seria tão bom de mandar dois anjos daqueles para levá-la ao céu. Enfim, aqueles dois pararam de falar e olharam para ela, que estava sentada num sofá de couro, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e segurando o rosto com as duas mãos.

\- Não vou mais discutir com você Kanon! Vamos levá-la e pronto!

Saga ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la levantar, a virginiana aceitou, já estava conformada com sua eternidade no paraíso.

O outro gêmeo estava emburrado com o irmão, ficou o caminho todo em silêncio, ora ou outra Koga prestava atenção na fisionomia idêntica dos irmãos, eram a cara de um, focinho do outro.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto andava com o pés se arrastando tinha plena sensação que uma bola de ferro estava presa aos seus pés, passar o resto da sua jovem vida num sanatório não era o que ela havia sonhado, tantos lugares para conhecer, tanto cara pra paquerar, tantos livros para ler e histórias para escrever, que mundo cruel!

\- Para onde vocês estão me levando? - O morena perguntou para o doido mais simpático. Este a olhou por cima e muito sério respondeu:

\- Para o Papa - A morena ergueu a sobrancelha e fez um bico.

\- Ah, claro! Para o Papa…. - Olhou para o outro lado, o maluco fantasiado de medusa lhe dava umas olhadelas disfarçando. "Até que ele é bonitinho…". Baixou o rosto sentindo ele ficar corado, não queria dar este gostinho para o cara que quase a matou de susto, porém percebeu que ele lhe deu um sorrisinho singelo.

A castanha continuou seu tortuoso caminho para finalmente conhecer o Papa. "Isso é ridículo! Estávamos na Grécia e agora estou sendo levada para um manicômio no Vaticano"

x.x.x.x.x

Agora já distante da praia Luisa começava a se incomodar com as vestes molhadas, estava acompanhada pelo simpático rapaz que se apresentou como Shun. Caminhavam por dentro de uma pequena vila, sentia os olhos curiosos pesando sobre si, abraçou seu próprio corpo como se aquilo lhe desse segurança.

Shun percebeu o constrangimento da castanha, pediu para ela esperar um pouco sentada num banco embaixo de uma árvore. Após alguns minutos o rapaz entregou uma sacola, a escorpiana abriu curiosa e puxou uma blusinha bem bonita que combinava com o shorts que estava usando, agradeceu o gesto tão delicado e foi se trocar.

Os dois continuaram caminhando, Luisa aos poucos foi se acalmando, Shun toda hora dizia que ia ajudar a encontrar suas amigas, e para não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa, perguntava sobre ela, sobre as amigas, amenidades.

x.x.x.x.x.

Koga ficou petrificada ao se deparar com o prédio que seus anjos queriam que ela entrasse. Era a cópia restaurada do próprio Parthenon de Atenas, única diferença é que tinha paredes nas laterais, mas a estrutura em si era de uma semelhança ímpar. O anjo salvador pegou na sua mão para que ela continuasse a acompanhá-los, sentiu seu coração aquecer com aquele gesto tão singelo, ele estava sendo muito gentil, abria as portas para ela passar não soltando de sua mão nem um minuto, até que enfim chegaram a um grande salão. Saga saiu do recinto deixando-a com seu irmão, dizendo algo como avisar ao Papa. Koga não deu muita atenção, pois tinha algo mais interessante para fazer.

O tempo todo observava, de forma discreta, as feições do homem que mantinha suas mãos unidas. Era simplesmente lindo! Mesmo aparentando estar preocupado e tenso, seus traços eram dignos de estamparem as capas de várias revistas de moda masculina. "Que pecado, Koga! Está desejando um anjo…", pensava enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro.

Não demorou muito tempo para que a porta atrás de Koga se abrisse, olhou para trás e se deparou com Calisto que estava com a cara péssima e com olhar desolado, fora os machucados nos joelhos.

\- Calisto? - Koga largou a mão de Kanon e saiu correndo de encontro a amiga.

\- Koga! Amiga! Graças a Deus você está bem! - As duas se abraçaram forte levando os corpos de um lado para o outro.

\- Você morreu também? - A cacheada perguntou assim que se afastaram - Os seus anjos são bonitos também!

\- Morrer!? Anjos!? - A canceriana estranhou a pergunta, colocando a ponta do dedo nos lábios levantando o olhar. - Achei que tava no manicômio. Será que morremos mesmo?

Aiolia encarou Kanon por alguns segundos, os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam tão confusos quanto as intrusas do Santuário, o leonino colocou a mão no ombro de Calisto interrompendo o falatório exacerbado das duas.

\- Por favor me acompanhe, vamos ficar ao lado de Kanon aguardando o Papa.

Calisto ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, aquela história de Papa de novo! Tentou disfarçar inclinou um pouco o corpo para olhar no doidinho da medusa, este ficou mais atrás apoiado na parede de pedras com os braços cruzados, estava de olhos fechados, mas mantinha um sorriso curioso nos lábios.

Os três caminharam de encontro ao geminiano, assim que as duas ficaram de frente ao trono de mármore, a porta se abriu. Kanon arregalou os olhos abismado.

\- Mais uma?! Pelos deuses, quantas vocês são? - Ele por um descuido perguntou um pouco ríspido demais assustando as duas amigas.

\- Nossa, que grosso! - Koga logo revidou, se arrependendo um segundo depois com o olhar mortal que recebeu do geminiano. Calisto engoliu em seco mas resolveu se fingir de louca correndo para abraçar Luisa que vinha toda sorridente com Shun e logo depois a virginiana se juntou ao abraço triplo.

\- Achei que eu nunca mais veria vocês - Luísa disse com os olhos azuis bem marejados, Calisto limpava as lágrimas das bochechas com as costas das mãos, fazendo um sim com a cabeça pois não conseguiria falar sem cair em prantos, Koga passava a mão carinhosamente nas costas da amiga sorrindo para as duas.

"Que triste, viemos para a Grécia para nos divertir e acabamos morrendo", Pensava a virginiana até ser interrompida por um pigarro que chamou a atenção das três.

\- Meninas?

As três levantaram o olhar e ficaram em choque com a figura majestosa que estava diante do trono e ao seu lado, Saga que descia as escadas para ficar junto com o irmão e o colega. O homem alto usava um manto de veludo azul marinho, todo bordado com pedras preciosas nas ombreiras, a cabeça segurava um elmo de ouro alado e os cabelos loiros claríssimos caiam em cascata quase até o meio das coxas, sentiam os pêlos arrepiarem com a presença daquele homem.

\- Mas não era o Papa que a gente ia ver? Esse aí não tem nada a ver com o Francisco? - Calisto sussurrou nos ouvidos de Koga que segurou uma risadinha, respondendo no mesmo tom de voz.

\- Está bonito demais para ser Papa.- Luisa que estava do outro lado da canceriana se inclinou para ouvir a conversa.

\- Meninas, estou achando tudo isso tão estranho, quem são esses homens?

\- Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, qualquer coisa já vi que ali na lateral tem uma porta, se ele começar com um papo estranho a gente sai correndo, entra nela e procura uma saída, combinado? - Koga bolava a estratégia enquanto as outras duas num tom ainda mais baixo disseram que sim.

O Grande Mestre do Santuário suspirou ao ouvir tudo que as meninas cochichavam, aquelas invasoras eram simples garotinhas, ficou preocupado pois o Santuário era protegido pelo cosmo de Athena e pelos seus soldados, nenhum inimigo ou civil poderia entrar, como elas conseguiram?

\- Boa tarde meninas, meu nome é Shion e sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena.

\- Ca-Cali, Koga? - Luisa começou a gaguejar nervosa, os olhos azuis arregalados.

\- Não me interrompa criança! - O ariano ordenou enfático, a escorpiana engoliu as palavras se sentindo um pouco tonta. - Vocês entraram no Santuário de Athena sem autorização, me questiono como? - Franziu o olhos azuis. - Vamos, me respondam.

\- Calma Shion! - Uma voz feminina e doce entrou pelo salão, a garota que vestia um longo branco, lindas jóias, tinha cabelo castanho claro que estava preso num penteado bonito com alguns fios soltos na frente, tinha olhos verdes encantadores, se aproximou das três meninas, com seu sorriso carismático. De uma forma que não saberiam responder, se sentiram um pouco mais calmas com o jeito da moça, parecia que estavam seguras ao lado dela.

\- Shion, não vê que elas estão assustadas?

\- Mas Athena é para a sua segurança! - Shion desceu as escadas para ficar ao lado da deusa.

\- A-a senhorita é Athena? - Koga perguntou começando a se sentir tonta.

\- Athena? Athena? Aquela Athena? - Calisto não conseguia formular uma frase.

\- A Athena de Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? - Luisa completou e então virou para a deidade - Saori Kido?

Athena entreabriu os lábios um pouco espantada com as perguntas das garotas, como elas sabiam de seus cavaleiros e ainda por cima o seu nome humano? Sorriu para elas, sentia que não fariam mal algum, mas era um tanto curioso.

\- Sim, sou eu!

Luisa, Calisto e Koga se olharam e depois encararam a deusa. Elas estavam pálidas, o suor frio escorria por suas faces, os corpos tremiam feito vara verde, a visão das três tornaram-se turvas e escuras, as mulheres só sentiram seus corpos caindo ao chão. Haviam desmaiado.

\- MENINAS! - Saori gritou

Saori, Shion e os Cavaleiros se aproximaram das jovens caídas. Shun se ajoelhou e verificou o pulso delas.

\- Só estão desmaiadas Saori.

A deusa soltou um suspiro aliviado, não sabia porque, mas tinha um pressentimento bom em relação às mulheres.

\- Vamos levá-las até a outra sala Shun! - Ela virou para os outros - Aiolia, Kanon ajudem ele.

\- Athena, você acha prudente? - Shion perguntou, preocupado.

\- Shion, o que elas podem fazer? Não está vendo que não representam perigo algum?

O Patriarca voltou sua atenção novamente às três que agora estavam nos braços dos cavaleiros e, resignado saiu em direção ao seu trono, olhou por cima dos ombros.

\- Depois quero vocês aqui para me explicar como as encontraram.

Saori sorriu e balançou a cabeça para os lados, adorava o excesso de zelo para com ela, mesmo quando este era desnecessário. Saiu com os outros para atender as garotas e depois as ouviria.

x.x.x.x.x

Pouco a pouco as meninas começavam a despertar e aceitavam a água que Shun e Aiolia lhes ofereciam.

\- Oh, que bom que acordaram! - Athena falou assim que as três amigas aparentavam estar recuperadas do desmaio coletivo.

\- Uaaaau… Nós realmente estamos aqui, diante da deusa Athena! - Lentamente, um sorriso bobo foi tomando o rosto de Calisto, e quando pensou que tudo o que havia acontecido era a realidade, em súbito espanto colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca e arregalou o olhos. "Ele realmente queria me transformar em pedra!", calada olhou para as amigas e percebeu que as feições delas estavam tão estarrecidas quanto a sua, mas por motivos diferentes.

\- Eu fui salva pelo Shun. O Shun! - Luisa repetia encantada por ter conhecido o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. - Eu não acredito nisso! Eu...eu… ai meu Deus me colore porque tô bege - Voltou-se para o castanho - Shun posso te dar um abraço?

\- Sim! - Ele respondeu desconcertado, mas acabou retribuindo o abraço caloroso da castanha.

\- Tu sempre foi meu favorito e agora estou aqui diante de ti. - Ela não conseguia conter a animação. - Ai, não é o máximo gurias.

\- Eu ainda acho que estamos mortas. - Koga insistiu, mas o mesmo sorriso abobalhado tomava seu rosto, ao lembrar que foi salva por ninguém menos que Kanon!

Saori ria baixinho com a conversa das amigas, então resolveu esclarecer parte daquelas dúvidas e se sentou diante delas.

\- Uma coisa é certa, meninas: vocês não estão mortas! - afirmou a deidade - Agora, eu queria fazer algumas perguntas à vocês

A deusa foi interrompida por um servo que entrou educadamente no recinto.

\- Desculpe-me interrompê-la senhorita Athena, mas o Grande Mestre pede que Aiolia e Shun se encaminhem ao escritório.


	4. Revelações

O Patriarca do Santuário estava sentado na poltrona de sua escrivaninha, apoiado com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e com os dedos indicadores na frente dos lábios, aguardava pacientemente a chegada dos Cavaleiro de Leão e Andrômeda, o restante estava em pé a sua frente, com as mãos para trás do corpo.

\- Grande Mestre, permissão para entrar? - perguntou Andrômeda que prontamente foi atendido.

Os dois guerreiros ficaram alinhados paralelamente aos outros. Shion apoiou as duas mãos no tampo da mesa e se ergueu diante de seus guerreiros.

\- Agora que estão todos aqui, quero que me expliquem em detalhes como encontraram essas moças!

Os Cavaleiros se olharam preocupados, porém Kanon deu um passo à frente.

\- Grande Mestre, eu infelizmente não saberia dizer ao certo como a moça de nome Koga apareceu dentro da Casa de Gêmeos. - Buscando as palavras certas, mesmo para não expor demais a moça de lindos olhos violetas, Kanon coçou por trás da nuca e olhou de volta para Shion. - Eu estava na sala fazendo alguns abdominais como de costume, e...bem...ela apareceu lá!

\- Lá onde Cavaleiro?

\- Oras...lá na sala Shion, enquanto eu estava fazendo meus exercícios.

\- Mas ela entrou pela porta? Pela janela? Explique-se melhor, por Athena!

\- Ela apenas surgiu, ali...na sala comigo, assim, como posso dizer,… caiu!

O ariano ergueu uma sobrancelha - se tivesse uma -, sentou novamente na sua poltrona e segurou o nariz entre os olhos massageando circularmente. - Kanon, pelos deuses….como assim caiu?

\- Ué...caiu, caindo. - Ergueu uma das mãos para o alto fazendo uma mímica de avião, desceu a mão com tudo até ela pousar. - Vssssss…...pousou em mim, em cima de mim! - De forma instintiva apontou para o próprio membro, olhou para o Patriarca de forma inocente, mas após perceber o que tinha acabado de fazer, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Saga soltou o riso contido, mas logo se aprumou para não criar mais expectativas no Grande Mestre.

Shion entreabriu a boca, várias formas de cair passou por sua cabeça, mas o gesto que Kanon fez não dava muita abertura para sua imaginação.

\- Aiolia, prossiga, por favor?

O leonino deu um passo a frente colocando as duas mãos para trás, ao mesmo tempo que o geminiano voltou para o lugar.

\- Grande Mestre eu a encontrei depois de Algol de Perseu, acho melhor ele explicar.

O mestre olhou por baixo o Cavaleiro de Prata e segurou com uma mão a cabeça apoiando na bochecha, com a outra fez um gesto pedindo que o prateado continuasse.

\- Senhor, eu estava fazendo minha ronda diária próximo a praça da biblioteca, foi quando vi aquela moça gritando algo que não consegui decifrar... a moça estava transtornada, confusa eu diria, dava inúmeras voltas no prédio.

Shion ergueu um pouco o rosto, e fez uma careta engraçada - No mesmo prédio?

\- Sim senhor!

Todos os presentes na sala deram uma risadinha contida inclusive o Grande Mestre, que pigarreou em seguida e voltou a ficar sério. Repetiu o gesto com a mão para o cavaleiro de Perseu continuar.

\- Foi quando eu consegui interceptá-la, pedi para que ela se apresentasse, mas ela não o fez, ordenei que o fizesse e por fim ela começou a querer me intimidar.

\- E você ficou intimidado por aquela coisinha? - Saga perguntou em tom zombeteiro.

\- É lógico que não! - Algol respondeu irritado. - Ela não passa de uma civil, se eu quisesse teria a transformado em pedra no mesmo instante, mas aí Aiolia apareceu impedindo!

O leonino olhou para o Cavaleiro de Prata com certo desdém e sem deixar de encará-lo, prosseguiu: - Eu não gosto que fiquem brincando com o inimigo, isso é covardia!

Shun em segundos segurou o Cavaleiro por trás passando os braços por debaixo da axila de Algol que já estava levantando o punho para desferir um soco no leonino atrevido. - Quem é covarde aqui, Leão? - Aiolia sorriu da cara enraivecida do prateado - Só estou falando a verdade meu caro. - rebatou cínico.

\- Rapazes! - Shion levantou da poltrona de sopetão queimando seu cosmo poderosíssimo, para que os jovens baixassem a bola. - Eu não tenho paciência para esse tipo de criancisse, vamos! O assunto é muito sério, não sabemos com quem estamos lidando!

Aiolia olhou o Cavaleiro de Prata de cima a baixo e fungou, voltando-se para o Patriarca - Continuando… a moça estava realmente transtornada, eu diria que apavorada, assim que eu cheguei, a pobrezinha me abraçou tremendo, e esse aí apontando a medusa para a jovem indefesa, foi quando eu ordenei para que ele parasse e a trouxe aqui! - Num sussurro nada singelo Kanon disse baixinho para quem quisesse ouvir.

\- O leão não achou nada ruim ser abraçado pela mocinha indefesa, imagina a hora que a Águia souber que ele anda agarrando jovens inocentes por aí?

\- Gêmeos não se atreva! - Aiolia se virou com dedo em riste.

\- Relaxa leãozinho…. é só uma brincadeira. - O gêmeo mais velho disse, fazendo um biquinho para provocar o dourado esquentado!

Shion revirou os olhos e olhou para Shun, o castanho deu um passo à frente cumprimentando o mestre da forma oriental, repousando as mãos nas pernas e inclinando o corpo para frente, enquanto os outros dois se posicionaram no lugar.

\- Senhor Shion! - O mestre fez um meneio respeitoso para o Cavaleiro de Bronze, pelo menos aquele não daria trabalho e explicaria de forma séria! - Ham…. eu estava correndo na praia, sabe…. fazendo exercício.

O muviano ouvia com muita atenção, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. - Quando bem...eu ouvi a Luisa gritar por socorro! Ela estava muito assustada também - Shun achou que aquela explicação bastava e se colocou para trás com os demais.

\- Shun? - O mestre o chamou, o virginiano olhou de forma inocente e sorriu com os olhos - E?

\- E o que, senhor?

\- E o que aconteceu depois que ela pediu socorro?

Shun olhou para os colegas de armas e suspirou resignado.

\- Bem, ela estava se afogando, se debatendo na água.- Isso chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros, ouviu-se burburinhos: "Nossa coitada", "Que perigo", "ainda bem que Shun estava lá!"

O virginiano havia se afeiçoado por Luisa no curto tempo que ficou com ela, a moça de grandes olhos azuis, super expressivos o cativou, era espontânea com seu jeito gentil e carinhoso, queria muito estreitar os laços de amizade com a escorpiana porém, se ele revelasse o que realmente tinha acontecido, poderiam caçoar dela e provavelmente pegaria ranço dele, então o castanho a contragosto pois não era de seu feitio, iria omitir algumas partes, encarou os olhos do Grande Mestre e continuou:

\- Ela estava claramente atordoada como as outras, ficou assustada quando a tirei do mar não conseguindo reconhecer onde estava, de repente ela saiu correndo em busca das amigas, então eu fui atrás e a segurei pois poderia cair e se machucar, disse à ela que não se preocupasse eu poderia ajudar a encontrar as amigas, então a trouxe pra cá!

\- Fez bem Shun… fez bem.

Mestre Shion se contentou com a história de Shun, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda deu graças por ele não ter perguntado mais e fazê-lo se aprofundar mais na história e talvez expor a menina ao ridículo.

x.x.x.x.x

As três garotas ficaram muito à vontade com a deusa, ela realmente tinha o poder de deixar qualquer um calmo e pleno.

\- Meninas, eu adorei conhecer vocês! Podem contar comigo e com o Santuário, nós iremos ajudá-las no que estiver ao nosso alcance para que voltem para suas dimensões.

Koga sorriu para Saori que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas diante das três no sofá.

\- Athena, não poderíamos ficar mais gratas, sinceramente espero que descubram logo, tenho uma confeitaria para administrar na nossa dimensão e deixei minha irmã sozinha.

\- Uma confeitaria? Que delícia! Então faço questão de experimentar seus bolos enquanto ficarem aqui no Santuário!

Luísa, Calisto e Koga se entreolharam com um certo espanto, Luisa arrumou o rabo de cavalo melhor e tomou mais um gole de água com açúcar.

\- Desculpe Athena, é que eu não entendi direito, você quer que fiquemos aqui hospedadas com você?

Saori sorriu com os olhos para a escorpiana afirmando com o rosto, Calisto do jeito afobado de quando estava nervosa logo prosseguiu!

\- Mas vamos dor….

A porta do escritório se abriu fazendo com que as quatro olhassem para Shion, que estava com um semblante cansado, entrou fechando a porta atrás de si. As meninas sentiram o coração palpitar dentro do peito, pois agora que sabiam a verdade, que estavam mesmo vivendo na mesma dimensão de seus heróis, não podiam suportar a emoção de ver o Grande Mestre Shion, ex-cavaleiro de Áries, o cara que tinha mais de duzentos anos de idade com corpinho de dezoito. Sem que o ariano pudesse se proteger recebeu três corpos pulando em cima de si.

\- Shionnnnnn eu sou sua fã! - Disse Koga abraçando-o pela cintura, mexendo o rosto para cima e para baixo fazendo um carinho.

\- Shionnn você é o mais lindo de todos! Eu te adorooooo! - Luisa agarrou um de seus braços, seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente enquanto ela dava beijinhos por todo o braço do ariano.

Calisto que era a mais baixa de todas, prontamente pegou um banquinho e colocou ao lado do ariano, para conseguir enlaçar seu pescoço, passava a mão nos longos cabelos loiros como se fosse um gatinho, falava com ele como se fosse um, quase num sussurro:

\- Você é tão lindo, tão lindo, tão lindo. - passando a mão nos cabelos loiros….

Shion arregalou os olhos azuis, estava vermelho igual um tomate, Athena não conseguia mais conter a risada, colocando a mão na frente da boca. O ariano não sabia se ficava bravo, lisonjeado, se respondia, se empurrava aqueles três carrapatos. Em duzentos anos ele nunca, nunquinha, tinha passado por uma situação dessas! Munindo toda sua paciência de séculos, respirou fundo.

-...Meninas? Meninas, podem parar? Meninas?...PELO AMOR DE ATHENA SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM!

As três figuras femininas saíram correndo e se esconderam atrás da deusa, mas sem tirar os olhos de fã do ariano. Saori tentando se recompor, ajeitou a saia do longo branco e colocou a mão uma por cima da outra andando até o Grande Mestre.

\- Shion, por gentileza, chame minha guarda de elite pois quero pedir um favor para eles.

\- Todos?

\- Sim todos!

\- Mas isso é mesmo necessário, Athena? - A jovem de longos cabelos castanhos fechou o semblante para o mestre, e ver Athena desgostosa é a última coisa que qualquer guerreiro ou ser humano gostaria de ver na vida.

\- Sim senhora! Em minutos todos estarão vos aguardando no salão principal. - Saori sorriu em resposta ao ariano, que saiu do escritório fechando a porta bem contrariado.

A deusa muito animada voltou para as três garotas pousando a mão no ombro de Luísa, olhando as outras duas.

\- Vou apresentar meus cavaleiros dourados, quero que eles fiquem com a guarda das três, okay?

As três bambearam as pernas, mas num acordo mudo resolveram não exacerbar as emoções diante da deusa novamente.

\- Me acompanhem, por favor?

Logo atrás da deusa, que ria internamente pois mal elas sabiam que ela podia escutar tudo que cochichavam, mordia os lábios para não soltar uma gargalhada sonora, com as colocações das três.

\- Hey, meninas, juro que achei que o Shion ia soltar uma Revolução Estelar na gente aquela hora. - Koga disse preocupada.

\- Ai eu tô aqui tremendo só de pensar que agora nós vamos conhecer os dourados, todos! Vocês escutaram a deusa? TODOS! - Luísa andava dando pulos de ansiedade

\- Eu quero ver o Camyu, será que ele vai me achar legal? Será que eu vou poder chamá-lo assim? - Calisto olhou para cima reflexiva. - Nhow, o cabelo do Shion é tão macio, vocês sentiram?

As três riram, não só de felicidade por estarem vivas e salvas, mas porque em poucos minutos estariam realizando um de seus maiores sonhos

No salão principal do Décimo Terceiro Templo, Athena sentou-se no trono que ficava alguns degraus acima do trono de mármore de Shion. Ela pediu que as três amigas ficassem no patamar debaixo para aguardar os seus cavaleiros.

Pediu para que Shun também chamasse os Cavaleiros de Bronze pois as garotas confessaram ser muito fãs e que ficariam mais que agradecidas se ela lhes desse a chance de tietar com eles.

Não demorou muito para ouvirem os sons dos passos metálicos e os guardas baterem continência, a grande porta se abriu e doze cavaleiros com armaduras de ouro entraram enfileirados, nas paredes do salão surgiam desenhos de prismas devido ao reflexo da luz do sol na vestimenta dourada, o som dos passos dos soldados eram cada vez mais alto conforme se aproximavam. As três garotas engoliram em seco com a aquela imagem que antes fora um sonho e agora era real.

Os olhos violetas, azuis e castanhos passavam rapidamente por cada vestimenta, por cada elmo, por cada rosto a fim de comprovar se aqueles homens eram realmente iguais a todas as descrições que haviam lido anos atrás.

Ao lado de Luisa ficou Afrodite de Peixes, o cavaleiro considerado o mais belo entre os oitenta e oito, a escorpiana logo ergueu o olhar para confirmar essa afirmação. O cavaleiro usava o elmo dourado que realçava ainda mais os olhos azuis celestes, o cabelo loiro claro caía em ondas até o meio das costas, tinha a pele de porcelana, seria facilmente confundido como uma estátua do Templo, era simplesmente perfeito, mesmo com o olhar fixo e frio.

De frente ao pisciano o cavaleiro de Virgem mantinha a mesma postura ereta, os olhos fechados e o semblante tranquilo. Koga um pouco temerosa por saber da conduta do guardião da Sexta Casa, dava olhadelas curiosas, era muito sua fã, o que fazia ficar ainda mais introspectiva. O virginiano sentiu os olhares da morena pesando sobre o seu ser, mesmo sem estar com os olhos abertos seus outros sentidos denunciavam a intenção, após uma análise áurea rápida pode confirmar que aquelas garotas não poderiam fazer algum mal tranquilizando sua alma e relaxando ainda mais seu semblante.

Calisto que estava entre elas tentava olhar todos com certa dificuldade, mais uma vez lembrou que estava sem seus óculos, queria tanto ver cada rosto, cada detalhe, principalmente daqueles que considerava ídolos, mas ficou feliz que conseguia ver muito bem os quatro primeiros, e o que lhe chamava mais atenção no momento era o aquariano que estava ao lado do cavaleiro de peixes. Realmente parecia um homem sisudo, de olhar pesado, tinha pele clara como a do pisciano, com a diferença de ter sardas marrons claras por quase todo o corpo, ou melhor, para o que dava para ver do corpo, olhou para o outro lado e ficou feliz de ver o leonino que a resgatou. Ele lhe deu uma piscadinha que a deixou bem sem graça, fazendo baixar o rosto.

Athena se levantou do trono e todos ao mesmo tempo juntaram os pés e colocaram a mão para trás, fazendo um baita barulhão fazendo com que as meninas dessem um sobressalto devido ao susto.

\- Caros Cavaleiros de Ouro, me alegra muito ver todos aqui no Grande Salão! - A deusa impunha sua voz que ecoava por todo recinto, as meninas sentiam os pêlos arrepiarem na presença soberana da deusa. - É com grande felicidade que eu os apresento minhas convidadas. - A deusa desceu as escadas se colocando entre as garotas. Os dourados não desviaram o olhar, mantiveram fixo para frente, era um pouco intimidador, o que fez as amigas ficarem mais sérias. - Esta manhã essas garotas foram resgatadas por alguns cavaleiros da Ordem e foram trazidas à mim. - Desta vez alguns dourados olharam de forma singela em direção a deusa, não porque estavam curiosos quanto as meninas, e sim, preocupados com a segurança dela.

\- Fiquem calmos meus cavaleiros, Shion e eu já nos certificamos que elas não são uma ameaça, não é mesmo Mestre? - Athena se virou um pouco para olhar para o Patriarca que se mantinha sério e, porque não, contrariado.

\- Estas são Luisa Garcês, Tereza Koga e Calisto de Paiva, meninas estes são meus Cavaleiros, mas acredito que não preciso apresentá-los - Olhou travessa para as meninas que ficaram ainda mais desconcertadas, enquanto os Cavaleiros se remexeram com a informação inesperada.

Luisa desviou seu olhar de Saori para fitar todos os dourados, ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles estavam ali a um passo de distância. Demorou o olhar um pouco mais em Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka e quando seus olhos azuis chegaram naquele que era o seu favorito e que amava secretamente sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar, a respiração tornou-se pesada, as bochechas esquentaram, a boca secou e o coração estava tão acelerado que ela pensou que iria sair por sua boca. Era um misto de admiração, encantamento, vergonha. Queria ir até ele, abraçá-lo, dizer tudo o que sonhou caso esse dia acontecesse algum dia, mas a vergonha com certeza a impediria.

Assim como fez com Afrodite minutos atrás passou a olhar com atenção em cada parte de Milo que estava atento às palavras de Athena, mas quando ele percebeu estar sendo observado desviou a sua atenção da deidade e seus olhos encontraram os de Luisa que corou muito além do que já estava ao ser descoberta. A escorpiana baixou o olhar e fitou os pés que naquele momento pareciam bem interessantes para ela, a respiração e o coração estavam tão acelerados que por um momento achou que iria desmaiar novamente. E agora mesmo que quisesse negar seria impossível porque seu corpo lhe entregava.

"Droga Luisa, agora ele te viu enquanto o esquadrinhava. Droga, droga, droga", pensava sentindo que o olhar dele ainda estava em si, mas não tinha coragem para encará-lo.

Os pensamentos de Luisa foram interrompidos graças a chegada dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze, elas ficaram boquiabertas! Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, todos eles se aproximando, claro que antes de passarem entre a fileira dourada, bateram um tipo de continência aos cavaleiros dourados, já que eram de patente menor. Athena pediu que eles se aproximassem dela e das garotas, voltou para cada uma delas sorrindo.

\- Meninas esses são meus defensores, meus Cavaleiros de Bronze.

\- Garotos essa são, Koga, Calisto e Luisa, minhas convidadas!

\- Muitos prazer! - Todos disseram em uníssono, Luisa ficou muito feliz em rever Shun que sorria para ela de volta.

\- Fico feliz em te rever Shun, eu nem sei como te agradecer por ter me salvado. - Olhou para ele um pouco envergonhada.

\- Imagina Luisa, espero que se sinta à vontade entre nós!

Os cinco sorriram, as meninas tinham vontade de fazer mil perguntas e abraçá-los, na verdade Calisto tinha ganas em fazer isso com Seiya, mas ponderou, será que Athena era mesmo caidinha pelo Pégasus? Poderia pegar mal ficar abraçando o moreno, não que tivesse uma queda por ele, mas era realmente fã do Cavaleiro Lendário. Koga olhava curiosa Ikki, ele parecia mais simpático e mais bonito que imaginava.

\- Meninos fiquem aqui do lado! - A deusa apontou com seu báculo para que o bronzeados ficassem ao lado de Afrodite. Saori começou a andar entre a fileira dourada deixando as três para trás, olhava de forma terna para seus amados cavaleiros.

\- Chamei vocês para pedir que cuidem delas por mim, enquanto tentamos descobrir como elas vieram parar aqui! Como vocês sabem não temos cômodos de visitas no meu Templo. - A deusa parou olhando para cima e bateu as pontas dos dedos no queixo. - Hummmm, pensei bem e acredito que pela segurança delas não seria prudente deixá-las na Vila das Amazonas, quero elas perto de mim!

Continua…


	5. uni, duni, tê

Athena parou olhando para um sério Mú de Áries, que discretamente baixou o olhar para ela e lhe deu um sorriso tímido, que foi retribuído da mesma forma.

\- Então, gostaria de pedir encarecidamente que vocês acolham elas em suas casas. - Foi até o final da fila e voltou-se encarando o Grande Mestre, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, Saori ria internamente de seu mestre, ele não estava gostando nada da sua ideia, mas seria uma forma dela também ter um pouco de companhia feminina.

Desta vez os Cavaleiros de Ouro baixaram a guarda e se entreolharam, Shaka colocou os dedos entre os olhos em negação, Mu ficou preocupado pois claro que iria gostar de ter uma delas em sua casa, mas sabia muito bem das travessuras de seu pupilo, ia dar muita dor de cabeça. Aldebaran apenas sorriu, adorava uma bagunça, os gêmeos se olharam, Athena se divertiu, pois pareciam um espelho de tão idênticos, Máscara da Morte ficou indiferente exatamente como Dohko e Aiolos, Aiolia até ponderou em pedir para Calisto ficar na casa dele, achava a canceriana engraçada e boa gente, mesmo com aquele jeito desengonçado e atrapalhado, mas aí, provavelmente Marin não iria gostar, sentiu uma gota de suor frio apontar em sua testa, o que não passou despercebido pelo escorpião, que pensou que não ia ser nada ruim ter companhia de uma mulher na sua casa. Shaka ajeitou melhor sua postura, soltando um pigarro, não queria receber ninguém, isso poderia atrapalhar sua meditação e suas aulas com seus inúmeros pupilos, ter alguém rondando pela casa poderia atrapalhar a ordem cósmica de seu Templo, isso não seria nada auspicioso. Shura prendeu o olhar em Koga, tinha achado a negra de olhos violetas encantadora, e ele como um bom amante latino não queria perder a chance, "Não se atreva!", ouviu o geminiano mais novo pelo cosmo, franziu o cenho e olhou para Kanon que fazia um gesto de não com a cabeça. Camus não via problema em hospedar alguém na sua casa, aliás ia ser até bom, pois sua casa tinha apenas um quarto de hóspedes, talvez recebendo uma das garotas aquele quarto pararia de ser frequentando tantas vezes, uma hora era Isaak, outra hora Hyoga, até Jacó o pupilo de Hyoga já havia dormido em sua casa, riu internamente, a Casa de Aquário estava virando um albergue, Afrodite não gostou muito da idéia, sua casa era impecavelmente arrumada, não queria ninguém colocando em desordem.

\- Bom meninas, vocês acham que ficariam a vontade sendo hospedadas nas casas dos seus signos? - Saori olhou curiosa para as meninas que se entreolharam. Para os dourados estava sendo uma roleta russa pois não sabiam quais constelação guardavam as três garotas. Koga olhou para Kanon que lhe sorriu docemente, o geminiano não tinha dúvida que a virginiana ficaria na casa dele, pois com seu jeito altivo e dominante, claro que era uma geminiana nata.

Luisa estava numa batalha interna fervorosa, será que conseguiria ficar na casa de seu amor platônico que estava diante de si, ainda a olhando como quisesse que ela falasse algo, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, queria falar algo, qualquer coisa para sair daquela saia justa, mas as palavras não saiam. Sente sua mão ser apertada com força pela amiga Calisto que havia reparado o quanto a amiga estava pálida, e com os olhos arregalados. A canceriana colocou a mão no peito sentindo o coração parar de bater, olhou para a amiga segurando ainda mais a sua mão, seu olhar estava perdido, em pânico, até mesmo Aiolia reparou na mudança de postura da canceriana. - Luísa? Eu não posso ficar em Câncer…- Falou bem baixinho. - As cabeças decapitadas, e...eu não consigo nem imaginar morando com elas… - Calisto soltou a mão da escorpiana e colocou as duas de frente a boca, segurando o choro. Só de pensar que a casa de seu signo haviam cabeças empaladas de homens, mulheres e crianças, já lhe embrulhava o estômago e a vontade de chorar ficava incontrolável, e foi nessa explosão de sentimentos que ela perguntou para a deusa de forma escandalosa e alta demais.

\- Athena por favor, nos deixe escolher onde morar?

Shion estreitou os olhos com o pedido da castanha, qual era o problema de ficar na casa do seu respectivo signo? Achou um tanto curioso esse pedido feito de forma tão estridente. Saori deixou a cabeça cair para um lado, aproximou de Calisto e segurou sua mão gelada, a canceriana ficou envergonhada com tantos olhares em cima de si, mas para sua sanidade mental iria manter o pedido custe o que custasse. Não iria ficar na quarta Casa nem sob tortura, nem que pra isso precisasse ficar presa nas prisões do Santuário. Athena acarinhou a palma gelada e com a outra mão ergueu o queixo da canceriana para olhar no fundo de seus olhos, parecia ler a sua mente e alma.

\- Claro que pode! - Ela respondeu dando um abraço em Calisto que suspirou aliviada sentindo o perfume gostoso da deusa.

\- Mas afinal quais são os signos de vocês? - Shion perguntou ainda sem entender o porquê de Calisto ter feito tal pergunta e ainda mais por a deusa ter permitido.

Todos os olhares se prenderam às três novamente e cada vez mais elas se sentiam desconcertadas, principalmente Luisa e Calisto que, se pudessem fariam um buraco no chão de tanto nervosismo. Koga que era a mais decidida se virou de frente a fileira dourada e logo se prostrou na frente daquele que escolhera.

\- Eu sou de Virgem, e quero ficar em Virgem mesmo. - falou decidida e finalmente encarou Shaka.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem mesmo de olhos fechados direcionou seu rosto para a virginiana, sentia sua aura decidida, sabia que pela moça ser de seu signo teria uma tendência forte de ser dominadora. O diálogo seria necessário para que eles conseguissem ter um convívio em harmonia, respeitando o espaço um do outro. Clamou por Buda para que o ajudasse a ter paciência, porém se a morena não escutasse e ousasse fazer algo que atrapalhasse a rotina da Casa de Virgem, ela sofreria as consequências, afinal, na casa dele, ele que dá a última palavra.

Shaka baixou a cabeça num meneio da mesma forma que Koga, que logo deu a costas ao Cavaleiro, mas ficando de frente com a mão nas costas sorrindo satisfeita com sua decisão.

Kanon aos poucos foi perdendo o sorriso triunfante que tinha nos lábios, tinha certeza que ela era geminiana, como pôde se enganar tanto? Enquanto isso Shura olhava o geminiano com um sorriso de canto "Perdeu essa mané" O geminiano mais novo escutou o tom de ironia do capricorniano pelo cosmo, franziu os lábios, Saga que prestava atenção em seu irmão, queria rir do conflito interno que Kanon deixava mais que explícito pelas caretas que fazia. - "Virgem!", O gêmeo mais novo não se conformava, ele sabia muito bem que virginianos podem ser mal humorados, metódicos e mandões! Não, Koga não era assim, com certeza seu ascendente é gêmeos, ainda mais pelo que mostrou na sua casa, só podia ser! O sorriso voltou a desenhar em seus lábios ao se prender nesse pensamento e logo olhou novamente para Shura "Isso é o que vamos ver…. mané!"

A escorpiana ainda estava em sua briga interna quando percorreu o salão com os olhos para pedir socorro e seus olhos recaíram em Aldebaran e ela prontamente lembrou-se que em suas histórias ela era irmã de consideração do taurino.

\- E...eu - deu alguns passos até ficar em frente ao taurino, suspirou fundo - Posso ficar na sua casa?

\- Claro que pode! - Aldebaran respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto

A escorpiana suspirou aliviada e abraçou o braço do grande dourado como que a pedir proteção.

\- Luisa, seu signo é touro? - Shion perguntou curioso.

\- Não - Mexia a cabeça efusivamente em negação e olhava para Aldebaran, para as amigas e para Milo. Não sabia mentir porque seus gestos e ações a denunciavam

\- É escorpião Grande Mestre! - Milo foi quem respondeu e Luisa estremeceu com a voz grave e marcante do grego.

\- S...sim, sou de escorpião - murmurou apertando ainda mais o braço do taurino.

Essa conduta da castanha chamou a atenção do escorpiano, mas resolveu não falar nada já que elas iriam ficar no Santuário teria tempo para descobrir porque ela estava tão acuada.

Calisto ficou mais calma com o abraço cálido da deusa, sentia suas mãos voltarem a temperatura normal, mesmo porque a deusa ainda não tinha soltado o enlace entre os dedos, parecia que ela sabia o quanto a canceriana estava temerosa e quanto ela precisava dessa força. Ficou feliz pela decisão de Luisa escolher a casa de Touro, assim ela mesma ficava mais a vontade de escolher uma casa que não fosse de seu signo. Pensou em escolher Sagitário, não porque Aiolos tinha todo o histórico de bom moço, mas sim porque seu pai era do signo de centauro e se davam muito bem, contudo havia outro Cavaleiro que despertava sua curiosidade, olhou para o lado e reparou no aquariano de cabelos longos e ruivos, ele não sabia, mas Calisto dedicou muitos meses de sua vida escrevendo a biografia daquele personagem que tanto admirava, desde o nascimento até a batalha das doze casas. Calisto olhou para Athena e ela assentiu como se já soubesse de sua escolha, soltou de sua mão e foi andando até ficar de frente com Camus de Aquário, que mesmo entendendo a intenção da castanha continuou com sua pose altiva para não dizer fria.

\- Senhor Camus. - O aquariano ergueu a sobrancelha bifurcada ao ouvir seu nome já que não tinham sido apresentados. - Eu poderia ficar na sua casa? - Olhou com seus olhos suplicantes, temendo uma negação, já o aquariano achou bom, pois com uma delas por perto poderia entender melhor todo aquele mistério que rondava as três garotas.

\- Oui - disse seco, Calisto lhe devolveu seu melhor sorriso e mais, não se contendo agarrou a cintura do Aquariano em um forte abraço sendo retribuído timidamente por ele. - Calisto? - Ele lhe chamou e fez ela erguer seu rosto para fitá-lo. "Nossa, os olhos dele são vermelhos mesmo!" - Mon cher, poderia nos dizer qual é o seu signo? - Calisto fechou o semblante na hora, temeu olhar em direção daquele que vestia a armadura patrona de seu signo, inconscientemente acabou apertando ainda mais a cintura do ruivo que mesmo de armadura sentiu a pressão dos dedos, ele passou a mão carinhosamente nas suas costas, compadecido por sua aflição, ele já tinha sua resposta, mas agora ela teria que falar em voz alta.

\- Meu signo é Câncer.

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho arrumou a postura, mas manteve-se indiferente.

Para não prolongar mais aquela situação incômoda Athena resolveu deixar por hora que seus cavaleiros fossem dispensados.

– Cavaleiros, agora que já resolvemos as acomodações e segurança das minhas convidadas, podem se retirar, aqueles que irão acolhê-las peço que ajudem e providenciem o que for necessário para esta noite, pedirei que minha serva leve algumas roupas minhas emprestadas e amanhã resolveremos a questão do guarda-roupa.

Todos eles bateram continência fazendo um barulhão novamente, elas se olharam e riram num misto de animação e nervosismo, elas estavam indo dormir nas Casas do Zodíaco!!!

– Hey meninas! Que bom que deu tudo certo! - Seiya se debruçou apoiando os braços nos ombros de Luisa e Koga.

Hyoga aparece ao lado de Calisto dando um susto na mesma.

– Ora, ora, parece que alguém roubou o meu quarto! - Calisto olhou para Hyoga surpresa, como assim tinha roubado o quarto dele?

– Nossa Hyoga eu não sabia, e..eu posso pedir para trocar de casa! - A canceriana ficou aflita pelo Cavaleiro de Cisne, jamais pensaria em incomodar, poxa, Camus podia ter falado!

– Non mon cher, non se atreva a sair da minha casa! Non aguento mais o chulé desse pato invadindo minha sala.

As três deram risada, quem diria que o aquariano fazia piadas e que Hyoga tinha chulé! Shiryu ficou para trás conversando com Dohko junto com Ikki, enquanto Shun se aproximou de Luisa ficando ao seu lado.

Calisto desceu as escadas acompanhada de Camus, olhava-o de soslaio rezando para que ele não percebesse. O aquariano estava mais distraído, pensava em como seria sua rotina com a garota, já que nunca hospedou nenhuma mocinha. Teria que se adaptar a essa nova realidade, não poderia mais andar de cueca pela casa, estava tão envolvido em seus questionamentos que não percebeu quando a moça desacelerou o passo ao chegarem no salão de lutas. Calisto olhava para o teto aquático como se fosse a sétima maravilha do mundo, os olhos castanhos marejados corriam por cada centímetro daquela construção.

– Mon Cher? Está tudo bem? - O ruivo se aproximou preocupado com a menina que olhava sua casa extasiada.

– Camus, era exatamente assim, que eu imaginei! - a canceriana falava num sussurro com a mão na frente da boca, Camus achava aquela situação cada vez mais curiosa, como ela podia imaginar a casa dele se ela nunca tinha estado lá? O ruivo não aguentou e logo perguntou.

– Como assim, você imaginou Calisto?

A canceriana sem se importar com o que o aquariano acharia, pegou na mão dele e sorriu. - Camus temos muito o que conversar! - O ruivo pensou em soltar sua mão, mas percebeu que a garota fez de forma carinhosa e ingênua, apertou o enlace dos dedos e a conduziu até sua residência no subsolo da casa.

Após mostrar sua casa sem deixar de se perguntar sobre as reações um tanto animadas de sua nova hóspede, deixa-a no quarto de visitas para que arrumasse suas coisas, depois pensaria no que poderiam fazer.

Camus pulsou seu cosmo deixando a armadura guardada dentro da urna, ficando somente de calça de treino e sandália gladiador, se virou para o sentido do corredor ao ouvir Calisto abrir a porta do quarto e sair afoita enrolada na toalha de banho, com uma touca no cabelo.

– Camus? Camus? Qual é o lado da água ...quente? - Calisto arregalou os olhos castanhos ao se deparar com aquele monumento francês cheio de gominhos no abdômen. - Mon Dieu Camus!

O dourado sorriu tentando se controlar da cara abobalhada da canceriana ainda mais usando uma touca de banho, dando um pigarro e ajeitando a postura, sabia que tinha um físico invejável, mas nunca ninguém havia olhado dessa forma, o "comendo" vivo. - Do lado esquerdo.

– Esquerdo? - Calisto nem piscava os olhos, suas bochechas estavam rubras.

– Oui mon Cher, a torneira quente é a do lado esquerdo. - Falando pacientemente com Calisto que só faltava babar.

– Er... - Calisto piscou várias vezes os olhos tentando recobrar a sanidade. - Claro! A minha torneira, digo a torneira, quente, o banho, acho que vou ligar a outra! - A castanha virou rapidamente e saiu correndo para o quarto trancando em seguida. Deixando um aquariano muito vaidoso.

x.x.x.x.x.

Luisa descia as escadarias juntamente com as amigas e os Cavaleiros de Ouro que se despediam do grupo ao chegarem em seus Templos. Ouvia Shun e Koga conversando, mas estava com o pensamento longe. Havia escolhido ficar na Casa de Touro mesmo sua vozinha interior ter gritado para que escolhesse ficar em Escorpião, mas ela simplesmente não iria conseguir morar sob o mesmo teto daquele que venerava ainda mais depois de como agiu no Templo do Grande Mestre.

A escorpiana amava o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e era bem verdade que por vezes se sentia uma idiota por nutrir sentimento por um personagem, mas agora ele estava ali em carne, osso e beleza e, céus! Como havia o achado ainda mais lindo e, por isso tudo simplesmente não conseguiria morar na casa dele porque seria bem capaz de viver atrás dele e babando ainda por cima.

E ainda tinha a parte mais importante, ela o amava, mas será que Milo tinha alguém? Uma esposa, namorada, crush, ou então, se ele tivesse algo com Camus ou Shina, em qualquer um dos casos seria como se ele pegasse seu coração e esmagasse com a mão, isso com certeza seria demais. E se ele fosse arrogante? Orgulhoso? Esnobe? Convencido?

A escorpiana estava tão entorpecida em seus devaneios que nem percebeu quando chegaram ao Oitavo Templo, só se deu conta quando ouviu a voz de seu guardião se despedindo. Quando estavam no meio do salão de lutas, Luisa admirou cada canto daquele lugar, parou erguendo sua cabeça para fitar o teto, deu um giro completo com o corpo para olhar as quinze estrelas que constituíam a constelação de escorpião entalhada junto com vários arabescos dando uma visão encantadora e graciosa para um local onde ocorriam grandes batalhas.

– Uau!!!! - foi o que deixou escapar sem perceber.

Milo que ficou parado encostado em uma das pilastras esperando que os amigos saíssem juntamente com Luisa e Koga, não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o olhar encantado com que a castanha observava seu Templo. Isso chamou sua atenção porque foi a mesma reação que tivera quando criança, aproximou-se dela.

– É lindo, não é?

– Demais! - respondeu ainda inconscientemente só se dando conta quando sua testa bateu no peitoral da armadura dourada.

– De..desculpa eu...eu - olhou para ele e depois para Koga e voltou a olhá-lo - Desculpa, eu só queria ter certeza se era como sempre imaginei. E não deu espaço para ele responder, saiu correndo em direção aos demais deixando-o estarrecido no lugar.

x.x.x.x.x

Após se despedir de seus cavaleiros e das suas convidadas Saori voltou a se sentar no seu trono, diferente de sua postura anterior, agora estava bem séria.

– Saga e Kanon, se aproximem por gentileza!

Os irmãos gêmeos ajoelharam no chão colocando o antebraço esquerdo sobre o joelho direito, Shion os olhava por cima, assim como Athena. O Grande Mestre já tinha algumas desconfianças, mas deixaria a deusa conduzir a reunião.

– Cavaleiros, as três garotas quando acordaram na minha sala me explicaram, do jeito delas, como vieram parar no Santuário e redondezas, eu, de verdade, achei muito curioso, pois elas disseram que foram "sugadas" pra cá. Achei que poderiam nos ajudar com esse impasse, já que vocês usam técnicas que abrem dimensões.

Saga e Kanon se olharam, até então estavam realmente pensando nas aberturas das dimensões e como as técnicas funcionam, os gêmeos eram superdotados quando o assunto era astrofísica e física quântica. Seria preciso um grande quadro negro para começar as teorias sobre como as dimensões foram abertas, enfim, suas técnicas eram poderosíssimas, não só pela força do cosmo, mas por sua forma de ser aplicada. Os gêmeos pensavam junto e num rompante, ao mesmo tempo, se olharam. Saga e Kanon começam a arregalar os olhos verdes ao mesmo tempo. O OUTRA DIMENSÃO é uma técnica que abre o caminho entre o cosmo e suas inúmeras dimensões…..e possivelmente poderia ter trazido as garotas, afinal, o golpe era para isso mesmo…., o TRIÂNGULO DE OURO faria o mesmo trabalho….pois a técnica do mais novo também abria passagem para outras realidades paralelas. Kanon começa sentir sua testa suar frio, enquanto Saga sente sua boca secar…., e com certeza unindo as duas técnicas como foi feito NESSE MESMO DIA mais cedo….. os gêmeos congelaram.

– Fudeu! - Os dois falaram em uníssono, tapando a boca ao mesmo tempo pelo palavrão proferido e olhando como duas crianças para o Grande Mestre como quem pedisse asilo no colo do pai. Shion que conhecia aquelas duas pestes enviadas pelos deuses em duplicata desde os cinco anos de idade, reconhecia muito bem suas expressões quando tinham feito alguma travessura e estavam arrependidos.

– Saga e Kanon? O que você fizeram?

– Glupt

Continua…


	6. Castigo, cabra e carteado

Ao chegar no Sexto Templo, o qual, automaticamente escolheu para ficar, o coração de Koga acelerou alucinadamente, ao ponto de sentir leves pontadas na cabeça ao mesmo tempo que um frio imenso tomava seu estômago. Sentia que não havia sido uma boa ideia ter Shaka como "colega de quarto", afinal, desde que deixaram o Grande Templo o virginiano não trocou uma única palavra com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa à sua volta.

"Koga idiota! Por que foi escolher justo o templo de Virgem?!" – pensava enquanto via a amiga descer com Aldebaran para o templo de Touro. – "Tão simpático o Aldebaran, o Mu, meus anjos gêmeos..." – fez um biquinho quando eles sumiram.

– Não se sinta obrigada a ficar quando sua vontade é outra, Tereza. – a voz grave e profunda de Shaka soou atrás de si, fazendo-a dar um pulinho assustado.

– Er... não é a minha vontade ficar em outra casa, senhor Shaka! Só sinto, quer dizer, não quero ser um incômodo, pois você não parece muito... como posso dizer... alegre com a minha companhia. – Koga viu as sobrancelhas do virginiano levantarem. – Eu realmente desejo ficar em Virgem, conhecer o templo e, se possível, o jardim das Árvores...

– Por Buda! – interrompeu o virginiano – Como sabe sobre o jardim das Árvores Gêmeas? – Aproximou rapidamente de sua hóspede de forma intimidadora.

Koga mordeu os lábios temerosa da reação de Shaka. Como diria à ele que tudo o que sabia sobre eles e o Santuário, descobriu através de um anime? Primeiro que ele não acreditaria, e segundo que ele poderia se zangar por pensar que ela estivesse zombando de sua inteligência, e acabar tirando um de seus sentidos. "Ai, droga… o que eu fiz?"

Shaka ficou esperando ela responder, mas viu que sua atitude também intimidou a jovem e se recriminou por isso.

– Venha menina, entre. – Disse por fim, dando as costas e entrando em seu templo.

Koga, meio hesitante, foi logo atrás a passos rápidos para ficar junto ao dono da casa, olhava para os lados curiosa. Como imaginava, a casa de Virgem possuia as paredes todas trabalhadas em motivos indianos com imagens de Buda em painéis dourados, e no teto, como nas demais casas, brilhavam as estrelas da constelação de Virgem. Mais adiante viu a grande Lótus onde o virginiano à sua frente meditava, e chegou a pensar se ele realmente levitava como no anime e mangá em sua dimensão. Respirou profundamente sentindo a atmosfera pacífica do Templo de Virgem e acabou sentindo uma mistura de perfumes no ar. Todo o salão de lutas cheirava a incenso. O cheiro era bom mas…

– ATCHIMMM… – Koga levou a mão à frente do rosto, tentando evitar a torrente de espirros que viriam depois do primeiro. Era sempre assim quando sentia o cheiro de incensos no ar, sua irmã os adorava mas para a virginiana era um tormento quando a mais nova decidia que a casa em que moravam precisava de bons fluídos. – Desculpe. São os incensos, eu… ATCHIM, ATCHIM, ATCHIM. - Fungou e tampou o nariz para evitar mais espirros. - Descul...

– Pare de se desculpar, senão ficaremos nesse ciclo vicioso até que acabem os incensos desse templo. - "Era só o que me faltava! Ter que me privar dos meus costumes em minha própria casa!", pensava Shaka enquanto pegava no braço de Koga e a guiava mais rapidamente para a parte privada de sua casa, no subsolo. - Tentarei me lembrar de sua sensibilidade a incenso dentro de casa, mas vou mantê-los no templo, estamos acertados?

– Oh, muito obrigada. Eu não queria atrapalhar, me desculpe por isso.

Shaka apenas meneou a cabeça, mantendo seu semblante sério

x.x.x.x.x

Shion tinha ganas de pegar aquelas duas orelhas gêmeas e sair arrastando pelo Santuário, igual fazia quando eram mais novos. Melhor! Prenderia os dois no Cabo Sunion, não, não, prenderia uma bigorna em cada pé e teletransportaria aqueles dois para o meio do Oceano. Os olhos azuis do muviano brilhavam com cada tortura que imaginava, passava a mão no rosto de forma nervosa! Levantou colocando o elmo na cabeça, assim ficaria ainda mais alto e imponente.

– Saga e Kanon, podem começar a falar, senão eu...eu...VOU MATAR OS DOIS! EU VOU ESMAGÁ-LOS COMO SE FOSSEM DUAS BARATAS GÊMEAS!!!!

– Shion, tenha calma! - Athena disse levemente preocupada por sentir o cosmo do Patriarca tão alterado. - Cavaleiros levantem-se, por favor, vejo que já desconfiam de algo, expliquem.

Kanon e Saga coçavam a nuca desconcertados. Como explicar uma coisa que nem eles sabiam como haviam feito e muito menos como desfazer? Nada garantiria que aplicar a mesma técnica pela segunda vez abriria uma fenda para a mesma dimensão das garotas.

– Athena, Shion, nós esta manhã resolvemos unir a nossa técnica. - Kanon começou a falar olhando para sua deusa, logo Shion se aproximou ainda mais, com o dedo em riste.

– Quê? Oras seus irrespon…

– Shion! Deixe eles continuarem. - Athena cortou o mestre. Agora não era hora para broncas, depois deixaria que ele fizesse o que quisesse com os gêmeos.

– Ficamos curiosos com qual seria o resultado da união das duas técnicas, por isso fomos até o descampado longe das casas e aplicamos. Não usamos nem cinquenta por cento do nosso poder pois não sabíamos o que aconteceria e nem queríamos ferir ninguém. - Saga disse sério, tentando ser o mais didático possível.

– Prossiga - A deidade pediu.

– Quando realizamos a fusão, nada aconteceu Athena. Sim, abrimos uma fenda dimensional que demorou um pouco mais para fechar, mas foi isso. - Kanon tentou simplificar para não entrar em teoremas complicados.

– Humm…. e vocês sabem como traçar o caminho de volta?

– Athena, sinceramente para te responder isso, teríamos que ficar anos estudando sobre as dimensões e dimensões ocultas. - Saga começou a andar de um lado para o outro, fazia contas mentais complicadíssimas.

– E se fossemos a fundo com a teoria das supercordas? - Kanon olhou para o gêmeo mais velho que jogou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro com um, talvez.

– Supercordas? - Shion e Athena se olharam, Kanon sorriu para eles e Saga.

Era tão óbvio as teorias do tempo espaço e do universo por terem estudado isso a vida toda, que esqueceram que haviam leigos na sala, então começou a explicação, animado:

– Essa teoria diz que o universo é provido de dez dimensões, com algumas enroladas em um nível microscópico e algumas dimensões "grandes" que percebemos como "real". - Kanon abria os braços para tentar ilustrar o que falava. - Em dez dimensões do espaço-tempo, os efeitos podem precisamente se cancelar deixando a teoria livre de anomalias. Entretanto, ela cria um mundo onde a distinção entre o espaço e o tempo é falacioso, um mundo onde, de fato, a própria noção de tempo espaço desaparece. - Sorriu no final. - Entenderam?

Saga fazia um sim com a cabeça refletindo sobre as palavras do irmão, enquanto o Grande Mestre e Athena faziam um grande não!

– Pelos deuses….isso vai longe. - O geminiano mais novo suspirou cansado.

Os quatro ainda discutiam no salão sobre todas as teorias de como a técnica dos gêmeos desencadearam a abertura das dimensões e como eles poderiam revertê-la.

O Grande Mestre cada vez com uma carranca maior escutava toda aquela discussão que não levaria a lugar algum, teriam sim que pesquisar muito, estudar e entender para poder desvendar esse mistério.

– Acho que por hoje é só, Kanon e Saga. - Olhou para Athena como se pedisse permissão para sua atitude e ela confirmou.

– Mestre Shion… Kanon e eu revezaremos os estudos na biblioteca, mesmo porque a Casa de Gêmeos não pode ficar vazia.

– Sim, claro, façam isso.

Os gêmeos se viraram para Athena fazendo um meneio respeitoso.

– Senhorita Athena se nos der licença. - Os dois se viraram para porta.

– Onde pensam que vão?

Shion os olhou bem divertido, e os gêmeos se olharam sem entender nada. Eles não tinham acabado de ser dispensados?

– Vocês me deram uma ótima idéia meninos, em como vou…- o ariano batia a ponta do dedo na frente da boca - ….hummmm….puni-los. - Os gêmeos sentiram calafrios com o olhar nada bonzinho do Grande Mestre. - Vou dispensar a faxina da biblioteca, vocês serão responsáveis por mantê-la limpa durante...hummmmm….. 6 meses!

– Mas mestre…. Seis meses! - Kanon disse com um muxoxo - Três vai?

– Poxa mestre, não é pra tanto, acho que podemos negociar. - Saga disse com jeitinho, Shion fez um sim com a cabeça e sorriu. Saga muito satisfeito com seu poder de persuasão, não entendeu quando o irmão bateu a mão na cara indignado, até parece que ele não conhece Shion. O cara não é há milhões de anos Grande Mestre por nada, então Shion colocou a mão no ombro do gêmeo mais velho e disse sorrindo e irônico. - Inclusive os banheiros garotos, e se insistirem faço vocês fazerem a faxina do dormitório dos Cavaleiros de Prata por um ano!

Se os dois geminianos pudessem engoliriam a língua, Kanon olhou com tanto ódio pro irmão que não conteve um tapa estalado na nuca do mais velho.

– Mas você tinha que abrir essa boca, maldito!

O dormitório dos Cavaleiros de Prata é pior que qualquer estalagem de quinta, pior que qualquer albergue na Síria, pior que cortiço no centro de São Paulo, pior que os quintos dos infernos. Era tanto homem junto, que se encontrava de tudo no dormitório, a bagunça imperava naquele lugar, a última notícia foi que Misty havia entrado em depressão e comprou uma cabra chamada Marilda para ser seu pet.

Athena tinha vontade de gargalhar, mas por respeito a punição do Grande Mestre, engoliu o riso e olhou para o lado.

– Bem rapazes vou me retirar, fiquem a vontade. Shion, boa noite!

Os três fizeram uma reverência à deusa, os gêmeos olharam para o mestre e fizeram o mesmo.

– Nã na ni na não! Ainda temos muito que conversar, vocês vão jantar comigo.

– Mas mestre?

Saga e Kanon queriam sair o mais rápido possível pois esta noite teria carteado na Casa de Gêmeos e os rapazes com certeza já estariam a caminho. Shion adorou ver a cara inconsolável dos irmãos.

– Vamos? É uma ordem!

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa sentiu-se aliviada quando chegaram ao Segundo Templo Zodiacal, sua reação ao chegar no salão de lutas não fora diferente da que teve em Escorpião, enquanto ela observava tudo minuciosamente, Aldebaran e Mu conversavam. Depois de um tempo o ariano se despediu do melhor amigo e se aproximou de escorpiana que estava apoiada numa pilastra olhando a paisagem aguardando o dono da casa.

– Luisa eu vou para casa, seja bem-vinda e se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em descer até Áries.

– Obrigada Mu! - abriu os braços dando um forte abraço no ariano, que retribuiu com carinho. - Mu depois gostaria de conhecer o Kiki! Eu sou apaixonada por aquele pestinha. - Levantou o rosto fitando os belos orbes verdes do ariano, que arregalou em espanto.

– Co...como sabe? Cla..claro, claro, trarei ele aqui qualquer hora.

Mu meneou com a cabeça e se retirou da Casa de Touro, sem deixar de encarar Aldebaran na saída. "Tente encontrar pistas meu amigo, essa história está um tanto curiosa", Aldebaran fez um acordo mudo e seguiu o ariano com o olhar, voltou-se para escorpiana e se animou novamente.

– Bem mocinha, tá na hora do city tour!

Luisa abriu um largo sorriso e caminhou ao lado do taurinho que a levou para o subsolo onde ficava a área privada.

A escorpiana se encantou ainda mais, chegaram na sala ampla e aconchegante, os móveis eram num estilo rústico e cores neutras que deixava tudo belo e simples ao mesmo tempo.

– Bem-vinda a minha casa, sinta-se à vontade. - Ele falou com seu característico sorriso largo

– Obrigada! É tudo tão lindo e exatamente como imaginei.

Viu ele arquear um pouco a sobrancelha, provavelmente se indagando como ela conhecia o Santuário e os Cavaleiros ainda mais sendo de outra dimensão, pensou em tentar responder, mas ele seguiu caminhando e ela apenas o acompanhou. Teria tempo para explicar, ou pelo menos era o que pensava. Caminharam por um corredor não muito extenso até chegarem aos quartos.

– Este será o seu quarto - Falou enquanto abria a porta - Espero que esteja como você gosta!

O quarto era simples, mas igualmente aconchegante. O cômodo possuía cama de solteiro, uma cômoda, um criado mudo e um guardas roupas todos em madeira em tom caramelo. Um tapete felpudo num tom claro e uma ampla janela que tinha vista para o mar.

– Está perfeito!

– Bom, meu quarto fica no fim do corredor. Se precisar de algo, só me pedir.

– Certo. Obrigada mais uma vez. Ah, você tem alguma regra, digo… - ela encolheu os ombros.

– A única que tenho é não se atrasar para as refeições.

– Está bem!

– Vou deixar você descansar, qualquer coisa me chame, viu?

A porta do quarto fechou e só então ela se deu conta de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Abriu um sorriso e começou a dar pulinhos pelo quarto.

– Eu não acredito que estou em CdZ.

Foi até a ampla janela, abriu e apoiou as mãos nesta.

– EU ESTOU EM CDZ, QUE MÁXIMO!!!!!! EU SOU FODAAAAA!

A morena se empolgou tanto gritando aos quatro ventos, que suas mãos resvalaram e ela ficou presa pela barriga e com as pernas no ar. Ela tentou sair daquela situação, mas simplesmente não conseguia nem ir para frente e nem para trás, ela balançava as pernas e nada!

– Droga, por que tenho que ser tão desastrada assim? Isso só acontece comigo!

– Tá tudo bem? - Aldebaran perguntou entrando no quarto - Menina, mas o que aconteceu? - Se aproximou depressa pegando o corpo de Luisa como se fosse uma pena e tirando daquela situação um tanto constrangedora.

– Ai Debas eu sou um desastre! - Massageava a barriga no lugar que ficou prensada. - Ops, posso te chamar de Debas? - Colocou a mão na boca e olhou para o taurino, não é possível como podia dar tanta bola fora em tão curto espaço de tempo!

O taurino com aquele jeito descontraído coçou atrás da cabeça e disse divertido:

– É como me chamam por aqui!

– Ufa! Ainda bem! Ah, e obrigada por me ajudar.

– De nada pequena!

Ao ser chamada assim a escorpiana arregalou os olhos porque era exatamente assim que ele a chamava em suas histórias.

– Falei algo errado?

– Não - olhou em volta do quarto tentando sair daquela saia justa - Acho que vou tomar um banho, prometo que vou ficar quietinha.

Assim que o dourado se retirou, pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu até o banheiro onde tomou um banho reconfortante.

x.x.x.x.x

Já era tarde da noite quando finalmente Saga e Kanon conseguiram sair do Décimo Terceiro Templo. Depois que Saori se retirou para jantar com seus Cavaleiros de Bronze, Shion ainda ficou uma duas horas dando broncas nos dois enquanto faziam a refeição no escritório do Grande Mestre.

– Você tinha que abrir a boca mesmo Saga, porra! Toda vez é a mesma coisa, você se acha o sabichão e quem se ferra sou eu!

– Ahhh...mas você reclama demais! Seis meses passa rápido, quando for ver já acabou esse castigo.. - Kanon, enquanto o irmão estava otimista falava gesticulando os braços, ele grunhia e murmurava mil impropérios dirigidos ao mais velho que fingia não ouvir.

– Será que os caras foram para casa? - o mais novo resolveu mudar de assunto senão era capaz de mandá-lo para outra dimensão ou para o buraco do Yomotsu - Hoje é dia do carteado!

– Sim. Shura me mandou uma mensagem pelo cosmo, eles já iam arrumar tudo em gêmeos e nos esperariam.

x.x.x.x.x

– Cazzo! Seu ladrão, tá roubando! Por isso veio de mangas compridas, não é, seu cabrito? Pode tirar a blusa!

– Uhhhhhh, o italiano tá querendo ver seu corpinho torneado.

\- Vá se ferrar, seu rabo torto! Se você gosta de perder dinheiro eu não! Imbecil!

Os gêmeos já riam ao entrar na casa. Os três colegas já haviam começado a jogatina e claro que já estavam discutindo! - Nem pra esperar! - Kanon entrou passando direto pelos três, que voltaram a se concentrar no pôquer, para pegar uma latinha de cerveja na geladeira. Saga agachou para pegar alguns potes e colocar petiscos, servindo no centro da mesa.

\- Aêêêê, boa xerox, tava com fome! - Milo disse pegando alguns salgadinhos sem tirar os olhos das cartas.

Kanon e Saga se sentaram na mesa aguardando a próxima jogada.

\- E aí, qual foi a bronca do Papai Shion? - Shura perguntou virando uma carta na mesa.

\- Porra! Saí! - Milo disse esbaforido! - Por que tiveram que ficar lá? Saori não tava com cara de satisfeita. - O escorpiano jogou suas cartas de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa.

\- No sabe por quê? Fizeram merda dupla pra variar! Capice!

Kanon cruzou os fortes braços na frente do corpo e olhou para seu gêmeo. - Parece que nós fomos os responsáveis por trazer as garotas pra cá!

Shura que estava dando um gole na long neck quase cuspiu tudo na cara do canceriano que estava na sua frente. - Como é que é? - olhou para Saga incrédulo. - Mas que merda fizeram?

\- Parece que abrimos um portal entre as nossas dimensões quando unimos nossas técnicas - Saga respondeu calmamente.

\- Vocês fizeram o que? Ô Kanon, você tirou o remedinho do Sassá? Você também não tá tomando o seu é? Essa doença aí é genética! Aiiiiiii, ma che…. - Saga deu um tapão na cabeça do canceriano.

\- Cala boca crustáceo! E joga logo essas cartas que eu quero jogar! E não me chama de Sassá que eu não gosto - Cruzou os braços e fazia um enorme bico infantil

\- Tá tá…. tsc essa doeu!

\- AHahahahahahah o que doeu mesmo foi coraçãozinho do carcamano quando a bonitinha ficou apavorada de pensar em morar com você! hahahahaahha - Milo adorava provocar o canceriano.

\- Mas olha quem fala? Parece que a outra gracinha também ficou com medo de você, peçonha. Achei que ia dar um piripaque nela ou ia abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder.

\- Não dá pra comparar, né? No mínimo ela ficou daquele jeito por causa da minha beleza.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - todos gargalharam ao mesmo tempo, deixando um escorpiano bicudo.

\- Que nada peçonha, ela tava com medo MESMO da sua cara! - Saga pousou a mão no ombro do loiro de forma austera e depois riu da cara inconformada de Milo.

\- Mas falando sério agora - o escorpiano virou para os gêmeos - Vocês não acharam estranho elas dizerem que já nos conhecem? Como isso é possível?

Máscara da morte olhou para o lado reflexivo, pois agora começava a entender o pavor da menina de cabelos compridos. Se elas realmente sabem tudo sobre eles, então provavelmente sabia do seu passado. Passou a mão nos cabelos grisalhos despenteando para frente e para trás deixando arrepiado, pegou um cigarro e acendeu.

\- Temos que averiguar melhor essa história, sondá-las para saber o quanto sabem sobre nós. Nada impede que Athena esteja enganada sobre elas.

\- Se acalmem - Saga cortou - Não podemos passar por ordens da deusa. Certamente elas irão explicar tudo, ou melhor, pela maneira que Athena falou ela já está a par da situação. Então temos que ir com calma.

\- Você tem razão! - O gêmeo mais novo falou.

\- Vamos comendo pelas beiradas. - Disse o canceriano com olhar perdido. Por mais que tivesse que seguir ordens, não se conformava com a reação da garota. Ah, mas ele ia descobrir tudo, ou não se auto denominava Máscara da Morte.

\- Sim… também quero descobrir porque a tal Luisa tem tanto medo de mim. - Escorpião e Câncer se olharam, não iam mais prolongar o assunto pois sabiam como os gêmeos poderiam se irritar e se intrometer, eram certinhos demais.

A conversa e o jogo seguiram animados entre os dourados até que aos poucos foram se retirando pois a noite já ia alta.

Continua…


	7. Entre meninas

O dia amanheceu como todos os dias no Santuário, mas para as três amigas tudo ainda era novidade. Elas estavam no Décimo Terceiro Templo tomando o desjejum com Saori.

\- Então meninas, o que estão achando daqui? Foram bem tratadas pelos Cavaleiros? - a deidade perguntou

\- Ah, tudo é tão lindo! - Calisto começou a responder - A emoção que senti foi indescritível, é tudo como sempre imaginei. E Camus é maravilhoso, não poderia ter feito escolha melhor.

\- Ah, acho que esse é o mesmo sentimento de todas nós, não é? - Koga falou com um largo sorriso e olhava para Luisa e depois para Calisto - Bom...O Shaka apesar de tudo me tratou super bem.

\- Pra variar a Dona Luisa aqui - apontava o dedo para si - Já cometi minhas trapalhadas. Mas o Aldebaran é maravilhoso, me deixou super a vontade.

\- Saori, posso fazer uma pergunta? - A canceriana questionou

\- Claro!

\- Embora os Cavaleiros não tenham dito nada, notamos que eles estavam desconfiados, provavelmente com o fato de já conhecermos vocês e… - Levou o dedo indicador nos lábios - Se fosse eu no lugar deles também desconfiaria acho melhor já deixarmos tudo às claras para não ter confusão.

\- E irão meninas, mas, não agora.

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, Saori pediu para as três esperarem no salão principal, alguns servos faziam a limpeza do local, passando esfregão e limpando as grandes janelas laterais.

\- Tô com pena desse povo, olha o tamanho deste lugar? Haja braço! - Luisa disse prestando atenção no serviço.

\- Olha meninas, quem vem ali! - Koga disse animada, mas não tão animada foi a chegada de Shion.

\- Bom dia garotas. - O muviano de um modo respeitoso baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos rapidamente, por mais que as três tivessem vontade de sair pulando novamente no colo do Grande Mestre, se contiveram e responderam em uníssono.

\- BOM DIA MESTRE SHIOOOOON!

O Patriarca fingiu um sorriso e se encaminhou para seu trono onde receberia seus relatórios e faria algumas reuniões durante o dia, elas ficaram quase sem piscar olhando o ex-Cavaleiro de Áries, que tentava não se incomodar com os olhares diante de si, e deu graças a todo panteão grego quando a porta principal se abriu.

Três mulheres imponentes entravam pela porta, os olhos de Luisa foram abrindo e brilhando a cada passo que elas davam, Koga entreabriu a boca e Calisto mordeu os lábios. Marin, Shina e June de trajes civis e sem máscara.

\- São as Amazonas! - Calisto disse meio abobada.

\- Olá meninas! - Shina disse já se colocando na frente das outras. - Saori pediu para que acompanhássemos vocês lá na vila!

\- Jura? - perguntou a escorpiana olhando a Amazona de Águia de cima a baixo. Era sua fã e de repente se deu conta de algo, arregalando mais ainda seus orbes. - Ma-Marin, tu é linda! É a única que nunca mostrou o rosto. - Não se conteve e deu um abraço apertado na Amazona que apesar de ter estranhado a atitude retribuiu o gesto.

Para Luisa ver Marin foi uma experiência ainda mais indescritível de quando viu os Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze porque ela amava a prateada, a escorpiana sempre havia admirado o jeito ponderado, a inteligência, a força, enfim tudo o que a Amazona havia passado para se tornar uma guerreira. Marin era simplesmente um exemplo de vida para a castanha. Não que as outras não fossem, mas Marin era especial para a castanha.

Koga ao ver a amiga acabou tomando coragem e fez o mesmo com Shina, a virginiana sempre admirou o gênio forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce da Amazona. A virginiana olhava encantada para a ariana porque a conhecia somente do anime e agora vendo-a de cabelos pretos que contrastava lindamente com os olhos esmeraldinos fez com que a achasse ainda mais linda.

Já Calisto olhou meio sem graça a Amazona de Camaleão, hesitou um pouco mas mandou sua vergonha para a cucuias - Senhorita June, posso te abraçar? Sou sua fã! - A loira de olhos azuis tombou o rosto para o lado, analisando as expressões da castanha, percebia que não havia maldade no seu pedido e sim um grande carinho. - Acho que tudo bem! - Abriu o braço para receber um caloroso abraço de fã!

\- Eu te admiro muito Amazona de Camaleão e você é linda de verdade! - A loira sentiu as bochechas ruborizarem, mas se envaideceu com o elogio.

\- Ah, menina você que é! - As duas riram, no seu íntimo Calisto queria fazer um zilhão de perguntas para a Amazona, tagarela do jeito que era estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não fazê-las, principalmente saber se ela tinha um relacionamento com Shun.

As três guerreiras já se sentiam desconcertadas com tanta demonstração de carinho, não estavam habituadas, mas Athena já havia antecipado a situação para elas, por isso resolveram se calar. Esse passeio seria um ótimo momento para elas tentarem descobrir algo sobre as moças.

\- Mas quanta moça bonita junta, tá bem, hein, Mestre.

Shion olha o Cavaleiro de Pégasus com certo desdém, se perguntava que horas seu Templo havia virado um centro de convenções? Olhou para Seiya que mantinha aquele sorriso largo e espontâneo cerrando os olhos. - O que quer criança? - O mestre se colocou de uma forma imponente que só ele conseguia.

\- Ué quero passear com elas também!

\- Mas de jeito nenhum seu carrapato de deusa! Deixa a Saori em paz, hoje é um dia só de meninas entendeu? M-E-N-I-N-A-S!

\- Mas faz tanto tempo que Saori não sai. Seiya fez um biquinho triste, mas ao mesmo tempo que fez o desfez, passando o braço por trás do de Calisto que achou graça na mudança de atitude do sagitariano. - Fora que eu quero conhecer as meninas melhor! - Abriu de novo um sorrisão.

\- Ah, garoto, vê se você se manca, vai trotar por aí vai! Xô xô - Shina dizia tirando o braço de Seiya dos ombros de Calisto.

Koga achou graça da forma que Pégasus ficou sem jeito se afastou um pouco da ariana e lembrou de Saori.

\- Mas, e a Saori, não vai mais com a gente? - Koga perguntou entristecida achando que a deusa não poderia ir junto.

Desta vez a bela Amazona de Camaleão se afastou de Calisto e se colocou ao lado de Koga, eram praticamente da mesma altura. - Ela irá, mas não podemos deixar a deusa sem escolta e como vamos fazer coisas de "meninas", - fez aspas com os dedos. - Ela achou melhor sermos nós!

\- Pronto meninas, vamos? - Saori tinha mudado todo seu look de deusa, antes ela usava um longo vestido branco, e jóias, agora, era mais uma entre elas, estava com um vestido de algodão estampado, um cinto de couro e sandálias gladiador.

\- Mestre, então voltamos só mais tarde!

Shion fez um sim com a cabeça meio sem paciência, Saori não era muito de sair do Santuário, mesmo porque as Amazonas não podiam ficar passeando com a deusa toda hora, elas tinham seus deveres de guerreiras e agentes sociais. Ficou preocupado com essas novas companhias, poderiam desvirtuar a deidade, mas lá no fundo, mas beeeeeeem lá no fundo, estava feliz por Saori e suas novas amigas.

x.x.x.x.x

As mulheres foram descendo as escadarias animadas, pareciam que eram velhas amigas. Em cada Casa Zodiacal os guardiões lançavam um olhar demorado para a deusa, afinal não era comum vê-la vestida assim.

Quando chegaram na Casa de Leão, Aiolia as aguardava. Marin foi até ele e deu um selinho fazendo com que as três amigas suspirassem e dessem um gritinho por saber que o casal favorito delas era real.

\- Eu sabia!!!! - Luisa não se conteve batendo o punho cerrado na mão, falou com tanta convicção que despertou a atenção do casal deixando-os um pouco constrangidos e se separaram.

\- Bom, acho que podemos ir! - Saori disse achando graça da situação e todos concordaram.

x.x.x.x.x

Já na vila de Rodório as mulheres caminhavam por uma ruela com piso de pedra onde tinham várias barraquinhas vendendo produtos artesanais. As casas eram todas iguais e na cor branca com as aberturas em azul como manda a tradição grega, por onde passavam, as pessoas faziam uma reverência à deusa e as guerreiras. Depois de um tempo de caminhada chegaram em frente a uma lojinha do tipo magazine, ficaram um pouco surpresas com o estilo das roupas, pois não havia uma variedade grande de modelos, em resumo eram: vestidos, kaftan e túnicas, algumas calças justas e só!

Koga achou ótimo assim não perderia seu precioso tempo montando looks e nem ficaria horas experimentando um monte de coisas, adorou algumas túnicas para usar com calça, separou também alguns vestidos, bastava experimentar um que tudo se resolvia! Luisa por sua vez estava um pouco constrangida em gastar o dinheiro da deusa, tentava escolher menos roupas possíveis, pegou cores neutras que se combinavam podendo criar vários looks, já Calisto parou maravilhada com o setor de calçados, se tinha uma coisa que a canceriana gostava era de sapatos e sapatilhas, ficou maravilhada com as variações possíveis e impossíveis de sandálias gladiadores.

\- Mas isso aqui tá me saindo melhor que a encomenda! - Esfregou as mãos com os olhos brilhando, pegou todos os pares possíveis que cabiam nas suas mãos.

\- Nossa, pra que tudo isso? Por acaso é uma centopéia? - Shina ficou intrigada com a quantidade de sapatos que a canceriana selecionou, Calisto corou o rosto, sabia que ficava fora de si com calçados.

\- Meninas? O que acharam? Tá marcando muito? - A escorpiana perguntou virando de costas, usava um vestidinho de flores azuis, como ela tinha um bumbum maior ficava muito preocupada com o traseiro marcado.

\- Tá ótimo, tá gostosa! - Koga disse dobrando as roupas que tinha gostado.

\- Não vai experimentar, querida? - Marin com aquele jeito mais doce percebeu que a virginiana não tinha muita paciência para aquilo.

\- Ah, vai experimentar sim! - Desta vez surpreendendo a todas, Saori pegou a peça de roupa que Koga dobrava colocando de frente aos olhos violetas. - Ainda vai desfilar!

\- Ixiiiiiii, a deusa mandou vai ter que fazer, ahahahahah! - Shina adorava uma maldadezinha branca, Koga fez um muxoxo estendendo a mão para pegar a roupa das mãos de Saori.

June foi até o provador ajudar as garotas, principalmente com as sandálias, Calisto já estava tão mal humorada em ter que dar mil voltas com aqueles cadarços que até nó de marinheiro já tinha aprendido com a amazona, mas todo o trabalho compensou pois era linda!

\- June me ajuda aqui? - Koga estava toda enroscada também na sandália, será que naquela dimensão não existia sandália de dedo? - Nossa quem inventou isso?

\- Daqui a pouco você pega o jeito. - Falava de forma paciente, Luisa terminava de abotoar a calça quando parou um pouco para reparar na amazona de longos cabelos loiros.

\- June? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

\- Claro que pode, o que quiser Luisa! - A loira se virou dentro do provador ainda em direção a escorpiana.

\- Você treinou com o Shun mesmo? - Na verdade não era bem essa pergunta que queria fazer, queria mesmo saber se eles eram apaixonados, se eram namorados ou se um dia foram. June franziu o cenho, como aquela garota sabia disso?

\- Posso te responder com uma pergunta?

\- Pode!

\- Sim, como sabe disso?

\- Na verdade todas nós gostaríamos de saber…. - Marin entrou no provador, assim que escutou a conversa das duas.

\- Bem...é difícil de explicar - A escorpiana levou os dedos aos lábios e olhou para cima e depois voltou a olhar para as Amazonas. - Na nossa dimensão existe um mangá que se chama Saint Seiya e que conta a história de vocês. Mas como o criador da obra conseguiu descrever não sei dizer, digo, para nós isso tudo era ficção, entende?

\- Ficção? - Agora quem entrava no provador era a própria Athena.

\- Sim, ficção é algo que não existe, algo da imaginação, uma fantasia! - Koga explicou mais didática. - E nesse mangá contém a história de vocês não dá pra dizer que tudo que estava escrito aconteceu, ainda teremos que averiguar.

\- Ah, e a gente também escrevia sobre vocês! - Calisto completou se olhando no espelho, gostando da roupa que tinha colocado.

\- O que vocês escreviam sobre nós? - June perguntou

\- Er….é….o que a gente escrevia mesmo meninas? - Luisa olhou para as amigas como quem pedisse ajuda.

\- Ah, escrevíamos um pouco de tudo, sabe, fantasias…- Koga rezava para que as amazonas não começassem a querer saber demais, só pensava em seu constrangimento com os inúmeros casais que as três faziam em suas histórias para não dizer algo mais..

\- Ah, conta uma das histórias pra gente? - Shina pediu ingenuamente. - Escreveram alguma sobre mim?

\- Eu sim! - Luisa falou, mas logo se arrependeu, olhando para Calisto que estava do seu lado. A castanha percebeu a saia justa que a amiga estava, olhou para Koga e depois se virou para as Amazonas.

\- Ah, Shina, nós três escrevemos…,escrevemos de tudo um pouco, romance, comédia, aventura, ação. Como se fosse uma continuação do mangá.

\- Hmmmmm entendemos - Saori falou, sabia que as meninas estavam constrangidas, por isso deixaria para descobrir mais depois.

As amigas ficaram felizes por elas não insistirem, sorriram e voltaram suas atenções para as roupas e calçados.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de bater muita perna na vila, as garotas ansiavam por voltar para suas "casas", fofocavam com as amazonas e a deusa que ficou muito feliz com o passeio e pelas risadas que dava com o jeito espontâneo das garotas.

\- Bom meninas e Athena, nós nos despedimos por aqui. - Shina disse olhando para June e depois para Marin - Vai para Leão Marin? - A japonesa ruborizou um pouco, mas sem deixar abater assentiu. - Então deixamos Athena aos seus cuidados. - Disse June dando um tchau com a mão. - Até mais garotas! Adoramos a companhia, vamos fazer isso mais vezes!

As três ficaram felizes que as amazonas tinham gostado delas, pois no final elas eram garotas "Normais", única diferença é que conseguiam pulverizar uma montanha de pedra com apenas um golpe, mas isso não é nada, não é?

\- Vamos meninas, vamos Athena. - Marin dizia enquanto ajudava com as sacolas

\- Ora, mas olha quem chegou? - Seiya com aquele jeito divertido estava sentando numa pilastra caída juntamente com outros cavaleiros. Koga tentava reconhecê-los com seu olhar clínico. - Hummmm, só podem ser Asterion, Shiryu e Algol! - Ao dizer o último nome, olhou para Calisto que engoliu em seco lembrando da cena ridícula que havia feito com o Cavaleiro de Prata no dia anterior. Olhou para os lados para não encarar os olhos azuis que fixaram em si.

\- Tô vendo que compraram Rodório inteira! - Shiryu disse enquanto Asterion e Seiya foram direto para a deusa ajudá-la com as sacolas ninguém podia imaginar que Saori gostava de fazer comprar assim, ela comprou muito mais coisas que as três juntas!

\- Só umas coisinhas básicas cavaleiros, obrigada por me ajudarem, por favor, ajudem as meninas também, estamos cansadas.

Shun ajudou Koga com as poucas sacolas enquanto Algol foi até Calisto.

\- Nossa, estou vendo que gosta de sapatos hein?

\- Eu não gosto, eu AMO! - Percebendo que ficou afobada demais perante o Cavaleiro de Perseu se encolheu um pouco, se auto recriminando por ser do jeito que era, já o escorpiano achou graça do jeito moleca.

\- Meninas, vamos? - Saori perguntou, sendo acompanhada por seus Cavaleiros e Amazona. Algol olhou para Calisto que estava arrumando as alças da sacola - Calisto eu queria falar com você, antes de você ir para Aquário, tudo bem?

Shun e Koga que estavam do lado escutaram a conversa dos dois e se entreolharam sorrindo. - Koga sabia que somos do mesmo signo? - Shun perguntou puxando a morena para se afastarem do "casal".

\- Claro que pode falar comigo, aliás eu queria te pedir desculpas. - A canceriana disse sem jeito colocando uma mexa do cabelo comprido atrás da orelha.

\- Imagina, eu que lhe devo desculpas, eu fui muito grosseiro com você!

\- Grosseiro, nã...não! - "Droga porque eu to gaguejando?" - É o seu trabalho não é? Petrificar bandidos, deuses, dragões sei lá mais o que!

\- Dragões? Hahahahahaha! Olha ninguém nunca me deu essa missão! - Calisto riu junto da bobagem que disse por brincadeira, os dois se calaram sorrindo e se encarando por alguns segundos.

\- Melhor a gente ir, devem estar nos esperando... - Calisto olhou para os lados sem graça, enquanto o escorpiano reparava em cada gesto dela.

\- Claro, vamos! Eu te acompanho até a primeira casa, depois volto para o meu aposento. - Ergueu o braço para ela passar por baixo como bom cavalheiro que era, a canceriana não estava acostumada com isso e se envergonhou um pouco, mas aceitou de bom grado.

As mulheres já estavam chegando nas escadarias que davam acesso ao Primeiro Templo Zodiacal, Mu e Aldebaran conversavam animadamente e ao avistá-las, pararam e foram ajudar com as sacolas, e os Cavaleiros que as acompanhavam se despediram.

\- Meninas, Athena, estávamos esperando por vocês. - Mu falou com seu tom calmo característico.

\- Estávamos aqui conversando - Aldebaran interrompeu - Que tal fazermos uma pequena reunião de boas vindas para nossas convidadas hoje a noite? O que vocês acham?

\- Obaaaaaa que legal - Koga e Luisa comemoram em uníssono

\- Também acho - Calisto que chegou depois, falou sorridente

\- É uma ótima idéia, Aldebaran - Saori completou - Vocês têm minha permissão, mas saibam que eu virei participar também, viu?!

\- Claro senhorita. A partir das 20 hs, o que acham? - o taurino olhou para Mu e depois para as três brasileiras, Marin e finalmente para a deusa e todos assentiram, concordando com a cabeça.

\- Deixa eu ir Cavaleiros, porque estou exausta, assim já aproveito para relaxar um pouco antes da reunião.

\- Quer que um de nós a acompanhe?

\- Não é necessário Mu, Marin irá comigo. Até mais tarde!

Continua…


	8. Pinta o medo

As três ainda ficaram um pouco mais na companhia de Mu e Aldebaran, planejando melhor o evento. Decidiram que seria um churrasco bem animado, Luísa ajudaria na arrumação da casa, Koga iria se arrumar rápido em virgem para ajudar a fazer o vinagrete e a maionese e Calisto que não era boa na arrumação e muito menos na cozinha ofereceu sua voz, poderia cantar para animar a festa.

Todos concordaram e se despediram, Luísa estava animada, Aldebaran ajudava a escorpiana a arrastar o sofá e ajeitar as cadeiras para que coubessem todos de forma confortável. Os dois conversavam e trocavam ideias de como ajeitar tudo, quando terminaram de organizar tudo Aldebaran foi para a varanda e Luisa foi para a cozinha separar a louça e copos que seriam usados.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga estava ao lado de Calisto subindo as escadas, não falou nada antes para não expor a amiga, mas estava louca para saber o que o Cavaleiro de Prata conversou com ela.

\- Cá? E aí, o que o Algol queria com você?

A canceriana não tinha papas na língua para esse tipo de conversa, não se envergonhou pela pergunta, muito pelo contrário, estava louca para contar pra alguém e fazer todas as suposições possíveis e imagináveis sobre aquele "encontro".

\- Ele veio me pedir desculpas pelo modo que me tratou ontem, e eu aceitei! Ele até me zuou com as sacolas de sapatos que aliás, acho que exagerei tá pesado demais!

\- Divide aqui. - Koga se ofereceu para pegar um pouco de sacolas da canceriana. - Mas realmente Ca! Pra que tantos sapatos?

\- Ué, preciso de opções. - A virginiana revirou o olhos, sorrindo. - Ai Koga eu brinquei com ele, falei que ele poderia transformar dragões em pedra, sei lá de onde tirei isso, ele deve ter me achado uma tonta! Mas daí ele me devolveu um sorriso tão lindo.

\- Ihhhhhhh, já vi que teremos um novo casal nesse Santuário.

\- Hey, também não né, calma lá!

As duas continuaram seguindo até chegar em gêmeos, os dois rapazes estavam conversando animadamente e pararam ao ouvir a chegada das duas garotas.

\- Boa tarde, Koga e Calisto! - O gêmeo mais velho lhes cumprimentou cordialmente, enquanto Kanon só sorriu olhando a virginiana de cima abaixo.

\- Olá! - Calisto disse sorrindo com os olhos e esperando que a amiga fizesse o mesmo, porém Koga estava parada diante dos gêmeos, olhava para um, depois para outro, com um semblante sério, colocou os dedos na frente dos lábios e seguiu olhando cada detalhe dos homens, por vezes negativava com a cabeça, outras emitia um "humm". Olhou as costas, frente, chegou mais perto para fitar o rosto, segurou o cabelo de um, depois do outro, cheirou, aproximou as mechas para comparar.

Saga e Kanon apenas se olhavam confusos enquanto a mulher fazia uma "revista" neles

\- Interessante - a virginiana murmurou ainda com os dedos sobre o rosto e Kanon apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - De fato vocês são idênticos, no anime eu conseguia distingui-los pela cor do cabelo, mas agora é impossível saber quem é quem.

\- Ih, querida! Só nossa mamãe sabia nos diferenciar! - Kanon falou, divertido.

\- Mas então, como as pessoas aqui sabem quem é quem? - Koga estava curiosa.

\- Pela convivência, com o tempo conseguem nos diferenciar. Você também conseguirá. - Saga falou docemente.

\- Ah não! Essa eu não compro! - Koga disse de forma altiva fazendo um "não" com o dedo. - Vamos! Desembucha, tem que ter alguma coisa? Uma unha encravada, estrabismo, cacoete ou quem sabe o tamanho do ….

\- Koga?!??? - Calisto interrompeu a amiga, era capaz deles pulverizarem a morena por tal impertinência!

\- Ah, Calisto, qual é? Você sabe que é impossível não ter nenhuma diferença? - Dizia irritada, odiava quando queriam fazê-la de boba!

Calisto sentia vergonha alheia, ainda bem que os gêmeos até então, estavam levando na esportiva, pelo menos era o que parecia.

\- Ah, sua maluca, eu desisto, tenho que subir um bilhão de degraus até aquário, tchau pra vocês! - Seguiu rumo a saída da casa, deixando Koga ainda intrigada.

Saga acenou com a mão para a canceriana porém Kanon não desviou o olhar da mulher à sua frente. Como ela podia ser tão lindamente insolente?

\- E então??? - Koga arregalou os olhos violetas esperando uma resposta!

Saga olhou divertido para o mais novo, colocou a mão na cintura do irmão e fez ele se virar de costas para a morena que levantou a sobrancelha não entendendo a atitude dos gêmeos, o mais velho a olhou e riu baixinho, colocou o dedo por dentro do cós da calça de Kanon e abaixou revelando a mancha marrom do tamanho de um dígito na nádega direita do mais novo.

Koga colocou as duas mãos no rosto que parecia um pimentão quente e vermelho!

x.x.x.x.x

Após se despedir de Koga em gêmeos, Calisto prosseguiu a subida para Aquário, ficou lembrando da forma fofa com que Algol se dirigiu a ela e se desculpou. Até que ele era bonitinho, ela não era muito caidinha por loiros, mas quem sabe poderia abrir uma exceção.

Parou em frente ao Templo de Câncer, seria a primeira vez que passaria por lá sozinha, hesitou um pouco pois se lembrava das temíveis cabeças e ainda muito mais, do temível guardião da casa, será que ela teria que avisá-lo sobre o evento em touro? Engoliu em seco, de onde estava era possível ver a saída, ela poderia sair correndo de olhos fechados e passar de uma vez, mas ponderou, pois com certeza iria tropeçar em algo e sair quicando pela casa chamando a atenção do Cavaleiro, se bem que ele poderia não estar, então se prendeu nesse pensamento, encheu os pulmões e entrou.

A casa era fria, não igual a de Aquário, um frio macabro que fazia seus pelos eriçarem e o corpo produzir calafrios incessantes, estava distraída e adentrou um pouco mais, tentou não olhar para os lados, mas sua curiosidade não deixava, ergueu os olhos e se deparou com uma pilastra com dezenas de cabeças empaladas, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem pelo pavor e seu corpo crispar, olhou para a outra pilastra e mais cabeças, a outra e a outra!

Sem poder se conter engatou a primeira marcha e saiu correndo gritando pela casa, o que não passou despercebido pelo seu guardião que desde que ela tinha pisado no solo sagrado do seu Templo a observava pelas sombras, assim que ela saiu, o canceriano soltou uma risada anasalada negativando com a cabeça, tragou seu cigarro e voltou aos seus afazeres.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga ficou tão envergonhada que naquele momento desejou que uma fenda dimensional se abrisse e a sugasse novamente, mas em contrapartida não pôde evitar que seus olhos admirassem o belo traseiro redondinho do geminiano mais novo que apesar da marca de nascença achou um pedaço de mau caminho, na verdade, analisando bem, Kanon era definitivamente o mau caminho inteiro.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos e ao voltar seus orbes violetas para os gêmeos, Saga a olhava com um sorriso largo adorando ver a cara desconcertada da virginiana, Koga, por sua vez ainda certa do seu ponto de vista, se recuperou do choque, soltando um: - Humpf! - Ah, mas ela não iria perder essa de jeito nenhum ou não se chamava Tereza Koga e continuou:

\- Mas isso não adianta muito, ou vão me dizer que as pessoas fazem vocês virarem de costas para olhar seus traseiros para ver essa marca?

Kanon e Saga se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

\- Não! Como eu disse antes, podemos ser parecidos fisicamente, mas somos muito diferentes na maneira de ser. - Kanon respondeu e foi se aproximando perigosamente de Koga que deu dois passinhos para trás - E aos poucos, boneca, vai ver que eu sou o mais bonito!

\- Metido! - Saga disse, por fim. - Até pode ser mais bonito, mas eu sou o mais inteligente!

Saga e Kanon ficaram se encarando um de frente pro outro, era um reflexo do outro, idênticos, sem tirar nem pôr. Koga já pressentia que uma discussão ia começar, então ela se colocou no centro dos dois e encarou-os com cara de brava e por fim suspirou resignada.

\- Tá, tá - A virginiana falou com indiferença - Vocês me convenceram, mas agora vou para Virgem porque tenho um churrasco para ir mais tarde. Até.

Ela sente duas mãos a segurarem nos braços e para.

\- Churrasco? - os gêmeos perguntam em uníssono.

\- Sim, um churrasco na Casa de Touro. - ao terminar de falar ela bate com a mão na testa, como se lembrasse de algo - Como vocês iam saber? O Debas vai organizar um churrasco de boas vindas para nós três, e vocês estão convidados também.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Depois de explicar com detalhes sobre o churrasco de logo mais, Koga, finalmente conseguiu seguir seu caminho até a casa de Virgem, encontrando seu anfitrião na cozinha.

Shaka estava com os longos cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça, vestia um sari marrom e não calçava nada nos pés, profundamente compenetrado em cortar algumas folhas para a salada, provavelmente seu jantar.

\- Olá. - ela já foi entrando e lavando as mãos na pia da cozinha mesmo. - Já está preparando a janta?

\- Exatamente. - respondeu sem encará-la.

\- Ah, deixa eu te ajudar. O que mais vamos comer além de salada? - Koga olhou sobre o fogão e viu alguns legumes sendo cozidos no vapor.

\- Veja se já estão no ponto, por favor. - Shaka lhe entregou um garfo e voltou a se concentrar no corte milimétrico das folhas, enquanto a morena espetava os legumes.

\- Já estão ótimos. - ela apagou o fogo e foi até o armário procurando por uma travessa para colocar os legumes.

\- Ficam no armário do canto. - falou o virginiano arrumando a salada na tigela.

\- Ah, ok. Sabe Shaka, o Aldebaran vai fazer um churrasco na casa dele. Vai ser uma festa de boas vindas pra gente. Você vai, né? - Koga já sabia a resposta que ele daria, mas daria um jeito de levar o Cavaleiro.

\- Eu jamais participaria de um ritual onde se assam seres sagrados, como um... churrasco! - falou com certa revolta contida, ao que Koga apenas revirou os olhos violetas.

\- Mas você não precisa comer o que ele vai assar. Além do que, você não participar do churrasco não vai trazer aqueles animais de volta à vida. - tão logo falou Koga se arrependeu e tentou consertar. - O que quero dizer é que já estão mortos, então melhor dar um fim útil à carne deles...

\- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

\- Obrigada por isso... - ela fez uma careta sem graça pela gafe, coçando a nuca, então se lembrou que ainda poderia convencê-lo de ir. - Você já comeu salada de maionese, Shaka?

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto chegou finalmente na casa de Aquário, Camus estava preparando algo na cozinha pois ela ouvia o barulho dos pratos e panelas. Ficou reparando no francês que estava de calça de moletom, camiseta básica branca e com os cabelos presos num coque frouxo, por sinal, uma visão linda!

\- Boa tarde Camus! Tudo bem?

\- Oui mon cher! Como foi o passeio? - Perguntava sem tirar os olhos do que fazia, a canceriana ficou ao lado dele observando, pensou em logo perguntar sobre as cabeças da casa de câncer, mas o aquariano estava tão relaxado e ela queria muito esquecer o que viu.

\- O que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou curiosa. - Achei que vocês tinham servas para fazer essas coisas, aliás, Aldebaran pediu para avisar que ele fará um evento hoje a noite, vamos?

Camus a observou com os olhos rubros e sorriu. - Oui nós temos servas, mas eu libero a minha aos finais de semana, ela já é uma senhora e precisa descansar mais, podemos ir sim, vou guardar então essas coisas deixarei para o almoço amanhã!

\- Então vou me arrumar! - Calisto disse animada, se virando para ir em direção ao seu quarto

\- Calisto? - A castanha se virou com o chamado do dono da casa. - Aproveite e arrume seu quarto sim, está uma bagunça!

\- Er...claro, pode deixar! - Por que tinha que ser assim?

x.x.x.x.x

Na varanda da Casa de Touro, Luisa terminava de arrumar a mesa com os copos, pratos, talheres que iriam ser usados durante o churrasco, enquanto Aldebaran estava preparando as carnes para colocar na churrasqueira americana, presente que ganhou de aniversário de seus colegas de armas, arrumou os espetos, colocou sal grosso nas peças de carnes, tudo com muito carinho, adorava receber gente em casa.

\- Aldebaran será que esses são suficientes? - Perguntou referindo-se aos utensílios porque mesmo que tivesse sido criada em uma família grande, agora a situação era diferente.

\- Se faltar, pegamos mais, não se preocupe com isso!

\- Certo! Precisa de ajuda com algo ai?

\- Não! Aqui está tudo sob controle.

A escorpiana olhou em volta e ficou satisfeita, apesar do pouco tempo que tivera, conseguiu organizar tudo. Tinham colocado sofás, cadeiras e duas mesas, uma onde ficariam as bebidas, um balde de gelo e a outra era a que estava arrumando a pouco para colocar os talheres e comidas.

\- Luisa, aproveitando que ainda estamos sozinhos me conta um pouco de você? - Aldebaran perguntou como se nada quisesse enquanto picava alguns condimentos.

\- Claro! - A escorpiana não se incomodou com o pedido porque de certa forma sabia que ela e suas amigas seriam instigadas até terem certeza de quem eram. - Bom...sou de uma família grande, tenho cinco irmãos e sou a única mulher. Sou formada em história e sou professora.

\- Tudo isso de irmãos? - Aldebaran perguntou rindo.

\- Sim, acho que meus pais não tinham televisão em casa. - dizia rindo da situação - Ah, não tenho muito o que falar sobre mim, sou uma pessoa normal, vou trabalhar, depois vou para casa, essas coisas. - Fez uma pausa, seria melhor ainda não revelar por hora que escrevia sobre eles, ainda mais sem falar com as meninas, então resolveu desviar um pouco a atenção sobre ela. - Agora posso fazer uma pergunta também?

\- Pode sim! - Aldebaran virou para Luísa sorrindo com seu jeito descontraído, após dar um bom gole numa caipirinha de limão.

\- Tu tem família? E és natural de onde?

\- Eu sou natural do Pará. Infelizmente não tenho mais família. Fui trazido para a Grécia muito novo e desde então moro aqui.

\- E tu nunca mais foi ao Brasil?

\- Fui sim, quando recebi minha armadura era muito novo e por não ter muita experiência eu fui mandado para treinar no Brasil, na Ilha de Marajó [1].

Luisa surpreendeu-se novamente por ter acertado fatos referentes ao taurino em suas histórias, o que a deixou intrigada, como poderia ter acertado? Ou teriam sido apenas coincidências? Pensou em indagar mais sobre Aldebaran, mas não teve tempo porque foram interrompidos por Koga, Shaka, Camus e Calisto que haviam acabado de chegar.

x.x.x.x.x

As garotas estavam num canto da casa, animadas, fofocavam sobre os Cavaleiros e algumas particularidades de cada um.

\- Gente, juro que eu achava que o Mu era mais alto, na ficha técnica dele eu lembro que falava 1,82m sei lá, mas ele não tem mais que 1,75m, e olha que eu achava a Luisa branca, mas ele superou! - Calisto dizia aos cochichos para as duas que tentavam disfarçar as olhadas que davam para o ariano que servia o discípulo de salada.

\- Own, e o Kiki? Como ele é fofo, cheio de sardas no nariz! Vocês já conversaram com ele? Tão educadinho. - Luísa dizia sorrindo em direção ao garotinho.

\- Educadinho? Ele tem cara de ser um pimentinha, deve ter ficado mansinho porque estava na frente do Mu - Koga dizia desconfiada.

\- Ai, será Koga? - A canceriana perguntou enquanto olhava para os dois arianos, - Ahhh, vou lá conversar com eles!

A castanha deixou as duas se olhando e rindo, alguma delas tinha que ser sem vergonha, no bom sentido, é claro!

\- E aí como foi com Shaka, Koga? Eu e Aldebaran achamos que ele nem viria por ser vegetariano, que iria se incomodar com a carne servida. - As duas se viraram em direção ao virginiano que estava sentado e calado na poltrona ao lado do sofá ouvindo a conversa de Camus e Milo.

\- Ah, no começo ele resistiu mesmo, falou que não participaria de festas mundanas e muito menos de canibalismo, mas aí você sabe como eu sou, já desviei o assunto, ensinei a fazer maionese de batata e ele amou quando provou! - Luísa já salivava só de pensar em colocar aquela iguaria no pãozinho e regar com vinagrete. - Eu disse pra ele que só comeria mais se viesse comigo, ahahaha, ganhei ele pelo estômago, mas olha lá, eu acho que ele está se divertindo, pelo menos Milo é bem animado! - Koga apontou o escorpiano que gesticulava com os braços com um belo sorriso no rosto, Luísa ficou hipnotizada pelo animado escorpiano, como ele ficava lindo contando histórias, aquele cabelo cor de mel, a pele bronzeada, ai ai….. - Luísa? Luísa? Terra para Luisa - A virginiana passava a mão na frente do rosto da amiga. - Lu, por que não vai falar com ele? Fala que você é fã, que quer saber mais, sei lá!

\- Tu tá achando que eu sou quem? A Calisto? Eu não vou nem conseguir formar a primeira frase se eu ficar de frente pra ele! - Koga achou graça, ela também não ia saber chegar lá do nada e puxar conversa, então pegou a mão da amiga e foram buscar mais bebida.

Calisto estava encantada com o ariano loirinho, ele era tão fofinho e com uma imaginação de dar inveja, cada vez mais ela instigava ele a falar e falar - Calisto, se continuar assim ele vai falar a noite toda - Mu dizia com seu jeito sereno! - Não vai nem conseguir aproveitar!

\- Mas eu estou aproveitando! Adoro crianças Mu, amo a imaginação delas e Kiki está me saindo maravilhoso, pode escrever um livro! Podia escrever comigo? - Falou apertando a bochecha fofa do menino.

Mu estreitou os olhos verdes, achou uma pequena brecha naquela frase da canceriana, aproveitaria para poder saber mais sobre aquelas garotas misteriosas.

\- Então gosta de literatura Calisto? Conta pra gente o que você faz na sua dimensão, do que gosta?

A canceriana que estava sentada no chão de forma displicente ergueu a cabeça em direção a Mu e sorriu ao ver quem estava chegando por trás. - Opa, também quero saber! - Seiya apareceu, o ariano revirou os olhos, lá vem o Pegasus estragar sua estratégia! Calisto fez um coque preso no próprio cabelo para contar sua história.

\- Ah, dá até vergonha falar sobre mim, comparado a vocês, tudo que eu faço é tão sem graça…. eu sou cartunista, desenho como free-lancer para algumas editoras e canto a noite em barzinhos da minha cidade, para integrar a grana no final do mês, e amo, amo viajar e comprar sapatos!

\- Olha que ela gosta mesmo Mu, se você visse a quantidade de sapatos que ela trouxe de Rodório…. - Seiya fingia cochichar com o ariano de cabelos loiro claro, fazendo Calisto rir sem graça - Como ela já tinha me dito que cantava, trouxe o violão pra mais tarde, combinado Cali?

\- Claro! Vamos nessa!

x.x.x.x.x.x

\- Olha a carne saindo! - O grande Aldebaran de avental branco passava oferecendo os nacos de carne bem e mal passada para os amigos. - Tá uma delícia, tem picanha, maminha, linguiça, coraçãozinho!

Koga que agora estava se servindo ao lado de Shaka, viu quando o virginiano se eriçou inteiro vendo aqueles pedaços de seres que já andaram vivos e felizes sobre a Terra. - Arghhhh, Aldebaran tira isso de perto de mim!

\- É, cuidado Shaka, vai que a carne te morde! - disse o taurinho zombando do loiro - Toma, fiz um de abobrinha pra você, pra não dizer que não sou hospitaleiro!

\- Obrigado. - Shaka deu seu prato para ele colocar as ripas de legumes grelhados.

\- Ah, eu quero carne mesmo, mal passada, jorrando sangue, coloca aqui! - Koga ofereceu seu prato - Pode colocar mais, amo carne! - O que ela não esperava é que outro homem escutava tudo, baixando e falando ao pé de seu ouvido

\- Eu também adoro carne….bem suculenta…. - Kanon se endireitou novamente e ofereceu seu prato para o taurino que tentava engolir a risada. Ô maldade!

A virginiana ficou petrificada com o sussurro do gêmeo, ainda não tinha ficado a sós depois de ter caído literalmente no colo dele, começou a respirar fundo, angustiada só de lembrar das bobagens que tinha dito. Ela o chamou de ANJO?! Ele era o diabo encarnado, isso sim! Ouviu a risadinha maléfica pelas costas, não ia se virar, ficou olhando o taurinho como se pedisse ajuda, Aldebaran percebeu o mal estar dela.

\- Koga você pode me ajudar lá na cozinha? Vi que trouxe umas sobremesas.

\- Er….claro, vamos, é pra já! - Koga nem pegou seu prato e saiu a passos largos atrás do dono da casa.

Shaka se virou para Kanon com ar de repreensão, erguendo a sobrancelha loira.

\- O quê, Buda? O que eu fiz? - o gêmeo mais novo se virou e foi de encontro ao irmão que conversava com Aiolos e Shun na parte de fora da casa.

Continua…

x.x.x.x.x

[1] - A história na qual Luisa se refere é Doce Novembro.

Link da fic: https//historia/doce-novembro-11573289


	9. Espreitando o desconhecido

Luísa ouvia os contos animados de Dohko e Shiryu, eles eram espectaculares, ficava cada vez mais encantada com o sentimento "pai e filho" que eles tinham, mesmo os dois aparentando quase a mesma idade. Ficou sabendo um pouquinho mais de Rozan, do treinamento do Cavaleiro de Dragão e ficou mais feliz em saber que Shunrei era de verdade namorada dele. Mais carnes deliciosas estavam sendo servidas o que fez o paladar da gaúcha pedir por um belo de um chimarrão.

\- Calisto, me ajuda a preparar um chima? - chamou a canceriana que estava próxima conversando com Hyoga e Camus.

\- Opa, mas eu quero um tereré, tá calor pra burro!

As duas deram as mãos e foram até a cozinha, o que não passou despercebido por um certo loiro que não deixava de acompanhar cada passo das garotas, se levantou e calmamente foi atrás das duas.

\- Segura aí a erva Cali, vou pegar a cuia que eu guardei hoje aqui no armário, nossa o Deba tem tantos apetrechos de cozinha. Humm. cadê, cadê…. o Deba é um fofo, não é mesmo?

A canceriana estava imóvel olhando para o Cavaleiro apoiado com a lateral do corpo na batente da porta.

\- Oi Milo! - Calisto disse sem graça. Ao ouvir o nome do escorpiano, Luisa quase deixou cair todos os potes do armário tamanha foi sua afobação. - Luísa acho que o Camus tá me chamando, senhor Milo, você pode segurar essas coisas aqui, por favor? Ela vai te ensinar a fazer chimarrão. Tchau Lu, divirtam-se!

A gaúcha arregalou seus olhos azuis, mal acreditando que a amiga tinha saído e a deixado sozinha com o grego. Já começava a sentir suas mãos tremerem e o rosto esquentar, maldita timidez!

O escorpiano por sua vez achou ótima a ideia, porque assim poderia saber o motivo da reação diferente dela quando estava com ele, já que com os demais ela era descontraída. - Até mais Calisto, mas por favor só Milo! - a canceriana olhou para trás e devolveu uma piscadinha, o loiro sorriu e se voltou para Luísa se aproximando, ele se apoiou no armário em que ela estava, percebendo ela se encolher um pouco.

\- Oi - desviou a atenção brevemente para o pacote em suas mãos - O que é isso?

Luisa olhou o pacote, depois para Milo, depois para o pacote de novo e por fim voltou-se para o grego e dessa vez sustentou o olhar no dele.

\- É...é erva para fazer chimarrão. - Virou-se de costas para ele e colocou a chaleira com a água para esquentar e também para tentar esconder o rubor que estava, depois foi até a pia onde lavou a cuia.

\- E o que seria chimarrão? - ainda olhando o pacote como se fosse de outro planeta.

\- É uma bebida típica do sul do Brasil. - Riu e balançou levemente a cabeça - Quem diria que existiam várias dimensões e que elas eram muito parecidas, não é?

Milo a observava com um semblante sério, atento a todas as reações da castanha. Apesar dela ainda estar corada percebia que ela estava começando a ficar mais solta, tentaria descobrir o porquê dela ter optado ficar em touro e não em escorpião.

\- Sim, isso é intrigante! - respondeu por fim a pergunta - E mais ainda por você conseguir encontrar essas coisas por aqui.

\- Pior que é mesmo! - ela voltou a fitá-lo com um largo sorriso e uma empolgação na voz - Jamais imaginei também que existiria uma loja especializada em vender produtos do Brasil aqui. Se bem que…. - levou os dedos ao queixo e fitou o teto - Até uns dias atrás, jamais pensei que muitas coisas não existissem, quando penso que nada mais me surpreende, vem o destino e pah….mostra que estou errada - voltou a rir, assim que a chaleira chiou, anunciando que a água já estava no ponto, Luísa deu um pulinho de susto, colocando a mão no peito, ficou envergonhada com sua reação e com a falta da mesma do escorpiano, logo ela se

virou se sentindo mais boba, foi até o fogão para desligar a boca, pegou a chaleira e despejou a água na térmica, tudo de forma automática para ele não perceber seu constrangimento.

A castanha sentia que todos seus movimentos eram seguidos por Milo, de certo modo, sentia como se fosse um escorpião espreitando sua presa.

\- Então você é escorpiana como eu? - Perguntou parando atrás dela, Luisa ao sentir o hálito quente dele contra seu pescoço sentiu todos seus pelos arrepiarem e o coração acelerar. Por que ele tinha que ficar tão perto assim?

\- S-sou sim! - Respondeu, fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração que já começava a acelerar, depois de alguns instantes assim, virou-se para ele e o encarou, mesmo sentindo as pernas bambas por estarem tão próximos. - Por quê?

\- Então por que não escolheu ficar em escorpião? - o dourado gostava de ser assim, direto.

Luisa arregalou os olhos, não esperava por essa pergunta, como explicaria para ele os motivos sem parecer uma adolescente apaixonada?

\- B-bom eu não me identifico contigo - tão logo as palavras saíram de sua boca arrependeu-se, é claro que ele não acreditaria nessa mentira deslavada. "Nem para mentir tu serve Luisa?", recriminou-se em pensamento.

O dourado riu internamente com a resposta, estreitando os olhos aproximou-se mais dela e levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Luisa afastando a franja que caía sobre os olhos dela - É difícil dois escorpianos não se identificarem, não é? - Milo ficou esperando uma resposta e ficou admirando os olhos azuis tão claros dela, não tinha reparado como eram lindos e misteriosos, acabou se perdendo. Ficaram assim enfeitiçados um no outro por um tempo que não saberiam precisar, até que a escorpiana lembrou-se da pergunta, se desvencilhando do toque, virou de costas para ele, pegou seu chimarrão se retirando da cozinha quando parou e o olhou por cima do ombro - Deve ser porque meu ascendente é capricórnio - riu marota e seguiu seu caminho, porém, mal deu dois passos e o ágil Cavaleiro se colocou na frente, impedindo que passasse.

\- Não precisa fugir de mim! Eu não mordo. - Foi se aproximando novamente enquanto ela dava alguns passos para trás, até que Luísa subitamente parou e ele fez o mesmo intrigado.

\- Eu sei que não. Não tenho medo de ti! - ela deu um passo à frente e ele ficou imóvel, ergueu o rosto encarando novamente Milo - Pode me dar licença , por favor?

Ele se afastou vendo-a sair e deixando-o perdido em seus pensamentos, principalmente com as últimas palavras que ela havia proferido, fora que a desculpa do ascendente não colou, o que seria então?

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto quase se arrependeu por ter deixado Luísa sozinha com Milo, quase… Mas ela precisava de empurrãozinho, não é mesmo? A canceriana se divertia pensando no nervosismo da amiga e nas besteiras que ela poderia falar, estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando passou ao lado de alguém que segurou forte em seu braço, sem deixar ela prosseguir.

\- Hey, me solta! Que isso? - tentou soltar o braço sem êxito. - Quem é você?

Saindo das sombras que estava, o homem alto e de olhos tão cristalinos quanto um cubo de gelo a encarava com um sorriso sádico.

\- Ora, ora se não é a mal educadinha que passou pela minha casa sem minha permissão.

A castanha começou a tremer diante do olhar cortante do temido Cavaleiro de Câncer e sem pensar direito levou a outra mão ao pescoço, onde queria que ele ficasse ali por muitos e muitos anos. Voltou o olhar para ele, sentia que sua pressão estava caindo. "Agora não, agora não, não posso desmaiar nos braços dele!", respirou fundo tentando se controlar.

\- Me desculpe...senhor, eu...eu não queria ter sido mal educada, eu somente não te vi.

Máscara da Morte pressionou ainda com mais força seu braço, se aproximando perigosamente de seu rosto, enquanto que Calisto jogava seu corpo para trás tentando se afastar.

\- Não importa, se eu estou ou se não estou, para passar tem que pedir permissão! Estamos entendidos?

\- Si..sim. - Calisto estava com vontade de chorar. Nunca tinha sido tão intimidada na vida por ninguém, mordeu os lábios tentando controlar suas lágrimas, além do mais seu braço estava doendo e muito!

\- Mon cher? Está tudo bem? - Camus entrou no corredor para usar o lavabo quando se deparou com a cena um pouco estranha entre os cancerianos.

O canceriano deu uma risadinha anasalada soltando o braço de Calisto que saiu correndo desviando até de Camus, querendo sumir.

\- O que falou para ela, Máscara da Morte? - o aquariano perguntou com o cenho franzido e preocupado. - Por que ela saiu correndo assim?

\- Só coloquei ela no devido lugar, como vocês deveriam fazer. - O canceriano se aproximou do mago do gelo, se impondo - Ainda não sabemos NADA sobre elas, e vocês estão abrindo suas casas! Tomara que ninguém se arrependa no final! - Saiu dando um empurrão com o ombro no do aquariano fazendo ele dar um passo para trás.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga percebeu quando Calisto saiu em disparada segurando o braço para fora da Casa de Touro, estranhou pois a amiga era tão alegre sempre, e parecia estar com cara de choro. O que será que tinha acontecido?

\- Por que não vai conversar com ela? - Shaka disse sem ela dizer um piu.

\- É melhor eu ir mesmo. - Koga concordou se levantando e indo atrás, passou pelas pessoas fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, sorrindo de volta para quem olhava pra ela, até conseguir sair e descer as escadarias. Calisto estava logo à frente, quase na casa de Áries.

\- Amiga? Tá tudo bem? - a virginiana sentou ao lado de Calisto, que passava a mão no rosto para esconder as lágrimas.

\- Não, não está… - falou chorosa - O Máscara da Morte é um grosso, falou um monte pra mim e me machucou. - Levantou a manga da camiseta mostrando o vergão roxo com as marcas de dedo.

Koga arregalou as orbes violetas, assustada. - Mas você falou alguma coisa para ele?

\- Eu passei pela casa dele sem permissão mais cedo, assim que deixei você em gêmeos. Eu fiquei tão assustada Koga, você sabe que eu tenho medo das cabeças e acho que dele também, que quando percebi já estava correndo para fora de lá, e aí ele me disse que estava lá, que eu tinha violado as regras, que eu era mal educada… ele é um ogro Koga. - Calisto abraçou a amiga, sentida. - Ele é tudo que a gente leu, ele é um sádico, desalmado, violento! - A castanha encarou novamente os olhos da amiga em súplica - Promete que nunca vai me deixar sozinha com ele?

\- Claro Cali. - afagou os cabelos da canceriana - Não se preocupe. - abraçou ela mais forte. - Agora vamos amiga, enxuga as lágrimas. Estamos realizando um sonho, estamos em Saint Seiya! Vai, quero um sorriso. - Calisto, meio sem vontade sorriu e as duas voltaram para a festa.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga ficou feliz que logo que subiram, Seiya puxou Calisto para cantar, assim ela se distrairia daquele mal infortúnio do Máscara da Morte. Protetora como era, Koga mastigava vários xingamentos e não tirou os olhos do Cavaleiro de Câncer que ficou num canto, fumando e bebendo sei lá o que sem tirar os olhos de Calisto. Deu graças que a amiga era tão distraída que nem estava percebendo, mas se ele tentasse qualquer coisa mandaria Shaka dar um jeito!

\- Tá gostando da festa? - Kanon falou no cangote da virginiana, tirando vários arrepios. Respirando fundo, Koga se vira para o loiro com a cara fechada, mais para disfarçar o que ele causava nela, do que por estar irritada.

\- Você não pode chegar como uma pessoa normal e me perguntar isso de frente? Tem que ficar falando assim, tão perto do meu pescoço?

\- Na verdade até poderia, mas não teria tanta graça. Nem pra mim... - Kanon passa a ponta do dedo indicador pelo braço arrepiado de Koga. - e muito menos pra você. - conclui com um sorriso torto.

A virginiana acompanha o percurso do dedo dele com os olhos violetas, sem forças para reagir, hipnotizada pelo tom rouco e baixo da voz de Kanon. Então ela faz o que brigava internamente para não fazer, pois sabia que estaria perdida se fizesse isso, mas foi incontrolável. O encarou nos olhos verdes e sua boca secou imediatamente.

Para Kanon também não foi diferente. Era a primeira vez desde o dia em que a morena pousou sobre ele, que olhava diretamente nos olhos violetas tão de perto. Logo olhou para a boca dela e foi se aproximando, quase a tocando... Foi quando um leve alarido os tirou do transe. Athena acabava de chegar junto de Aiolia e Marin, e automaticamente, tanto o geminiano quanto a virginiana deram um saltinho para trás. Ela assustada com a própria atitude em público, e ele frustrado justamente por estarem em público.

\- A-acho que está acabando a maionese da mesa. Vou... vou repor. - Koga falou nervosa e correu para a cozinha, deixando o loiro para trás olhando a travessa cheia de maionese na mesa.

x.x.x.x.x

Marin, Aiolia e Saori chegaram bem depois dos demais, os dois primeiros foram se juntar com os amigos logo após pedir licença para a deusa, já Saori foi até onde estavam Luisa e Aldebaran conversando com Mu.

\- Athena, achávamos que não viria mais. O que a senhorita prefere comer? - O taurino disse já cortando alguns pedaços de carne.

\- Desculpem a demora, mas não deixaria de participar desse churrasco ainda mais sendo para minhas convidadas. - Sorriu ternamente - Hmmm, eu quero salada e carne. - Pegou um prato e serviu alguns pedaços que o taurino cortava.

\- Athena?! - Mu chamou assim que Luisa foi para perto de Koga assistir o show de Calisto e Seiya - Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre as meninas?

\- Mu...- soltou o prato e virou para o ariano - Já falei que não há necessidade de se preocupar tanto assim, elas não representam perigo algum. - o ariano ainda estava desconfiado, ficou ainda mais sério com tranquilidade da deusa.

\- Minha preocupação não é essa, mas sim em como elas nos conhecem tão bem!

Saori voltou a sorrir passando a mão de leve no braço do ariano o confortando - Isso tudo será explicado aos poucos, não adianta pressioná-las - Mu encarou os olhos verdes da deusa e suspirou profundamente relaxando o corpo.

\- É verdade saberemos em breve - ele respondeu resignado.

Athena voltou a pegar o prato se sentando numa mesinha próxima a varanda para acompanhar o show, estava feliz por estar proporcionando aos seus defensores uma vida tranquila.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Hmmmm...tava só te observando dona Koga - Luisa disse assim que se aproximou da amiga - Kanon tá te cercando, hein!? Acho que ele tá apaixonado.

\- Apaixonado?! Deixa de bobagem Lu - Revirou os olhos, sorrindo com a brincadeira da amiga - E não é só o Kanon que tá cercando, pensa que não vi você e o Milo conversando? - Agora foi a vez dela rir com o jeito desconcertado de Luisa. - O que ele queria?

\- O que todos estão fazendo, me sondar.

\- Falando nisso - A virginiana agora estava com um semblante sério. - O Mask maltratou a Calisto agora a pouco.

a escorpiana arregalou os olhos e levou uma das mãos em frente a boca, virou para olhar Calisto, sabia que ela estava disfarçando muito bem. - O que ele fez com ela? - falou baixo sem tirar os olhos da canceriana.

\- Parece que mais cedo, quando estávamos voltando para nossas casas, ela passou por Câncer e não pediu permissão para atravessar, ele veio pedir satisfações e acabou machucando o braço dela, ela falou que ele foi extremamente grosseiro.

A escorpiana agora fechou o cenho em indignação. - Mas isso é um absurdo!!!! Tudo bem que desconfiem da gente, mas isso já é demais, não pedimos para vir para cá! - Cruzou os braços encarando o Cavaleiro de Câncer com ódio - Temos que falar para Saori!

\- Temos que ver primeiro com Calisto, Lu, não sabemos se ela quer se expor.

\- Mas...mas! Ela tem que fazer alguma coisa, não pode deixar por isso mesmo!

\- Aconteceu algo meninas? - Shun perguntou ao notar a cara preocupada das duas, elas se olharam sem saber o que fazer, Luísa sentia sua língua formigar de vontade de falar impropérios sobre o Cavaleiro de Câncer enquanto Koga disfarçadamente pedia calma a amiga.

\- Meninas! Dei uma pausa da cantoria! Está gostando Shun? Não sabia que Seiya tocava tão bem violão, uauuu! - Calisto dizia animada, percebeu a cara estranha das amigas, voltou a ficar séria - O que houve garotas?

A castanha bufou fazendo com que Calisto e Koga se entreolhassem porque conheciam a amiga, pra ela fazer isso é porque estava prestes a soltar fogo pelas ventas. Luisa era do tipo divertida, estava sempre pronta para fazer os outros rir e por vezes parecia uma hiena porque ria da mínima bobagem que conversavam, pode-se dizer que ela é uma pessoa calma, mas quando fica brava torna-se explosiva. A escorpiana para não disparar tudo para Shun saiu dali pisando duro.

\- O que deu nela? - O virginiano perguntou estranhando a reação da castanha

\- Ah, ela deve ter se estressado com algo - Calisto respondeu já imaginando o motivo, olhou por trás de Shun e Koga avistou o Cavaleiro de Câncer a encarando, ela se arrepiou toda até o corpo chacoalhar, tinha pavor daquele homem!

\- Cali? - Koga interrompeu os pensamentos da canceriana. - O Shun acabou de dizer que o Aldebaran serviu a sobremesa, vamos?

\- Sim, vamos…. vamos sair o mais rápido daqui! - Calisto pegou na mão dos dois e puxou pra dentro da casa, sentia o peso do olhar do canceriano nas suas costas.

\- Nossa, mas tudo isso é vontade de comer doce? - Shun diz se divertindo por ser arrastado pela canceriana.

Aldebaran e Luísa capricharam nas sobremesas, ela até fez uma bandeja de brigadeiros, doce que a virginiana mais gostava, simples, delicioso e puro...

\- Hummmm eu adoro chocolate - Kanon novamente espreita a virginiana

\- Ah, minha Nossa Senhora da Concórdia e Perpétuo Socorro! Você não cansa não? - Koga se vira para encarar os olhos verdes de Kanon que riu da reação dela.

\- O que eu fiz? Eu nem cheguei perto do seu pescoço dessa vez. - Kanon passou um braço pela cintura de Koga e a puxou para o lado, abrindo espaço para chegar na bandeja do doce, mas não a soltou.

A negra sentia o calor que emanava do corpo forte e seu coração parecia bater na garganta. Seguia os movimentos dele que levava um brigadeiro à boca e mastigava lentamente, com os olhos fechados, se deliciando. Sabia que ele a estava provocando deliberadamente mas não encontrava forças para resistir.

\- K-Kanon. - o chamado saiu como um sussurro trêmulo, e o geminiano a olhou com um brilho diferente nas orbes verdes.

\- Hum?

\- Você... - ela pigarreou e se remexeu tentando se afastar, mas a mão que a segurava se manteve firme no lugar. - P-pode me soltar?

\- Posso. - respondeu, mas não se moveu.

\- Então me solte. Eu preciso...

\- O que? Pegar mais brigadeiros na cozinha? Mas a bandeja está cheia, como pode ver. Ou fugir dos olhos dos outros? Mas também não tem ninguém por aqui, agora. - Koga olhou para os lados onde até alguns segundos atrás estavam Calisto e Shun.

\- Aqueles dois... - resmungou.

\- Eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim agora. - Kanon a virou de frente e aproximou o rosto do dela, perigosamente.

Os olhos violetas de Koga se arregalaram com o movimento rápido do Marina e um "Uff" escapou quando sentiu-se esmagada pelo peito forte.

\- O-o que você est... - a boca de Kanon cobriu a dela, a impedindo de continuar falando e a surpreendendo. À princípio, Koga se manteve estática, mas logo as mãos espalmadas no peito do geminiano subiram pelos ombros musculosos e se entrelaçaram no pescoço, por baixo dos fios dourados dos cabelos dele.

Ao sentir seu beijo ser correspondido pela bela cacheada, Kanon a estreita mais em seus braços e aprofunda o ósculo, explorando a boca cálida enquanto percorria as costas dela com uma das mãos e com a outra, acariciava a pele de ébano do rosto macio.

\- Hummm... acabo de declarar chocolate o meu doce favorito! - falou rouco o geminiano com a testa colada na dela, observando os grandes olhos violetas que se abriam lentamente.

\- O meu também... - Koga falou, suspirando.

\- Gostaria muito de provar também. Posso?

Num sobressalto, os dois olham para a direção da voz de Shura. O espanhol tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios quando caminhava se aproximando da mesa de sobremesa e pegando um brigadeiro.

Kanon, instintivamente, ficou à frente de Koga enquanto Shura, depois de degustar o doce, olhou seriamente para ele. "Parabéns cabrón! Nem tive tempo de lutar mas está claro que ela está na sua!" - Falou através do cosmo, e com um sorriso franco, acenou para Koga que não compreendeu nada do que se passava entre os cavaleiros...

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa estava encostada numa das pilastras em frente a Casa de Touro, quando ficava irritada preferia se afastar para não descontar sua raiva em quem não devia. Ela olhava para cima, em direção a grande lua cheia, estava perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de Milo que havia ido atrás dela por ter percebido quando ela saiu irritada. Isso o intrigou e muito.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele falou, fazendo com que ela desse um pulinho com o susto que tomou.

\- Aiii, que coisa! - Virou para ele e tornou a fechar o semblante - Tu tem que parar de ficar aparecendo do nada, quase me mata de susto. O que quer? - Falou mais ríspida do que gostaria

\- Ei, calminha ai! - Milo levantou as duas mãos para o alto na defensiva - Respira bonequinha.

Luisa arregalou os olhos e num rompante de ciúmes se lembrou que era dessa forma que Milo chamava carinhosamente Suzana na fic de Koga, não conseguia mais controlar seus pensamentos mesmo sabendo que era uma bobagem "Aquela lobinha metida a deusa, sem sal, lambisgóia, songamonga", quanto mais lembrava e xingava a dita cuja mais fechava a cara. - Não me chame de bonequinha!!! Nem te conheço direito, não te dou essa intimidade. - Voltou a encostar na pilastra, cruzou os braços e fez um bico infantil.

Milo ria internamente com o semblante irritado e infantil de Luisa, no fim das contas não eram tão diferentes assim.

\- Por quê? Você parece uma bonequinha! - Milo falava se divertindo do rosto que já mudava de cor.

\- Não me chame de bonequinha! - Luísa bateu o pé no chão, estava vermelha de nervoso e raiva, como esses apelidinhos bregas são irritantes!

\- Bonequinha, bonequinha, bonequi….

A escorpiana bufou e novamente saiu pisando duro em direção ao seu quarto, pedia paciência para todos os deuses ao mesmo tempo que xingava Milo, Suzana, Koga e sabe-se lá mais quem de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

x.x.x.x.x

A noite já ia alta quando o pessoal começou a se despedir. Luisa que após um tempo no quarto voltou à festa mais calma, agora se despedia das amigas na sala enquanto aguardavam Camus e Shaka.

\- Amanhã precisamos conversar direito sobre o que aconteceu hoje! - a escorpiana falou baixinho para as amigas.

\- Concordo com a Lu, não podemos deixar isso passar batido - a virginiana quem falou agora

Não conseguiram conversar mais porque nesse momento Máscara da Morte parou perto delas e lançou um olhar mortal para Calisto que fez com que tremessem, ele só não se demorou porque Aldebaran chegou fazendo com que o canceriano saísse. O brasileiro percebeu o mal estar e tensão.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa meninas? - perguntou, sério

Luisa baixou o olhar, Calisto e Koga se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que responder.

\- N-não Aldebaran - Calisto respondeu - É que temos medo dele pelo que ele fez e pelas cabeças na Casa de Câncer - Deu um sorriso tentando disfarçar o real motivo.

O taurino arqueou a sobrancelha, não acreditou muito nas palavras dela, sabia que tinha mais além disso, mas resolveu não falar nada. Tentaria sondar e descobrir o verdadeiro motivo. Logo Camus e Shaka surgiram e Luisa e Aldebaran os acompanharam até a saída do Templo Zodiacal.

\- Obrigada Debas pelo churrasco, foi tudo magnífico! - A castanha agradeceu e abraçou o dourado. - Agora acho que vou descansar, está tarde!

\- Não precisa agradecer pequena, nós nos divertimos também. E sim, vamos descansar. Dorme bem e boa noite. - Falou e entrou em seu quarto

Luisa entrou no seu, separou o pijama e foi tomar um banho, precisava relaxar, eram muitos acontecimentos em pouco tempo. Foi para o banheiro, tirou a roupa e deixou que a água quente caísse sobre seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em tudo o que conversou com Milo, e agora que a poeira tinha baixado sentiu-se ridícula por sua reação mais cedo, agora tinha certeza que ele a chamaria de bonequinha sempre.

Continua...

x.x.x.x.x

A fic que Luisa se refere é Meu Tesouro é você.

Link:https//historia/meu-tesouro-e-voce-11344030


	10. Barugo no Shaka, o santo trollador

"_**Om Mani Padme Hum;**_

_**Om Mani Padme Hum;**_

_**Om Mani Padme Hum"**_

O mantra Om Mani Padme Hum, é conhecido por ser um dos mantras mais eficazes da meditação matinal, que pode levar o praticante de um estado impuro para puro. E seria com este mantra que Koga acordaria todas as manhãs. Era impressionante como Shaka conseguia reverberar aquele som por todo o seu templo e principalmente dentro do cérebro da virginiana.

\- Mas esse homem não sabe o que é dormir?….. Que horas são? - Com muita dificuldade Koga abre os olhos preguiçosos sentindo o gosto de guarda-chuva usado na boca, pegou seu relógio de pulso na mesinha de cabeceira. - Ahhhh fala sério Shaka de Virgem são quinze para as seis! Isso já é demais!

Infelizmente por acordar a vida inteira de madrugada, Koga não conseguiria voltar a dormir, mesmo sendo um domingo, se levantou para fazer sua higiene matinal e se trocar, queria tomar um café preto e de preferência expresso, mas esta última vontade sabia ser impossível, pois o dono da casa não era adepto a modernidades.

Chegou na cozinha já abrindo a geladeira, Koga não era chata pra comer, muito pelo contrário, sabia apreciar toda a pirâmide alimentar mas, mas, mas….. o que esse homem era? Um ruminante?

\- Bom dia minha flor de Lótus. - a virginiana se virou e Shaka, meu Deus, como esse homem era….impressionante! Estava de Sari laranja com boa parte do seu peitoral a mostra, era sentido a aura maravilhosa que ele emanava, mesmo Koga não sendo amazona, nem nada, sentia em todas as suas células uma paz que poderia ser palpável.

Já Shaka conseguia sentir todo o ranço matinal de sua hóspede, algo não estava bem na aura daquela garota. - O que aconteceu Koga, há algo de errado?

\- Bom dia Shaka. - alguns segundos se passaram assim, sem ela abrir a boca ou se mexer, o dourado aguardava alguma ação de sua hóspede pacientemente com seus olhos fechados, ergueu uma sobrancelha, quem sabe ela se motivava a fazer alguma coisa, ele abriu a boca para proferir algo, mas. - Shakaaaaaaaaa, não tem nada pra comeeeer? - Uma sentença manhosa de Koga que fez escapulir uma risada do homem mais próximo de Deus.

Ele sorrindo para ela, desviou de seu corpo para abrir a geladeira e pegar algumas coisas que estavam prontas. - Venha menina, vamos comer. - Koga apenas seguiu com os olhos e o corpo murcho sendo arrastado até a mesa da copa.

Shaka pegou uma cumbuca, duas xícaras e pratos, todos eles com belos motivos indianos, tudo muito lindo! Entregou para Koga uma toalha de mesa vinho cheia de arabescos dourados, o virginiano não era adepto a luxos, mas o pouco que ele tinha era de muito bom gosto, tudo tão maravilhoso para servir….aquela pouca comida, ele queria o quê? Que ela virasse um faquir?

\- O que é isso? - Koga apontou alguns bolinhos que Shaka tirou de uma vasilha junto com um pão mais fino que folha de papel, o loiro sem dizer nada voltou para a cozinha e trouxe uma jarra de água com bastante gelo dentro. - Nossa você tá com sede, hein? - O virginiano apenas lhe sorriu em resposta.

\- Isso é Vada. - colocou o bolinho no prato dela, serviu um pouco de arroz na cumbuca e tirou do montinho uma folha de pão. - Esse pão se chama Chapati, tenho certeza que irá gostar!

Shaka com aquele jeito sereno e acolhedor tirou um pouquinho do mal humor de Koga, claro que ela queria mais era comer um bom pão francês com queijo e presunto na chapa, uma fatia boa de bolo de fubá e aquele cafezinho fervendo mas, estava naquele lugar, tinha que aproveitar, manter a mente aberta. Então abriu a boca e colocou o bolinho que era menor que a palma da sua mão inteirinho dentro da boca, o que ela não esperava era que aquele singelo bolinho era uma mistura de batata, lentilha completamente condimentado com pimenta malagueta, pimenta do reino e uma porção boa de gengibre, a virginiana mastigava sentindo todas, e quando digo TODAS as suas papilas gustativas, sua tez negra ficou terrivelmente avermelhada, da sua testa escorria uma boa parte de suor, sorrindo de boca cheia pegou a jarra d'água inteira para si e sem cerimônia tomou o líquido dela mesma.

Aquele Cavaleiro de Virgem filho da mãe, que era o mais próximo de Satanás trollou a sua hóspede do jeito mais maldoso, inconcebível, dissimulado como só ele conseguiria ser.

\- SHAKAAAAAAA! - Koga mal conseguia falar, pois não sabia se xingava ou se continuava dando goles gigantescos naquele jarro de água

\- Minha flor de lótus, nunca menospreze a comida do seu prato, há tantas almas famintas nesse mundo que dariam a vida só para comer um pedacinho de Vada.

Continuou olhando Koga impassível com seu sorriso pleno e sereno, enquanto Koga mentalizava o mantra que acabara de aprender para não sair esganado o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

"_**Om Mani Padme Hum"**_

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto acordou devido a claridade que entrava pela janela, ficou feliz de não ser despertada pelo alarme do celular, dava até gastura só de lembrar que precisaria sair correndo para algum estúdio de gravação ou para a editora que trabalhava free-lancer, nada como a sua cama e o seu travesseiro num domingo de manhã!

Respirou fundo, a fronha de seu travesseiro, estava tão cheirosa, não lembrava de ter trocado o amaciante mas com certeza iria comprar aquele para sempre, abriu os olhos castanho devagar, a vista ainda estava turva e sem seus óculos nada ajudava, ainda bem que seu quarto era pequeno e sabia andar nele de olhos fechados, então se levantou e foi até o banheiro dando de cara com a … parede?

Num rompante a canceriana abriu os olhos e girou em torno de si, não reconhecendo nada a sua volta, sentiu um gelo na barriga tendo certeza por alguns segundos que tinha sido sequestrada, e admirando o bom gosto na decoração do quarto do seu sequestrador…. Camus?

Sentiu o corpo relaxar e a alegria inundar sua alma, os breves minutos de confusão e pânico foram recompensados pela felicidade de estar dormindo no quarto de hóspedes de ninguém menos que:

\- Camus de Aquário, ahhhhh Mon petit! - A canceriana ergueu os braços e desceu rapidamente fazendo um _yes, _ sua higiene matinal foi feita às pressas, abriu a porta e saiu correndo para sala.

Lá já estava sentado o aquariano de robe felpudo, usava um óculos de leitura, virou devagar as páginas de um jornal, estava se atualizando das notícias atenienses.

\- Bon jour mon cher? Dormiu bem?

"me belisca, me belisca, me belisca, mon cheeeeeeer?!"

\- Dormi sim, senhor Camus!

\- Coloquei a mesa para nós lá fora, se não se importar? E por favor, me chame só de Camus.

\- Claro senh.. quer dizer Camus, vou adorar!

A Casa de Aquário como as outras provia de uma grande varanda que saia da sala principal, a vista para o mar era incrível e Camus adorava fazer seu desjejum lá.

A castanha se sentou achando tudo muito lindo, já tinha café e leite na mesa, ela sem cerimônias logo se serviu do café preto e puro como gostava, estava muito quente então ao dar o primeiro gole teve que quebrar o processo para assoprar.

\- Bon Jour mon petit! Essa é nossa nova hóspede? Bom dia!

Calisto ao escutar aquela voz, teve que segurar o anel da xícara de porcelana mais forte, covardemente ficou olhando para mesa sem erguer o olhar, aquela que servia deliciosos croissants em uma cestinha de palha esperava a sua resposta, a castanha fechou os olhos que começavam a marejar, pois era muita emoção juntos num coração só, assim que os abriu, olhou para cima reconhecendo aquela que fazia parte de todas as suas histórias, que tinha um carinho especial, era a linda greco-francesa Marie.

\- Marie? É mesmo você? - Calisto já foi se levantando e arrumando a postura para ficar diante da ariana que praticamente criou o cavaleiro francês. - Eu não sabia que você existia mesmo.

Marie era uma mulher de postura altiva mesmo tendo o corpo esbelto de uma francesa, já tinha mais de cinquenta e poucos anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, ficou sem entender a pergunta da moça.

\- Sou eu querida, sou Marie, serva da Casa de Aquar…

Sem terminar a frase Calisto abraçou a serva de Camus com todo o seu amor, Marie olhou um pouco transtornada para o Cavaleiro de Aquário que segurou a risada, ele também não estava entendendo nada, mas naquela altura do campeonato, quem estava? Camus ficou achando curiosa aquela cena, mais curioso ficou, ao ver os vergões roxos em formatos de dedos que saía por baixo da manga do vestido de Calisto.

\- Mon cher? - o aquariano interrompeu aquele momento de emoção da canceriana que sorria boba admirando Marie.- O que são essas marcas no seu braço?

Marie do jeito que era protetora virou Calisto para enxergar melhor os roxos.

\- Mas o que é isso menina? Quem fez isso com você? Camus? - Olhou para o aquariano quase o fuzilando com olhar, como ele deixou uma visita ser maltratada daquela forma? Nem parece que foi criado por ela! - Vou buscar uma pomada!

Calisto olhou para Camus envergonhada. Não tinha percebido que as marcas estavam aparecendo, não queria dizer nada. Iria deixar aquela confusão com o Cavaleiro de Câncer por aquilo mesmo, mesmo porque, pensava que a errada era ela mesma por ter passado sem permissão.

\- Foi Mascara da Morte aquela hora que nos encontramos no corredor, non é verdade mon cher? - Era óbvio que Camus já sabia, mas queria ouvir da boca dela. A canceriana nada disse e se sentou na cadeira para Marie passar a pomada.

\- Querida, precisa nos dizer quem fez isso com você, olhe está quase preta a sua pele, pobrezinha. - Calisto baixou os olhos e assentiu para Camus.

\- Oras, aquele crustáceo covarde, ele vai ver só! - Calisto ainda não tinha visto Camus nervoso, sentiu na pele a temperatura a sua volta cair muito e seus pelos eriçarem pelo frio. Os olhos vermelhos chegaram a brilhar, ela segurou as mãos de Camus para se acalmar.

\- Camus, por favor, deixa para lá. Nem está doendo mais... Aaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Marie apertou o roxo de propósito no final da frase da canceriana, fazendo o aquariano ficar mais enfurecido com o Cavaleiro da quarta casa.

\- Non se preocupe con nada mon cher, con nada….. vamos tomar o café da manhã.

x.x.x.x.x

Diferente das meninas, Luísa acordou cedo por si só, mesmo porque o aroma de café que saía da cozinha estava maravilhoso! Ela e Aldebaran tomaram um delicioso desjejum e logo foram juntos até a arena a convite do taurino.

O taurino deixou sua hóspede sentada nas arquibancadas bem de frente a uma pequena estação de aparelhos de musculação, que naquele momento estava sendo usada pelas amazonas.

Luísa ficou encantada com a força de vontade das três mulheres, até cansou só de observar, elas eram lindas e assim que perceberam sua espectadora deram tchauzinho para a escorpiana que respondeu da mesma forma, sorrindo para as três.

Não demorou muito para outros Cavaleiros chegarem, até Algol lhe acenou de longe, até que ele era simpático.

\- Bom dia Lu! - Shun apareceu subindo as escadas laterais da arquibancada com uma toalha branca apoiada no ombro tomando água de uma garrafinha.

\- Bom dia Shun! Nossa, vocês não dormem em serviço, mal acordam e já vão se exercitar, parabéns! Bom dia Ikki, Shiryu! - Os bronzeados foram chegando e se sentando em volta de Luísa que estava amando ter a companhia de seus heróis logo de manhã, logo Aldebaran também veio se juntar e a convidou para uma rodada de exercícios.

\- Ahm, acho que não Deba, nem estou com roupa apropriada, e….bem, nem gosto de fazer exercícios mesmo sabendo que faz muito…..bem…..a…..saúde. - Milo havia chegado na arena com o corpo encharcado de suor, os cabelos presos num coque desleixado deixavam os escorpiano ainda mais sexy, Luísa quase teve uma parada cardíaca com ele jogando água atrás da nuca para se refrescar. - …..e que saúde, meu Deus! A escorpiana foi abrindo, abrindo, abrindo a boca cada vez mais, a tonalidade do rosto foi do alvo ao vermelho intenso rapidamente que alguns chegaram a se perguntar se ela havia usado a velocidade da luz.

\- Gente, alguém pega um babador pra moça! Ahahahahahah - Seiya tirava com a cara da escorpiana que estava roxa de vergonha, ainda bem que Milo estava tão entretido no treino que nem percebeu a algazarra que acontecia nas arquibancadas.

A castanha jogou de brincadeira uma toalha na cara de Seiya, queria tanto que ele calasse a boca!

\- Nossa, mas o que já está acontecendo nesta linda manhã? - Calisto chegava junto com Camus e Hyoga. - Luísa que aconteceu com você, insolação? - a canceriana dizia tentando segurar a risada da desgraça da amiga.

\- Nossa, tô morrendo de rir! - Luísa começou a ficar emburrada, por que toda vez ela que tinha que ser alvo de chacota? Fez um bico e virou a cabeça pro lado.

\- Mon cher, quer que eu te ensine algumas técnicas? - Camus dizia enrolando uma faixa nos punhos.

\- Obaaaaa quero sim! Tchau torradinha! - Calisto desceu os degraus da arena saltitando animada.

\- Bah, uma hora é bonequinha, agora é torradinha, era só que me faltava!

\- Torradinha hahahaha - Pegaso ria do apelido e da cara da escorpiana

\- Para Seiya, não tá vendo que tá deixando ela sem graça? - Shun retrucou

\- Tá, tá desculpa. - Seiya fingiu estar arrependido porém não conseguiu conter uma boa gargalhada da cara da escorpiana.

Luisa agradeceu o virginiano e saiu dali para tietar Marin. Foi para perto de onde elas estavam treinando, logo chegaram Orphee e Daidalos seus outros favoritos, sentia-se no céu por estar vendo de perto todos seus ídolos.

Passou-se um tempo e eles pararam o treino e foram até onde a escorpiana estava.

\- Meninos, deixa eu apresentar para vocês uma das convidadas de Athena. - Marin falou para os companheiros. - Essa é a Luisa - virou-se para a castanha - Esses são…

\- Daidalos e Orphee - Completou inconscientemente.

\- Oh, é claro que você já os conhece, que cabeça a minha - A prateada respondeu e olhou para os companheiros que fizeram uma cara de quem não estavam entendendo porque ela já sabia seus nomes e ainda por a companheira estar agindo normalmente. - "Depois eu explico para vocês" - Completou via cosmo

Luisa chegou perto de Daidalos e Marin, olhou para os lados e cochichou:

\- Que Camus e Dohko não me ouçam, mas vocês são os melhores mestres do Santuário.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Algol

\- Bom dia a todos! Bom dia Luísa, dormiu bem? - A castanha depois daquela confusão toda com Calisto não poderia imaginar que o temido Cavaleiro de Prata de Perseu poderia ser simpático.

\- Dormi sim! Obrigada Algol! Mas o que?

Calisto chegava choramingando perto da amiga, Camus "treinando" a canceriana e usando 0,5% de seu cosmo acabou congelando seu cotovelo numa película finíssima, mas como ela já estava lanhada do dia que chegou ardeu muito!

\- Ai ai ai, meu cotovelo! - Calisto assoprava a parte do braço ferido, Camus nem ligou, era muito drama por muito pouco!

Algol aproveitando da situação segurou seu braço sem pedir permissão para olhar o "dano" ocorrido. - Calisto isso aqui não foi nada!

\- Mas tá ardeeeeeendo - Falou de forma manhosa para o prateado, que lhe sorriu e beijou seu cotovelo igual se faz com criança.

\- Pronto, agora vai sarar! - a canceriana ficou corada com o gesto carinhoso, olhou para os demais que estavam se divertindo com a situação, porém, ela achou que eles estavam mesmo era de gozação com o seu sofrimento, tirou o braço de forma brusca dos lábios de Algol.

\- Obrigada, não precisava! - Irritada, ela girou o corpo para sair de lá, se afastou a passos firmes.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga se despediu de Shaka logo depois de se recompor de toda a pimenta que havia ingerido. O virginiano não poderia acompanhá-la aonde quer que fosse pois seus pupilos já haviam chegado em seu Templo para o início do treino diário, mesmo sendo um domingo. Não se importou muito, iria passear próximo às doze casas e depois encontrar com as amigas, queria contar o que acontecera entre ela e Kanon durante o churrasco na Casa de Touro.

Seguiu por um caminho de terra, estava achando tudo tão lindo! Mais alguns minutos andando ouviu o som de alguém treinando, aquela voz ela poderia reconhecer a quilômetros de distância. Ficou atrás de uma árvore admirando o rosto bonito de Kanon, os cabelos soltos grudados nas costas devido ao suor. Como era lindo!

\- Vai ficar quanto tempo escondida? - O loiro se virou com um sorriso bondoso para a morena - Bom dia, Koga!

\- Er…. bom dia! Eu não estava escondida, só não queria te atrapalhar! - A morena saiu das sombras das árvores e meio sem jeito se sentou numa pedra próximo ao geminiano. Não tinha ideia de como agir.

Depois do beijo que trocaram na noite anterior, e que Shura apareceu com uma atitude esquisita, logo Calisto reapareceu para pegar mais doces e a levou de volta para perto dos outros, não restando mais oportunidades para que eles se entendessem.

\- Nossa vocês treinam arduamente mesmo! Impressionante!

Ele sorriu. Sabia que estava deixando ela sem jeito por estar quase seminu, estava somente com um shorts curto e sandálias gladiadoras, só.

"Meus Deus, meu Deus, o senhor estava inspirado quando moldou essas coxas, eu consigo catalogar todos esses músculos…"

O loiro se aproximou e se sentou ao lado da morena. Tinha deixado ao lado da pedra, uma mochila com um cantil de água e algumas bolachas.

\- Você quer? Fui eu que fiz. - Koga estava de verdade faminta. Depois daquele bolinho feito pelas mãos do próprio satanás não tinha conseguido ingerir mais nada.

\- Eu aceito sim, só uma. Não sabia que vocês sabiam cozinhar, achei que só as servas faziam a comida?

\- Isso é verdade, mas algumas coisinhas sei fazer, pelo menos para sobreviver. – o geminiano riu de um jeito fofo.

\- Hummmm, tá uma delícia! Depois quero a receita para minha confeitaria, Kanon.

Saga arregalou os olhos. Kanon?! Então ela achava que ele era seu irmão mais novo?

\- Como você descobriu que eu sou o Kanon? Já consegue ver a diferença de personalidade tão rápido?

\- Oras, eu sei porque o Saga não iria se exibir assim. - apontou ele inteiro.

Mais uma risada gostosa que fez Koga rir junto.

\- Ainda bem que eu não preciso me levantar e mostrar meu traseiro, não é mesmo?

\- Bom, eu não ia achar nada ruim olhar esse traseiro de novo... - a virginiana rapidamente colocou a mão na boca se repreendendo, acabou pensando em voz alta.

\- Não por isso, bela morena. Mas sinto lhe informar que você está enganada! - Saga se levantou e baixou um pouquinho o shorts mostrando a nádega branquinha e sem marca nenhuma.

\- SAGA?! - Os olhos violetas se arregalaram e ela corou instantaneamente. "Então era por isso que ele estava agindo tão naturalmente, como se o beijo não tivesse existido." – pensava ao mesmo tempo aliviada e constrangida.

Mas o que os dois não esperavam é que bem próximo dali Kanon que estava voltando da faxina da biblioteca os observava, e o ciúmes que sentiu abruptamente fez ele agir sem pensar.

\- Saga seu maldito! - esbravejou de longe fazendo os dois se virarem em sua direção. O mais novo estava irado, entrando em ebulição.

\- Calma irmão, não é nada disso que está pensando! - Saga sabia que o caçula perdia as estribeiras quando ficava nervoso daquele jeito.

\- Traíra! Traíra! - Kanon voou pra cima do irmão rolando pelo chão arenoso. Koga não tinha ideia do que fazer. Se gritava, se pulava ali no meio, se clamava por ajuda divina - Eu te disse. Eu te disse ontem, Saga! Meu próprio irmão me trair assim?

\- Não é nada disso, Kanon! - O mais velho puxou o cabelo do irmão fazendo a cabeça dele ir para trás, já Kanon socou-lhe a costela tirando o ar de Saga.

\- Cavaleiros! Por favor! Parem com isso! - Koga ficou realmente aflita quando enxergou alguns respingos de sangue pelo chão. - Ah, mas que droga! - Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e se jogou no meio dos dois, afinal, não seria a primeira vez que apartaria uma briga daquela forma.

Kika e Andy, seu irmão caçula, sempre se atracavam daquela forma, mas a diferença é que eles não tinham a metade do peso e da força daqueles dois.

Os gêmeos jamais, em todas suas vidas, poderiam imaginar que aquela garota iria se enfiar no meio da briga, estapeando do jeito que conseguia, puxando os cabelos loiros. Óbvio que não estava machucando nenhum dos dois, o que ela conseguiu mesmo foi fazê-los gargalhar em voz alta da afobação e da cara assassina dela.

Kanon não se conteve e mesmo machucado abraçou a morena com todo carinho do mundo, estava apaixonado por aquela virginiana certinha e bravinha. 

Saga, percebendo o momento dos dois conseguiu se desvencilhar e se levantou.

\- Acho melhor deixar vocês se entenderem sozinhos. Tchauzinho cunhadinha!

\- Cunhadinha? - Koga olhou para Kanon sem entender muito, ele esperou um minutinho até o irmão sair de vista. - Do que ele está falando Kanon?

Continua…


	11. Acertos e confusões

\- Cunhadinha? - Koga olhou para Kanon sem entender muito, ele esperou um minutinho até o irmão sair de vista. - Do que ele está falando, Kanon?

O loiro se levanta do chão e a ajuda a fazer o mesmo, limpando a terra que grudou nas roupas dela e até nos cachos escuros. Sua mente trabalhava a milhão pensando numa forma de dizer o que sentia por ela sem que ela pensasse que ele fosse louco por se apaixonar em tão curto tempo.

\- Kanon? – Koga o olhava esperando uma resposta enquanto ele tirava algumas folhinhas dos fios negros, com uma expressão concentrada. – Está tudo bem?

Ele a segurou de frente, com as mãos nos braços dela. Olhava em seus olhos

\- Koga, sobre ontem...

O coração dela se apertou. Aquele jeito de começar uma frase ela conhecia bem. Depois dessas palavras viriam "Desculpa, foi errado" ou "Esquece o que aconteceu" e até mesmo "Não foi nada de mais, não é mesmo.". Com isso em mente Koga já preparava um sorriso compreensivo, para esconder a decepção.

\- Eu quero que você saiba que eu não estava brincando quando a beijei ontem. Eu... – o geminiano passou as mãos nos cabelos jogando a franja rebelde para trás inutilmente, pois logo ela voltava a cobrir sua testa. – Caramba, foi tão fácil falar para o Saga ontem, e agora com você eu fico parecendo um moleque, todo nervoso.

\- Só fale de uma vez, Kanon! Assim como você não é nenhum moleque, eu também não sou nenhuma menininha, e vou saber entender que você se arrependeu do que fez. Acho que percebeu que eu não sou nada do que você pensava, não é? Tudo bem. Pelo menos você chegou até mim para dizer isso, já me sinto aliviada por não ter sido ignorada simplesmente. – enquanto desembestava a falar, Koga foi se afastando e deixando o General Marina parado no meio da clareira.

"Do que essa mulher tá falando?" – pensava. – O que...? Volte aqui. – Deu alguns passos longos e a segurou novamente nos braços, virando-a para si. Os olhos violetas estavam marejados. – Mas... O que está pensando? Você acha que eu ficaria tão nervoso para te dar um fora?! Koga, eu estou apaixonado por você! Por que outro motivo meu irmão a chamaria de "cunhadinha"?

\- A-apaixonado?

\- Totalmente. – Kanon subiu uma mão e alisou suavemente a pele do rosto dela, descansando a mão na nuca e a puxou para si com a outra em sua cintura. – Apaixonado por esse seu jeito tão decidido, que até entrar numa briga entre dois cavaleiros você foi capaz. – beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. – Apaixonado por esse olhar tão intenso e analítico, – beijou os olhos, um de cada vez e as lágrimas que ela tentava conter desceram pelo rosto. – E ao mesmo tempo tão doce. – então Kanon olhou para a boca dela. – E por essa boca que fez eu me render de vez. – dizendo isso, Kanon tomou os lábios cheios em um beijo profundo e lento, selando e comprovando o que dizia.

Logo Koga correspondia ao beijo, também, de forma apaixonada, se entregando ao sentimento que ela sempre guardou pelo personagem do anime, e que agora se encontrava em carne e osso bem diante de si, dizendo-se apaixonado por ela e a beijando para provar isso. Subiu as mãos pelo peito largo do General de Dragão Marinho e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dourados de seu "anjo", suspirando quando o beijo se findou.

– Kanon…

– Meu bombom… - ao ouvi-lo Koga abre os olhos com um sorriso contido.

– Bombom?

– Sim! Meu bombom! - Kanon enfatiza o "meu" e a aperta mais entre os braços possessivos, dando mordidinhas no lábio inferior da brasileira que ri do apelido. 

x.x.x.x.x

Máscara da Morte chegou na arena junto com Afrodite e Shura, os três conversavam e já começavam a se alongar para dar início aos seus treinos. Camus que após a saída da canceriana foi conversar com Milo observou os três e logo se lembrou da atitude do canceriano na noite anterior com Calisto, mesmo que ela tivesse pedido para não levar isso a fundo, ele não poderia permitir. Caminhou para junto de Máscara da Morte e o segurou pela gola da camiseta fazendo os demais estranharem tal atitude, ainda mais vinda do aquariano.

\- Me dê uma boa razão para eu não te colocar num esquife. - falou rente ao rosto do outro

\- Mas che! Do que está falando? - retrucou o canceriano afastando bruscamente o braço de Camus. - Enlouqueceu?

\- Se você encostar novamente na minha hóspede, juro por todos os deuses que faço voltar de onde nunca deveria ter saído - ditou sério e deu as costas para o canceriano.

\- Ah, então a bonitinha já foi chorar para você? - Falou com escárnio fazendo com que Camus cessasse seus passos e se voltasse.

\- Não, eu que vi os roxos nos braços dela.

\- De que roxos ele está falando Mask? - Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

\- Aquilo não foi nada demais, a garota é uma fresca! - Máscara disse entre dentes

\- Fresca? O braço dela está preto! - Camus voltou com o dedo em riste - Eu não vou lhe avisar de novo Máscara da Morte, da próxima vez que fizer algum mal a Calisto, eu te congelo vivo!

Se virou novamente indo na direção contrária do trio, Máscara da Morte por sua vez encarou a garota que andava a passos firmes saindo da arena, podia ir tirar satisfações, mas pensou melhor, não iria criar mais intriga, os roxos no braço dela já eram um aviso muito bem dado.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto se sentou emburrada numa pilastra caída próxima a saída da arena, passou a mão no cotovelo dolorido.

\- Tsc… olha só pra mim, estou toda machucada…. - Olhou para os joelhos ralados, para o braço com vergões pretos, agora o cotovelo vermelho e ralado.

\- Hey! Por que saiu correndo? - Algol surgia atrás da canceriana emburrada se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Não gosto que fiquem de gozação com a minha cara! - Calisto disse seca, ela era um amor com todos, mas quando estava irritada ela despejava toda a grosseria contida. - Não preciso disso... e não preciso da sua pena, pode voltar lá com seus amiguinhos e ficar rindo de mim! Me deixa em paz!

\- Nossa, calma lá garota! Não fiz nada disso! Não ri de você não! - O loiro encarou os olhos castanhos de Calisto. - Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com seu machucado. - Pegou novamente o cotovelo da canceriana e fez um carinho. - Quer que eu use o meu cosmo para fazer sarar?

\- O seu cosmo? - Ficou em choque, não pelo fato do escorpiano querer ajudá-la, enfim não era um machucado horroroso, ela ia sobreviver, mas só dele mencionar o uso do cosmo em si, deixou ela surpresa e curiosa. - Quero!

Algol lhe sorriu, Calisto deixou o queixo cair ao ver os olhos azuis do escorpiano brilhar bem diante de si, uma aura prateada tomou seu corpo e com delicadeza ele guiou aquela luz até o seu cotovelo fazendo toda a vermelhidão e escaras sumirem quase que instantâneo! - Minha nossa! - Não conseguiu proferir mais nada ao ver aquele milagre diante de seus olhos. - Essa aura Algol? Isso é o cosmo? - Ela estava maravilhada, ele assentiu sorrindo com a transparência de sentimentos da canceriana.

\- Sim, Cáli, esse é o meu cosmo.

Ela segurou sua mão forte, como se quisesse se certificar que estava viva e que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade bem diante dos seus olhos. - É lindo! - A castanha voltou a olhar o rosto do escorpiano emocionada - Muito obrigada, de verdade, por tudo… por curar minha ferida e por me deixar ver seu cosmo, eu nem…. - Algol a calou com seus lábios, um beijo roubado casto e doce, Calisto nem conseguiu fechar os olhos pela surpresa, quando ele afastou seu rosto, vendo o quanto estava corada, ela não conseguia mexer um músculo.

\- Me desculpe Calisto, eu não sei o que deu em mim! - Algol dizia sem jeito, se levantou da pilastra que estavam sentados. - É melhor eu ir, me desculpe!

A castanha não conseguiu responder, nem se mover, só acompanhou o Cavaleiro com o olhar.

x.x.x.x.x

Luísa ainda conversava com Marin num canto da arena, ela lhe explicava pacientemente como funcionava os treinos, tanto dos aprendizes quanto dos Cavaleiros consagrados, a escorpiana nem piscava os olhos com toda a explicação da Amazona de Águia, era muito sua fã!

\- Não é fácil ensinar crianças, mas é muito gratificante, não é mesmo Shina? - A Amazona de Ofiúco estava tomando um pouco d'água, diferente de Luísa e Marin ela olhava para frente sem desviar o olhar e muito menos escutar a pergunta da pisciana. - Shina? Shina? Ah ….. agora entendi tudo. - Marin mesmo chamando a Amazona ela continuava avoada

\- O que aconteceu com ela, Marin? - Luísa se preocupou com a dispersão da castanha. - Parece que ela está sonhando acordada.

\- E está! - Disse num sussurro apontando o dedo em direção aos sonhos da Amazona de Prata. Luísa seguiu o olhar na direção apontada e viu que Shura estava logo adiante socando um saco de pancadas com as mãos enfaixadas e o dorso nu.

\- Oh, ela tem motivos para estar no mundo da lua - A escorpiana falou aos cochichos também - Ô se tem! E que visão maravilhosa. - Ela virou para a mestra do Seiya - Ela nutre sentimentos por Shura?

\- Ela gosta, mas nunca confessou para ele.

\- Então eles nunca ficaram? - Luisa levou os dedos ao queixo - Temos que juntar esses dois.

\- Shhhh, ela está vindo - Marin falou disfarçando - Ah sim, o Seiya era um peste.

Shina que de boba não tinha nada levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou para as duas com meio sorriso - O que vocês tanto cochicham garotas?

\- Estava explicando para Luísa como funciona os treinamentos aqui no Santuário. - Marin olhou para os olhos da Amazona de Ofiúco

\- Ah sim! - Shina relaxou - Dá um trabalhão, ainda mais quando chegam muito pequenos para nós! Viramos quase suas mães.

\- Nossa, deve ser muita responsabilidade - A escorpiana olhava para Marin que mantinha o semblante sereno deixando qualquer dúvida ou suspeita de lado.

Alguns minutos depois Calisto voltou para arena, ela estava tão avoada com o que tinha acontecido e não percebeu uma pedra que tinha na frente e saiu catando cavaco pelo chão, ouvia risadinhas em volta de si.

"Aí…. por que nasci tão desastrada?"

\- Oi meninas! Vocês viram a Koga? Não vi ela ainda hoje - A canceriana perguntou vendo Marin, Shina e Luísa entreolharem-se..

\- Realmente, não vi ela hoje. Será que Shaka prendeu ela em casa? - Luísa respondeu e Calisto a olhou com uma grande interrogação na cara.

\- Não, ele não faria isso. - A canceriana se virou para Marin - Faria?

\- Claro que não! A amiga de vocês deve ter optado ficar em casa hoje.

\- Do jeito que ela é deve ter se juntado com o Buda e estão limpando todo aquele Templo - Calisto pensou alto.

\- Calisto?! - Luísa a recriminou com o olhar.

\- Ai gente, é verdade. Imagine uma dupla de virginianos neuróticos, eles devem estar limpando o Templo de Virgem com cotonete!

\- Pode ser… - falou a escorpiana - Depois vamos lá falar com ela, Ca, se ela não aparecer logo.

\- Bem meninas, - Shina voltou a olhar o capricorniano e suspirou profundamente. - falando em treino, tenho que ir encontrar com meus pupilos. Até mais!

\- Até! - as três responderam juntas, aguardando a Amazona sair da arena.

\- Marin, temos que juntar esses dois. São perfeitos! - Luísa dizia animada [1]

\- Concordo com você, só precisam de um empurrãozinho! - A prateada disse sorrindo, enquanto Calisto olhava de uma para outra sem entender nada.

\- De quem estão falando?

\- Vamos meninas, precisamos planejar isso! - a japonesa tomou a frente caminhando para fora da arena e Luísa a seguiu logo em seguida, deixando Calisto com uma interrogação enorme.

\- Gente? Oiiiii? Do que estão falando? - a canceriana, logo depois saiu correndo atrás delas, esbaforida.

x.x.x.x.x

A noite já havia chegado há muito tempo no Santuário e, Luisa estava sentada nas escadarias em frente ao segundo Templo, a cabeça erguida para cima enquanto observava o manto estrelado e a grande lua cheia que eram outras paixões da castanha, por ela ficaria assim a noite toda porque era algo que a encantava. E assim absorta com a paisagem não notou que Milo sentava ao seu lado pousando a mão em seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

\- Aiiii - a escorpiana deu um pulo com o toque e levou a mão até o peito. - Que susto!

\- Eu te chamei, mas você não me ouviu. - respondeu o escorpiano com um sorriso - Estava encantada olhando as estrelas.

\- Não ouvi mesmo. - retribuiu o sorriso e logo desviou o rosto já sentindo a pele corar porque sua mente já estava sendo povoada pela cena dele no treinamento mais cedo.

\- Seu ascendente é em capricórnio mesmo? - ele perguntou após alguns segundos e ouviu ela soltar uma risada divertida, era óbvio que não tinha engolido aquela mentira.

\- Não, é em áries - respondeu enquanto voltou a fitá-lo - Por que tu é tão insistente assim? Eu não ter escolhido ficar em Escorpião feriu tanto teu orgulho? - Se ele era direto e reto, ela também era.

\- Não é isso! - ele ajeitou o corpo sobre o degrau - É que realmente fiquei intrigado, aliás, vocês guardam tantos mistérios.

\- Nós somos pessoas comuns, Milo. - ela virou um pouco o corpo na direção dele. - Nada além disso! Mas por que ficou intrigado?

Milo ficou a observando por alguns instantes, no início de fato achou que ela estava com medo, mas após as breves conversas que tiveram, havia notado que além da timidez, ela o olhava com admiração e algo mais que ainda não tinha conseguido decifrar. Ele a achava intrigante também, porque ela não havia o colocado numa redoma de vidro, não se jogava aos seus pés, não que esperasse isso, mas de certo modo estava acostumado com isso: mulheres se jogando, mesmo quando não queria. E ela ficar o tratando por hora com carinho e por hora com indiferença, o jeito misterioso, tímido o instigava a querer saber mais dela.

\- Então…? - ela insistiu na pergunta despertando o dourado dos devaneios

\- Não sei explicar. - resolveu responder assim, evasivamente, porque de certo modo não tinha uma explicação mesmo.

\- Entendo… - ela murmurou e voltou a fitar as estrelas. Não havia gostado da resposta, mas não iria insistir por mais que quisesse. - Eu não escolhi ficar em escorpião porque achei que talvez tu não gostasse da ideia de ter uma hóspede.

\- E por que eu não iria querer? - arqueou a sobrancelha não entendendo o porquê ela ter pensado isso.

\- Ah, sei lá! Tu parece ser tão… Como posso dizer? - se voltou para ele novamente - Orgulhoso - viu ele franzir o cenho em desagrado.

\- Imaginou errado bonequinha - cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

\- Vai me chamar sempre assim?

\- Vou, porque já disse que você parece uma bonequinha.

-Tá bom… tá bom. Não vou pedir para ti parar porque senão aí mesmo que tu não vai deixar de me chamar assim

Uma brisa vinda de uma das praias que circundava o Santuário soprou um pouco mais fria fazendo com que Luisa abraçasse o próprio corpo. - Eu vou entrar, estou ficando com frio. - falou se erguendo e já rumando para dentro do Templo Zodiacal deixando mais uma vez Milo a ver navios, mas dessa vez ele deu um sorriso enquanto a observava desaparecer.

No outro dia…

As três amigas combinaram de conversar. Calisto e Koga estavam ansiosas para contar as novidades do dia anterior, elas se encontraram na Casa de touro e assim que avisaram ao guardião, foram caminhar e já aproveitariam para conhecer os arredores do Santuário. Chegaram até um lugar que se assemelhava a uma pequena floresta com árvores frondosas e um pequeno riacho de águas cristalinas.

\- Que lindo! - Exclamou Luisa - Quem diria que teria um lugar tão lindo assim no Santuário? - Sentou-se nas margens e mergulhou os pés nas água.

\- É mesmo um lugar belíssimo - Koga e Calisto concordaram e repetiram o gesto da escorpiana

Sentadas elas observavam os peixinhos, e cada uma contou como havia chegado ali, cada história arrancou várias gargalhadas das amigas porque com certeza eram situações inusitadas e até constrangedoras.

\- Deixa eu contar para vocês - a canceriana falou animada - Algol me beijou ontem.

\- Aha eu sabia! - Koga arregalou os olhos e bateu uma palma. - Eu disse Cali! - Deu um soquinho no ombro da amiga - Eu disse que Algol estava apaixonado por você!

\- Aff, não exagera amiga, ele me beijou e depois pediu desculpas - cruzou os braços - Não entendi nada, ainda fiquei com cara de boba, bem que ele podia ter continuado, eu não ia achar nada ruim.

\- Mas você não presta, hein Cali! - a virginiana brincou com a canceriana que ria com uma expressão maliciosa.

\- Gente, mas não é que o Medusão é saidinho mesmo! - Luisa disse e as amigas gargalharam com o apelido que ela deu ao prateado

\- Mas agora deixem eu contar o que me aconteceu ontem - A virginiana começou a falar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Eu e o Kanon nos entendemos.

\- Que babado é esse amiga? Conta essa história direito! - Calisto piscava os olhos. - Depois eu que não presto! Mentira que você pegou aquele homão que veio em dose dupla?

\- Amiga pode contar tudo, nos mínimos detalhes - Luísa estava empolgada!

Elas conversaram mais um pouco até que a escorpiana teve uma ideia.

\- Gurias nós temos que escrever uma fic sobre isso, já pensou? Ia ser demais! - Luísa tira de sua bolsa um caderninho e um lápis. Koga já olha para o céu e bate as pontas dos dedos nos lábios, desenhando um sorriso com as idéias que iam brotando em sua mente.

\- Vai ser genial sim!

\- E ainda podemos colocar uma guerra no meio, tipo assim, um Deus declara guerra ao Santuário, e rapta Athena! - Calisto já se empolga imaginando as aventuras que os Cavaleiros iriam viver na Fanfics, enquanto a escorpiana complementa e anota todas as idéias.

\- Isso! Para tornar mais emocionante, porque estando aqui podemos ser mais realista, e até podemos formar uns shippes diferentes!

As três seguem planejando a história, mas elas não contavam que um soldado as observava escondido e ao escutar o plano delas saiu despercebido em direção ao Templo do Grande Mestre.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Deixem-me entrar, eu preciso falar urgente com o Grande Mestre - o soldado pediu esbaforido e com as mãos nos joelhos tentando recuperar o ar.

Um outro entrou e voltou minutos depois dando passagem para o colega.

\- O que aconteceu, homem? - Shion perguntou estranhando o estado do soldado.

\- Grande Mestre eu ouvi aquelas moças planejando um ataque ao Santuário.

\- O quê? - O ariano levantou num rompante do trono - Explique isso direito!

Continua…


	12. Amigas ou inimigas?

\- Elas estão naquela pequena floresta próxima ao Santuário e eu estava fazendo minha ronda quando as ouvi, elas planejavam detalhadamente e eu ouvi tudo.

Shion passou a andar de um lado para outro massageando as têmporas, "Será que essas meninas insolentes seriam capazes disso? Será que elas inventaram essa história toda de outra dimensão? Mas é claro, por isso elas sabem tanto a nosso respeito", eram os pensamentos que rondavam a mente Patriarca.

\- Maldição! - ele bradou - Ainda bem que Athena foi para o Japão. - virou para o guarda - Tragam-nas imediatamente até aqui.

O guarda fez uma reverência e saiu às pressas, chamou mais dois colegas pelo caminho e foram em direção onde as brasileiras se encontravam não tardando a chegar até o local.

\- Ali! - Gritou ele já segurando Luisa - Peguem essas traidoras. - Os demais fizeram o mesmo com Calisto e Koga.

As três se olharam assustadas e sem entender a atitude, elas tentavam se soltar do agarre dos homens, mas eles eram muito mais fortes e as arrastavam pelo caminho.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo seus doidos? - A canceriana perguntou já sentindo as lágrimas correndo por seus olhos, o seu braço que já estava machucado parecia queimar com o agarre do soldado. O soldado bem indiferente ao sofrimento da garota apertava ainda mais o braço machucado, ouvia ela reclamar, mas não estava nem aí, era uma traidora da deusa, olhou para as garotas interrompendo o passo.

\- Vocês terão uma conversinha com o Grande Mestre suas traidoras, ainda bem que ouvi os planos de vocês - O guarda respondeu com um certo orgulho na voz e um sorriso triunfante.

\- Por que está nos chamando de traidoras? - Dessa vez, Koga quem perguntava já querendo peitar o soldado.

\- Quietas! - Bradou o soldado

Elas se calaram no mesmo instante ainda mais que um deles apontou uma lança no pescoço da escorpiana. Elas se olharam e engoliram em seco, a coisa estava séria de verdade, foram arrastadas pelas escadas dos Templos do Zodíaco, sendo interceptadas por Aldebaran.

\- Guardas o que está acontecendo? Soltem as meninas, são convidadas de Athena! - O taurino já se aproximava de Luísa sendo impedido por um dos soldados.

\- Estas garotas são inimigas de Athena, temos ordens expressas do Grande Mestre para levá-las até ele!

\- Oi? - Koga estava estarrecida com aquele absurdo! - Inimiga de Athena? não sou inimiga de ninguém! - A virginiana olhava para Aldebaran como se pedisse socorro.

\- Ah, mas eu sou de você, seu imbecil! - Calisto já tentava chutar a canela do guarda que a empurrava de um lado para o outro com brusquidão.

\- Fica quieta!

\- Debas, não somos inimigas, você sabe! - Luísa queria sair correndo e abraçar o Cavaleiro de Touro.

\- Calma meninas, deve estar havendo um engano, vou com vocês, não se preocupem.

O taurino acompanhou as três juntamente com os guardas que as levavam arrastadas sem dó!

Kanon estava sentado no sofá de casa quando se levanta ao ouvir as vozes das garotas alteradas.

\- Bombom? Mas o que….?

\- KANOOOOON! - Koga gritava para dentro da casa de gêmeos. - Anjãoooo me ajuda!

O geminiano quase caiu no chão ao ver sua paixão ser arrastada pelos guardas do Santuário como fosse uma delinquente qualquer.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Aldebaran fez sinal de calma para o companheiro, sabia que ele era explosivo e isso não ia ajudar em nada.

\- Um grande mal entendido meu amigo, vamos acompanhá-las e escutar o Grande Mestre.

Kanon queria esbofetear o soldado que arrastava Koga, podia mandá-lo para a última dimensão do universo e ainda do avesso!

\- Calma bombom, nós vamos resolver tudo, isso não passa de um grande mal entendido, vai ficar tudo bem. - dizia acompanhando a virginiana que o olhava tentando acreditar nas suas palavras.

Quando passaram em Câncer, Máscara da Morte seguiu com o olhar as garotas serem sacolejadas e arrastadas pelos guardas, adorou ver aquela balbúrdia, bem que ele tinha avisado, mas ele era sempre o malvado, pessimista, agora todos iam morder a língua. Cravou os olhos em Calisto que o olhou e logo desviou o rosto ao ver o sorriso sádico do canceriano. Ele pensou um pouco e resolveu seguir a procissão, estava louco para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Shaka já havia sido avisado pelo cosmo por Aldebaran da situação e aguardava as garotas passarem pelo seu Templo, estava tão intrigado quanto o taurino, pois ele mais do que ninguém sabia que elas eram inocentes, mas deveria ouvir o que o Grande Mestre tinha a dizer.

Chegando na Casa de Aquário Calisto avista Camus e Milo que vinham em direção à saída da casa.

\- Mas que merda é essa? - Milo veio como furacão em direção às garotas.

\- CAMUS! - Calisto voltou a sacolejar o guarda que ficou tão nervoso com a canceriana que desferiu um tapa em seu rosto - EU MANDEI FICAR QUIETA TRAIDORA!

\- Seu filho da mãe! Covarde! - Luísa ficou tão fora de si com a atitude do guarda que se soltou daquele que a segurava e deu um chute no saco e após deu um soco no nariz do guarda que acertou a amiga, o homem gemia e não sabia se segurava no meio das pernas ou estancava a hemorragia do nariz. "Não fiz aulas de Karatê a toa, seu mané", pensou enquanto sorria satisfeita pelo seu feito.

Boa Luísa - Milo vibrou! - recebendo um olhar de repreensão do amigo, que ainda estava imparcial com aquela situação toda, mas o ignorou ainda mais quando viu que o guarda que antes segurava Luisa estava pronto para desferir um tapa nela, ele segurou o braço do homem e o olhou sério.

\- Já chega disso! - sua fala foi o suficiente para que o soldado compreendesse e ele não era louco de enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Assim todos subiram até o Grande salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo.

\- Aqui estão elas senhor - Um dos soldado falou enquanto jogavam as mulheres no chão que caíram sentadas sobre o piso duro.

Shion as olhava por cima com desgosto, os Cavaleiros de Ouro formavam as fileiras dentro do salão, infelizmente dali em diante não poderiam intervir até ouvir tudo que o Grande Mestre teria a dizer.

\- Então, quer dizer que as mocinhas pretendiam nos enganar? - o muviano falou com os olhos brilhando de raiva, os olhos azuis fuzilavam cada uma delas.

\- M-me desculpe, mas não….- Luisa interrompeu tentando pedir uma explicação decente sobre a situação

\- Já falei para não interromper quando eu estiver falando. - Shion gritou dessa vez fazendo com que as três chegassem mais perto uma da outra, Milo e Kanon estremeceram e se olharam aflitos.

\- Grande Mestre, mas o que está acontecendo? - Shaka com seu jeito calmo perguntou tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

\- Essas três - apontou o dedo em riste para elas - Estavam planejando um ataque ao Santuário. O soldado ouviu tudo, elas estão mancomunadas com outro Deus contra Athena!

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro começaram um burburinho mal acreditando nas palavras do ariano mais velho, Máscara da Morte deu uma olhada e um sorriso cínico para Camus falando por cosmo "Viu? Eu avisei!"

Aldebaran olhava para sua hóspede que chorava copiosamente e balançava a cabeça veemente para os lados. Kanon estava visivelmente arrasado com o que ouvira.

\- Temos que ouvi-las mestre! - Shaka voltou a falar com o Patriarca.

\- Ouvir nada! - Máscara gritou - Temos que deixá-las apodrecendo nas masmorras.

\- Acalmem-se senhores! - Mu pediu chegando no salão junto com o discípulo, também não acreditara quando Shaka o avisou, conhecendo seu mestre sabia que ficaria cego e poderia fazer algo descabido com as garotas.

Shion voltou a sentar em seu trono, apoiando a cabeça no encosto fechando seus olhos para concentrar seus pensamentos, respirou fundo e falou mais calmo.

\- Já decidi, levem-nas para o Cabo Sunion.

\- O QUE? - Kanon no mesmo segundo que o mestre terminou a frase correu para frente do trono desesperado. - Mestre, elas irão morrer lá! - apontou o dedo para as três, e depois olhou para Koga que suspirava fundo tentando segurar o pranto, o geminiano sentia-se impotente, voltou-se para o mestre em tom de súplica. - Shion, por Athena não faça isso. - O Grande Mestre o fuzilou com o olhar fazendo-o se calar.

\- Esta é minha decisão.

Alguns dourados olhavam as três com pesar baixando os olhos e até mesmo virando o rosto para outra direção, outros sorriram com satisfação em vê-las arrastadas. Elas choravam, gritavam, esperneavam, dizendo o tempo todo que estavam sendo injustiçadas.

Cabo Sunion

As amigas já estavam trancadas e choravam abraçadas, tinham certeza que iriam morrer ali, tentavam entender como tudo tinha mudado tão rápido, num dia estavam preparando um churrasco para elas e no outro as trancaram no Cabo Sunion.

\- Eu sabia que estava muito bom para ser verdade - Koga após chorar tudo que podia agora se revoltava! Diferente de Luísa que tentava escalar algumas rochas desesperada com a água que subia rápido demais, chegando no seu peito.

\- Como eles puderam fazer isso com a gente? - Calisto falava choramingando e por ser a mais baixa das três, a água já lhe chegava ao pescoço, tendo de ficar de ponta de pé.

\- O Shion, justo ele tomar uma decisão tão dura contra nós. - a virginiana dizia enquanto se aproximava da canceriana para ajudá-la a ficar com o rosto fora d'água. - Aqui, Cali. Se apoia em mim. - olhou para Luísa com pesar, a amiga estava completamente em pânico.

\- Eu...já disse que...não sei n-glupt… cof cof...nadar. Me ajuda! - a escorpiana tentava se manter em pé, mas a força das ondas não deixava ela firmar na pedra ainda somado ao seu pânico estava engolindo muita água.

\- Luisa! - Koga segurou Calisto de um lado e puxou Luísa para se segurar no seu ombro pois era a mais alta de todas, mesmo assim ficou preocupada pois assim que a maré subisse com certeza a água subiria quase até seu rosto.

Algumas horas se passaram, as meninas estavam mudas, sentiam-se cansadas, para Luísa e Calisto não dava mais pé, Koga estava sendo uma heroína em sustentar as duas, fora que a noite já estava alta e a água gelada demais, fazendo-as bater o queixo de frio.

\- Hey psiu psiu? Meninas? Estão aí? - ouviram a voz de Kanon do outro lado das grades da pequena janela que dava para o mar, só dava para ver os olhos verdes do geminiano e ainda muito mal devido à escuridão.

\- Anjão! Você veio? - Koga sentiu seu peito aquecer ao ouvir a voz

\- Anjão mas que merda de apelido é esse? - Calisto disse tentando segurar a gargalhada sem engolir água.

\- Ah, é melhor que o seu que é Medusão! Besta!

Luísa começou a rir da discussão das amigas, não sabia se era porque estava engraçado, ou porque era trágico, conseguindo contagiar as outras garotas.

\- Meninas, eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui! Eu vim para deixar algumas coisas para vocês, daqui a pouco a maré baixa, vou amarrar nas grades essa mochila, tem comida, toalha, cobertor e água, tentarei trazer mais amanhã, porém Shion pesou na vigília da prisão, está difícil passar pelos guardas.

\- Tu enganou Poseidon, não consegue passar por soldados rasos? - a escorpiana ironizou

Kanon revirou os olhos ao escutar ela debochar de si.

\- Garota e quem disse que ele colocou soldados rasos para guardar vocês? Agora mesmo quem está pra lá e pra cá é o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

\- Shura?! - Koga colocou as duas mãos no rosto soltando ambas que afundaram na mesma hora - Meninas! Ai meu Deus! - teve que mergulhar para pegar as amigas e levar para a superfície.

\- Calma Koga! Eu sei nadar. - Calisto foi nadando até a grade onde Kanon estava. - Ow Anjão passa a mochila pra cá! Obrigada.

\- Bombom? Fiquei feliz que está bem! Eu volto amanhã pra ver vocês e trazer mais coisas, fiquem bem! - Kanon beijou a mão e soltou o beijo em direção a Koga que corou instantaneamente.

Assim que ouviram as braçadas do geminiano de longe, Luísa olhou para a amiga que a segurava e gargalhou - Puffffff, BOMBOM?! Kkkkkkkkkk!

Koga com ódio da gozação da escorpiana soltou ela novamente na água segurando sua cabeça no fundo, deixando ela submersa alguns segundos.

\- Koga ela vai morrer! - Calisto voltou a nadar em direção da amiga.

\- Vai nada! - Koga respondeu irritada puxando Luísa pelos cabelos deixando-a tomar ar. - Sua vida está em minha mãos peçonhenta! - O olhos violetas de Koga chegaram a brilhar.

Luísa estreitou os olhos e fez um bico - Depois é meu signo que é vingativo!

Calisto olhou para as duas e deu risada. - Nós vamos ficar loucas….

x.x.x.x.x

As três dormiram abraçadas uma nas outras, ainda bem que a maré baixou deixando o chão de pedra somente com algumas poças d'água. Calisto estava sentada no chão mesmo, tentando pentear os cabelos longos com os dedos.

\- Meu Deus meu cabelo está cheirando peixe! - Calisto segurava as longas mechas e cheirava fazendo uma careta de nojo.- Arghhh, tem até um pedaço de alga.

\- Acho que agora a gente consegue ver o que seu Anjão trouxe. - Luísa se virou para pegar a mochila. - Toalhas, graças a Athena! - Já foi se enrolando e secando o cabelo.

\- Meninas falando em Athena, vocês ouviram que ela está no Japão? Tenho certeza que se ela estivesse aqui não deixaria o surtado do Shion trancar a gente. - Koga estava em pé apoiada nas grades da prisão tentando tomar um pouco de sol.

\- A gente tinha que dar um jeito de avisá-la, achar alguém que pudesse fazer isso por nós. - Calisto completou pegando uma barra de chocolate, estava faminta, precisava de açúcar.

\- Será que Kanon vai conseguir voltar? Vocês ouviram o que ele disse? Estamos sendo vigiadas pelos próprios dourados. - Koga estava com um semblante cansado, também pudera, ficou segurando as amigas quase uma noite inteira para que não se afogassem.

\- Como se isso fosse necessário! Qualquer guardinha de meia tigela pode olhar a gente. - A escorpiana disse voltando a ficar irritada com aquele absurdo.

\- É amiga, mas para eles nós somos inimigas, estamos de conchavo com algum Deus, isso porque aquele soldado ouviu a gente mirabolando as nossas histórias e achou pêlo em ovo!

\- Que absurdo isso! Nós de conchavo com um deus - A escorpiana falou cruzando os braços - Isso é irônico e surreal ao mesmo tempo.

\- Guarda filho da mãe. Ah, mas se eu saio daqui nem sei o que faço com ele - A virginiana falou com os olhos violetas brilhando de raiva.

Calisto ficou observando as duas discutindo sobre o assunto pensou que a poucos dias estavam nesse mesmo lugar se divertindo, brincando, sonhando, como isso foi acontecer? Suspirou se aproximando da grade, Koga resolveu enrolar uma toalha e fazer de travesseiro, precisava tirar pelo menos um cochilo pois a próxima noite seria igual.

\- Psiu, psiu?

\- Hã? - Calisto procurou de onde vinha aquela voz, sussurrou para que não chamasse atenção - Quem está aí?

\- Sou eu Calisto, Algol!

A canceriana não podia acreditar, abriu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes. - Algol, estamos aqui! - Colocou a mão para fora, não sabia se isso ajudaria, mas não custava tentar. De repente o loiro surge na sua frente como um passe de mágica.

\- Oi Cali, oi Luísa, Koga está dormindo, depois deixem meu alô para ela. Meninas trouxe algumas coisas para vocês. - Entregou uma sacola para Calisto. - Quero que saibam que eu e alguns outros Cavaleiros não concordamos com essa prisão, sabemos que não são inimigas.

\- Você não pode falar com Saori, digo Athena? - Luísa perguntou em tom de desespero, só de pensar que em algumas horas a maré voltaria a subir lhe dava arrepios.

Algol baixou os olhos azuis um pouco constrangido. - Não Luísa, eu não tenho autoridade para falar diretamente com a deusa, apenas Cavaleiros de Ouro e mesmo assim devem pedir permissão para Shion, eu só poderia falar com ela diretamente se fosse de extrema importância.

Calisto segurou a mão por cima de Algol para que ele olhasse para ela. - Mas nós somos de extrema importância, somos hóspedes da própria deusa, nós não pedimos para morar no Santuário, por favor Algol, sei que você pode pensar em alguma coisa, não quero morrer aqui! - O Cavaleiro de Prata soltou sua mão passando entre as grades para puxar a nuca da canceriana, com gentileza fez ela encostar sua testa na dele e encarar seus olhos.

\- Eu nunca irei deixar você morrer aqui! Agora eu preciso ir senão podem dar falta, que Athena esteja com vocês!

\- Ela podia estar mesmo! - A escorpiana murmurou para si.

O Cavaleiro de Prata sorriu de lado e desapareceu de novo como um passe de mágica.

\- Caramba Cali, o Medusão tá apaixonado mesmo por você! - Luísa se divertia.

Calisto sorriu sapeca para amiga. - É, acho que sim.

\- E você, está gostando dele? Ele é muito bonito e gentil, partidão!

\- Eu acho ele tudo isso sim! - A castanha respondeu sorrindo para escorpiana, ela gostava do prateado, da companhia, do papo, era muito bonito sim, mas….., não tinha dado aquele chazan! Só de lembrar dele fazendo ela de presa com aquele escudo da medusa, pensar que ela quase virou pedra, fazia com que a canceriana não conseguisse entregar seu coração, se culpava por isso, pois via que ele tentava se aproximar, até demais com aquele beijo roubado, porém ela sentia não corresponder.

\- Sei...te conheço Calisto, tu não está apaixonada por ele. - Luísa a olhava desconfiada.

\- Apaixonada não, mas quem sabe não é mesmo, sempre irá existir um amanhã.

x.x.x.x.x

O entardecer chegava ao fim e as águas já batiam na cintura de Calisto e nos quadris de Luísa e Koga, as meninas não tinham mais assunto e nem mais planos para poder sair dali, tentaram de tudo até morder as grades, mas nada adiantava, estavam a espera de um milagre.

\- Nem acredito que teremos mais uma noite daquelas! - Koga olhava para o horizonte desanimada, suspirando profundamente, ela se sentia um caco, roupas molhadas novamente, sem banho, cheirando a peixe, tudo que ela queria agora era um chá quente servido pelo Buda loiro e sua cama com Kanon de companhia claro!

\- EU COMI TODOS OS CHOCOLATES? - Calisto quase entrou dentro da mochila para tentar achar pelo menos uma barrinha, já sentia a abstinência tomar seu corpo, então naquele momento ela não teve dúvidas do que fazer, se ajoelhou olhou para a estrela mais brilhante do céu, juntou as mãos e rezou em voz alta.

\- Santa Athena, que você me ouça, mande seu Cavaleiro trazer mais chocolates para esta sua serva que irá lhe agradecer eternamente, faço tudo que quiser minha deusa! - Sem esperar a canceriana levou um tapão na cabeça fazendo ela perder o equilíbrio - AIIIIIII, por que me bateu Luísa?

\- Isso é coisa pra pedir para a deusa? tem que rezar para ela nos tirar daqui e não ficar pedindo chocolate! - Luísa estava mais raivosa que o normal, a canceriana massageava a região onde levou o tapa.

\- Credo que mal humor, tá assim por que não comeu chocolate?

\- ÓBVIO QUE EU NÃO COMI CALISTO, VOCÊ COMEU TODOS!

\- Gente, gente se acalmem! - Koga tentou separar as amigas que já faziam movimentos que iam se engalfinhar.

\- Psiu? Luísa?

A escorpiana olhou para o lado e viu o Cavaleiro de Ouro da oitava casa segurando nas grades da prisão.

\- Oi...oi Milo! - Luísa parou de dar atenção para Calisto para se aproximar da grade.

\- Oi Calisto, Koga! Bem nem vou perguntar como estão. - Disse sem graça. - Trouxe mais coisas para vocês! Entregou uma sacolinha para Luísa, consegui trazer uma sopa quente, parece que vai esfriar esta noite.

\- Obrigada Milo, fo..foi você que cozinhou?.

\- Não, minha serva, mas ela faz sopas ótimas! - Os dois se encaravam, Luisa o olhava com um semblante decepcionado e tristonho que fez Milo ter ganas em explodir aquelas grades, o que faria com muita facilidade, mas não poderia jamais ir contra as ordens do Grande Mestre, as garotas iriam passar maus bocados aquela noite, tanto é que Shaka iria visitá-las na madrugada para aquecer a água, senão elas teriam uma grande chance de não sobreviver. Ele segurou a mão de Luísa e puxou mais para perto. - Queria pode fazer mais….

\- Ah, mas você pode! - Koga sem pudor algum interrompe o momento dos escorpianos, separando as mãos para ficar de frente ao dourado. - Você pode pedir para os cavaleiros de bronze chamarem Athena, tenho certeza que ela não sabe de nós!

\- Milo, você sabe que somos inocentes e tenho certeza que ela também! Sei lá, ela pode ler nossa mente, aliás por que Shion não o fez? Ele poderia verificar nossa sinceridade, alguma coisa tá bem mal explicada! - Calisto ficou ao lado das amigas com a mão na cintura.

\- Ele não leu, pois Athena deu uma ordem expressa e irrevogável para ele e nenhum de nós fazermos isso!

\- Vo..você consegue ler mentes? - Luísa ficou perdida no meio da conversa.

\- Não sou tão bom quanto Mu e Shaka, mas dá pro gasto. - piscou para escorpiana.

\- Ai minha nossa senhora. - Luísa virou a cabeça para o lado oposto segurando o peito, pensava em tudo que já havia imaginado fazer com o loiro e ele conseguindo ver tudo.

Milo ouviu uma pedra rolar na ribanceira, tinha que sair dali, pois Máscara da Morte estava fazendo a ronda noturna e não estava nem um pouco afim de dar as caras ao Yomotsu - Meninas preciso ir embora, mais tarde Shaka virá também! Fiquem tranquilas vou dar um jeito de falar com os garotos, eles podem inventar uma desculpa para ir ao Japão! - Falou com pressa já se despedindo.

\- Ixeeee, imagina se o Milo lê sua mente Lu! Hahahahahahaha - Koga riu de dobrar o corpo.

\- Humm é até capaz de quebrar essa barreira entre vocês, vai que ele quer experimentar tudo isso que você imagina! - Calisto zombou dando um peteleco na cabeça da escorpiana.

\- Vocês são muito engraçadinhas! Podem parar com isso!

Continua...


	13. À Espera de um milagre

As horas avançaram e a água já batia no peito das meninas e estava extremamente gelada, as três já estavam com os lábios cianóticos e tremiam bastante.

\- On-onde está Shaka? - Koga perguntou se abraçando mais às amigas. - Não sinto mais meus pés.

\- Eu também - As outras duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Estão gostando da hospedagem meninas? - Máscara da Morte apareceu diante das grades fazendo com que as três virassem em sua direção. - Owww estão com friozinho? Coitadinhas, acalmem-se só vai piorar, isso eu garanto. - o canceriano sorriu rasgado de forma sádica.

\- Máscara da Morte isso não tem graça! - Calisto se colocou diante das duas amigas, não sabia porque mas se sentia na obrigação de peitar o Cavaleiro por ele ser do seu signo regente.

\- Tá nervosinha bebê? Tô morrendo de medo. - ele ria anasalado, encarando a canceriana que foi para frente das grades ficando olho no olho, não gostava de brigas, mas tinha vontade de socar a cara daquele covarde.

\- Você é um escroto já te falaram isso? - Disse sorrindo da mesma forma que ele. - Um coitado que deve chorar arrependido todas as noites porque matou covardemente um monte de inocente. Athena é muito boa mesmo pra te perdoar, você é podre!

Ele riu com escárnio com o que ouviu da mulher a sua frente - Acha que vai me ferir com essas palavras ratinha? Sabia que esse é seu apelidinho aqui no Santuário? Ratinha!

\- Você fala isso porque está do outro lado da grade, se não, dúvido que teria coragem! - Calisto estava tão nervosa que os dedos que seguravam a grade estavam quase brancos de tanto que apertava, Máscara da Morte se aproximou perigosamente de seu rosto, sentia a respiração do canceriano na sua face.

\- Garota você sabe mesmo com quem está querendo brigar? - Falou entredentes, estavam tão perto um do outro que quem olhasse de fora acharia que estavam se beijando. - Suas palavras não me ferem.

\- Sabe por que não te ferem? Porque você não tem nada aí dentro. - a canceriana falou baixo empurrando com o dedo o coração dele. - Nem a própria deusa que você jurou proteger você ama, não sabe o que é isso!

\- Não fale o que não sabe! - Apertou o queixo de Calisto para que ela erguesse o rosto e olhar em seus olhos.

\- E eu estou mentindo? Você tem tanta vergonha de ser quem é que nem mesmo seu nome você tem coragem de contar para os outros!

\- CHEGA! - empurrou a canceriana. - Basta garota! Eu não tenho que ouvir esse monte de asneiras, tomara que morram nessa prisão!

Calisto conseguiu tocar o canceriano chegando no seu ponto fraco, sorriu vitoriosa. Koga e Luísa nunca tinham visto a amiga tão brava na vida, ficaram se olhando com cara de interrogação, de onde veio tudo isso?

\- Essa doeu até em nós Cali! - Koga disse espantada com o semblante furioso da canceriana.

Máscara da Morte por sua vez deixou as três garotas subindo a passos duros para o alto do Cabo Sunion, chegando no cume se apoiou numa pilastra , pegando uma pedra na mão, suspirou enraivecido com as palavras de Calisto, pois para sua desgraça ela estava certa. - DROGA! - com um movimento transformou o rochedo em pó!

x.x.x.x.x.x

"Meninas sou eu Shaka!"

O virginiano falou telepaticamente com as brasileiras, fazendo-as se assustarem num primeiro momento olhando em volta procurando o guardião da Sexta Casa "Desculpem a demora, mas como vocês sabem, Máscara da Morte está fazendo a ronda e ele está atento a tudo. Prestem atenção, daqui irei criar uma proteção para vocês, apenas relaxem e deixem o resto comigo."

Elas se entreolharam e de repente começaram a sentir seus corpos começar a esquentar repentinamente e a ser suspensos. "Eu criei em volta de vocês uma espécie de bolha, vocês ficarão aquecidas, podem descansar"

\- Obrigada! - Elas agradeceram em uníssono

Luisa tateou em volta percebendo uma parede "invisível", parecia o Khan que ele utilizava. - Que maravilha! Olha gurias, dá até para a gente sentar e esticar as pernas. - Sorria que nem criança, afinal era um pouquinho de alegria em meio a tanto caos.

Como estavam exaustas, sentaram próximas uma da outra e dormiram.

O dia amanheceu, apesar de terem conseguido descansar e não terem passado frio, Luísa sentia seu corpo tremer e estava com o rosto abatido. "Era só o que me faltava", pensou enquanto colocava uma das mãos na testa e depois no peito, estava queimando em febre. Se enrolou no cobertor e se deitou do jeito que conseguiu sobre algumas pedras, sentia todo seu corpo doer.

\- O que aconteceu Lu? - Calisto perguntou se aproximando da amiga

\- Estou com febre.

\- Mentira? - tocou na testa da amiga e ao constatar olhou para a Koga com um semblante preocupado. - Nós não temos remédio aqui, amiga está doendo em algum lugar, ou sente só frio?

\- Minha garganta tá doendo muito! - Luísa dizia manhosa repousando a cabeça no colo da canceriana.

\- Abre a boca assim Ahhhhhhhh! - Calisto fazia o gesto para amiga que riu.

\- Ela não tem cinco anos de idade Calisto. - Koga disse rindo da amiga que se envergonhou instantâneamente.

Luísa mesmo achando graça repetiu o gesto para Calisto que olhou bem no fundo da sua garganta inflamada. - Ixi tá até com pus, vai precisar de antibiótico.

\- Ótimo! Onde vamos conseguir antibióticos agora? - Koga disse preocupada e um pouco irritada, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

\- Bombom? Está tudo bem? - Kanon chegou olhando para todos os lados. - Máscara da Morte já trocou de turno com Aiolia, ainda bem que ele não concorda com a prisão de vocês, ele está fazendo vista grossa, então temos um tempinho maior. - Queria tanto poder te abraçar direito minha morena. - Kanon pegou a mão de Koga e puxou para junto de si fazendo ela colar na grade, a virginiana se arrepiou inteirinha, não porque estava excitada pois se lembrou que estava a três dias sem escovar os dentes, imagina o bafo?

\- Anjão….nã...não, Kanon… - O geminiano já dava beijinhos no ar de olhos fechados tentando encontrar os lábios carnudos de Koga. - KANON PARA! NÃO POSSO TE BEIJAR.

\- Ma...mas por que bombom? O que eu fiz? - Kanon abriu os olhos não entendendo nada.

\- Não fez nada lindo, eu, quer dizer, nós não escovamos os dentes desde que chegamos aqui! - disse envergonhada, fazendo o geminiano sorrir de alívio.

\- Oiiiii! Estamos aqui! - Luísa disse ainda deitada no colo de Calisto.

\- Ah é! - Koga pegou Kanon pela gola da camisa para que ele se aproximasse. - Anjão, a Luísa está mal, com muita, muita febre, precisa ser medicada, pelo amor de todos os deuses e deusas que existe nesse universo, você precisa nos tirar daqui, senão ela pode morrer! - disse afoita.

\- O que? Está com febre? Por Athena, Shion está indo longe demais!

\- Sim aquele carneiro rejuvenescido de uma figa, aiiiiii to com tanta raiva dele! - Koga achava que podia explodir ali mesmo. - Kanon nem que você tenha que entrar numa Guerra de Mil dias, TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!

Kanon olhou para Koga arrepiado, como ela sabia da guerra de mil dias? Tinha muita coisa ainda para conversar com ela, mas não iria fazê-lo agora, ela estava irritada demais e Luísa doente demais, tinha que agir rápido,

\- Kanon, rápido por favor, ela está muito quente. - Calisto disse triste limpando o suor da testa de Luísa com sua toalha.

O geminiano se afastou olhando para as três garotas aprisionadas injustamente, aquilo não podia continuar assim, iria resolver de um jeito ou de outro, nem que tivesse que passar por cima das ordens do Grande Mestre.

\- Contem comigo! Eu já volto…..bombom, eu prometo que hoje mesmo você dormirá nos meus braços! - Num piscar de olhos Kanon sumiu da frente da porta da prisão.

\- Uiaaaaaaa….. é hoje hein Koga! - Calisto dizia se divertindo da cara envergonhada da amiga.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Kanon já havia chegado na sua casa, estava com sangue nos olhos, queria matar aquele ariano, depois diziam que ele era um homem sensato, justo, mentira!

\- SAGA! Vem aqui! - Kanon berrou dentro da casa. O mais velho havia acabado de sair do banho amarrando uma toalha na cintura.

\- O que houve Non? Que gritaria é essa? - Foi em direção ao salão onde estava o irmão. - Que cara é essa?

\- Você sabe o que aquele demente do Grande Mestre está fazendo com as meninas? Ele está as matando vagarosamente! Elas estão sujas, exaustas e Luísa agora está queimando em febre! Pra mim chega! Eu vou lá tirar satisfação e você - apontou para a cara do irmão ficando a centímetros de distância do nariz do mais velho. - Vai comigo!

\- Eu? - Saga apontou para si.

\- Vamos Saga, vai se trocar, não podemos perder tempo!

Kanon chamou Aldebaran pelo cosmo assim que Saga entrou no quarto para se trocar.

\- Eu não acredito que Shion está tendo coragem de fazer isso! - O taurino chega em gêmeos com sua voz de trovão. - Como assim Luísa está doente? Achei que vocês estavam cuidando delas enquanto Athena não volta!

\- Sem sermão grandão! Eu te chamei pois quero que vá junto comigo e com o Saga .

\- Claro! Tô dentro - o taurino socou a própria mão. - Vou chamar Mu, ele sabe melhor que ninguém aplacar a fúria do ariano Mor.

Não demorou muito para Saga se arrumar e Mu chegar ao salão de gêmeos, ele também estava com cara de poucos amigos, ficou besta com a notícia das garotas e principalmente com o estado de saúde da escorpiana.

Os quatro subiram as casas, por ser de manhã muitas estavam vazias pois seus guardiões ou estavam dormindo ou já estavam fora treinando, até que chegaram na décima primeira casa onde Camus e Marie estavam prontamente os aguardando.

\- Como está Calisto? - Marie perguntou preocupada para Saga.

\- Ela está bem, mas…. - agora olhava para Camus. - Luísa está muito mal Camyu, acho melhor avisar Milo, sabe como ele se afeiçoou por ela.

Camus estreitou os olhos, sério. - Oui, vou encontrá-lo, qualquer coisa não deixe de me chamar, se ele não tirar elas hoje, eu mesmo darei um jeito nisso!

\- Nós meu amigo, nós! - Kanon completou.

Shion estava analisando alguns papéis sentado em seu trono, quando sente os cosmos alterados dos guardiões das Casas Zodiacais. - Mas o que?

A porta se abre com brusquidão com Kanon enfurecido na frente e atrás Saga, Aldebaran e Mu.

\- Onde vocês pensam que estão para entrar assim no Décimo Terceiro Templo? Nós não temos uma hora marcada!

\- Não me venha com suas regras imbecis Shion! - Kanon dizia aos berros se aproximando das escadarias que davam para o trono.

\- Mais respeito Kanon! O que aconteceu para vocês entrarem assim?

\- Para de ser cínico! - o geminiano queria estrangular aquela cara de sonso, só não fez pois Mu pousou a mão em seu ombro pedindo "paz irmão" pelo cosmo.

\- Meu mestre, acho que não sabe ainda sobre o estado das garotas que prendeu no Cabo Sunion? - Mu dizia com sua calma tibetana. - Elas estão passando por apuros, acho que o senhor deveria reconsiderar.

Shion olhou seu pupilo por cima, como era impertinente, como estavam questionando o seu julgamento, estava claro que elas eram um perigo para deusa, e assim que ela liberasse para ele ler as mentes daquelas traidoras iria provar e calar a boca daqueles quatro.

\- Reconsiderar? Vocês perderam a cabeça? - O Papa com toda a sua imponência, colocou o elmo dourado e desceu as escadarias para ficar cara a cara com seus Cavaleiros. - Eu vou considerar prendê-los junto com elas, isso sim! - Falava olhando no fundo dos olhos de cada um. - Vocês deveriam considerar a proteção da nossa deusa, e não os sentimentos que têm ENTRE AS PERNAS!

\- Oras seu! - Kanon afastou a mão de Mu e avançou para cima de Shion sendo segurado por Aldebaran.

\- PARADOS TODOS VOCÊS! - Athena abriu a porta com tudo, segurando seu báculo e queimando seu cosmo divino

Alguns minutos antes…..

\- Koga meu Deus, a Luísa tá queimando em febre, tá falando nada com nada! - Calisto rasgou as toalhas que tinham molhando-as na água e colocando sobre o corpo da escorpiana tentando baixar a febre.

\- Calma Cali, tenha fé! Vamos ter fé nos meninos, eles vão conseguir nos tirar daqui. - a virginiana estava tentando não se desesperar, queria gritar e chorar, mas estava se segurando por Calisto e Luísa.

\- Minha Santa Athena, esquece os chocolates, nos tire daqui, por favor, por favor, por favor . - Calisto rezava com toda sua fé juntando as mãos olhando para cima.

\- Meninas? Meu Zeus! - Saori aparece na frente da prisão como um milagre, junto com Aiolia, Shun, Camus, Milo e Seiya. - O que aconteceu com vocês? Vamos, alguém tira elas daí de dentro! - prontamente Milo quebra a fechadura como se estivesse abrindo uma lata de cerveja, abriu a porta e correu para dentro, se ajoelhando e pegando Luísa no colo.

\- Pelos deuses Saori, ela está queimando em febre!

Saori entrou e abraçou Koga e Calisto ao mesmo tempo. - Meninas, o que aconteceu? Por que estão aqui? Shun e Seiya foram para o Japão desobedecendo ordens para me contar da prisão!

\- Ah, Athena eu te amo! Eu te amo mais que chocolate! - Calisto apertou o abraço de Saori. - Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu por aqui nesses últimos dias.

Koga ficou procurando com o olhar o gêmeo mais novo, mas não o encontrou. - Vocês sabem onde está Kanon? - perguntava olhando para Camus e Aiolia que se entreolharam preocupados. O aquariano se aproximou abraçando Calisto e depois olhando para sua deusa.

\- Saori, precisamos nos apressar, Kanon está furioso com Shion, ele foi tirar satisfações e você sabe como ele pode ser malcriado.

\- E Shion cabeça dura. - Aiolia completou.

\- Vamos! Vamos, depressa! Estou com mal pressentimento! - Saori se virou levantando a saia do vestido longo, tirou as sandálias e saiu correndo na frente de todos! Parou e olhou para cima, seria uma longa caminhada.

Milo se ergueu e aconchegou Luisa em seus braços, Camus fez o mesmo com Calisto e Aiolia com Koga e foram para junto da deusa, Saori andava a passos largos, voltou-se para seus cavaleiros. - Vem aqui vocês! Mais juntinho de mim, vamos!

\- Nossa Saori, nunca vi você tão mandona! - Shun brincou e Saori sorriu queimando seu cosmo, usou o teletransporte até a entrada das Casas Zodiacais, a partir dali teriam que subir caminhando. A escorpiana murmurava coisas desconexas e Milo a apertou mais contra seu peito.

\- Já estamos chegando, aguente mais um pouco - Falou próximo ao ouvido dela.

\- Mi-Milo - Luisa com muito esforço abriu os olhos e fitou o semblante preocupado do escorpiano e enlaçou o pescoço dele - E-eu te amo - murmurou baixinho no ouvido dele que ao ouvir as palavras parou num rompante e a olhou. O rosto quente e corado de Luísa mostrava o quanto estava doente, seria apenas um delírio da febre? Milo sentiu seu coração aquecer, mas poderia ser uma ilusão, será? Será que o que ela dizia era verdade?

Enquanto subiam as escadarias e passavam pelas Casas Zodiacais os guardiões ao perceberem a cena inusitada e também o semblante sério e preocupado da deusa decidiram acompanhar aquela "procissão".

Chegaram no Décimo Terceiro Templo, os cosmos estavam alteradíssimos, até que Saori parou diante da grande porta que dava para o salão principal arregalando os olhos esmeraldinos. - Ah, pelos deuses! - Abriu com tudo a porta evocando seu báculo e queimando seu cosmos.

\- PARADOS TODOS VOCÊS!

Kanon parou de se debater nos braços do taurino olhando na direção da porta como todos os outros que estavam ali. - Athena! - Sorriu ao ver a sua Koga nos braços de Aiolia.

\- Athena? - Shion ergueu uma de suas pintinhas, surpreso. - O que faz aqui? Por que voltou?

Saori fez um bico e estreitou o olhar para o Grande Mestre, que engoliu em seco, andou sem tirar os olhos deles e assim que passou por todos, inclusive pelo Grande Mestre, subiu as escadarias e sentou em seu trono, assim que o fez a vestimenta de deusa adornou todo o seu corpo, emanando toda sua presença no salão.

\- Shion? O que aconteceu na minha ausência? Por que minhas hóspedes estavam no Cabo Sunion? - Ela estava tentando manter a voz firme sem alterar, mas ele conseguiu tirar toda a sua paciência.

\- Minha amada deusa, eu posso explicar! - Shion se ajoelhou perante a deidade. - Essas garotas estão mancomunadas com um deus. Nossos soldados às pegaram traçando um plano contra nós, contra você Saori, depois de tudo que você fez por elas!

\- Meninas? Expliquem-se…. - Athena já sabia o que havia acontecido, mas via naquela brecha a oportunidade das garotas explicarem como sabiam sobre seu Santuário e Cavaleiros.

Calisto e Koga desceram do colo de Camus e Aiolia e ficaram ao lado de Shion se ajoelhando como ele.

\- Saori, a gente estava planejando uma fic! Aí aquele soldado boboca nos ouviu e tirou suas conclusões.

\- Sim! Ele veio correndo contar pro Shion e como ele não podia ler nossas mentes, ele achou que toda aquela história era verdadeira e aí não conseguimos nos defender. - Koga dizia séria e cansada.

\- Fic? - Mu perguntou.

\- Fic são histórias que escrevemos sobre vocês. Todos vocês! - Calisto respondeu se levantando e indo em direção aos Cavaleiros e Koga fez o mesmo indo para perto de Kanon.

\- Na nossa dimensão vocês são personagens de um mangá, um tipo de revista em quadrinhos, que virou desenho animado, e nós três escrevemos histórias inspiradas nesse mangá. - pegou na mão do geminiano e deu um beijo.

Milo ficou olhando Luísa desacordada, sentia o cosmo de Athena agindo no corpo da escorpiana fazendo baixar a febre e desinflamar a garganta, ela se remexia em seu colo devagar.

\- Camus eu escrevi sobre a sua vida, fiz uma biografia, na verdade ainda nem terminei, mas escrevo com muito amor. - Camus a olhou com carinho

\- Depois quero que me conte essa história, ma cherry.

Koga olhou para Milo, sussurrou para que Luisa não ouvisse - Eu estou escrevendo sobre você, Shaka e Máscara da Morte, vocês se apaixonam por três mulheres que são reencarnação de uma deusa celta.

\- Uauuu - Milo disse espantado. - Que imaginação, hein? - Olhou para Luísa e ficou imaginando se ela já havia escrito algo sobre ele.

\- Milo por favor, leve Luísa para Casa de Touro, ela precisa descansar numa cama de verdade, - Olhou brava para Shion. - Tirei a inflamação da garganta e a febre está cedendo.

\- Sim, senhorita Athena. Com licença.

Shion se levantou e ficou olhando para a deusa.

"Athena como podia imaginar?" - Falou por cosmo.

"Eu entendo sua preocupação Grande Mestre, mas me admira muito o senhor suspeitar de garotas que nem cosmo desperto tem! Quero saber como você irá se redimir?"

Ele se virou para olhar as duas mulheres que estavam acabadas, limpou a garganta para poder falar.

\- Calisto, Koga, eu fui precipitado, deveria ter ouvido mais meu coração, me desculpem. - sentia-se envergonhado com elas e com todos que envolveu.

As duas se olharam, não sabiam o que fazer.

\- Não desculpo! - Calisto cruzou os braços, como uma boa canceriana era bem rancorosa. Ele tinha que fazer muito mais que pedir uma simples desculpa.

\- Calisto?! - Koga se surpreendeu com a resposta da amiga, pois achou que Calisto ia sair correndo e alisar os cabelos do ariano que amava tanto.

\- Não desculpo, tá bom? Você fez a gente quase morrer naquela prisão, um simples pedido não vai mudar meus sentimentos e eu estou de mal com você, Shion.

\- Mon ange, não faça assim. Ele está realmente arrependido. Shion não pede desculpas pra ninguém!

O ariano olhou para Camus, não se conformando sobre que acabara de ouvir.

\- Calisto, criança, eu estou arrependido de verdade!

\- Não está não! - A canceriana emburrou batendo os pés no chão. - Vai ter que fazer melhor!

O Grande Mestre ficou perdido, olhou para Saori que segurava o riso, olhou para os seus Cavaleiros e por fim para as duas moças que estavam aguardando uma posição sua.

\- Uma festa? Eu vou promover uma festa de desculpas, não é isso que vocês gostam?

\- Agora sim está falando nossa língua! - Calisto saiu correndo e abraçou o ariano passando a mão nos cabelos macios de Shion. - Eu te perdôo!

Shion revirou os olhos, mas correspondeu ao abraço. Koga estapeou a testa e balançou negativamente a cabeça com a atitude da amiga e os outros olhavam a cena, divertidos.

Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte observava tudo muito sério, respirou fundo e olhou para o lado, se sentia um idiota.

x.x.x.x.x

Milo chegou na casa de Aldebaran com Luísa nos braços, pediu permissão para entrar na ala residencial sendo concedido pelo taurino por cosmo. Levou a escorpiana até o quarto repousando o corpo no colchão com cuidado, sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou observando o quarto, os pertences até se voltar ao rosto dela. A declaração que ela havia feito algumas horas antes não saía da sua cabeça juntamente com aquela história maluca delas escreverem histórias sobre eles, agora entendia como elas sabiam tanto.

\- Pelos deuses eu sou um herói de quadrinhos. - Riu baixinho da constatação, passando a mão nos longos cabelos loiros, ficou observando mais alguns minutos o semblante calmo de Luísa, ele observava como ela era bonita, sobrancelha arqueada, nariz afilado, boca bem desenhada, passou a mão no rosto dela fazendo carinho.

\- Até mais bonequinha - beijou sua testa e a deixou descansar

Continua…


	14. Acerto de contas

Após Athena ter dispensado todos e finalmente esclarecido sobre o mistérios das três garotas, Afrodite resolveu tirar satisfações sobre algo que o estava incomodando e muito, parou na quarta Casa Zodiacal, ouvia coisas sendo quebradas.

\- Mas o que este maluco está fazendo?

Entrou na casa após passar pelo salão das cabeças, entrou na área residencial no subsolo, Máscara da Morte estava transtornado, quebrando vários objetos na parede da sala de estar, seus olhos aquamarines se estreitaram passeando por todo aquele holocausto que o canceriano propagava, além das palavras desconexas que dizia, e sem pensar duas vezes, pois sua paciência para aqueles showzinhos já tinha terminado, acabou elevando seu tom de voz!

\- MÁSCARA DA MORTE, PODE PARAR AGORA! - fez seu cosmo explodir fazendo com que o dono da casa cambaleasse pra trás.

\- Cáspita, Peixes! Que horas você entrou na minha casa?

Afrodite se sentiu ainda mais furioso, como aquele irresponsável nem tinha ao menos sentido sua presença? Que raios de guardião ele era? Pegou no braço do canceriano de forma bruta e o jogou no sofá agachando na mesma hora para que seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura do dele, colocou o dedo quase entre os olhos de Máscara da Morte, que por sua vez esfregava o braço sentindo o aperto do pisciano.

\- Você cala a boca italiano, que agora você vai me escutar!

\- Afrodite que violência é essa? Doeu!

\- Doeu é? Você deveria ter pensado nisso quando segurou o braço de Calisto. Você viu como está marcado? Sabia que você podia ser tudo, mas covarde?

O canceriano levantou no sofá, mas imediatamente Afrodite segurou seus ombros, empurrando para baixo fazendo com que se sentasse novamente, ouviu alguns impropérios em italiano.

\- EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR! Eu te conheço muito bem. O que mais você fez? Vamos, fale!

Com os lábios tensionados e com ganas de meter a mão na cara do pisciano, Máscara da Morte estende o braço pegando um cigarro acendendo com o próprio dedo, soltou toda fumaça na cara do sueco que só fechou os olhos e voltou seu olhar irritado.

\- Fui debochar da cara delas na prisão! - puxou mais um trago soltando para cima, ergueu os braços em rendição, se levantou para se servir de um whisky.

\- Está me saindo pior que a encomenda, hein? Elas são apenas mulheres comuns Máscara! Por que isso? - Afrodite se sentou no sofá aceitando uma dose da bebida.

\- Naquele momento no sabia que eram somente semplisce mulheres, o mestre disse que eram inimigas, i tu sabe che… gosto de cutucar meus inimigos.

\- O velho e sádico Máscara da Morte… - O pisciano tomou mais um gole da bebida revirando os olhos. - Você não cansa de errar tanto?

O canceriano apoiou o corpo na janela da varanda da sala, seu olhar se perdeu na vista da praia abaixo do Monte zodiacal, calado ficou colocando seus pensamentos em ordem, pelo menos é assim que Afrodite interpretou aquele momento, respeitando o silêncio do amigo.

\- Ela sabe de todos os meus erros…. ela….falou na minha cara, sem medo, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. - esfregou a boca com os dedos - Io depois de Athena nunca, havia ficado tão envergonhado. Non sei como consertar o que fiz, sabe que no sou bom nisso. - Voltou a fitar o melhor amigo.

Que tal pedir desculpas? Já é um começo. - Afrodite pousou o copo na mesa de centro e bateu as mãos nas coxas - Bem, eu tenho que ir! - se levantou e se aproximou do canceriano. - Só espero que não seja covarde de novo! - Deu dois tapas leves na face do Cavaleiro e saiu da casa, deixando Máscara da Morte com suas reflexões.

x.x.x.x.x

Assim que toda a confusão fora esclarecida e todos liberados para retornarem às suas casas, Kanon fez questão de que Koga passasse a noite no templo de Gêmeos. Depois de tudo pelo que ela passou naqueles dias, o geminiano só pensava em como sua Koga estaria cansada e faminta, e que tudo o que ela poderia estar querendo naquele momento era se sentir protegida e ele mostraria que estava ali para isso.

Durante todo o caminho até a terceira casa do santuário, Koga se manteve calada. Estava nervosa, sim, pela expectativa de passar a noite com seu adorado General Marina, mas o que a mantinha em silêncio era o cansaço extremo que sentia. Mal tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos e se conseguiu chegar até o terceiro templo do Santuário, foi graças às forças que Kanon transmitia através de sua mão que não soltava a dela de jeito nenhum.

\- Se você não fosse tão orgulhosa, teríamos chegado bem mais rápido, e você não teria se cansado ainda mais. - O geminiano reclamava pelo fato dela não ter deixado que ele a carregasse até sua casa.

\- Seria um exagero, completamente desnecessário. Além do mais, eu só estou um pouco cansada, nada que um bom banho não me recupere.

Enquanto discutiam se era ou não exagero da parte do marina, Kanon a guiou direto para seu quarto, entrando no banheiro e enchendo a banheira. Koga apenas se recostou na pia e ficou observando os movimentos do loiro até que este se voltou para ela com um sorriso carinhoso.

\- Pronto, Bombom. A banheira já tá cheia e a água tá quentinha. - Se aproximou dela e pegou com as duas mãos em seu rosto, lhe deu um beijo demorado, roubando o fôlego da bela morena, antes de seguir para a porta do banheiro sem olhar para trás. - E eu vou sair daqui antes que não consiga mais…

A virginiana ficou ainda alguns segundos olhando para a porta fechada do banheiro e com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia atrás de si, tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos, e entender o porquê dele não ter ficado ali com ela.

\- E eu pensando que teria ajuda para lavar as costas… - resmungou enquanto tirava as roupas e entrava na banheira.

Alguns longos minutos se passaram, Kanon estava sentado no sofá com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, batendo um dos pés no chão de forma nervosa, o que não passou despercebido pelo seu irmão mais velho.

\- Kanon? Algum problema? Cadê a Koga? - Saga olhou em volta não enxergando a hóspede de virgem.

\- Está no banho Sa. - disse um pouco mal humorado.

O mais velho olhou novamente para os lados como se estivesse procurando por algo - Eu perdi alguma coisa? Por que cargas d'água não está dentro daquele banheiro com ela?

Kanon olhou fixamente para o irmão espremendo os lábios, como se quisesse falar, mas algo o impedia.

\- E entãooo? - Saga gesticulava as duas mãos esperando alguma resposta plausível, pois aquele não era o Kanon que conhecia.

O mais novo revirou os olhos e jogou a franja para trás, se ajeitando melhor no sofá, fez um bico com os lábios alinhando seus pensamentos, até que por fim estalou a língua esfregando o rosto com as mãos, suspirando profundamente.

\- Eu quero fazer as coisas diferentes desta vez, eu fui um cara muito cafajeste com Thetis, tudo bem que ela mereceu, mas Koga não, ela é diferente, não sei dizer o que, mas sinto que com ela eu tenho que ir com cautela, quero fazer as coisas com calma.

Saga ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, pensava em chamar Máscara da Morte para exorcizar aquele ser que possuiu seu irmão, mas Kanon romântico parecia ser mais legal que o outro, então levantou os ombros e deixou por isso mesmo. - Bem, então eu vou descansar, boa noite para os pombinhos e Kanon?

O caçula virou o rosto em direção do mais velho que estava com um sorriso rasgado - Sexo só com camisinha!

\- Ahhh, vai se ferrar Saga. - Kanon pegou a almofada que estava do seu lado e jogou com toda força no rosto do irmão que conseguiu desviar facilmente.

Koga havia terminado seu longo banho de banheira e vestia somente um roupão branco felpudo, já tinha penteado os cabelos, estava limpa e cheirosa.

\- Nossa, nessas horas que a gente dá a devida importância para um bom banho. - pegou suas roupas sujas que já estavam devidamente dobradas e colocou num saquinho para poder lavar depois ou se for o caso jogar no lixo mesmo pois estavam fedendo a peixe, ela levou a sacolinha até o nariz e fez um careta de horror - Urghh pelo amor, que fedor, não, vai pro lixo mesmo! - Embolou e jogou na lixeira do banheiro, se voltando para espelho novamente, puxou as bochechas, a testa - Nossa Teresa você está um caco.

\- Koga?

A virginiana ouviu a voz de Kanon do outro lado da porta, sentiu aquele frio na barriga de ansiedade. - Anjão?

\- Já terminou? Trouxe seu jantar.

\- Ahm, já sim, um minuto - Apertou o laço do roupão abrindo a porta em seguida, olhou para Kanon vendo suas pupilas dilatarem e o pomo de Adão descer pela garganta devagar.

\- Bombom você está linda! - disse meio embolado deixando a virginiana sem graça.

\- Ah que isso, eu to um horror, olha essas olheiras? - disse rindo nervosa, já pegando a bandeja das mãos do geminiano que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela

\- Pra mim você está perfeita.

Logo se sentaram numa pequena mesinha redonda de dois lugares que tinha no quarto, Koga repousou a bandeja se sentando logo em seguida. - Anjão você não vai me acompanhar?

\- Si...sim, já volto. - o marina afastou a cadeira rapidamente quase deixando ela cair, estava tão nervoso e desengonçado que Koga estava achando graça, pois jamais imaginou que o Kanon de Dragão Marinho fosse daquela forma, tão inseguro. O loiro ajeitou a cadeira de volta colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Desculpa Bombom, acho que hoje tive muitas emoções. - ele sorriu e saiu às pressas do quarto como um adolescente envergonhado para buscar sua bandeja deixando Koga rindo baixinho daquele homão desastrado.

\- Minha nossa, quem diria… - a morena sorriu, apoiando o queixo na mão esperando Kanon voltar.

Os dois jantaram uma sopa bem deliciosa, a morena estava com tanta fome que acabou repetindo o prato três vezes, para alegria do cozinheiro, assim que terminaram, o geminiano não deixou ela ajudar com a louça, mesmo porque via o quanto os olhos dela estavam pesados, assim que ele voltou, Koga já estava deitada na cama, brigando com o sono pois seus olhos abriam e fechavam pesadamente, ele deitou-se ao lado dela e a trouxe para seu peito.

\- Agora aproveita e descansa minha morena. - Dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Koga

\- Nossa Anjão, que delícia de jantar! Você que cozinhou, né? Já podemos casar. - a virginiana, estava com tanto sono que sua fala parecia de uma bêbada, suspirou e logo relaxou deixando o sono a levar.

Kanon passava os dedos delicadamente nas costas de Koga, pegou seu queixo e levantou para beijar seus lábios. - A hora que quiser Teresa, boa noite meu amor. - levantou o braço e apertou o interruptor para apagar a luz.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Calisto descia as escadarias preocupada com Luísa, queria saber como ela estava, se havia melhorado da febre. Ela descia as extensas escadarias refletindo sobre tudo que tinham passado naqueles últimos dias, mas assim que entrou na Quarta Casa rompeu os passos assim que pisou no salão principal, entrou passo a passo olhando para os lados para ver se encontrava com o guardião e pedir permissão, não queria mais encrenca para o seu lado.

\- Máscara da Morte? - gritou em direção ao fundo do salão que era sombrio e frio. - Máscara da Morte, está aí? É a Calisto, eu posso passar?

Sentiu uma pressão de ar atrás si fazendo se virar na hora, segurou um grito pois achava que era um vulto, ou até mesmo um fantasma.

\- O que faz na minha casa ragazza? - A face de Máscara da Morte apareceu em segundos na sua frente, a castanha achou que ia perder os sentidos com aqueles olhos inquisidores, a vontade de chorar voltou com toda força, mas mesmo assim o enfrentou.

\- Eu só quero passar Máscara da Morte, vim em paz!

\- Sei…. - o canceriano sem cerimônias alguma pegou o braço que havia machucado e ergueu a manga da blusa para verificar se o que Afrodite disse era verdade ou se estava exagerando, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram no vergões não conteve o espanto. - Por Athena…. - agora entendeu o porquê do nervosismo dos companheiros, o braço dela estava com o desenho perfeito de seus dedos em um tom roxo quase negro, realmente tinha exagerado na força.

\- Me solta Máscara da Morte, o que é? Vai me machucar de novo? - ela puxou o braço com força, tinha ódio de si pois sentia suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, por que tinha que ser tão sensível?

\- Calisto eu…., eu confesso que exagerei. - O canceriano se aproximava dessa vez com mais calma, mas a moça assustada dava um passo para trás cada vez que sentia ele se aproximar. - Deixe eu arrumar isso, por favor? - A canceriana sem ter mais para onde ir pois bateu as costas na parede, ficou sem reação ao ver que ele pegou em seu braço só que desta vez com delicadeza, ela não conseguia deixar de encarar os olhos azuis tão claros que pareciam dois cristais, se ele não fosse tão turrão e ogro poderia até achá-lo bonito. - Podemos sentar no chão? Vai demorar um pouquinho. - Sem esperar que ela respondesse ele se sentou puxando ela junto, ergueu novamente a manga da blusa. - Você vai sentir esquentar, mas depois vai passar. - ele a orientava com a voz tão calma, que parecia ser outra pessoa, não aquele monstro de três minutos atrás.

O canceriano queimou o cosmo dourado, depositando toda aquela aura nos vergões negros do braço de Calisto, ela sentiu exatamente o que ele havia avisado, como se ele estivesse passando uma brasa quente em seu braço fazendo escapar um grunhido de dor e mais algumas lágrimas do rosto alvo, ele percebeu que ela estava se sentindo desconfortável, mas não sabia o que dizer, como se portar, na realidade estava envergonhado.

\- Me desculpe, não queria te machucar mais, mas eu já estou terminando. - continuava com o tom baixo e calmo na sua voz.

Calisto sentia que estava em transe, num sonho, será que ela caiu da escada e não percebeu? Deve ter batido a cabeça bem forte! Aquele homem bruto, que nem pensou duas vezes antes de machucá-la agora estava arrependido e se desculpando? Era muito pra sua cabeça. Não falou nada só ficou observando o rosto dele enquanto trabalhava no seu machucado.

Máscara sentiu ser observado, ergueu o rosto para encarar as orbes castanhas da mulher a sua frente. Queria falar com ela, conversar, mas nada saía, ele não era um homem tímido, muito pelo contrário, sempre foi comunicativo, engraçado. Por que com ela não conseguia ser ele mesmo? Seria culpa? - Pronto, terminei, seu braço está novinho em folha! - Tentou sorrir.

\- Obrigada … - o sorriso também saiu forçado, a canceriana não sabia como agir, se falava mais ou se apenas iria embora. Se levantaram juntos e na subida quase bateram os corpos, Calisto para não se machucar acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, fazendo com que o canceriano a amparasse, a canceriana segurou forte em seus braços para ajudar a se erguer e deu uma risada gostosa, pois ficou sem graça com toda aquela situação, o que fez ele sorrir.

\- Quaseee que eu caio. - Riu mais um pouco - Ainda bem que me segurou, senão teria que me aguentar mais umas horas aqui, me consertando.

\- Imagina, seria um prazer - Coçou por trás da nuca, meio sem jeito, porém assim que percebeu o que disse, ficou sério e se calou.

Calisto sorriu ao verificar o braço curado, não era de reclamar de dor, mas aquilo estava incomodando bastante e agora não sentia mais nada, se aproximou do Cavaleiro de Câncer e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Obrigada Máscara, de verdade … obrigada.

\- De nada Calisto - Sentiu-se envergonhado com o gesto tão carinhoso da canceriana que agora saía da sua casa.

x.x.x.x.x

A virginiana sentia todos os seus músculos doerem, as juntas até chegavam a ranger conforme ela foi se espreguiçando. - Ai ai tudo dói. - falou mais para si, abriu os olhos tentando assimilar onde estava, olhou para o lado se deparando com as belas costas largas cheia de cicatrizes de Kanon, ela fixou o olhar ali achando aquelas marcas bem sexy. - Meu pai amado, Kanon está dormindo do meu lado. - ela delicadamente levantou o lençol e logo baixou com brusquidão, colocando a mão na boca e arregalando os olhos, - Não pode ser - falou bem baixinho, levantou com mais cautela ainda e virou o rosto para ver melhor - Pelos deuses, mas que bundinha! - o geminiano estava dormindo só de cueca, Koga ficou um bom tempo analisando todas as curvas do geminiano, a bunda, as coxas as pernas grossas, mordeu os lábios. - Eu devo ter sido uma santa na vida passada, certeza!

\- Bombom? - Kanon com a voz mais grossa que o normal se virou devagar para ficar de frente para ela, de forma bem preguiçosa, os longos cabelos loiros bem mechados devido ao sol, caiam de forma bagunçada no rosto e em volta do travesseiro, uma bela cascata cor de mel, a pele levemente bronzeada, contrastavam com seus olhos cor de jade que abriam preguiçosamente. - Dormiu bem?

"Kanon como você é gostoso!" - ela passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dele para tirar o cabelo de frente dos olhos, assim que o fez ele segurou para dar um beijo na palma de sua mão. - Dormi sim meu anjo.

Logo ele com a mesma mão a puxa para cima de si para lhe dar um abraço e encaixar seu rosto na curva do pescoço moreno sentindo o cheiro característico de lavanda da virginiana. Por sua vez, Koga assim que subiu por cima do corpo másculo de Kanon conseguiu sentir perfeitamente a ereção matinal de seu companheiro, fazendo passar um milhão de pensamentos em sua cabeça, numa velocidade que até os Cavaleiros de Ouro invejariam, desde: "pula daí" até " vai lá e aproveita garota!"

Kanon beijou-lhe o pescoço tirando arrepios profundos até chegar nos lábios carnudos que ele tanto amava, por instinto Koga que estava montada nele mexeu seus quadris fazendo ele despertar daquele momento delicioso e logo se virou para que ela saísse de seu colo.

\- Mas? - Koga um pouco frustrada ficou sem entender porque ele fez isso. Será que ela havia o machucado? Será que ele não gostou? Pelos deuses, o que será que aconteceu?

O tórax de General Marina subia e descia, sua boca estava seca, ele estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não pular em cima dela e tomá-la de uma só vez, mas ele havia prometido para si que com ela seria diferente, seria especial, ele mordeu os próprios lábios se questionando se não iria se arrepender porque o tesão estava forte demais.

\- Bombom, eu quero ir com calma. - soltou de uma vez, se sentia ridículo, sentia como se fosse um princesinha virgem e não o homem viril que era.

Koga entreabriu os lábios, será que ela estava ouvindo direito? Será que ela foi teleportada para outra dimensão enquanto dormia? Kanon estava negando fogo?

Ele a puxa de novo para deitar o rosto em seu peito que ainda estava esbaforido. - Bombom….e-eu espero que entenda, que eu quero que as coisas com você sejam diferentes, sejam especiais. - Koga ergueu o rosto para encarar os olhos jades de Kanon, estava sem palavras pois tinha certeza que daquele mato saíria cachorro naquela manhã mesmo, ela respirou profundamente sem deixar o olhar cair. - Tudo bem Anjão, vamos fazer com calma.

"-Nããããããããooooooooooooo! Eu devo ter sido o diabo na outra encarnação!"

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa naquela manhã acordou mais disposta, embora não estivesse mais com febre e a garganta não doesse mais, passou o restante do dia anterior deitada, só levantou para tomar um banho e comer. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta de seu quarto, ao abrir encontrou uma sorridente Calisto.

\- E aí amiga, está melhor? - a canceriana perguntou enquanto sentava na cama da amiga.

\- Estou sim, pronta para outra - riu - Esses dias presa me roubaram as forças, essa foi por pouco, hein!?

\- Não fala isso nem de brincadeira, não conseguia fazer tua febre baixar. - A canceriana falou séria.

\- Eu só lembro de alguns flashes - bateu o indicador nos lábios e olhou para cima e depois voltou a olhar para a amiga - Como saímos de lá? Quem me trouxe?

Calisto olhou de uma lado para o outro como fosse contar um segredo de estado, sussurrando no pé do ouvido da amiga.

\- Foi Milo que te trouxe, - Olhou para os olhos arregalados de Luísa e abriu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes, então fez um biquinho de pena - Tadinho ficou todo preocupado com você.

\- O quê? - Luisa arregalou tanto seus olhos azuis que achou que iriam saltar.

\- Amiga, acho que ele tá gamadão. - Calisto já fazia uma cara de sonhadora. - ele te segurou com tanto zelo, ficava olhando pro seu rosto todo preocupado, será que ele gosta de você também?

\- Para de falar bobagem Ca. - A escorpiana disse, mas em seu íntimo rezava para que a amiga estivesse certa - Onde será que ele está agora? Quero agradecer.

\- Isso, agradece dando uns beijinhos - Calisto fez um bico e imitou um beijo estalado.

\- Besta - jogou o travesseiro na cara da amiga fazendo as duas gargalharem.

Depois que cessaram a brincadeira, a escorpiana notou que os roxos no braço de Calisto haviam sumido e ao questioná-la como, a canceriana contou como o guardião da Quarta Casa havia mudado de atitude.

\- Hmmmmm...então além do medusão, fisgou o sirizão também, é? - disse com um sorriso malicioso fazendo com que a amiga retribuísse a travesseirada na cara arrancando mais gargalhada das duas.

Mais batidas foram ouvidas na porta, mas dessa vez era o taurino que foi ver como sua hóspede estava.

\- Aldebaran - Luisa levantou e abraçou o taurino - Obrigada por tudo que tem feito por mim até agora.

\- De nada pequena - ele retribuiu o abraço.

\- Eu também quero - Calisto falou manhosa e deu um salto da cama se juntando no abraço.

\- Ciumenta - A escorpiana mostrou a língua para a amiga.

\- Não sou ciumenta só tenho excesso de amor - Calisto fingiu estar ofendida.

\- Vocês duas não existem - o taurino ria das duas.

\- Ah, Debas? - Luisa falou assim que soltaram o abraço - Tu sabe onde Milo está? Eu queria agradecer ele por ter me trazido e tals.

\- Ele saiu em missão com o Aiolos hoje cedo, mas passou aqui e deixou um abraço para você e ficou feliz em saber que estava bem.

\- Poxa, tomara que ele não demore. - Luísa disse pensativa quando arregalou os olhos para amiga em repreensão pois a canceriana a imitava dando uns beijos em Milo.

O dourado riu e fingiu que não percebeu nada, conversou mais um pouco e se retirou. As duas continuaram numa conversa animada onde a canceriana falou que no dia anterior haviam dito para Shion e os demais como os conheciam e que escreviam sobre eles. "Tomara que Milo não queira saber se já escrevi com ele", Luisa pensou.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto assim que deu um oi para Mu e Kiki sem deixar de dar um apertão nas bochechas fofas do menor, olhou para o horizonte, respirou fundo confiante, tinha uma missão a cumprir. Olhou para o braço curado desenhando um sorriso, olhou vagamente para trás feliz pela amiga salva, Koga nos braços do novo amor, agora ela, ahhhh, tinha um assunto inacabado com um certo alguém e iria resolver HOJE ou não se chamava Calisto de Paiva!

Arregaçou as mangas, ajeitou as sandálias gladiadoras e foi a passos firmes terminar o que nem havia começado. Após uma boa caminhada, já estava com a testa suada e os pés doendo, mas depois do Cabo Sunion aquilo não era nada! Olhou para o seu alvo e respirou profundamente, estava de cara com o perigo, ou melhor, ao dormitório dos

Cavaleiros de Prata!

Subiu as escadas do pequeno prédio de três andares, abriu a porta temendo o pior, mas aquilo era muito mais do que imaginava, se lembram da vila do Chaves? Aquilo era hotel cinco estrelas!

\- Como esses caras vivem aqui? - estava dentro do Atrium olhando de cima abaixo, haviam varais com cuecas e roupas estendidas por todos os lados, sujeira, fumaça de cigarro, caras gritando, algumas baratinhas correndo para dentro das frestas dos azulejos. - Urghhhh, que nojo!

Calisto se encontrou com algum daqueles cavaleiros que saia de seu quarto com apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura e um escova de dente pendurada nos lábios, o cara tinha pinta de porcão, ainda mais quando ficou comendo ela com os olhos de forma totalmente depravada. - Rumm - Calisto pigarreou - Senhor cavaleiro, eu estou procurando Algol de Perseu, saberia me dizer qual é o quarto dele? - tentou sorrir simpática, mas não estava dando.

\- Terceiro andar, quarto 15. - O cavaleiro respondeu com uma voz rouca. - Se quiser me visitar, docinho - bateu no número da porta - Já sabe onde me encontrar.

O sorriso falso de Calisto sumiu na hora, mostrando todo seu semblante enojado - Er… cla..claro, com licença. - Saiu andando rapidamente sabendo que ele não tinha parado de olhar para sua bunda, assim que virou para subir as escadas parou e abriu a boca, podia imaginar tudo, mas não aquilo.

No primeiro piso Misty o Cavaleiro de Lagarto, que era impossível não reconhecer, penteava uma cabra com um laço rosa. - Mas o que? - Ela subiu as escadas devagar, o cavaleiro nem ligou para sua presença, conversava e dava beijinhos no seu pet.

\- Quem é a cabra mais linda do papai? - fazia uma voz fininha horrível como se quisesse imitar a voz humana da cabra - Sou eu papis Misty, Marilda.

Calisto subiu mais um lance de escada, coçando a cabeça e falando consigo mesma - Acho que eu vim mesmo parar num manicômio!

Finalmente chegou aonde queria, depois de tudo que passou, não ia deixar barato! Bateu na porta com brusquidão, logo ouviu passos rápidos e a porta se abriu, juntamente com os olhos espantados de Algol.

\- Calisto, o que faz aqui? Está tudo bem? - falou a olhando de cima abaixo. - Entre por favor!

A castanha novamente desenhou seu sorriso falso e cruzou os braços entrando no quarto que espantosamente era o contrário daquela pocilga, era muito limpo e arrumado.

\- Quer alguma coisa? Um café?

\- Não Algol, obrigada, eu quero mesmo é conversar com você, agora que passou esse susto.

O escorpiano se sentou na cama de solteiro e sorriu pra ela com malícia, estendendo a mão para que Calisto sentasse na cadeira ao lado.

\- Ah, não precisa me agradecer sobre o lance na prisão, eu fiz aquilo porque - passou a mão de leve na coxa da canceriana que já estreitou os olhos sentindo ódio. - Eu gosto de você.

Calisto tirou a mão dele com a ponta dos dedos como se seu toque fosse o mais nojento do mundo. - Gosta tanto de mim que fica espalhando o apelidinho carinhoso que me deu no dia que nos conhecemos?

O prateado arregalou os olhos, na mesma hora, sentiu sua bochecha esquentar, ele tinha sim falado daquele apelido para alguns amigos, mas não sabia que tinha sido disseminado pelo Santuário. - Olha Calisto eu comentei sim com alguns amigos, mas eu jamais pensei que eles. - sua boca foi calada pelos dedos da canceriana.

\- Shiuuuu Algol, na boa, eu não tenho mais vinte anos, já sou mulher feita e esse tipo de joguinho comigo não rola! Você pensa que está aonde? No colegial? - olhou para o cavaleiro que mordia os lábios sem graça.

\- Eu não fui para o colegial…. - falou cabisbaixo achando que isso poderia amolecer o coração da carangueja.

Ela fez um biquinho de pena e segurou o rosto do cavaleiro com as duas mãos os aproximando perigosamente, Algol achou que já tinha vencido aquela batalha e que Calisto já estava na sua, a castanha roçou seu nariz no dele e o olhou, deu um selinho em seus lábios e depois sussurrou em seus ouvidos - Por isso é um ignorante, passar bem Algol de Perseu, até nunca mais!

Se levantou e olhou para o prateado que estava com uma cara confusa, ela foi até a porta e lhe disse em tom de escárnio - Você é muito moleque para mim! Adeus! - saiu batendo a porta.

Desceu as escadarias daquele manicômio é só olhou para trás quando estava a muitos metros de distância, bateu uma mão na outra. - Missão cumprida! - saiu saltitando com seu jeito serelepe cantando alto toda feliz!

Continua…


	15. A rendição de Shion

O restante daquele dia transcorreu normalmente para as três hóspedes de Athena e agora elas estavam no Décimo Primeiro Templo, Calisto através de um mensageiro convidou, com consentimento de Camus, suas amigas para um jantar, estava doida para contar sobre a sua "vingança."

As três estavam reunidas na copa da cozinha sentadas à mesa e Calisto contava para as amigas o que tinha dito para Algol mais cedo, as risadas altas eram ouvidas na outra parte da casa, Marie e Camus que estavam ao lado na cozinha se olhavam sorrindo enquanto terminavam de preparar o jantar. Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon e Shaka conversavam em outro canto do Templo, parando hora ou outra com as gargalhadas gostosas que elas davam.

Calisto e Koga tagarelavam sem notarem o semblante pensativo de Luisa, que havia tomado uma decisão e estava esperando o melhor momento para comunicar as amigas, até que a virginiana reparou que a escorpiana estava com um olhar cabisbaixo.

\- Lu, aconteceu algo? - Koga perguntou estranhando a quietude da amiga.

Luisa apenas suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça para os lados deixando Calisto e Koga mais intrigadas olhando uma para a outra.

\- Fala logo amiga, está me deixando preocupada assim - Calisto insistiu - Eu te conheço muito bem, sei que tem algo te incomodando!

\- Ta bem…- a escorpiana deu-se por vencida, suspirou novamente e olhou para as amigas - Eu vou falar com Saori amanhã, vou pedir para ir embora do Santuário. - mordeu os lábios e olhou para o lado sentindo a coragem se esvair diante dos olhares assustados das amigas - Poderia ir para outro lugar, sei lá… - murmurou.

As outras duas se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados mal podendo acreditar nas palavras de Luisa.

\- Mas por quê? - Koga perguntou se levantando e sentando ao lado da amiga, lhe dando um abraço.

\- Por quê? - a escorpiana ergueu o rosto para encarar as orbes ametistas e falou num tom indignado - Ainda pergunta Tereza? Meu! Olha tudo o que o Mask fez e disse para nós, fomos consideradas traidoras, presas, quase morremos. Tá certo que eles não sabiam quem éramos de verdade, mas precisava de tudo isso? Não pedi para vir para cá. - se afastou do abraço cruzando os braços.

\- Mas eles pediram desculpas e…. - Calisto colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Luísa, mas logo foi interrompida.

\- Às vezes um pedido de desculpas não é suficiente Cali e… - a castanha cortou a defesa da canceriana.

\- Tem razão Luisa! - Saori disse entrando na copa, havia acabado de chegar para o jantar e havia escutado todo o desabafo da escorpiana, ela caminhou até chegar de frente para a castanha, segurando sua mão, olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis - Shion foi precipitado, ele errou em não ter dado chances para vocês se defenderem, mas ele está disposto a se redimir, ele é uma boa pessoa. - sorriu gentil.

Luisa sentiu a face ruborizar, ficou constrangida por Saori ter ouvido tudo o que havia dito, não sabia o que responder para ela, apenas abaixou a cabeça, desconcertada. Athena percebeu e a abraçou, confortando-a, era incrível como a deusa tinha o dom de acalmar uma pessoa somente com sua presença.

\- Pense essa noite e amanhã de manhã me procure, está bem? Se você decidir mesmo ir embora, pode ficar na minha casa de praia, fica próxima ao Santuário e poderão continuar se vendo. - Saori falou e Luisa apenas assentiu que sim, iria desfrutar do jantar enquanto refletiria sobre a proposta.

A conversa das quatro foi interrompida quando Camus apareceu no batente da porta, as três quase babaram com o aquariano vestido de "chef" com os longos cabelos presos num rabo alto - Está na mesa mesdames*. - As moças se encararam e riram.

\- Ulálá! - Calisto abanou o rosto com a mão. - Esse francês tira qualquer uma dos eixos.

\- Tenho que concordar com você Cali - Saori disse abanando o rosto o que chamou a atenção das três amigas que olharam para a deusa e sorriram.

Levantaram para se juntar aos rapazes na sala de jantar, a mesa que Marie arrumou com tanto capricho estava divina, saladas, frango assado e um macarrão de forno, tudo tipicamente francês, inclusive as porções para o desagrado da maioria.

A conversa fluía solta, Kanon não tirava os olhos da sua morena e de vez em quando servia alguma coisa na boca da dela que ficava um pouco constrangida com tanta atenção. Calisto reparava nos dois e achava bonitinho, pensava que Koga deveria aproveitar e não ficar cheia de não-me-toques com o gêmeo por vergonha, ele estava sendo fofo.

\- Então Calisto, que história é essa que eu ouvi da cozinha sobre Algol? - Marie perguntou servindo os pratos dos convidados.

A castanha engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta e começou a tossir, sentiu todos os olhares caírem sobre si, deu um sorriso amarelo. - Ahm nada não, er… nada demais.

\- Mon ange. você está saindo com Algol? - Camus disse como se nada fosse, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos, tomando um gole do vinho tinto que havia servido à todos.

\- Ahhh, pode contar tudinho! - Aldebaran com seu jeito mais solto deu algumas cotoveladinhas no braço da canceriana que já estava um tomate de tanta vergonha.

\- Ah, Calisto conta logo, conta que ele te chamou de ratinha pra todo mundo! - Luísa disse entre risos enquanto pensava: "Agora ela me paga com o apelido que me deu na arena".

A castanha fez um bico e estreitou os olhos em direção a escorpiana que se fazia de fofa, mas estava se deliciando com sua pequena vingancinha.

\- Pois é….. ele me deu esse apelido infeliz e contou para um monte de gente e eu fiquei sabendo, só isso! - cruzou os braços emburrada.

Saga que estava do outro lado da canceriana pegou em seu queixo e virou para que ela o olhasse para seus olhos verdes - Só isso? - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

"Meu Deus por que eles têm essa mania de encarar no fundo do olhos? Será que eles podem ler mentes também? Tá! Calma, não pensa que o Saga é um gostoso, deuso, não pensa! Não pensa! Não pensa Calisto, puta que pariu como ele é gostoso!" - A canceriana acabou se divertindo com o pensamento, mas logo voltou para a realidade, para os curiosos olhos cor de jade.

\- Nã..nã...não! - disse por fim "meu Deus que homem lindo", passou a língua nos lábios pelo nervosismo do toque do geminiano, se desvencilhou e olhou para todos - Eu fui pedir satisfação lá naquele pardieiro onde eles vivem, affe que lugarzinho esquecido pelos Deuses! - Sorriu ao se lembrar. - Ow! Vocês sabiam que Misty tem uma cabra? - perguntou em tom divertido.

Saori soltou uma gargalhada, sabia bem daquele pequeno pedaço de submundo do seu Santuário, todo mundo riu com a risada engraçada da deusa, ainda mais que ela dava um roncadinha, como fosse um porquinho, o que tornava ainda mais engraçado.

Em meio daquelas risadas gostosas, Shaka olhou Luísa que apenas observava sorrindo minimamente. - Menina, você vai mesmo embora? - Disse ao pé do ouvido da escorpiana que se assustou, como ele sabia? Bem, ele era Shaka de Virgem, o homem que tudo sabe, tudo vê, era óbvio que ele sabia.

\- Eu ainda não sei Shaka. - ela ergueu o olhar para o rosto do loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados e um semblante sereno.

\- Como assim, você pretende ir embora? - Aldebaran que estava do outro lado e que tinha ouvidos ótimos e aguçados, como de todo bom Cavaleiro, ficou indignado com a vontade de sua hóspede, bateu as duas mãos na mesa fazendo um baita barulhão e parando toda aquela comoção.

Luísa abria e fechava a boca sem nada dizer, ainda não tinha decidido nada, olhou diretamente para a deusa que lhe sorriu com candura. - Eu ainda não sei - conseguiu responder com um fio de voz abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida.

Kanon olhou para o irmão e murmurou em um tom de voz quase inaudível. - Tem um certo peçonhento que não vai gostar nada dessa história. - Saga assentiu levemente com cabeça e depois desviou o olhar.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de todos jantarem, comerem uma sobremesa divina trazida por Koga, foram para o salão da frente de Aquário, menos os moradores que ficaram na parte inferior da residência.

\- Boa noite para vocês! - Luísa e Aldebaran se adiantaram em descer as escadas já que para eles o caminho era mais longo.

\- Vamos? - Shaka disse à Koga estendendo o braço para ela o acompanhar.

\- Espere Shaka. - Kanon interrompeu. - Eu queria trocar umas palavrinhas com a Bombom antes dela descer, pode deixar eu a acompanho.

O virginiano olhou para Koga aguardando seu consentimento que logo foi dado. - Então boa noite para quem fica, namastê. - o loiro juntou as mãos em forma de prece e se virou para pegar o caminho rumo a Virgem acompanhado pelo gêmeo mais velho que só acenou com a cabeça para os dois.

Koga ficou observando todos irem embora quieta, até sentir sua cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes de Kanon, sendo puxada para junto dele. Ele a encarou sem pudor algum, ficou admirando sua beleza, lhe deu um beijo delicioso até seus lábios pararem em sua orelha tirando arrepios da morena - Bombom, dorme comigo? - sussurrou o pedido com a voz mais grave que o normal de forma provocativa.

A virginiana sentiu seu coração parar e a boca secar, segurou o rosto bonito de Kanon com as duas mãos lhe trazendo para outro beijo, e em meio aquelas sensações, respondeu - Quero! - o gêmeo mordeu seu lábio inferior atiçando ainda mais o momento, pegou ela no colo e desceu as escadarias rumo a Gêmeos

x.x.x.x.x

Saori chegou até o Templo principal, durante o caminho ficou pensando no que Luísa havia dito, ela havia se afeiçoado às meninas e não gostaria que saíssem dali. Decidida caminhou até o quarto que o Patriarca ocupava, bateu na porta e esperou que ele abrisse, o que não demorou muito.

\- Athena? - Shion abriu a porta usando somente um roupão azul marinho, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, somente a pequena (literalmente) deusa, perguntou com o cenho franzido - Aconteceu algo?

\- Posso entrar um minutinho? Preciso falar com você? - pediu e assim que ele deu passagem, ela entrou e sentou-se na poltrona que tinha no quarto, entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e colocou no colo, suspirou profundamente e encarou o Patriarca com seus olhos já cansados. - Shion, Luisa está pensando em ir embora, está magoada com você!

Shion, que estava sentado em sua cama, abaixou o rosto, sabia que tinha errado, mas achou que tudo estava resolvido, porém, logo lembrou-se que a castanha estava doente e por isso, não havia ouvido suas desculpas. Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu, suspirou e voltou a olhar a deusa - Athena, já sei como me redimir com elas.

Saori sorriu, conhecia muito bem seu Patriarca e sabia que fazia qualquer coisa para o bem-estar de todos, como se tivesse tomada um energético a deusa pulou da poltrona e abriu um sorrisão para espanto do ariano - Então já vou indo, já está tarde e estou cansada.

\- Boa noite Athena. Até amanhã! - Shion respondeu sorrindo para moça, olhou para o seu travesseiro se jogando de qualquer jeito na cama, nada como uma boa noite de sono.

x.x.x.x.x

Kanon chegou na casa de gêmeos aos tropeços, não conseguia enxergar direito pois queria se concentrar nos beijos molhados e deliciosos que Koga lhe dava. A virginiana sentia seu corpo eletrificar com cada amasso que o loiro distribuía, sentia até o último fio de seu cabelo arrepiar.

Até que chegaram no quarto e Kanon, sem desviar os olhos dos dela, deixou que ela escorregasse lentamente contra seu corpo até que seus pés tocassem o chão.

\- Espero que goste da surpresa - falou ao pé de seu ouvido. Koga franziu o cenho e sorriu desconfiada se virando devagar para olhar na mesma direção que o geminiano, e ficou de boca aberta com a beleza e capricho de seu anjo.

Haviam lindas rosas vermelhas por todos os lados, claro que haviam sido obra de um lindo pisciano, e velas, tantas velas que o quarto parecia um grande céu estrelado.

\- Kanon isso está lindo demais! - Virou-se para ele e de supetão foi puxada novamente para os braços fortes que lhe apalpava sem dó.

\- Diz que me quer, Koga. - ele mordiscava a ponta da orelha da morena que não conseguiu segurar o gemido. – Diz. Diz pra mim, que me quer aqui. - Sem pudor, colocou a mão no meio das pernas de Tereza que desta vez soltou um gemido ainda mais longo.

\- Kanon, eu quero, eu…. por todos os deuses! - o geminiano a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, a morena sentia a língua dele deslizar pela sua boca, conduzindo aquele beijo lascivo. - Kanon….

\- Como você geme gostoso meu nome, Bombom. - ele foi empurrando ela até cairem na cama, fazendo as pétalas vermelhas voarem sobre seus corpos espalhando seu perfume pelo ambiente.

Ele voltou a atacar os lábios carnudos, deslizando a mão por todas as belas curvas de sua morena, Koga sentia seu corpo esquentar ainda mais a cada carícia de seu amado. Kanon deslizou os lábios até o pescoço dela distribuindo beijinhos e com as mãos foi retirando a alça do vestido, continuando com os beijos pelos ombros e assim que ela lhe ajudou a tirar toda a vestimenta ele ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos braços fortes, para vê-la melhor. Os olhos do General percorreram cada centímetro das curvas fartas de Koga, o que fez com que um sorriso safado se desenhasse em seus lábios.

Já a morena estava tão excitada que não era mais possível ver a cor de seus olhos, somente o negro da luxúria que Kanon, somente com algumas carícias despertou em seu corpo e fez com que ela saísse de órbita.

\- Você é linda! - o geminiano murmurou rente aos lábios cheios de sua amada, voltando a distribuir beijos por todo o corpo de Koga, quando seus lábios alcançaram a região do umbigo percebeu a respiração dela pesar e para provocá-la um pouco mais, voltou a subir os beijos até alcançar os lábios e atacá-los num beijo voraz e cheio de paixão.

\- Kanon, você vai me deixar louca assim! - Koga disse aos suspiros.

O geminiano queria demonstrar em cada ato o quanto ela era especial, queria ter esperado mais como havia dito no dia anterior, mas a virginiana o provocava com beijos e carícias ousadas e ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Ela queria tanto quanto ele, então por que esperar? Que a calma fosse para as cucuias!

A virginiana em meios aos beijos, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos cor de mel de Kanon, sentia a textura macia e o aperto forte das mãos do cavaleiro fazendo-a arquear o corpo a cada investida ousada do corpo musculoso, sentia o volume firme que ele fazia questão de pressionar entre as suas pernas para que constatasse o que viria pela frente.

\- Ahh, Anjão tira essa cueca, vai... - Koga já estava a ponto de rasgá-la se ele não tirasse logo, até que sentiu a sua calcinha sendo retirada com a….boca de Kanon…

Ela ergueu o tronco, se apoiando nos cotovelos para ver aquela cena que em nenhuma de suas encarnações ela iria se esquecer.. - Pelos deuses, Kanon! - conforme o geminiano ia descendo a calcinha, passava suas mãos grandes pelas coxas femininas, Koga estava com dificuldade até de respirar.

Logo ele jogou a peça íntima para algum canto do quarto e voltou a ficar por cima de sua morena - Você é mais que perfeita Tereza. - beijou-a com volúpia só parando para respirar e olhar os lábios inchados de sua amada. Passou as pontas dos dedos devagar, desenhando um caminho pelo pescoço, seios, barriga - ...sua pele, seu cheiro... - até chegar no ponto que queria, com o dedão fez um movimento circular sobre o ponto sensível da morena, que ao sentir o toque arqueou o corpo e soltou um gemido mais alto para deleite do geminiano - ….me enlouquecem! - Kanon sussurrou e sem conseguir mais se segurar, levou os lábios até a intimidade da virginiana e passou a sugá-la com avidez.

Koga sentia como se uma descarga elétrica passasse por todo seu corpo a cada investida do grego em sua intimidade, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, e sem piedade nenhuma continuou a provocando com os lábios e a língua afastando-se ao ouvir seus gemidos e suspiros. - Isso Bombom, geme pra mim. - sussurrou e continuou a estimulá-la, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

\- Kanon! - a virginiana sentia que estava próxima do ápice, o loiro vendo as respostas que tinha do corpo de Koga sentia seu próprio corpo responder à excitação e decidiu que já não conseguiria mais se conter, se afastando e arrancando um muxoxo de frustração dela.

\- Calma que você será recompensada - sussurrou e se levantou para retirar a última peça de roupa de seu corpo.

Koga não desgrudava os olhos dos movimentos dele e como se fosse possível sentiu a boca salivar ao vê-lo baixar a cueca e chutá-la para o lado, ficando completa e magnificamente nu diante da cama.

Kanon adorou ver aquela expressão no rosto dela, mas logo voltou para a cama e se aconchegou em cima do corpo moreno, penetrando-a em seguida. Ele queria ter ido com calma, mas ao sentir como ela era quente e apertada, simplesmente não conseguiu se conter. - Como você é gostosa - falou com a voz sôfrega, e começou com movimentos do quadril, inicialmente lentos e profundos, acelerando aos poucos conforme seus corpos e a paixão do momento exigiam.

Fazer amor com Kanon era delicioso e intenso! Ele não poupava força nas investidas fazendo ela chegar às estrelas, era muito melhor que tinha imaginado e ver o rosto dele transbordando de prazer e carinho era melhor ainda. Os gemidos se misturando, o cheiro dos corpos e luxúria exalando pelo quarto fazia com que as estocadas se tornassem mais fortes, intensas e não demorou para Koga atingir o ápice soltando um longo e profundo gemido, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o traseiro perfeito o trazendo mais para si.

Kanon não demorou muito a acompanhar sua morena e com mais algumas estocadas profundas na intimidade quente e apertada, se entregou à um orgasmo intenso, desabando sobre o corpo relaxado de Koga.

Após recuperar os batimentos cardíacos, Kanon sai de cima dela e a aconchega em seu peitoral, alisando suas costas. - Obrigado, Bombom. Obrigado por me aceitar...

\- Hey... - Koga se vira de frente para ele o impedindo de continuar. - Quem tem que dizer isso sou eu, Anjão. Obrigada por me aceitar e por me proporcionar essa noite maravilhosa. - Ela o beijou sendo retribuída e abraçada, Kanon segue com os beijos até o ouvido dela e sussurra:

\- Não me agradeça ainda, Bombom, a noite ainda está só no começo. 

x.x.x.x.x

No outro dia….

Luisa acordou com batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto, ainda sonolenta, levantou-se, vestiu o robe e ao abrir a porta encontrou Aldebaran com um semblante sério.

\- Luisa, desculpa te acordar, mas chegou esse convite para você, veio do Grande Mestre. - o taurino falou enquanto entregava o envelope para sua hóspede - Como pensei que poderia ser algo importante e Shion não gosta de esperar resolvi logo te entregar - suavizou o semblante - Ah, Athena pediu para você ir lá amanhã falar da sua decisão.

\- Obrigada - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do envelope branco em suas mãos.

\- De nada! - o dourado respondeu e saiu.

Luisa sentou-se em sua cama e rapidamente abriu o envelope retirando dele um cartão branco contendo uma caligrafia muito bonita e bem desenhada, dizendo:

"_Venho por meio deste, convidar-lhe para um chá nos jardins do Décimo Terceiro Templo, às 17 hs. Shion"_

"Mas por que será que ele enviou esse convite?", pensou intrigada enquanto olhava a carta e passava os dedos nas palavras, suspirou guardando a carta dentro do envelope - "Enfim...só saberei mais tarde", se dirigiu ao banheiro para se arrumar.

x.x.x.x.x

Shion estava na varanda de seu Templo observando a paisagem do Santuário, a mesa estava bem posta atrás de si, como o dia estava fresco preferiu servir o chá ao ar livre. Logo sua atenção foi desviada para as três moças que chegaram ao mesmo tempo nos portões do Templo.

\- Senhor, elas chegaram. - um guarda veio lhe avisar.

\- Peça para elas subirem, acompanhe-as, por gentileza.

Ainda na parte inferior do salão as três caminhavam seguindo o guarda. Koga suspirava sozinha estava muito distraída, o que era um fato impossível para a virginiana.

-Ihhh, acho que alguém tá vendo passarinho azul - Calisto mexeu com a morena, já Luísa desenhou um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Ou seria um passarinho loiro? - riu da cara corada da amiga.

\- Ai meninas, nem deu tempo de contar eu e o …. - Koga parou de falar ao perceber o olhar de soslaio do guarda - depois eu falo, melhor, mas é isso mesmo que estão imaginando.

\- NHAIIII - Calisto deu um pulinho feliz - Sabia que ia dar certo!

\- Depois queremos saber tin tin por tin tin - Luísa disse abraçando a amiga de lado.

\- Pode deixar, mas primeiro vamos ver o que o chefe tem pra dizer.

As três subiram as escadarias até chegar numa varanda grande com vasos de flores enormes e uma mesa redonda grande cheia de quitutes gregos.

Shion as aguardava em pé próximo ao guarda corpo, não estava trajando sua vestimenta de Grande Mestre, queria que fosse um momento bem informal, então vestia os trajes típicos Tibetanos, muito parecido com o que seu pupilo Mu usava no dia-a-dia.

\- Boa tarde garotas. - Shion estendeu a mão para direcioná-las à mesa assim que apareceram na porta balcão. - Sentem-se, fiquem a vontade.

Porém, Luísa não conseguia se sentir nada a vontade naquela situação, ainda estava muito ressentida com o ariano mais velho, ficando introspectiva enquanto Koga conversava de forma leve com o Patriarca.

\- Bem, vocês sabem que as convidei para tomar esse chá para reafirmar meus pedidos de desculpas. - Calisto apoiava o rosto com a mão, com um sorriso bobo, admirando o Grande Mestre. "E esse cabelo, que shampoo será que ele usa?" - logo sentiu suas costelas serem golpeadas, franzindo o cenho para virginiana.

\- Que é? - Calisto perguntou nervosa.

\- Tá com cara de boba, ele tá ficando sem graça! - Koga disse baixinho para a canceriana.

\- Ah… é que ele é lindo demais, tem que olhar ué!

Shion sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, talvez elas não soubessem que ele podia escutá-las perfeitamente bem. - Ahm meninas. - puxou a atenção para si para tentar desconversar e tirar o foco daquela discussão. - Saori me disse que vocês estão pensando em morar fora do Santuário, isso é verdade? - Se sentiu constrangido por ter se colocado naquela situação, fazendo seu olhar baixar um pouco.

\- Elas não, só eu! - Luísa encarou os olhos azuis do tibetano. - Eu não gostei nada do que aconteceu e não estou me sentindo a vontade de ficar aqui!

Sem tirar um milímetro os olhos da escorpiana, o ariano continuou: - Entendo….mas acho que irá se arrepender menina. O que ocorreu foi um grande e infeliz mal entendido, e eu mesmo com meus dons raciais fui impedido de usá-los com vocês me deixando numa situação muito delicada, afinal sou responsável por todos que moram aqui e o mais importante, a proteção da deusa responsável em proteger a Terra. - ele logo estendeu a mão virando a palma para cima, num pedido mudo para que Luísa segurasse nele, ela pousou sua mão um pouco hesitante, mas assim que o contato foi feito, sentiu no fundo de seu coração o quanto Shion sentia por tudo e como ele queria que ela ficasse, não foi necessário usar palavras, não precisou ficar se desculpando.

A escorpiana não tinha idéia de como aquelas sensações passavam pelo seu coração e mente, mas daquela forma ela tinha plena certeza da decisão que tomaria. Sim, ela conseguia perdoá-lo, após sentir tudo que ele lhe mostrou, e mais que isso, novamente se sentia privilegiada por ter tantas pessoas que se importavam com ela e a queriam perto.

\- Eu vou ficar Shion! - Luísa sorriu com os olhos e se assustou um pouco quando foi puxada para um abraço de urso dado pelo Grande Mestre.

\- Obrigado menina! - o muviano acarinhou os cabelos castanhos da escorpiana.

\- Ahhhhh, mas eu também quero abraço, estou com ciúmes! - Calisto disse já se erguendo e se jogando nos braços de Shion.

\- Lá vem ela - Luisa falou revirando os olhos e gargalhando, fazendo o Patriarca sorrir também, mesmo sem entender.

Koga aproveitou a brecha e se juntou naquele abraço quádruplo, fazendo todos irem ao chão com o peso em cima de um ponto só, o pobre mestre que agora até estava se acostumando com o arroubo das garotas sobre si, e no fundo até gostava de sentir todo aquele carinho.

\- Shion? - Koga se sentou no chão para o Mestre poder se erguer um pouco mesmo a canceriana não se desgrudando do abraço. - Você sente falta da Yuzuriha?

O ariano ergueu uma de suas pintas e deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, estava tentando processar aquele nome. - Koga, eu acredito não conhecer essa pessoa.

Luisa e Calisto ao ouvirem a resposta do Grande Mestre se entreolharam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Koga, como posso explicar...- a escorpiana se prontificou a explicar se ajeitando no chão de pernas de índio - O Shion não conhece a Yuzuriha. - Calisto sem sair dos braços do ariano olhou para a morena negando com a cabeça.

\- Como não? - Koga fazia uma cara de interrogação para as amigas, então Luísa continuou:

\- Amiga, Yuzuriha é personagem de um spin-off que é um universo alternativo. Tudo que é falado no The Lost Canvas não tem relação com o clássico, entendeu?

\- Ahhhhhh, agora entendi Lu - respondeu e sentiu-se envergonhada pela gafe.

Shion olhava Luísa e Koga sem entender nada do que elas falavam, até olhar para baixo e encontrar os olhos castanhos de Calisto, que sorriu e apertou ainda mais o abraço esfregando a cabeça no peitoral largo do ariano.

\- Tão macio…..

\- Só tem maluco por aqui…. - Shion riu da sua desgraça, achou melhor não prosseguir a conversa, então lembrou-se de algo - Meninas, tenho um presente para vocês! Pode me dar licença Calisto?

Assim que a canceriana o soltou, ele levantou sendo acompanhado pelas três amigas que estavam curiosas, pegou três saquinhos de veludo que estavam em cima de uma outra mesa e entregou para cada uma delas que abriram rapidamente. Cada uma tinha ganhado uma correntinha com um pingente do símbolo de seus signos.

\- Eu mesmo confeccionei para vocês - ele sorriu vendo os olhos das mulheres brilhando - Foram feitas de oricalco [1], eu cravei em cada uma a pedra de cada signo, ele puxou a mão de Calisto para mostrar. Veja aqui. - apontou para uma pedrinha furta-cor no símbolo de Câncer. - A sua, é a Pedra da Lua, escorpião Granada e Virgem Ametista, vai combinar com seus olhos mocinha. - Sorriu para Koga que ficou um pouco sem graça, então ele continuou. - Na confecção das jóias eu coloquei um pouquinho do meu cosmo nelas, assim se acontecer qualquer situação de perigo eu saberei onde estão! Tudo bem? - olhou para as três aguardando o consentimento.

\- São lindas! - Koga falou e as outras duas concordaram - É claro que aceitamos esse presente, obrigada Shion.

As três mulheres permaneceram mais um bom tempo com o Patriarca, degustaram do chá e as guloseimas e conversaram sobre várias coisas. Luisa se sentia mais leve por ter resolvido esse impasse, para ela agora só faltava algo acontecer para sua alegria ficar completa: conseguir o amor de Milo.

Continua…

x.x.x.x.x

[1] Segundo o wikipédia: **Oricalco** é um tipo de metal que teria sido usado em Atlântida, citado em "Crítias", de Platão. De acordo com Crítias, o oricalco era considerado muito valioso, depois apenas do ouro. Teria sido achado e explorado em muitos lugares da Atlântida em tempos remotos. Na época de Crítias no entanto, só era conhecido por nome. Não se sabe ao certo o que era o oricalco. É desconhecida também a composição desse metal. Pode ser uma liga de ouro/cobre, cobre/estanho, ou cobre/zinco/latão, ou metal desconhecido.

Em Saint Seiya: De acordo com a Enciclopédia Oficial, o material utilizado pelos alquimistas muvianos para produzir as armaduras foi o oricalco.

Por isso resolvemos utilizar essa referência para o presentinho que o Shion confeccionou para as meninas.

No mais, esperamos que tenham curtido o capítulo.

A Koga finalmente se esbaldou no Anjão, hein!?

Quando Luisa e Milo vão se reencontrar?

E Shion foi um paizão, não foi?


	16. O reencontro

Líbia...

Milo e Aiolos estavam no quarto da pequena pousada em que estavam hospedados, o sagitariano observava o amigo que estava deitado com um dos braços embaixo da cabeça, e fitava o teto com os olhos parados.

\- Ei Milo, o que está acontecendo? Não estou te reconhecendo. Milo? Milo? Miloooooo?

\- O que? - o escorpiano respondeu meio irritado, mas depois se acalmou - Ah, desculpa, estava distraído.

\- Eu percebi - soltou um riso jocoso - Desde que chegamos está assim, o que houve? - Aiolos se sentou na cama de frente ao escorpiano.

\- Só estou com algo me intrigando - Milo continuava contemplando o teto.

\- É algo relacionado com a dona de lindos olhos azuis? - O sagitariano perguntou malicioso.

\- Está tão na cara assim? - Virou para o amigo virando o corpo de lado e apoiando a cabeça na mão.

\- Milo, eu sou praticamente seu irmão mais velho, sei bem quando tem alguma parada diferente contigo - Aiolos levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas continuou no tom de brincadeira para que o escorpiano relaxasse - E a cara de preocupado que fazia lá no salão do mestre, olhando a moça no seu colo te condenou, cara - riu - Nunca tinha te visto tão preocupado, mas manda aí, o que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

Milo sorriu para o mais velho e se deu por vencido - Na hora que estávamos subindo as escadarias, depois delas serem libertas, ela estava muito mal, dizia coisas desconexas - passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso - Cara, ela estava fervendo em meus braços, temia ela ter um treco no meu colo, até que…

O sagitariano curioso jogou seu corpo para frente curtindo a história do mais novo - Até que?

\- Ela me abraçou e disse que me amava - soltou o ar pesadamente - Fico pensando se ela disse isso só porque estava delirando? - Olhou para os olhos do mais velho como se estivesse pedindo uma luz.

\- É o que seu coração diz? - perguntou e viu o outro sacudir a cabeça em negativa - Você quer que isso seja verdade? Digo, o que você sentiu na hora que ouviu?

\- Meu coração acelerou, queria que isso fosse verdade sim - Falou meio constrangido por se sentir infantil, mas com Aiolos podia mostrar esse seu lado mais inseguro - De início fiquei intrigado com a presença dela, mas conforme fui conversando com ela, fui percebendo que ela estava mexendo comigo. - disse com cara de bobo. Aiolos piscou algumas vezes, era difícil ver Milo tão transparente, levantou se sentando na cama de Milo colocando a mão no ombro para lhe dar mais confiança.

\- Então amigo, só digo para você falar o que sente, se abrir para ela e ver no que isso vai dar. - sorriu com os olhos fechados. - Agora deixa eu dormir que amanhã começamos cedo, boa noite escorpião apaixonado.

O sagitariano apagou a luz e se ajeitou para dormir, deixando um Milo pensando em suas palavras.

x.x.x.x.x

_15 dias depois..._

Shion estava no seu escritório assinando alguns papéis quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

\- Entrem Cavaleiros. - o ariano falou ainda olhando para o calhamaço que ainda deveria ler e assinar.

\- Mestre? Com licença! - os dois Cavaleiros entraram no escritório particular do Grande Mestre.

\- Sentem-se Milo, Aiolos! Como foi o andamento da missão? Quinze dias para conseguir um tratado de paz, foi bastante, hein!?

\- Meu senhor, com todo o respeito, abrandar um conflito entre a Síria e a Líbia não foi nada fácil, ainda mais que existem outros grupos de manifestantes contra os governos. - Milo dizia sério.

\- Bem, mas no final deu tudo certo! Parabéns nobres Cavaleiros, ainda bem que chegaram a tempo do Luau de desculpas.

\- Luau? Não achei que viveria para ver o Grande Mestre dar uma festa destas! - Aiolos dizia se divertindo. - Para aquelas meninas de Athena?

\- Sim, para elas mesmas…- Shion dizia com a calma costumeira.

\- Bom, então se o senhor nos der licença temos que ir!

\- Vocês não existem garotos, vão, vão, até mais tarde!

x.x.x.x.x

Luísa e Calisto estavam na casa de praia de Saori, a casa era próxima a areia, era como uma casa de veraneio da deusa, era enorme, mas com uma decoração simples e praiana, Ikki e Shiryu ajudavam a trazer grandes troncos para colocar em volta da fogueira, enquanto Hyoga e Camus ajudavam a fazer coolers de gelo para guardar as bebidas.

\- Isso que é trabalho em grupo - Luísa dizia organizando os descartáveis para levar para a varanda. - Será que a Koga vai conseguir fazer os doces? Do jeito que aqueles dois não se largam, sei não… - olhou para a amiga que estava pensativa

\- Hum? Falou comigo? - Calisto estava arrumando a fiação para ligar os instrumentos para a banda de Rodório que iria tocar durante a noite.

\- Ihhh! Tá pensando no Medusão, é? - brincou com a canceriana que parecia avoada.

\- É …. a gente estava se conhecendo até que ele espalhou aquela da Ratinha, acho que peguei pesado na retaliação - riu sem graça.

\- Ah amiga, ele foi um babaca, ele mereceu!

\- É, eu sei… mas mudando de assunto, você ficou sabendo que o Milo voltou da missão? Camus me disse hoje no café da manhã.

Luísa arregalou os olhos azuis e virou-se para a amiga. - Não estava sabendo, tu já o viu? - seu coração batia acelerado, estava muito ansiosa em rever Milo e claro, com muita saudade dele.

\- Não, ele mal chegou e foi prestar contas para o Shion, mas ele vem, com certeza!

Luísa sorriu para amiga. - Tomara, eu...queria vê-lo de novo.

\- Eu sei que sim. - Calisto pousou a mão por cima do ombro da amiga sorrindo de volta.

x.x.x.x.x

A lua cheia já estava no alto do céu, esplendorosa, a praia estava toda iluminada por tochas e pela grande fogueira. Os cavaleiros e amazonas conversavam animadamente ao som da banda que tocava de modo acústico, as três amigas dançavam alegremente com os pés na beirinha d'água tomando seus drinks coloridos feitos por Hyoga.

\- Agora siiiim! Nem parece que há quinze dias atrás estávamos naquela prisão maldita - Luísa dizia sem parar de dançar.

\- Gente! - Calisto dava risada de si mesma, já começava a sentir os efeitos do drink, pois não estava acostumada a beber - Eu rezei para Athena me trazer chocolates! Que vergonha! Será que ela ouviu?

\- Com certeza, e se fingiu de surda né! - Koga dançava de frente às garotas quando sentiu um forte braço entrelaçar sua cintura e lhe beijar o pescoço,

\- Meninas, vou roubar minha Bombom! Até mais! - Kanon girou a virginiana no lugar e pegou ela no colo.

\- Nossa que homão, deu até calor! - a canceriana dizia se abanando.

As duas se olharam e riram, Calisto olhou por trás de Luísa e viu alguém se aproximando.

-Lu, vou pegar mais uma dessa - apontou para o caneco vazio com o canudo colorido.

\- Cali olha lá, vê se não vai dar vexame, hein? - a escorpiana estava achando graça da amiga que já estava tontinha.

\- Eu, dar vexame? Pufff esse é quase meu sobrenome. - a pessoa que se aproximava já estava a um passo de distância de Luísa. - bom, já volto ameeeega! Byeeee!

\- Boa noite Luísa - o homem que estava atrás dela falou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

\- Aiiiii, de onde tu surgiu? - deu um pulinho e levou a mão até o peito por causa do susto.

\- Nossa, é assim que me recebe depois de quinze dias sem me ver? Vejo que está melhor! - Milo disse contendo o riso com a cara de assustada de Luísa.

\- Desculpa é que tu tem o dom de me assustar, fica assim surgindo do nada, parece o gasparzinho - sorriu para ele - Como foi de missão? - na verdade ela queria se jogar nos braços dele e dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta, mas se controlou.

\- Foi um pouco trabalhosa, mas no fim deu tudo certo. - falou sério sem tirar os olhos de Luísa

\- Que bom! A propósito eu nem tive chance de te agradecer por ter me carregado, não lembro de muita coisa, somente flashes, por isso as gurias me falaram. - olhou para o lado para desconectar do olhar hipnotizante de Milo que se aproximava mais, ficando de frente e fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos novamente, a declaração que ela tinha feito ficou martelando durante todo o tempo da missão, precisava saber se ela havia dito só por estar delirando ou era verdade.

Ergueu a mão e afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela pois o vento soprava mais forte, colocando-o atrás da orelha. Luisa deixou ele a tocar fechando os olhos brevemente, sentindo o coração acelerar, era incrível como ele a desestabilizava sem precisar fazer muito.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - o grego perguntou por fim

Luisa abriu os olhos e assentiu, sentindo o coração vir na boca.

\- Você escreveu alguma coisa sobre mim, nessas tais fics?

\- O-o quê? Por que está me perguntando isso? - o coração acelerou mais ainda - E-eu escrevi sobre um monte de personagens - tentou fugir da pergunta

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei Luísa, perguntei se você escreveu sobre mim! - a partir da resposta da escorpiana, talvez Milo encontrasse uma brecha para saber mais sobre os sentimentos dela, se eram mesmo verdadeiros.

Ela se sentia desconcertada com a pergunta, tentou desviar o olhar novamente, mas ele não deixou. Como falar que já tinha escrito sim com ele e inclusive em uma delas eles eram um casal e tiveram uma filha? Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua garganta secou, estava numa tremenda saia justa e não sabia como sair dela.

\- B-bom - suspirou fundo tentando ordenar os pensamentos - Escrevi sim, uma porque tu sempre foi meu favorito e a outra porque… - se calou ao perceber que quase revelou para ele que o amava.

Ele se aproximou mais dela - E porque…? - instigou enquanto afagou levemente a bochecha que já tinha um tom avermelhado, ele já tinha sua resposta, mas queria ouvir dela.

\- Céus Milo, por que isso? - tentou fugir do assunto mais uma vez

\- Por que está fugindo da pergunta? - o olhar dele se tornava mais hipnotizante ainda.

\- Porque é difícil explicar - conseguiu responder após vários segundos.

Ele enlaçou a cintura de Luisa aproximando seu corpo ao dela deixando a escorpiana acelerada.

\- É só repetir o que já me disse enquanto te carregava. - sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo com que sua pele se arrepiasse, depois afastou o rosto para fitá-la.

Luísa sentiu seu coração parar uma batida, seus olhos ficaram turvos tentando buscar esta memória. "Como assim repetir?" O que tinha dito para ele que não lembrava? então um flash se passou por sua mente, colocou a mão na boca e focou nos olhos penetrantes de Milo

\- Luísa?

Agora não teria mais como voltar atrás, abriu e fechou os lábios várias vezes, não conseguia emitir nenhum som, ainda mais estando tão perto dele.

\- E-eu te amo - conseguiu responder por fim e antes que pudesse raciocinar com as palavras que acabou de proferir, deslumbrou um sorriso aberto do escorpiano, que voltou a colocar a mão no seu rosto e se aproximou baixando o rosto e falando baixinho em seus ouvidos

\- Era tudo que eu queria ouvir…- e antes que ela respondesse, selou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo suave que a surpreendeu.

Milo deu um selinho e depois se afastou para olhar o rosto corado de Luísa, ela estava linda a luz do luar permanecendo de olhos fechados, voltou a beijá-la se aprofundando num beijo lento e calmo, o dourado pediu passagem sendo concedido prontamente por ela, quando as línguas se tocaram Luisa sentiu o chão sob seus pés desaparecer como se estivesse flutuando, suas mãos que estavam em volta do pescoço do grego apertaram a camisa dele e Milo a trouxe mais junto a si. A mão livre dele se enveredou pelos cabelos macios indo parar na nuca de Luisa e aprofundando o beijo. Embora o beijo estivesse mais possessivo, ele a provava completamente viciado no sabor daqueles lábios macios, a explosão de sentimentos que sentia era indescritível, já havia estado com várias mulheres, mas nenhuma tinha feito se sentir daquele jeito. Para Luisa não era muito diferente, sentia seu corpo estremecer e um arrepio gostoso percorrer seu corpo, o coração acelerado, a sensação de várias borboletas voando em seu estômago. Muitas vezes sonhou com esse momento, agora estava realizando esse sonho e estava sendo muito melhor do que sempre imaginou.

A contra gosto Milo separou os lábios e manteve as testas unidas, os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente e um sorriso largo desenhava seus lábios, dali ele soube que queria muito mais.

x.x.x.x.x

Kanon puxava Koga pelas mãos, haviam entrado num trilhaque tinha na praia, Koga ficou um pouquinho assustada pois a mata era fechada, mas percebia que ele sabia o caminho para sei lá onde de cor.

\- Não vai me contar para onde está me levando? - Koga dizia tirando alguns arbustos da frente.

\- Calma moça bonita, você vai ver, é surpresa! - ele se divertia com a curiosidade da virginiana.

Até que saíram da mata fechada e chegaram num lugar bastante bucólico, Koga olhou para Kanon e ele somente lhe sorriu, o céu estrelado estava dando um toque especial naquela noite, o som da banda na praia ao fundo, e de frente uma pequena casinha simples, mas muito bem cuidada.

\- De quem é essa casa Kanon? - Koga perguntou curiosa.

Kanon puxou uma correntinha do pescoço que continha uma chave pendurada, destrancou a porta e a abriu dando passagem para a moça, que entrou olhando para todos os lados.

\- Essa casa é minha e de Saga, nascemos aqui. - Kanon dizia trancando novamente a porta e se direcionando as janelas de madeira para abrir um pouco a casa.

Koga colocou as duas mãos no rosto não acreditando que estava dentro da casa onde os Gêmeos haviam nascido e para seu deleite de fã se aproximou de um armário rústico onde continha algumas pilhas de pratos de tamanhos diferentes e alguns copos e um porta retrato mais antigo com a foto dos pais deles, não tinha como errar, pois eles eram a cara do pai, o porte a cor dos cabelos apenas os olhos cor de jade, doces e gentis eram da mãe que tinha o cabelo escuro e um sorriso lindo, cada um segurando um filho que não deviam ter mais que dois anos de idade.

\- Ela era linda, não é mesmo? - Koga se surpreendeu com a voz do gêmeo um pouco mais atrás, ele estava encostado no braço do sofá com os braços cruzados.

\- Muito linda mesmo, vocês têm os olhos dela.

Kanon sorriu triste, se erguendo novamente se juntando a amada, pegou o porta retrato com carinho passando os dedos calejados no rosto dos pais. - Ele faleceu depois que ficou muito doente e ela foi logo depois, diziam para nós que ela havia morrido de amor. - ele suspirou e fechou os olhos para controlar suas emoções. - por muito tempo eu condenei ela, não entendia como podia ter morrido de amor sendo que havia nós dois, ela não nos amava então?

Koga negativava com a cabeça, sentida com o relato de Kanon. - É lógico que te amava. - ela passou os dedos por trás da orelha dele, tirando a mecha que caia por cima de seus olhos. - Deve ter sido alguma outra coisa que a levou embora. - Como toda virginiana prática Koga não acreditava nestas desculpas que davam para as crianças.

Kanon suspirou pesado continuando. - Logo que meu pai morreu, algumas semana depois, nossa mãe nos levou para Shion, a minha tia-avó servia ao Santuário, pediu para que o Grande Mestre nos acolhesse, na época não entendemos nada, ficamos muito aflitos, a gente tinha certeza que ela iria voltar para nos buscar, mas isso nunca aconteceu, alguns meses depois soubemos de sua morte.

\- Nossa Kanon, que triste. - Koga passou o dedo na face do geminiano para enxugar uma lágrima que tinha fugido.

\- Muitos anos depois soubemos que eles haviam sido infectados por um vírus que na época não tinha tratamento, na verdade, elas nos tirou de lá para nos salvar Koga, e eu… eu pensei tão mal dela, eu tinha tanta raiva, eu a condenei tantas vezes…. ahh Koga tenho tantos pecados, eu não sei como pode olhar pra mim sabendo de tantos deles, mas…. - ele se afastou um pouco secando o rosto e se ajeitando melhor. - eu te trouxe aqui pois acredito que este é o único que você não sabia eu quero estar pra você íntegro, sem segredos, eu quero ser seu de corpo e alma.

Koga se arrepiou inteirinha com as palavras tão verdadeiras e fortes do general, e sem pensar se tacou nos braços dele, lhe enchendo de beijinhos e o fazendo sorrir e rir, pois quase caíram para trás. - Eu gosto de te ver assim Anjão, sorrindo pra mim, eles o amavam demais, você e ao seu irmão, isso que importa!

\- Sim é verdade. - ele pegou o rosto dela e a beijou com mais intensidade, o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais saboroso, até que quando viu os dois já estavam no quarto que seriam dos gêmeos onde tinha uma cama de viúva, eles caíram juntos fazendo a cama ranger.

\- Anjão essa cama vai quebrar - Koga disse preocupada, enquanto sentia seu pescoço ser atacado.

\- Hummm, eu tava precisando comprar uma nova mesmo…. agora vem! - puxou ela para cima de si.

\- Você é muito safado sabia? - a virginiana disse já tirando a camiseta do loiro e se deliciando com a visão bem trabalhada e musculosa do gêmeo. - Agora eu quero provar cada gominho dessa barriga. - passou a língua bem devagar nos caminhos que os músculos faziam, já ele, suspirou profundamente jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Ahhh morena sou todo seu. - falou num sussurro enquanto sentia o botão da calça jeans ser aberto e o zíper ser baixado - ...hummm, não tenha pressa. Kanon sentiu a boca aveludada da virginiana em seu membro, ela fazia com que seu corpo eletrizasse cada vez mais. - Pelos deuses Koga, onde aprendeu a fazer isso? Vai me fazer gozar antes de ….hummmm…. de te dar prazer.

Koga levantou o rosto para ver as expressões de deleite que o gêmeo fazia sem parar de usar suas mãos, mordia os próprios lábios pois vê-lo tão entregue a deixava com ainda mais tesão.

-Bombom você não sabe quem está provocando! - em um movimento rápido o Dragão Marinho puxou sua amada e a virou para ficar por cima, mas os dois eram altos e a cama pequena demais para o casal que acabou caindo no chão, Koga soltou um risinho ao sentir o geminiano tão afoito,receando tê-la machucado com a queda - Está tudo bem meu amor?

Koga que ria abriu os olhos ao ouvir a declaração do mais velho. - Do...do ...do que me chamou?

Kanon abriu o sorriso mais lindo que tinha para ela e a beijou esquentando novamente o clima. - Meu amor…- ele disse simplesmente roubando um beijo atrás do outro da morena sem deixá-la responder.

O casal se divertiu juntos naquele clima de paixão e cumplicidade.

Enquanto isso no luau...

Calisto viu Luísa conversando com Milo e ficou feliz pela amiga, queria muito que o casal desse certo, Koga e Kanon pra variar, o casal coelho sumiu, deixando-a só.

\- Bom se não tenho companhia, eu tenho a bebida.

Foi em direção ao bar improvisado por Hyoga e Ikki que serviam todos os tipos de bebida, viu Saori dançar juntinho de Seiya, aqueles dois….só cego para não enxergar o amor que tinham um pelo outro.

\- Hyoga! Tem mais daquele drink colorido?

\- Vê-la Calisto, é forte, tem certeza que quer mais um? - o Cavaleiro de Cisne ria da cara de brava da canceriana.

\- Se eu não aguentasse eu pedia leite! Pode mandar um duplo!

\- Deuses! - Hyoga revirou os olhos, ainda bem que tinha um monte de gente lá para olhar a amiga.

Algum tempo se passou e a canceriana estava largada na areia, não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito, mas era incrível como naquela dimensão as estrelas tinham vida própria, giravam pelo cosmo, um espetáculo.

Quase todo mundo já havia ido embora, a banda já tinha partido e só algumas pessoas estavam ajudando com o lixo e a arrumação da casa.

\- Hyoga? Não é a Calisto que está ali deitada? - Aiolos perguntou com algumas sacolas de lixo.

\- É sim, está totalmente lelé! - deu risada, lavando a coqueteleira. - Acredita que ela veio aqui e tomou cinco doses de Black Russian!

\- Puff, nem eu que sou mais forte!

\- Que está pegando? - Máscara da Morte se aproximou com seu cigarro apoiado nos lábios e também com algumas sacolas de lixo.

\- A tua colega de signo tá bebinha estirada ali na praia - Aiolos - apontou rindo para Calisto que balbuciava coisas desconexas. - Bom vou levar esse lixo lá pra fora e depois, boa noite amigos, vou tombar na minha cama!

\- É, eu também vou fazer o mesmo - Hyoga fechou a torneira e limpou a mão no avental. - Inté Mask.

Máscara da Morte por sua vez ficou olhando em direção a canceriana que começou a gargalhar sozinha mexendo os braços de uma lado para o outro.

\- Maddona mia! Ela está muito mal! - largou as sacolas e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que tinha no balcão, se aproximou da canceriana e a cutucou com o pé - Hey, ragazza! Tá doidona é?

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, zeee não é o Zebastião?

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho. - Non, meu nome é Máscara da Morte. - falou enfático se agachando ao lado de Calisto. - Garota, você tem que ir para sua casa!

Calisto se levantou apoiando os cotovelos na areia, olhou para Máscara da Morte, vendo uns quatro exemplares do Cavaleiro de Câncer. - Nozza Mazcara, não zabia que vozê tinha tantoz irmãozzz? - riu, cambaleando seu corpo de um lado para o outro.

\- Madonna dai-me paciência, garota vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar. - Segurou ela pelo braço erguendo-a

\- Tá parezendo que tô num navio…. tá tudo balanzando! - Calisto jogava seu corpo para frente e para trás.

\- Você está bêbada, isso sim! - Agora venha, vou te levar para a casa do Camus. - Ele foi indo na frente, quando parou o passo percebendo que ela não estava o acompanhando, se virou e suspirou forte ao ver que ela voltou a se deitar na areia. - Athena o que eu faço? - esfregou as mãos no rosto, voltando-se para Calisto. - Hey ragazza? Ma che dormiu? - chacoalhou algumas vezes a canceriana até ela abrir os olhos.

\- Paiiiii deizaaa que dormir mais zinco minutozzz? - ela se virou de lado e se aconchegou na areia.

\- Cáspita e lá eu tenho idade pra ser seu Pai! Acorda garota! Ah, que se dane! - pegou a canceriana no colo e saiu em direção as doze casas.

Continua…


	17. Insegurança e Luxuria

Desculpem a demora em atualizar essa história, mas agora vamos firmes e fortes

x.x.x.x.x

Milo e Luisa após o beijo que trocaram ficaram ali próximo da água, o grego estava sentado e Luisa sentada de costas para ele, entre suas pernas, o vestido que usava de gola canoa deixava a mostra sua tatuagem de flores que tinha no ombro direito, o grego deslizou os dedos por todo o desenho e depois a abraçou fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito.

\- No que está pensando? - Milo perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio

\- Em tudo o que está acontecendo nesses últimos dias. - parou por mais alguns segundos - Há uns dias atrás tu era só um personagem de ficção, só fazia parte dos meus devaneios - balançou a cabeça e sorriu - E agora estou aqui contigo.

Milo a abraçou mais e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela fechando os olhos ao sentir o aroma do perfume suave que exalava dos cabelos e da pele.

\- Lu? - sussurrou no seu ouvido fazendo a pele se arrepiar - Durante todos esses dias que estive longe não parei de pensar no que você tinha dito, na sua declaração.

Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, ficou de lado para ter acesso ao rosto dele, o fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada e de uma maneira analítica.

\- O que foi? - Milo perguntou, achando graça.

\- E se tivesse sido fruto dos meus delírios?

Milo ficou sério e desviou o olhar por uns segundos para depois voltar sua atenção para Luisa.

\- Então eu teria que dar um jeito para fazer você se apaixonar por mim.

\- Ora, ora, és muito convencido senhor Milo de Escorpião. - Cruzou os braços e o olhou com uma falsa repreensão .

\- Não é isso - Milo acariciou o rosto alvo e com o polegar delineou os lábios de Luísa que fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque. - É que você mexeu comigo - encostou a testa na dela - E quero tentar algo com você e ver no que isso vai dar. - Selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo apaixonado não dando chance para ela responder.

Luisa sentia seu coração palpitando dentro do peito, sentia uma felicidade imensa ao ouvir o que ele tinha dito, eram as palavras que sempre quis ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma grande insegurança, incertezas. Infelizmente as desilusões sempre deixam marcas, e com ela não era diferente, e por causa disso não conseguia confiar totalmente nas palavras dele.

Seu rosto ficou sério, mas agora seus pensamentos eram preenchidos pelo medo. Por terem trocado alguns beijos não queria dizer nada, ou dizia? Maldita paixão platônica que sempre imaginava que aconteceria consigo um romance tipo conto de fadas. Deveria perguntar para ele? Não, iria parecer uma desesperada. Por que foi dizer que o amava? Agora com certeza, ele sabendo disso iria brincar consigo. Mas, ele havia dito que queria tentar algo, será que estava sendo sincero? Droga, por que simplesmente não conseguia deixar as coisas acontecerem normalmente? Sempre tinha que querer saber tudo antecipadamente, ter controle sobre tudo. Eram o turbilhão de perguntas que se fazia e em cada uma sentia seu coração apertar.

Milo percebeu que o corpo de Luisa havia ficado tenso, não entendeu essa mudança repentina. A abraçou mais forte e depositou um selinho no ombro desnudo.

\- Ei, o que foi?

\- Na-nada

O escorpiano jurou que a voz de Luísa além de trêmula saiu embargada, soltou o abraço e ficou de frente para ela e viu que os olhos da castanha que antes transbordavam alegria agora demonstravam arrependimento. Por que ela estaria arrependida?

\- Lu? - segurou o rosto alvo entre suas mãos - Tudo o que aconteceu hoje não é uma brincadeira, isso eu te garanto, eu realmente quero ver no que vai dar, eu… quero me envolver, é sério! - Os olhos azuis dela voltaram a brilhar e seu corpo voltou a relaxar. - Durante esse tempo que fiquei em missão tuas palavras ficaram ecoando em minha mente o tempo todo, desejava que aquelas palavras não fossem fruto de um delírio, se quiser pergunta pro Aiolos, compartilhei essa aflição com ele.

\- Com Aiolos? - Luísa sabia da seriedade do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, se Milo estava dizendo isso, então havia uma possibilidade de ser verdade. - Desculpe por duvidar é que….

\- Só deixa eu te provar que tudo é verdade. - A abraçou forte.

Luisa nada disse, apenas retribuiu o abraço se aconchegando ainda mais contra o peito largo do dourado desfrutando da imensa paz e alegria que seu coração transbordava.

Ficaram mais um tempo ali curtindo um ao outro até que a escorpiana sugeriu irem embora, pois já estava tarde e quase todos já haviam se retirado. Milo levantou ajudando a fazer o mesmo e ambos voltaram ao Santuário mantendo suas mãos entrelaçadas.

x.x.x.x.x

O canceriano subia as escadarias entre gêmeos e câncer, se questionava porque estava ajudando aquela infeliz, todas as vezes que se bicavam discutiam e se maltratavam, talvez fosse uma forma de se redimir, sim, era isso!

\- Mazcara? Mazcara? - Calisto falava baixinho em seu colo, fazendo com que ele rompesse o passo.

\- Cosa? Que houve Calisto? - olhou preocupado para a garota que estava pálida, tinha que fazer ela comer alguma coisa e rápido.

\- Não tô legal, estou enjoada, você tá balançando demais!

\- Vai vomitar? - perguntou já voltando a subir mais depressa, pois na mesma hora ela colocou a mão na boca. - Guarda só mais um pouquinho, estou chegando!

Assim que entraram na casa de Câncer, Calisto sabia que não conseguiria se controlar mais, mas graças a todos os santos deu tempo de chegar no banheiro botando tudo para fora, o canceriano se compadeceu pelo estado deplorável da colega de signo, segurando os longos cabelos para ela não se sujar.

\- Pronto, pronto, está melhorando? - fez um carinho nas costas pequenas de Calisto.

\- Nãooooo, tô podre…. quero morrer! - tirou uma risada do canceriano.

\- Garanto que hoje não é seu dia! Tome um banho, vou trazer uma toalha e pegar uma camiseta minha, deve servir como vestido para você, é tão baixinha.

\- Obrigada por falar da parte que me toca! - Calisto fingiu ficar brava.

\- De nada….

Alguns minutos depois Calisto saiu do banheiro limpa e vestindo uma camiseta que como Máscara da Morte disse, parecia um vestido, sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá ainda tonta por causa da bebida, se alguém lhe perguntasse mais tarde não saberia responder porque havia feito o que estava prestes a fazer, mas, fez mesmo assim, se aproximou do rosto do canceriano depositando um beijo e depois aconchegou sua cabeça em seu colo fechando os olhos pesadamente. - Obrigada Mask.

Máscara da Morte ficou sem reação e sem conseguir olhar para ela que já ressonava em seu colo, passou os dedos nas madeixas molhadas da moça fazendo um carinho. - De nada ragazza, buona notte.

Já de manhã….

\- Minha Santa Atena, que noite… - Calisto esfregava o rosto sentindo aquele gosto de guarda-chuva usado na boca. - prometo que nunca mais bebo desse jeito! Uahhhhhhhhh - bocejou alto esticando bem os braços até bater no rosto de alguém.

\- Aiiiii isso é jeito de me acordar??

Calisto abriu os olhos na hora se virando em direção a voz. Máscara da Morte também bocejava alto esticando todo o corpo e estalando o pescoço - Buon giorno!

Calisto sentiu seu estômago revirar, ficou em choque sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar, o que fazer! Olhou o canceriano de cima abaixo vendo que ele só estava com um shorts bem larguinho é mais nada, claro que não deixou de reparar na pele bem bronzeada, e na barriga trabalhada, e naqueles olhos azuis tão claros que pareciam dois cristais, esse não era o foco! Foca menina!!! Então voltou para si e não reconheceu a camiseta que estava usando, era dez números maior que ela, era do próprio canceriano??

\- Minha nossa senhora da Guadalupe, o que fizemos? - Colocou as mãos na cabeça e ergueu o corpo se sentando na cama, o canceriano fez o mesmo, tinha vontade de rir da cara da menina, ela estava cômica.

\- Ué tu no sabe? No é óbvio? - Máscara da Morte passou o dedo de leve no rosto de Calisto, que já suava frio! De todos os oitenta e oito cavaleiros que ela podia ir pra cama, tinha que ser com ele???????

\- Ah não?

\- Ah sim! - Estava difícil segurar a risada, o canceriano mordia os lábios!

\- Ah não? - ela o olhava e negava com a cabeça

\- Ah sim, principesca! Che? no gostou da nossa noite?

Um turbilhão de imagens surgia na cabeça de Calisto, as garotas na praia, o Luau, o tempo que passou conversando com todos, a bebedeira e ….. branco! Não lembrava de mais nada!

A castanha pegou o travesseiro e colocou de modo brusco na frente do rosto falando com a voz abafada - Eu não lembro de nada Máscara da Morte...quero morrer!

O canceriano estava se divertindo horrores com ela, seus olhos já lacrimejavam de vontade de gargalhar, mas manteria a postura mais um pouquinho, mal sabia ela que dormiu em seu colo no sofá, ele a levou até sua cama para que ficassem mais confortáveis e dormiram.

\- No faça cosi. - falou calmo, até começou sentir um pouquinho de dó, ele baixou o travesseiro de seu rosto. - Só foi una notte, non precisa ficar assim.

Calisto sentia sua boca seca, tinha vontade de morrer, de se jogar do alto do penhasco das doze casas, não sabia o que era pior: a ressaca, ter transado com Máscara da Morte ou ter transado com Máscara da Morte e não lembrar! - Posso usar seu banheiro? - perguntou acanhada.

\- Si! É esta porta da frente. - falou observando todos os movimentos da canceriana, não conseguiu segurar mais a risada quando ela roubou todos os lençóis e edredons para sair da cama, parecia uma lagarta desengonçada.

\- Cara mia, me divirto com você! - riu se deixando cair na cama, sorrindo.

Passou alguns minutos e ele a ouviu chamando, se levantou e abriu a porta que estava destrancada, Calisto estava agachada somente com a sua camiseta fuçando dentro do seu armário.

\- Você não tem uma escova de dente reserva não? - ela tirava os potes de shampoo, barbeador, tudo de dentro!

\- Hey! Sua bagunceira, minhas coisas! - riu com a espontaneidade da garota. - No tenho, usa a minha. - não conseguiu conter mais uma maldadezinha, se apoiou na pia cruzando os braços - Depois de ontem acho que non tem problema.

Calisto suspirou vencida e se levantou pegando a escova de dentes dele e começou fazer sua higiene bucal sendo observada por Máscara da Morte. Olhou para ele com a escova na boca cheia de espuma e sorriu em escárnio, tirando mais uma risada do canceriano, ela olhou para o chuveiro e ligou, enxaguou a boca, olhou para ele, minha nossa tinha que ser tão gostoso? Olhou para o próprio reflexo, se tinham dormido juntos como ele disse e pelo jeito rolou de tudo. Sorriu maliciosa olhando para ele e pensou "Já que estou no inferno então vou me queimar", tirou a camiseta ficando somente de calcinha, colocou a mão para ver se a temperatura estava boa, tirou a calcinha e entrou no box.

Máscara da Morte estava de boca aberta, com os olhos arregalados, jamais ia imaginar que ela faria isso.

\- Ué vai ficar me olhando? Vem, não tem nada que vc já não viu, não é mesmo? - Calisto pensou, porque não aproveitar a oportunidade e fazer algo que se lembrasse.

O dourado hesitou por um momento, sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo… mas uma mulher nua dentro do box do seu banheiro o chamando… ah que se dane!

Tirou o shorts ficando nu, entrou no box, olhou Calisto que estava deixando cair a água no corpo de costas para si, ela tinha um belo traseiro! Sorriu puxando ela para si, beijando seus ombros enquanto ela segurava seus cabelos grisalhos por trás da nuca

A cabeça do canceriano dava rodopios pois agora não poderia dar para trás, ela estava se entregando, achando que eles já estivessem juntos, por outro lado seu corpo tinha vontade própria negando todo o tipo de racionalidade, ele mesmo estava entregue aos encantos de Calisto, que agora já estava de frente a si, beijando deliciosamente seus lábios, suas unhas riscavam suas costas bronzeadas lhe tirando arrepios. Máscara da Morte apertava o bumbum empinado até erguê-la de uma vez, fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas no seu quadril, os movimentos que ela fazia estavam levando-o a loucura.

\- Ragazza, assim você me deixa louco! - gemia nos lábios que não se separavam.

Calisto afastou seu rosto e sorriu maliciosa - Mas essa é a idéia. - mordeu os lábios, olhando aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos do italiano. - você é lindo Máscara. - fez um carinho na face do canceriano, que num misto de culpa e desejo, puxou o rosto da garota para mais um beijo, puxando delicadamente os longos cabelos castanhos.

Saiu do banheiro levando ela ainda entrelaçada no seu corpo depositando delicadamente seu corpo no colchão.

\- Máscara vai molhar sua cama! - Calisto se ergueu um pouco, mas foi empurrada novamente para se deitar.

\- No me importo, quero você aqui - passou a ponta do dedo delicadamente em seu ventre lambendo os lábios, mesmo a moça sendo pequena tinha o corpo proporcional, belas curvas, os defeitinhos que toda mulher tem, ele nem reparou pois o que importava era o conjunto da obra, e a canceriana para seus olhos era uma bela obra de arte, beijou seu umbigo fazendo a pele dela arrepiar e ela rir tímida.

\- Faz cosquinha - disse baixinho, ela ergueu o corpo se apoiando nos cotovelos mordendo os lábios, passou a mão por trás da nuca do canceriano puxando para si - vem… - falou sentindo seu peito subir e descer pela respiração descompassada, não tinha porque estar nervosa, mas como não se lembrava de nada, seria como se fosse a primeira vez com ele, o italiano passou os dedos pela sua face carinhosamente, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, seus olhos percorriam todo o seu rosto, ela pensou como ele podia ser tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo sabia ser tão mal, sentiu o corpo forte e pesado pender por cima do seu, suspirou balançando a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse apagar aquele pensamento.

\- Che houve bella - a olhou preocupado. - Estou te machucando? - beijou delicadamente seus lábios.

\- Não… não foi nada… - retribuiu o beijo aprofundando e sentindo o gosto do italiano, o beijo dele era tão bom!

Máscara da Morte aproveitando a entrega da canceriana, passou os dedos na cintura fina, sentindo o corpo pequeno arquear por baixo do seu, dos lábios atacou o pescoço beijando e dando chupões.

\- Humm, Máscara, que gostoso… - Calisto entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos grisalhos do italiano, e com a outra mão não se conteve e deu um belo apertão no bumbum redondinho dele, ele ergueu o rosto e riu, mordendo de leve o bico dos seios.

\- Sua safada! - Máscara da Morte se deliciou com os seios da canceriana, percorrendo com a língua de um monte para o outro, apalpando de forma delicada, ela respondia com arfares e chamava seu "nome", isso o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Continuou com a trilha de beijos até rodear novamente seu umbigo e ouvir uma risadinha dela, deu mais uma mordiscada em seu ventre até se encaixar no meio das pernas, passando a língua em sua fenda rosada beeeem devagar. Calisto se arrepiou inteira, que boca era aquela????? Ela já não estava se contendo, mexendo os quadris para sentir mais o toque do canceriano, que segurava suas coxas de forma firme.

Os corpos estavam suados pelo desejo, ela já sentia os espasmos do orgasmo, e assim que chegou de forma arrebatadora segurou a cabeça do canceriano para ele não sair dali, sentia seu corpo relaxar devagar devido ao torpor, Máscara da Morte ficou satisfeito, mordiscando de leve as coxas femininas, subiu novamente por cima dela e se encaixou devagar na fenda apertada.

\- Calisto, que delícia… - Máscara da Morte sussurrava em seu ouvido.

\- Seus corpos iam para frente e para trás, ele a segurava pelo quadril para se aprofundar cada vez mais, os gemidos cada vez mais altos estavam o deixando maluco de tesão, trazendo ele mais perto do orgasmo, Calisto se sentia deliciosamente preenchida, mas queria mais, sentia que o canceriano estava chegando no seu limite, então empurrou o corpo dele fazendo se sentar, sentou em seu colo, queria olhar para o rosto dele quando chegassem ao ápice, continuou o rebolado sem deixar de encará-lo.

\- Máscara da Morte não tirava os olhos dos castanhos de Calisto, não se sentia assim a muito tempo, a entrega dela sem pudor, a confiança que ela estava depositando em si, o carinho, os beijos deliciosos, o corpo bonito, o jeito safadinho na cama, tudo isso estava aquecendo o coração que outrora estava tão vazio. Segurou com as duas mãos o rosto dela fazendo que suas testas se encostassem, até chegarem juntos ao ápice. Ele não aguentou quando ela gemeu alto, se derramou dentro dele, Máscara abraçou a canceriana carinhosamente e depois selou seus lábios

\- Ragazza tu é perfetta per me. - disse fazendo-a sorrir e ficando com o rosto ainda mais corado.

Os dois se deitaram novamente, ele a puxou para si fazendo-a repousar seu rosto no peito forte cobrindo-a com lençol, ela logo cochilou e ele continuou a fazer carinho nas suas costas sorrindo bobo, até que fechou o semblante lembrando que tudo aquilo foi obra de uma mentira.

\- sei stupido… murmurou para si mesmo.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa acordou no dia seguinte e rapidamente sua mente foi inundada pelas lembranças dela com Milo, abriu um sorriso enquanto delineava os próprios lábios mal acreditando que tinha trocado beijos com o dourado, que tudo o que tinha acontecido tinha sido real. Após alguns minutos assim, se espreguiçou, levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, após a higiene matinal se pôs a pentear os longos cabelos castanhos e só então percebeu que o perfume amadeirado de Milo estava impregnado nos fios e em sua pele e isso fez que novamente um sorriso largo se formasse em seus lábios, suspirou amarrou os cabelos no rabo de cavalo que sempre usava. "Ai ai, estou parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada, mas é tão bom se sentir assim", suspirou novamente com o pensamento e se dirigiu até a cozinha onde o cheiro delicioso do café imperava.

\- Bom dia Debas! - falou quando chegou no cômodo e encontrou o taurino preparando o café.

\- Bom dia! - ele respondeu se virando para Luisa que ainda estava parada na porta - Aproveitou bastante o luau? - perguntou e sorriu vendo o rosto de sua hóspede corar, claro que havia visto ela e Milo juntos.

\- Sim, foi perfeito! - respondeu sorrindo também e foi ajudar a arrumar a mesa para o café.

\- Percebi, vi que chegou tarde. - levou a cafeteira até a mesa e foi até o armário para pegar as xícaras e talheres.

\- Foi mesmo, nem notei a hora passar - sentou e começou a se servir.

\- Mesmo que quisesse não teria como, estava perdida nos braços de um certo escorpiano - gargalhou vendo o rosto de Luisa ficar vermelho igual um tomate. - Calma pequena - falou após sentar - Dou a maior força para vocês, Milo é um cara legal.

\- Eu sei que sim!

O taurino iria seguir a conversa porém, sentiu um cosmo conhecido pedindo permissão para entrar na área privativa que foi prontamente concedido por ele. Após alguns minutos, Milo entrava pela porta da cozinha, cumprimentou Aldebaran com um aperto de mãos e após o brasileiro indicar uma cadeira vazia, sentou, virou para Luisa e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha.

\- Quer tomar café? - o brasileiro perguntou

\- Obrigado, já tomei! Mas...- pegou um pãozinho de queijo - Aceito um desses porque é delicioso e não consigo resistir.

\- Vocês não vão treinar hoje? - a castanha perguntou olhando de um para o outro.

\- Eu vou - Milo respondeu se virando para ela - E você vai treinar comigo.

\- Eu? - arqueou a sobrancelha - Mas por quê? Não quero levar umas agulhadas não - revirou os olhos arrancando riso dos dois dourados.

\- Não boba, pensa que esqueci como você bateu naquele soldado? - pegou outro pão de queijo - Então vamos lutar um pouquinho.

\- Não sei….- respondeu incerta se deveria aceitar, afinal Milo era um dourado, era conhecido por ser o mais rápido entre os doze, não teria chance nem de arranhá-lo.

\- Isso! - Aldebaran se pronunciou - Vá com ele pequena!

\- Tá bom - falou e foi até o seu quarto para colocar uma roupa mais adequada, voltou minutos depois usando um collant preto, igual aos que as amazonas usavam e uma bermuda do mesmo tecido, ambos preto.

Se despediram do brasileiro e Milo a levou para mesma floresta que ela havia estado com Calisto e Koga no dia que foram presas. O dourado depositou a mochila em cima de uma pedra, retirou a camiseta, ficando apenas com uma regata, prendeu os longos cabelos loiros num coque desleixado para deleite de Luisa que estava quase babando com a visão.

Continua….


	18. A vingança de Koga

\- Pelos deuses Bombom, precisava comprar tantas coisas no mercadinho brasileiro? - Kanon dizia equilibrando um monte de sacolas junto com Kiki e Koga.

\- Ué, vocês que vivem me pedindo pra cozinhar tantas coisas que acabou tudo da dispensa de Gêmeos fora que tem um bolinho - os olhos ametistas até se fecharam em deleite - hummmmmm! Vocês vão amar e eu quero fritar hoje mesmo! - disse determinada.

\- Fritoooooo! Adoro bolinhos fritos! - Kiki disse animado levitando algumas Frutas ao seu lado. - O seu bolinho é o melhor do mundo !

\- Eu sei que sim pequeno, você e o Mu comeram quase dois quilos de bolinho de chuvas semana passada! - achou tão fofo o jeitinho dele a elogiar!

\- Deuses! Eu vou ter que intensificar meus treinos Bombom, acho que eu e meu irmão já ganhamos uns quilinhos. - dizia colocando as sacolas no balcão da cozinha e logo ajudando Koga a colocar as dela.

Kiki levitou todas as frutas até um bandeja grande que tinha na mesa de centro e colocou suas sacolas na mesa.

\- Senhorita Koga, Mu está me chamando para treinar, posso voltar mais tarde?

\- Mas o que? Quem tem que dar permissão para você entrar aqui sou eu! - Kanon segurou a cintura fingindo estar bravo.

\- Achei que tinha que pedir permissão para quem manda na casa? - Kiki disse debochado - E ela manda em você - o ruivinho apontou o dedo para a face do geminiano, que abriu a boca por tanta impertinência.

_\- _Oras seu! Eu vou lhe dar uns bons tapas na bunda, isso sim! - o marina correu atrás do garoto que usava seu teleporte, sumindo e aparecendo ali e acolá, tirando gargalhadas altas da virginiana.

\- Tia Koga, tia Koga, ele vai me matar! - o arianinho apareceu atrás dela, se escondendo do Dragão Marinho que estava agora de verdade enfurecido!

Koga olhou para baixo e fez um afago nos cabelos luminosos de Kiki - Vai nada! - estendeu a mão para frente interrompendo um loiro que já se aproximava arregaçando as mangas da bata e sendo parado por ela. - Kiki pode ir pra casa? Eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Nervosinho aqui!

\- Tá bom! - Kiki olhou para Kanon que já estava até com as bochechas coradas de correr atrás dele e lhe mostrou a língua sumindo em seguida! - Fui!

\- Ahhhh, eu vou matar esse moleque! - o geminiano quase deixou Koga cair ao tentar pegar o menino atrás dela!

\- Calma Anjão ! - ela disse se segurando nele para não cair - Ele só é uma criança!

\- Por que sempre essa desculpa? - disse fazendo um bico vencido - Ele é um mimado! - sentou na cadeira alta puxando sua morena pra si, que prontamente começou a massagear os ombros fortes para que ele relaxasse.

\- Você fica irritadiço muito rápido, lindo, não pode ser assim! - continuou a massagem que fez o Marina até suspirar fundo, deu um beijo na curva do pescoço, verificando os pelinhos se arrepiarem e ele gemer baixinho.

Com a voz mais grave e rouca que o usual Kanon ia susurrando no ouvido da amada palavras pervertidas apertando sua cintura. Koga preciso usar de toda sua concentração para se afastar, deu um selinho nele e depois colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios para interrompê-lo.

\- Acalme os ânimos meu amor porque agora - se afastou e foi até o balcão onde pegou uma travessa - Eu vou fazer tapioca, vou levar umas para Shaka também - fez uma cara de sapeca que fez com que o geminiano gargalhasse, depois suspirou fundo e saiu da cozinha porque se continuasse ali, com certeza não deixaria Koga fazer nada.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto se espreguiçava toda na grande cama do canceriano, abriu os olhos devagarinho e logo depois procurou Máscara da Morte passando a mão pelo lençol, apoiou o corpo pelo cotovelo e passou os olhos pelo cômodo não o encontrando, seus lábios logo desenharam um sorriso ao lembrar das expressões do canceriano no momento de deleite, mordeu os lábios e se jogou na cama novamente de braços abertos.

\- Minha nossa, que homem, que corpo! - suspirou e riu baixinho, onde será que ele estava? Vestiu a camiseta que ele havia emprestado e saiu do quarto a sua procura.

Não foi muito difícil encontrá-lo, pois a voz máscula e grossa cantando músicas italianas em voz alta denunciou sua localização enquanto preparava o café. "E não é que ele canta bonitinho?", ela se virou para entrar no cômodo da cozinha quando parou atrás de pilastra para observar encantada com paisagem, ele vestia somente a cueca mostrando todo o torso muito bem trabalhado e as costas largas e bronzeadas, na linha da coluna, Máscara da Morte tinha uma tatuagem com alguns símbolos referentes a sua constelação: Câncer, Água, Lua…, A canceriana achou linda, aliás tudo ali estava lindo. "Nossa, eu só posso estar sonhando" - Calisto olhou para o teto e ergueu os braços "Obrigada senhor, obrigada!" Depois de se sentir satisfeita com a visão do cavaleiro, chegou de mansinho e o abraçou por trás.

Por sua vez, o canceriano estava numa disputa interna intensa, ele pousou as duas mãos na pia de mármore e baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Calisto repousar o rosto com carinho em suas costas e apertar o abraço em sua cintura. "Caspita eu preciso terminar com isso, antes que seja tarde demais!", ele soltou o enlace com delicadeza e se virou devagar para olhar nos olhos da garota, teria que confessar e acabar com tudo, antes que, antes que….. ganhou um beijo doce de bom dia, tirando toda a vontade e determinação de segundos atrás. Calisto fez com que se sentisse preenchido como a muito tempo não se sentia, o jeito espontâneo, quase moleca da moça o encantaweva, ao mesmo tempo que era um mulher determinada e forte. "Eu gosto de você!", constatou sentindo seus cabelos grisalhos serem entrelaçados, ela fazia um carinho de leve assim que se separaram do beijo, ela encarava admirada seus olhos azuis.

\- Buon giorno piccolina - Máscara da Morte sorriu, passando os dedos no rosto da canceriana e depois a puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo, desta vez mais quente onde foi prontamente atendido a altura.

\- Nossa Máscara …,quero acordar assim todo dia… - Calisto dizia num fiapo de voz ainda aproveitando as sensações que aquele beijo lhe trouxe, estava sem coragem de abrir os olhos com medo de acordar desse sonho. O dourado riu gostoso com o jeito transparente da castanha.

\- Andiamo mangiare*! -Máscara da Morte afastou a cadeira para Calisto sentar.

\- Minha nossa! Quem mais vai tomar café da manhã com a gente? - Calisto arregalou os olhos com a fartura da mesa.

\- Somente nós dois, eu gosto de mesa farta. - pôs a se servir de tudo que tinha na mesa e depois entregando para a canceriana comer.

\- Máscara… - ela parou de falar e olhou para ele o que chamou a atenção do canceriano.

\- Que houve bella? Não gostou da comida? - levou uma colherada de sucrilhos à boca.

\- Não… não é isso, é que…. - a canceriana parou de falar de novo.

\- Ma che? O gato comeu sua língua.? - riu contido da cara emburrada que ela fez.

\- Eu não queria ficar te chamando de Máscara da Morte. - falou por fim fazendo o canceriano parar a colherada no meio do caminho, enquanto ela o encarava um pouco constrangida, será que teria tocado num assunto proibido?

Ele pousou de leve a colher na cumbuca, colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçando os dedos para repousar o queixo neles, o olhar felino firmou-se na pequena moça a sua frente.

Calisto pigarreou - Deixa pra lá Máscara eu.. desculpe, e … eu só acho que é um nome muito pesado...e… eu, esquece, por favor. - Droga! - Por que tinha estragado todo clima? Se repreendia, e sem desviar o olhar da garota o canceriano muito sério, e dessa vez com a voz mais grave, começou a se explicar.

\- Questo apelido é mio nome de guerra, come algo che me disperta forças para um combate, sim é pesado, na medida que deve ser, perche io sono Máscara da Morte, o Cavaleiro que prende as almas nos confins do inferno.

Ele falava de uma forma tão fúnebre que Calisto se arrepiou inteira, ela sabia a história do canceriano de ponta a ponta, mesmo porque escrevia uma fic sobre ele, o admirava mesmo sendo um anti-herói, engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar fixando nas pontas de seus dedos, suspirou e tentou mudar de assunto.

\- Eu não consigo comer tudo isso… - falou baixo, em tom triste, olhava para o prato se assustando quando sentiu a mão forte do canceriano repousar em seu ombro, ele puxou seu queixo para cima e deu-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios

\- Quem sabe un giorno io te conto… - sussurrou enquanto dava outro beijo em sua bochecha, o que acalmou um pouco o coração da canceriana.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Foi para isso que me trouxe? Para me matar com um ataque cardíaco? - Luisa perguntou apontando para o escorpiano enquanto sorria.

Milo deu um sorriso misterioso e caminhou lentamente até ela, sustentando seu olhar enigmático no dela, quando ficou em frente, enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-a para si, aproximando seus corpos, selando seus lábios nos dela.

\- Não! - sussurrou no ouvido da castanha após parar o beijo - Foi para isso. - depositou mais um beijo sobre os lábios avermelhados e depois afastou os corpos - E para treinar também.

\- Mas por que tu quer treinar comigo? - fez um biquinho contrariado - Eu só sei karatê… - parou de falar ao notar a maneira que Milo a olhava, ele literalmente a comia com os olhos. Sentiu-se desconcertada, pigarreou para chamar a atenção dele.

\- Acho que é você que está querendo me matar do coração - ele apontou todo o corpo dela - Vestida assim, está querendo tirar meu juízo, né!?

\- N-não, é que… - não conseguiu terminar porque Milo atacou seus lábios num beijo voraz que fez com que perdesse o fôlego e o juízo. O dourado já sentia seu corpo começar a reagir, parou o beijo, encostou a testa na dela e suspirou profundamente. - Vamos começar logo esse treino.

Ambos ficaram a manhã assim, Luisa era faixa preta de karatê, conhecia perfeitamente os ataques e defesas, em sua adolescência havia ganhado vários torneios, mas já fazia algum tempo que não praticava, então Milo a ajudou melhorar movimentos, postura que nem perceberam que o tempo havia passado. Antes de voltarem aos Templos Zodiacais, a castanha foi até o laguinho para molhar o rosto e o pescoço, mesmo estando na sombra o calor era intenso.

x.x.x.x.x

Um pouco mais tarde, Calisto voltou para a Casa de Aquário, estava com um pouco de vergonha do aquariano, já que havia passado a noite fora e nem havia avisado.

Desceu as escadas devagar rezando para que ele não estivesse em casa, infelizmente assim que botou o pé na sala de estar deu de cara com o dono da casa, deitado no sofá folheando um jornal, ele virou a cabeça para o lado reparando na entrada da sua hóspede.

\- Boa tarde Mon Cher.. eu já estava ficando preocupado. - o ruivo baixou o jornal e sentou-se no sofá. - Hoje de madrugada Máscara da Morte me avisou pelo cosmo que você estava passando mal, que bebeu demais.

Calisto sentou-se ao lado do aquariano colocando uma mecha do longo cabelo castanho por trás da orelha. - Foi aquela bebida maluca que seu pupilo me serviu.

O aquariano mudou o semblante para aquele que todos evitavam ver. Frio, indiferente, gélido. - Non acredito que Hyoga te embebedou, eu vou chamá-lo aqui já!

A canceriana sentiu um arrepio assim que a temperatura da Casa caiu bruscamente, pois elas eram controlada pelas emoções de seus guardiões, ela logo pegou uma manta felpuda estrategicamente deixada por ela no canto do sofá e se enrolou como fosse um grande temaki. - Camus, se acalme. - o vapor já saia de seus lábios. - Hyoga não me embebedou eu mesma me dei esse trabalho, graças a Máscara eu não fiquei estirada naquela praia até agora.

Camus ergueu a sobrancelha bifurcada, e esperou sua hóspede continuar, a canceriana ficou olhando os olhos rubros, demorou um pouquinho para entender que devia prosseguir a sua história. - Ahm… Máscara da Morte cuidou de mim na casa dele, deixou eu tomar banho, me emprestou uma roupa e deixou eu dormir com ele. - novamente Camus ergueu sua sobrancelha se remexendo no sofá.

Calisto percebeu que o francês ficou um pouco constrangido com aquela conversa. - Camyu, eu…., eu e Mask fizemos as pazes.

\- Hummm… sei. - Camus se ergueu do sofá, a olhando de soslaio - Percebi que para quem tomou um porre, você está com a cara ótima. - depois se virou para ela e abaixou para ficar na mesma altura da pequena canceriana. - Foi só as pazes que fizeram mon ange? - desenhou um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Oras Camus, isso não é da sua conta! - Calisto fingiu indignação, falou rindo e jogando uma almofada no rosto do aquariano que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu de bunda no chão, os dois soltaram uma gargalhada alta ao mesmo tempo que Marie passava por trás, levando alguns lençóis passados. Olhou para os dois e fez um bico - Essas crianças! - balançou a cabeça e voltou aos afazeres da casa.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois do almoço em gêmeos, Koga e Kiki subiram para virgem, ela queria fazer uma pequena surpresinha para o guardião do Sexto Templo, na verdade seria uma pequena vingança pela trollagem que ele havia feito, ela só rezava para que Shaka não a mandasse para um dos seis mundos sem todos os sentidos.

\- Tia Koga - o pequeno muviano chamou a atenção dela, logo que pararam em frente a Casa de Virgem - Tem certeza que vai fazer isso com o senhor Shaka? Ele pode ficar bravo!

\- Eu sei Kiki, mas vou correr o risco, afinal… - ergueu o dedo indicador em riste - Não sou mulher de baixar a cabeça para homem nenhum, nem se ele for o homem mais próximo de Deus, possuir cosmo e com um estalar de dedo me matar e….- os olhos ametistas focaram no rosto de Kiki, ele a fitava com uma das pintinhas erguidas e o semblante de "acho que você está exagerando" que fez com que se calasse e prosseguisse o caminho.

Ambos desceram até a área privativa encontrando Shaka sentado em posição de lótus sobre o sofá, Koga se encostou numa das pilastras e ficou admirando o indiano. Ele usava um sári azul escuro que destacava ainda mais a pele bronzeada e os longos cabelos loiros, o bindi só dava um charme a mais pra ele. Shaka era um homem lindo, isso era inegável para qualquer mulher.

\- Vai ficar a tarde toda aí me observando? - a voz grave do virginiano fez com que ela desse um pequeno pulinho com o susto.

\- Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar

Shaka levantou e caminhou lentamente até ela, era incrível como ele tinha um jeito imponente e altivo só no andar, assim que ele ficou de frente à morena, ele mesmo com os olhos fechados a analisou, em silêncio. Após alguns minutos assim, o santo de virgem abriu os olhos, revelando pela primeira vez para sua hóspede seus belos orbes azuis, Koga engoliu em seco e instintivamente deu um passo para trás, ela sabia o que esse gesto representava, será que ele havia descoberto suas intenções? "Não seja boba Tereza, mesmo que ele soubesse não precisaria de muito, com 0,1% de cosmo, ele acaba com você, sem muito esforço".

Kiki olhava de um para o outro e para sua surpresa viu o virginiano sorrir para Koga, isso era algo raro de se ver.

\- Vejo que trouxe algo - apontou para as sacolas que ela levava.

\- Ah sim! - ela levantou um pouco para mostrar - Comprei alguns ingredientes para uma receita que quero fazer pra você, típica do meu país, se chama acarajé!

\- Acarajé? - Shaka ergueu uma as sobrancelhas colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, pensativo - Acho que nunca ouvi falar!

\- É frito senhor Shaka! - Kiki disse entusiasmado! - Tudo que é frito é muito bom!

O virginiano agachou para afagar os cabelos loiros e arrepiados do pequeno - É sim Kiki, devo admitir que fritura esquenta a alma! - sorriu para o menino - Quer ajuda Tereza?

Koga sentia a adrenalina na trollagem passar em suas veias, começava a ficar nervosa, será que ia dar certo? Será que aquele dia seria seu último na Terra? Ah, mas agora que ela tinha colocado aquilo como missão de sua vida, não iria dar pra trás! Aquele virginiano ia pagar!

\- Koga? - Shaka chamou sua atenção - Koga, quer ajuda?

Ela desviou seu olhar para os azuis do guardião e sorriu docemente - Imagina Shaka, pode ficar meditando, fazendo yoga ou sei lá o que mais você faz, assim que ficar pronto te chamo na sala de jantar.

\- Shakaaaaaaa, me ajuda no treino? - Kiki grudou na perna do virginiano abraçando sua cintura dando um largo sorriso pedinte.

\- Você não tem mestre não, peste? - o dourado dizia tentando se soltar.

\- Mas eu quero que você me treine hoje! - o pequeno não se soltava de Shaka, que já nervoso se teleportou para escapar.

\- Alguém te disse que está ficando mimado demais Kiki? - colocou as mão na cintura bravo.

\- Ahhhh, Shaka - Koga colocou a mão no ombro do loiro - Ele é só uma criança curiosa.

\- Por que sempre dão essa desculpa? - Shaka disse vencido.

\- Vocês passarão uma tarde ótima que ainda terminará com meu lanchinho, então desfaz essa cara amarrada e aproveite!

\- Sei…aproveite….é porque você não sabe o que é treinar esse pestinha! - apontou o dedo para Kiki que já tentava subir nas árvores gêmeas.

\- Aproveite que o tempo passa rápido Buda! Já volto. - Koga pegou as sacolas e se encaminhou à cozinha.

O indiano viu sua hóspede sair e suspirou pesadamente, olhou para o pequeno ariano que ria de um modo sapeca, resignado ele chamou Kiki e se dirigiram para o treino na sala das árvores gêmeas, quem sabe com meditação o ariano conseguisse catalisar um pouco da energia que possuía.

x.x.x.x.x.

Algumas horas se passaram e finalmente a farta mesa na casa de Virgem estava posta, Koga caprichou no visual dos pratos saladas, estava tudo perfeito!

\- Alama, a senhora pode chamar Shaka e Kiki para tomar um lanche?

Koga requisitou para a serva da casa chamá-lo, esfregou uma mão na outra. "Mas é agora seu Buda falsificado, quero ver aguentar meu tempero baiano!"

\- Senhorita Tereza, Shaka falou que vai demorar uns minutos, pois vai se banhar e Kiki também!

\- Claro Alama, obrigada. - a serva fez uma reverência com o rosto e se retirou! - Vai precisa até de outro banho Buda!

Passou-se alguns minutos e Shaka chegou, desta vez usando um Dhoti e uma bata fechada ricamente bordada, estava lindo.

\- Nossa Shaka, caprichou hein! - Koga disse babando no loiro.

\- Vejo que você também Tereza, a mesa está linda! Parabéns! - sorriu lindamente para virginiana, se aproximou e ficou um dedo de distância de seu corpo, pegou o rosto moreno e lhe beijou no centro da testa. - Obrigado, gratidão pelo alimento que nos preparou, que os deuses sempre lhe dê em dobro.

Koga engoliu em seco, sentiu uma leve pontinha de arrependimento do que ia fazer.

\- Ahmmm… vamos comer então? - ela disse, sem graça.

\- Vamos! - ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. - Gostaria de saber o que são todos esses belos pratos que nos preparou com tanta devoção e amor.

\- Er…. amor… é… claro! Ahmmm isso aqui é … como se chama?

Shaka abriu os olhos para o deleite de Koga. - Vou até abrir meus olhos para vislumbrar tanta beleza nesses alimentos!

\- Isso, abre os olhos … os seus olhos são tão lindos, espertos, digo… é melhor assim! "Droga Koga, não é hora de se arrepender!" - Bom, aqui tem acarajé quente e frio, moqueca vegana, acaça, cocada….

\- Tia Koga, já posso comer o bolinho frito? Minha barriga tá roncando!

o indiano devolveu uma cara de reprovação para o pequeno ariano - Seu Mestre não lhe dá educação?

\- Shaka deixa ele - a brasileira pegou um prato e começou a servir o loirinho.

\- Ele é só uma criança - o dourado a imitou com a voz fina fazendo-a rir. - Então vou finalmente comer esse tal acarajé! - Shaka olhou para dois pequenos bolinhos perfeitos que estavam separados num pratinho, eles eram mais escuros e avermelhados, o prato estava decorado com ramos de especiarias, era um prato bonito.

Koga sentiu a barriga gelar, e o suor descer as têmporas assim que viu a intenção do virginiano, ao tentar pegar aquele pratinho em que os bolinhos foram preparados com todos os condimentos e pimentas picantes que havia na cozinha de Virgem.

\- SHAKA NÃO! - Koga arrancou o pratinho com os bolinhos do loiro que até se assustou com o arroubo da morena.

\- Oras mulher, o que é isso? Agora quer só pra você? - Shaka segurou novamente o pratinho com os bolinhos pegando um único com o garfo. - Tem que aprender a dividir.

Koga arregalou os olhos ametistas e sentou devagarinho não acreditando no que ia acontecer em alguns segundos, e se ele não aguentasse o tempero, a pressão subisse? E se ele se engasgar e morresse afogado, ela foi colocando a mão por cima da boca como se quisesse abafar um grito e se …. e se ele …. se ele fosse alérgico?

Koga se muniu de toda coragem, pois a partir dali iria duelar com o cavaleiro de Virgem por um prato de comida, iria duelar e abafar todo seu ego de boa cozinheira, iria tirar doce da boca de uma criança! Ela pulou em cima do loiro e num gesto rápido pegou o bolinho do prato de Virgem, porém Shaka foi muito mais rápido e lhe mostrou como fosse um mágico o pequeno acarajé avermelhado em uma de suas mãos!

\- KOGA! Não posso acreditar nisso! - Shaka disse indignado! - Você preparou pra mim e agora não quer deixar eu comer!

\- Me dá esse acarajé aqui - a virginiana esticou o braço e tentou pegar, porém o virginiano afastou o braço mais ainda. - Shakaaaaaaa, me dá - falou com uma voz manhosa.

\- Não dou - ele se ergueu fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda no chão. Shaka já estava levando o bolo à boca, e Koga já sentia seu fim próximo quando, num último rompante de coragem, que ela nem sabe de onde saiu, pulou feito uma gata em cima do indiano e caiu ao chão, mas logo se ergueu exibindo um sorriso triufante por finalmente ter conseguido retirar o acarajé da mão do guardião da casa.

O indiano estava indignado com a impertinência da morena, ele realmente não entendeu a atitude dela, mas esperou que ela explicasse. Koga levantou-se e caminhou até a cadeira que ocupava antes, sentou, olhou pro loiro e rezou internamente para que ele entendesse o porquê de tudo isso.

\- Bem… - ela abaixou a cabeça - Eu não quero que você coma porque eu preparei esse acarajé para ser uma vingança à você pelo que fez comigo. - falou num fio de voz, manteve a cabeça abaixada já esperando a reação do Santo de Virgem.

Shaka levantou e caminhou até ela, colocou a mão no queixo e ergueu o rosto dela, os olhos ametistas estavam marejados. - Koga, eu já sabia o que você pretendia fazer, só estava esperando que me dissesse. - ele sorriu - Não a culpo por querer se vingar, eu tenho consciência que peguei pesado com você e por isso… - ele pegou a mão e depositou um beijo terno no dorso - Peço desculpas minha flor de lótus. - Shaka puxou Koga e a abraçou e isso, surpreendeu todos os presentes porque Shaka não era dado a demonstração de afeto.

Continua…


	19. Saudades

"Um mês se passou desde o desaparecimento das três garotas brasileiras, infelizmente as buscas se cessaram e os policiais as deram como mortas, todas as equipes submarinas, e feitas por terra aqui em Atenas estão se recolhendo, aos familiares nossos pêsames", Nia Vardalos para o Jornal Ta Nea.

Kika chorava olhando a televisão sendo abraçada por seu irmão Andy que estava tão triste quanto a irmã pela perda de Koga. Desde o desaparecimento das três, às famílias com muito esforço se mudaram para Atenas para acompanhar de perto o possível resgate.

Após inúmeras buscas feitas pela cidade e até mesmo no mar, acabou-se a esperança de encontrá-las com vida.

\- Nããããããããooooooo! - Kika se ergueu assustada ao ouvir do outro lado da porta a mãe de Calisto recebendo a notícia, seus olhos marejaram mais ainda, voltando a soluçar.

\- Pobre dona Lila. - falava com as mãos por cima da boca deixando sair abafado. - Já contaram para os pais de Luísa? - olhou para o seu irmão que concordou tristemente. - Meu Deus…. - baixou a cabeça com pesar. - Elas vieram para se divertir e acabaram assim.

x.x.x.x.x

Na outra dimensão, Koga estava sentada com as costas apoiadas em uma das Árvores Gêmeas, depois de dias insistindo com o virginiano para entrar no jardim.

\- No que está pensando? - Shaka estava meditando próximo dela quando sentiu a aura da garota escurecer.

Ela olhou para o loiro e deu um meio sorriso, pegou uma flor e começou a despetalar para desagrado do indiano. - Eu só estava pensando nos meus irmãos, na confeitaria, como será que as coisas estão na minha dimensão? - Olhou para Shaka e suspirou - Às vezes fico imaginando se daquele lado tudo parou e quando voltarmos nada terá acontecido.

O dourado desfez da posição de lótus e se aproximou da morena, retirou o cabo da flor de suas mãos, "olhou" para a planta e depois para a virginiana.

\- "A vida nem sempre segue o nosso querer, mas ela é perfeita naquilo que tem que ser" [1, olhe essa flor menina, outrora ela estava bela em meu jardim, plena de beleza e saúde, ela achava que iria concluir sua vida como qualquer outra, seguindo o ciclo da vida, mas de repente foi arrancada da sua realidade sendo transportada por outras mãos, agora ela é apenas um cabo sem graça, mas assim que for jogada nesse gramado, um pássaro irá buscá-la para fazer um ninho para os seus filhotes e ela terá uma nova função, servirá de leito para uma nova vida.

Koga ficou pensando na filosofia do budista, era incrível como ele tinha resposta para tudo, Shaka balançou a cabeça do jeito indiano ficando feliz, pois sabia que havia tocado o coração da moça, virou-se para sair do jardim, mas parou um instante virando o rosto de lado.

\- "A vida não é uma pergunta a ser respondida. É um mistério a ser vivido." [2]

O budista saiu da sala deixando Koga mais pensativa ainda.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa e Milo estavam no oitavo Templo Zodiacal, ele está sentado no sofá assistindo um filme na tv e ela deitada com a cabeça apoiada no colo dele, o dourado afagava os longos cabelos castanhos fazendo com que Luisa estivesse quase adormecendo por causa do carinho, num rompante ela levanta do sofá com a mão no peito, as lágrimas correndo soltas por sua face fazendo o escorpiano se assustar.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado enquanto a puxava para um abraço aconchegando-a contra seu peito enquanto Luísa chorava, sentida.

Vários minutos se passaram até que ela enfim se acalmou, afastou o rosto vermelho pelo pranto e fitou o rosto preocupado do dourado.

\- E-eu não sei o que houve, de repente senti uma angústia tão grande - levou a mão ao peito na altura do coração e suspirou profundamente - Eu ando pensando tanto na minha família, sinto uma saudade imensa, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo por lá, o que eles pensam que aconteceu comigo - fungou e suspirou profundamente.

Milo ao ouvir as palavras e ver o rosto tristonho da castanha sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Apertou o abraço e fez com que ela apoiasse novamente a cabeça em seu peito enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

\- Shhhhh….é normal isso acontecer, vocês estão longe, só não pense muito nisso - depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da escorpiana - Estarei sempre aqui com você!

\- E-eu sei - respondeu ainda fungando um pouco - Obrigada! - o abraçou mais forte, era incrível em como se sentia protegida nos braços de Milo, nesse simples ato era como se todas suas dúvidas, medos, receios se esvaissem.

\- Vou pedir para Dona Agnes fazer um chá para você se acalmar. - falou já se dirigindo à cozinha voltando minutos depois, sentando novamente no sofá.

\- Eu não queria te deixar preocupado, me desculpe! - falou baixando a cabeça, desconcertada, ele prontamente ergueu novamente o seu rosto e afagou a bochecha.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpa - olhou no fundo dos olhos de Luísa e se perdeu naquela imensidão azul - Só não gosto de te ver triste - a abraçou novamente - Tudo vai se resolver, Saga e Kanon estão se empenhando para saber como vocês podem retornar - Milo novamente sentiu seu coração apertar, não que fosse egoísta, mas Luisa havia mexido com ele de uma maneira que há muito ninguém tinha feito e pensar na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la… não queria pensar nisso.

Luísa só conseguiu sorrir mesmo que minimamente e selou seus lábios nos do escorpiano num beijo casto que só foi separado com a chegada de Dona Agnes que trazia o chá que Milo havia pedido, a castanha sentou no sofá, pegou a xícara e aos poucos foi sorvendo o líquido quente, com o olhar perdido.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto estava ajudando Marie com a arrumação da casa, nada mais justo já que estava morando lá há algum tempo, a ariana queria morrer pois Calisto mais atrapalhava que ajudava, pensava como ela conseguia morar sozinha.

Então para que ela não deixasse mais nada cair, a sentou no sofá e pediu para ajudá-la a dobrar as roupas, até que a viu passar a mão com carinho em uma das camisas do Camus.

\- O que houve menina? - sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão entre as pernas e observando a menor.

\- Han? - a canceriana olhou um pouco confusa. - Ah, nada não, tava aqui pensando no meu pai, ele gosta da camisa igual ao Camus, com o colarinho bem engomado. - sorriu triste. - Estou com saudades dele.

Marie olhou a menina com pena, por mais que agora todos no Santuário já estivessem habituados com as três garotas e as tratassem muito bem, é claro que elas não deixariam de pensar nas vidas que tinham e muito menos em seus familiares. Então Calisto recebeu um abraço carinhoso de Marie, com direito a carinho na cabeça.

\- Own querida, não fique assim, nós iremos achar uma saída, tudo ficará bem, tenho certeza! - Se afastou para ver o rosto da castanha, os olhos já estavam marejados, então voltou a abraçá-la.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mademoiselle Marie? Calisto? - Camus descia as escadas para a entrada de sua casa.

Marie se afastou do abraço e olhou para o aquariano. - Nada não mon petit, Calisto só estava me dizendo que estava com saudades do pai.

O dourado se sentou no sofá ao lado colocando a mão na perna de hóspede, sorrindo compadecido. - Vamos achar um jeito de mandá-la de volta mon cher, tenha fé. - Se levantou novamente se dirigindo ao seu quarto sendo acompanhado pelo olhar da canceriana, Marie também se levantou e foi para a cozinha deixando Calisto olhando para a camisa, ela dobrou do jeito que sabia, na verdade ficou toda torta e no final decidiu deixar como estava, colocou ao lado e foi em direção ao quarto do aquariano.

\- Camus? Camus? - bateu na porta. - Posso entrar? - esperou alguns segundos até que o aquariano abriu a porta só de toalha, Calisto parecia que tinha se transformado em um scanner o olhando de cima abaixo. - Camus pelo amor que você tem a Athena, se cobre! - o francês riu da cara dela, tinha certeza que ela teria aquela reação, de novo!

\- Calisto, Calisto, vou contar pro Máscara da Morte, que está me olhando assim!

Ela jogou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro tentando apagar a cena do ruivo, com aquele abdômen perfeito, branquinho cheio de sardas, começou a pensar no cortiço dos Cavaleiros de Prata, no prateado porcão, Jesus, como estava difícil!

\- Seu sem graça! - colocou a mão na cintura fingindo estar brava, o dourado então entrou no banheiro aparecendo somente quando estava vestido.

\- O que quer mon amour… - aquele francês dele, deixava até ela que estava muito bem obrigada com o canceriano, caidinha por ele, momentaneamente, é claro!

\- Queria te pedir um conselho na verdade. - falou tímida, despertando a curiosidade do aquariano que continuou sério encarando ela.

\- Non fique na porta, entre! - Calisto mesmo hospedada lá a tanto tempo ainda não tinha entrado no quarto de Camus de Aquário, seus olhos passavam por cada detalhe daquele recinto que para ela era mágico! Ficou surpresa ao ver a cômoda cheia de porta retratos, então quer dizer que o gélido cavaleiro era bem família!

\- Camus esse é você e Marie? - pegou um dos porta retratos mais antigos com uma moldura prateada, tinha uma foto linda de Marie beijando a ponta do nariz de um menino ruivo, por volta de seus seis, sete anos.

\- Oui, é a única foto que tenho criança. - ficou atrás de Calisto, e começou a apontar - esse aqui é Hyoga e Isaak quando chegaram no treinamento na Sibéria, eu com eles e nossos cachorros - a castanha ficou feliz em ver aquele pedacinho do Camus que ela não conhecia, mas ele expor sua "família", apertava ainda mais o coração da canceriana, ficava se perguntando como seus pais estariam. - Bon mas o que queria perguntar?

\- Promete que não conta para ninguém? - o aquariano revirou os olhos assentindo com a cabeça. - Camus é sério!

\- Oui, Oui eu prometo! - o francês levantou os braços derrotado, Calisto fez uma cara de desconfiada mas continuou.

\- Você sabe que eu estou saindo com o Máscara da Morte, né? - ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas bifurcadas aguardando ela continuar. - então… - olhou para Camus e sentiu sua bochecha queimar e num fio de voz soltou - Eu estou gostando dele de verdade. - enrolava os dedos nos cabelos longos um outro nervosa.

\- Mon Dieu! - Camus disse fingindo estar assustado, fazendo a canceriana arregalar os olhos.

\- Ah, eu sabia que eu estava fazendo merda! - Calisto bateu a mão na testa. - Ele não gosta de ninguém, não é? Só esta comigo para me….. - se calou olhando para o rosto do aquariano que arregalou os olhos rubros e antes que ela terminasse a frase engoliu em seco escolhendo as melhores palavras pra terminar a sentença e com um sorriso amarelo continuou. - Para me beijar - forçou uma risada sem graça ganhando mais uma revirada de olhos, então ele desarmou os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e suspirou falando sério, ainda mais que aquele tipo de conversa não era de sua preferência.

\- Non acho que ele só esteja com você só para te…- ele passou a língua nos lábios e segurou a risada, o que deixou Calisto mais envergonhada - ...te beijar, mas acho que deve ir com calma mon cher, Máscara da Morte é complicado por várias questões, ele não é de se envolver com ninguém, mas acredito que é por que ele nunca gostou de alguém de verdade.

Calisto baixou o rosto olhando para as próprias mãos, pensativa. - É, você tem razão, vou tentar blindar meu coração por enquanto…

Camus passou a mão na cabeça de Calisto descabelando-a, não tinha nada que a deixasse mais irritada, até parece que ele não sabia quanto tempo ela levava para desembaraça-los, ela fechou os olhos contando até três antes de atacá-lo com soquinhos que não faziam nem cócegas no aquariano - VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO QUE ME DESCABELEEEEE !!!!

\- AHAHAHAHAHA, non seja mal agradecida, é o pagamento pelos meus conselhos. - o ruivo segurava os braços dela que se debatia, até que vencida pelo cansaço, bufou jogando a franja longa para trás, arrancando mais algumas risadas do cavaleiro.

\- Obrigada Camus - disse sem vontade.

x.x.x.x.x

Algumas semanas se passaram, Saga e Kanon continuavam a pesquisa sobre as dimensões, o mais velho estava sentado na escrivaninha da biblioteca fazendo contas enormes e Kanon lia alguns livros apoiado na estante da biblioteca, Saga não pode deixar de reparar que toda hora seu irmão suspirava profundamente.

\- Que houve Kanon? - Saga perguntou preocupado com os mais novo que o olhou de volta sério.

\- Eu confesso que não tenho a mínima vontade de descobrir a charada, só de pensar em Koga voltando para casa …. - ele passou a mão nos cabelos jogando para trás de forma nervosa, até que vencido em tentar deixar o cabelo que tinha vontade própria fez um coque alto puxando bem os fios para trás, olhou para o irmão que continuava de cabeça baixa segurando a cabeça murmurando contas, se aproximou sentando na cadeira ao lado, abrindo novamente o livro de física avançada - Saga eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por essa mulher, eu não quero que ela vá…. droga! - fechou o livro de forma brusca soltando até um pouco de fumaça do mesmo.

Antes de responder Saga teve uma crise de espirros com a poeira do livro, tirando um risadinha baixa do caçula que não deixou de gostar de uma maldadezinha branca, até que, enfim terminou a sessão de espirros, olhou para o irmão com os olhos marejados. - Kanon um pouco egoísta da sua parte, não acha? - ele pegou um lenço que tinha no bolso da calça e assoou alto tirando a atenção de alguns cavaleiros que estavam sentados nas mesas ao lado - Me desculpem - disse um pouco sem graça e com a voz mais baixa que conseguiu continuou - Elas têm família, Koga mesmo tem os irmãos e um negócio próprio, se coloque no lugar dela, tenho certeza que ela deve estar muito triste e preocupada. - Saga olhou para Kanon o repreendendo limpando o óculos de leitura.

O mais novo se levantou novamente da cadeira andando de um lado para o outro, depois de um tempo se voltou para grande janela da biblioteca, mastigando as palavras do irmão, não queria ser egoísta, mesmo porque só desejava a felicidade de sua morena, mas imaginar uma vida sem ela…. era demais para seu coração.

\- Sa…. - ainda nervoso pegou novamente a cadeira a girou para se sentar com o peito apoiado no encosto. - Eu nunca te pedi nada nessa vida.

O mais velho levantou os óculos puxando para trás da cabeça como fosse uma tiara, torceu os lábios já prevendo que dali sairia alguma bobagem do irmão, limpou a garganta estreitando os olhos. - Já sim. - disse seco, desenhando um sorriso apoiando o rosto na mão para esperar a bomba do caçula, já Kanon emburrou o rosto como se fosse uma criança mal criada.

\- Não, eu nunca te pedi nada! - se fez de ofendido.

\- Shiuuuu, fala baixo, já pediu sim, muitas coisas!

Kanon abriu a boca indignado - EU NUNCA pedi nada pra você!

\- Já sim. - O gêmeo abriu a mão fazendo um cinco e com a outra foi apontado cada dedo enquanto descrevia todos os favores que o irmão já havia pedido.

\- Já pediu pra eu fingir que era você para fazer prova de grego, já pediu para eu ser você quando queria dar um fora em alguma menininha, já pediu pra eu ser você quando não queria treinar, já pediu pra eu fazer supermercado na sua vez, já pediu até pra eu tran….. - Saga foi imediatamente calado com a mão na boca do irmão que virou o rosto pra sorrir para Koga que acabava de entrar no biblioteca.

\- Boa tarde Bombom! - destampou a boca de Saga que só negava com a cabeça revirando os olhos e baixando novamente os óculos para continuar seus estudos.

\- Olá rapazes! Nossa, isso aqui é lindo demais! Não tinha vindo aqui na biblioteca ainda! Parece de contos de fadas. - Os olhos ametistas passavam por todas as prateleiras belamente adornadas da biblioteca abarrotadas de livros antigos. - Nossa isso é demais! - Parou os olhos assim que encontrou os cor de jade de Kanon - Anjão que cara é essa? Você está se sentindo bem? - se aproximou do amado repousando a mão em seu rosto.

\- Não é nada, só um mal estar, já vai passar. - disse com olhar triste.

Koga ficou um pouco desconfiada - Certo….. Saga como andam as pesquisas? Alguma novidade? - voltou o olhar para o mais velho.

\- Só possibilidades querida, bem vou deixar vocês dois. - o mais velho juntou os cadernos e livros num monte só e aproveitou para amarrar os cabelos no mesmo penteado do irmão. - Hoje é meu dia de limpar o hall.

\- Quem diria, Saga de gêmeos na faxina! - Koga riu da cara mal humorada do mais velho, que lhe mostrou a língua e saiu andando falando alguns impropérios baixinho.

Koga voltou para Kanon e lhe beijou demoradamente, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na biblioteca, assim que terminaram o marina fuzilou cada cavaleiro com o olhar, fazendo-os voltar aos seus livros, até mesmo Koga se arrepiou - Está tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou fazendo um carinho na nuca do geminiano, que sério lhe respondeu.

\- Sim… não se preocupe - mentiu.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto desceu para Casa de Câncer depois da conversa que teve com Camus, decidiu aproveitar um dia de cada vez e tentar não se apaixonar logo de cara, o que era quase impossível para a romântica canceriana.

Enquanto Máscara da Morte lhe preparava um lanche, estava sentada na cadeira alta que tinha no balcão da cozinha americana. A castanha sem ter muito o que fazer, pois o canceriano não permitia que ela o ajudasse, já que da última vez ela quase deixou cair a pilha de travessas e quebrou 4 copos, pegou lápis e papel para desenhar, ela sendo artista plástica de formação não podia deixar de praticar, pois bem ali na sua frente tinha muita inspiração para botar no papel. Ficou alguns minutos imersa nos seus pensamentos segurando o rosto com uma das mãos esboçando seu desenho, até sentir um arrepio na nuca pelo cheiro que ele lhe deu no pescoço .

\- Bella, por que está tão quietinha? Está desenhando o que? - disse sentando ao lado da garota.

\- Ah, é só um esboço. - Calisto disse mostrando o papel.

\- Ma Che? Está belíssimo! Sou io, são meus olhos!

\- Sim, eu sou apaixonada por eles. - disse envergonhada colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. - ...são os olhos mais claros e lindos que já vi na vida, são tão expressivos.

Máscara da Morte abriu um sorriso lindo, mostrando os dentes brancos, segurou o rosto da canceriana e lhe beijou, segurando depois o papel - Posso ficar com ele?

\- Claro, é seu. - ela disse orgulhosa. - Hummm o que você aprontou aí pra gente comer?

\- Hoje é só um lanche, quero levar você a um lugar especial para mim! - Ele se levantou para pegar os pratos e copos, continuando a falar enquanto arrumava tudo no balcão - É mio refúgio, quando quero meditar, treinar, quero que você conheça.

Calisto sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria, sabia que aquele gesto do canceriano queria dizer muita coisa, e não pode deixar de sonhar que ele poderia querer formalizar a relação deles, como Kanon e Koga, afinal estava levando-a para um lugar especial para ele. - "Calma Calisto, blindar o coração lembra?" - mas ela não conseguia conter a felicidade mordendo os lábios de animação.

Após o lanche, Máscara a levou para prainha, o sol estava daqueles escaldantes, assim que saíram da relva e pisaram na areia, o canceriano tirou a regata ficando somente com a bermuda, expondo toda a tez bem bronzeada, com reflexo da areia seus olhos ficaram ainda mais claros para o deleite da canceriana.

"Obrigada senhor! Eu já te agradeci? Não? Agradeço de novo! Obrigada senhor! Minha nossa, olha esse corpo!"

Calisto ainda estava em meio às sombras das árvores olhando Máscara colocar os pés na água.

\- Cali! Não vem? A água está uma delícia! - o canceriano parecia uma criança pulando as ondas e mergulhando, Calisto se abaixou apoiando as costas em uma palmeira segurando as pernas flexionadas com os braços, apoiou o queixo nos joelhos e suspirou, se sentia tão feliz, fazia tempo que não se relacionava com ninguém e mesmo que este possível relacionamento tenha começado bem torto, o canceriano com ela se mostrava muito atencioso do jeito dele, ela soltou um risinho analisando seus pensamento, quando ia imaginar viver uma cena dessa, passar por isso, viver esse sonho de estar morando no Santuário de Atena e ainda de brinde se relacionar com um cavaleiros de ouro.

Bella? - Máscara da Morte apareceu na frente de Calisto, havia voltado de encontro a castanha que voltou a atenção ao dourado, ela aproveitou para fazer um coque frouxo no cabelo devido ao calor. - E então? Gostou? - ele dizia sorrindo. - Esse é o meu canto.

Calisto segurou na sua mão e puxou para baixo para que ficassem quase da mesma altura. - Aqui é tão lindo Máscara, fiquei feliz de vocês ter me trazido aqui e saber que esse lugar realmente existe.

Máscara se perdeu nas palavras da canceriana, como assim "realmente existe"? - Você já tinha ouvido falar da prainha?

\- Não, ninguém me contou, eu mesma imaginei esse lugar para escrever a sua história.

Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho, então Calisto já tinha escrito essa tal de historinhas, contos, não...fics, sobre ele? Como ele não era homem de meias palavras não ia perder tempo divagando sobre o assunto. - O que escreveu sobre mim? - Calisto que ainda estava um pouco anestesiada pela situação nem ouviu a pergunta direito

\- Ah, é uma aventura em que você luta contra demônios, exorcizando-os e ao mesmo tempo tem que treinar uma moça médium para passar seu legado.

Ele ajeitou o corpo tombando a cabeça para o lado - Una aventura? Interessante…, Non che io não possa fazer isso, mas fico impressionado com a sua criatividade bella.

Calisto sorriu ficando com os bochechas rubras. - Bem, não é bem uma aventura, tá mais para suspense com um pouco de terror, tentei fazer algo diferente. - Desviou o olhar sendo percebido pelo canceriano.

\- Che houve? Que cara é essa? - Calisto se levantou e encarou as orbes cristalinas com um sorriso safado. - Eu escrevi umas coisas quentes na sua história também.

Máscara da Morte primeiro ergueu as duas sobrancelhas mas depois relaxou - Acho que non deveria me surpreender. - se levantou e ergueu ela num pulo a abraçando e beijando seu pescoço até chegar na sua orelha tirando um milhão de arrepios da canceriana. - Depois quero saber tudo sobre essas partes quentes. - sussurrou pegando em sua mão a conduzindo para a beira do mar, andaram mais um pouco com os pés na água de mãos dadas, de onde estavam era possível ver o Monte Zodiacal com todas as varandas das casas, ou seja a parte do fundo das casas e lá no alto a estátua de Athena, além do mar azul turquesa e as formações rochosas num tom muito claro.

\- Uauu…. - Foi quase um sussurro, Máscara a olhava, estava tão bonita, com as maçãs do rosto já coradas com o sol, os olhos brilhando de alegria. - Aqui realmente é lindo demais! - Calisto falava sorrindo com os olhos, até deu um gritinho quando o canceriano a segurou no colo e lhe tomou boca num beijo cinematográfico

\- Você é linda demais, mia bella ragazza! - falava roçando a ponta do nariz no dela, soltando seu corpo devagar, Calisto ficou nas pontas dos pés enlaçando os braços por trás do pescoço do canceriano, encarando as orbes cristalinas, ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo não era um sonho.

\- Vamos! Tira o vestido, vamos entrar no mar. - o dourado já louco de desejo tentava erguer a saída de praia fazendo a rir alto com seu exagero! Calisto olhou para os lados com um sorriso no rosto, até ele se desfazer devagar. - Que houve Calisto? - Máscara da Morte a olhou preocupado, havia feito algo errado?

\- Bem…. er….você pode virar de costas?

\- Quê, agora tá com vergonha? Eu já vi você todinha, sua tonta!

\- Mas é diferente, você não tava me secando do jeito que está agora. - a canceriana sentia sua bochecha queimar. - E quando nós ahm…. da primeira vez… eu…. eu estava sob efeito do álcool ainda. - ela terminou com um bico e ficando emburrada, que custava ele se virar?

\- Calisto? - o dourado disse se aproximando com olhar felino e muito sério, do jeito que ela não gostava de vê-lo. - Olha para mim? - pegou no queixo dela e ergueu para que se olhassem. - Io te acho linda, por que isso agora?

Calisto baixou o olhar constrangida tirando a mão do canceriano do seu rosto delicadamente. - Eu fico te olhando e te acho tão lindo, tem um corpo perfeito e o meu… - ela olhou para baixo e suspirou - O meu é cheio de defeitos.

\- Defeitos? Que defeitos? Tem duas pernas, dois braços, barriga. - ele voltou a se aproximar desta vez cheio de "más intenções" já entrando com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. - Tem um par de seios lindos, uma bunda que eu amo, o rosto de anjo e uma boca, ah que boca. - tomou a garota novamente num beijo quente, tirando o vestido da canceriana que deixou sem dizer mais nada. - io te adoro Calisto, é perfeita, tire essas bobagens da sua cabeça. - Pegou ela no colo e correu para o mar.

Dentro d'água os dois ficaram se curtindo, abraçados em longos amassos.

\- Te quero - a canceriana falou no meio dos beijos molhados e salgados. - Mas não aqui, na água não dá muito certo. - ela riu com a própria sinceridade.

\- Hummm … vou pensar. - Máscara disse se divertindo na cara indignada da canceriana.

\- Tá bom, passou até a vontade. - Calisto foi saindo da água fingindo braveza.

Continua….

x.x.x.x.x

[1] Frase de Chico Xavier

[2] Frase de Buda


	20. Banho de água fria

\- Onde você vai?

\- Andar! - a castanha vestiu o vestido e saiu andando em direção a ponta da praia, onde tinha uma grande formação rochosa, em segundos o canceriano já estava ao seu lado com um sorriso maroto.

\- Adoro mulheres bravinhas.

\- Mask? - Eles chegaram a um metro da pedra da praia. - Mask aquilo é…..? - Calisto sentiu um frio na barriga, parecia que o sangue do seu corpo havia esvaído para algum lugar, as mãos estavam frias e os olhos arregalados.

Neste instante o Cavaleiro sentiu a aura da canceriana escurecer, sua pele perdeu toda a cor e a respiração ficou mais rápida, percebendo o tórax subir e descer! - Cali, por Athena o que está acontecendo? - genuinamente preocupado com o estado da companheira, ele pega em sua mão e tenta chamar a atenção para que ela o encarasse. - Calisto, o que está acontecendo? CALISTO!

Devagar a castanha gira os olhos em direção dos deles, os lábios tremiam levemente, respirou fundo tentando coordenar seus pensamentos com sua boca, assim saindo um fiapo de voz - Máscara da Morte, aquilo são caranguejos?

O cavaleiro que segurava a mão dela apenas girou o corpo pra trás, pois estava de costas para as pedras, sim havia alguns caranguejos grandes andando nas pedras, aliás alguns moradores do Santuário iam lá para "caçá-los" já que a prainha era bem conhecida por esses ilustres moradores. Calisto sentia sua perna bamba, a qualquer momento iria perder a consciência, por mais esdrúxulo que fosse, a canceriana tinha PÂNICO daqueles pequenos animaizinhos de pinças, sem sua sanidade, ela larga do enlace das mãos do dourado e sai correndo como se não houvesse amanhã para o lado oposto da praia.

\- MA CHE ,CALISTO ONDE VAI?

Máscara da Morte sem entender nada, sai correndo tentando fazer a ligação dos fatos, mas estava perdidinho, até que alcançou sem dificuldade a moça e puxou para o chão imobilizando-a, virando ela de barriga para cima e segurando seus pulsos. - Calma! O que está acontecendo? Não estou entendendo nada. - Calisto se debatia no chão tentando se soltar inutilmente.

\- Eles vão me pegar, eles vão me pegar, eles vão me pegar!

\- Por Athena Cali, quem?

Num rompante a castanha levanta o rosto encostando a ponta do seu nariz no nariz dele, com os olhos bem arregalados - Os caranguejos!

Máscara chega a franzir o cenho, surpreso, depois relaxa e começa a segurar a risada - Como? Você tem medo de caranguejos?

A castanha sentindo que seu coração ia pular pela boca, só assentia, mas continuava tentar se soltar, novamente em vão, até que começa a ficar nervosa com as risadas do canceriano, por que ele estava rindo? Ele estava rindo da cara dela? Do medo absurdo que ela tinha daqueles crustáceos? Ahhhhhhhh não!

\- Me solta! - disse entredentes - ME SOLTA! Quero ir embora daqui, me larga, não preciso disso, não preciso que ninguém fique rindo dos meus medos!

\- Non precisa ficar nervosinha, mas é que, ahahahahahahaha, uma canceriana com medo de caranguejos! Hahahahaha.

\- ME SOLTAAAAAA! - Calisto se debatia debaixo do cavaleiro.

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos e se levantou para que ela se erguesse do chão. - Droga, estou toda suja! - Calisto batia na pele bem nervosa para a areia desgrudar. - Me leva daqui Máscara, quero ir embora, perdeu a graça.

\- No não fique brava comigo, é que eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém com pânico de caranguejo. - ele veio todo faceiro abraçando o pequeno corpo dela e lhe dando um monte de beijos na bochecha. - Perdona-me bella, é que já vi pânico de barata, aranha, cobra, mas caranguejo? Realmente cara mia, és única. - continuou dando beijinhos em todo rosto de Calisto que já desenhava um sorriso tímido nos lábios - Perdona-me? Non quero te ver brava comigo, hum? - ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas esperando sua resposta.

Mal sabia ele que ela já tinha perdoado, se achava ridícula por ter aquele pânico, mas era incontrolável, Calisto viu uma oportunidade de dar um passo ousado, poderia dar certo, já que ele havia lhe levado para aquele lugar paradisíaco, haviam se curtido um montão, chamou ela de "mia", ficou preocupado com ela, ele tava caidinho, só podia, então ela olhou no fundo daqueles olhos claríssimos e soltou-a bomba.

\- Só te perdoo se você namorar comigo!

\- Che?

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco, enquanto vislumbrava aquele rosto lindo lhe sorrindo e aguardando, passou milhares de coisas na sua cabeça em segundos, ele estava realmente envaidecido pela proposta, ainda mais que estava curtindo demais a canceriana, porém algo martelou na sua cabeça, a culpa, e se prendendo neste sentimento, de não ter contando a verdade no dia que eles dormiram juntos e de estar até aquele momento sem coragem de lhe contar, que impediu de dar um passo para a sua felicidade.

\- Io sinto muito, non namoro com ninguém, sou um cavaleiro e não posso criar laços.

O sorriso de Calisto foi se desfazendo e seus olhos foram ficando marejados.

O dourado se arrependeu imediatamente, claro que queria namorá-la , ele nunca tinha ficado com uma mulher tão autêntica, tão carinhosa e doce, mesmo sabendo de todo seu histórico e peculiaridades e além disso, linda aos seus olhos. Queria dizer para ela esquecer o que havia acabado de dizer, ainda mais vendo ela tapar a boca com as mãos e as lágrimas começarem a cair de seu rosto.

\- Calisto….. - ele ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas ela se afastou.

Ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos com força sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto corado pelo sol, abriu os olhos devagar, sentia aquela agulhada no coração e o frio descer pela barriga, mais uma vez ela estava sendo rejeitada, ela olhou para o lado se culpando por ser do jeito que era: desajeitada, desastrada, sincera até demais, chorona, nem era tão bonita, sentiu mais uma agulhada no coração, olhou para o canceriano, afinal quem ia mesmo querer namorá-la, ele tentou se aproximar novamente para secar-lhe as lágrimas, mas ela recuou mais uma vez. - Não precisa me acompanhar, eu sei o caminho de volta, eu ….. - ainda o encarando com uma tristeza que podia ser tocada de tão forte - Eu vou embora, até mais Máscara da Morte. - se virou e caminhou pela trilha que os tinha levado para praia.

\- Calisto, non faz assim, deixa eu explicar….

Ela virou para trás com os olhos bem vermelhos e encharcados - Não precisa, boa tarde. - Deixando Máscara da Morte para trás seguiu com o coração pesado e dolorido rumo às doze casas.

Já o dourado se irritou profundamente chutando um monte de areia, se culpava por mais uma vez ser covarde, por mais uma vez magoar alguém, por mais uma vez ser quem era.

x.x.x.x.x

Alguns dias se passaram.

\- Koga, alguma novidade de Calisto? Camus passou agora pouco em escorpião e disse que ela não quer fazer nada.

\- Olha Lu, sinceramente acho que esse "luto" já passou da hora, temos que ir lá mesmo ela não querendo nos receber e a gente dá um jeito e arrancamos ela daquela cama, qualquer coisa a gente pede ajuda para Marie que ela dá um jeito! - A virginiana disse já pegando sua bolsa e indo até a sala privativa de Virgem para avisar Shaka de sua saída.

As duas iam subindo a escadaria até que Luísa perguntou: - Achei que ia pedir pra morar em gêmeos com Kanon! - disse travessa, aposto que o Anjão não vê a hora!

\- Você não acha que está muito cedo Lu? - Koga a olhou com certa insegurança. - Nem faz tanto tempo que…. estamos aqui e se de repente do nada a gente voltar!

A escorpiana sentiu um frio na barriga só de pensar em não ter mais a companhia de Milo e mesmo dos novos amigos que havia se afeiçoado tanto.

Arrumou o rabo de cavalo e continuou olhando para cima - Não vamos pensar nisso Koga, hoje é dia de animar a Cali! A gente não pode deixar ela minguando desse jeito.

\- A gente podia levar ela pra cidade, né? Tomar um sorvete, sei lá, fiquei sabendo pelo Shun que abriu uma sorveteria nova! Podíamos ir lá experimentar com ela, ela gosta tanto de doces!

\- Er… não só ela, não é! Dá pra ver que Kanon vai ter que treinar mais arduamente com tantos mimos que tu faz pra ele! - Luísa riu baixinho.

\- É verdade, mas ele é um esganado, é só ele me ver e me pede, bolo, mousse, um monte de coisas! Saga também não fica pra trás não!

\- Ah, mas se eu namorasse uma confeiteira que nem tu, acho que faria igual!

As duas finalmente chegaram a casa de Aquário, para surpresa de Luísa, Milo, Camus e Afrodite conversavam no hall, estavam sérios, então provavelmente seria sobre alguma missão.

\- Bonsoir medames - Camus disse logo abrindo espaço pra elas passarem, Koga se encantava toda vez com o teto submarino na casa e com todos os primas que se formavam nas colunas, era realmente muito lindo. - Vieram ver Calisto? - O ruivo disse ajeitando as longas mechas lisas num coque alto.

\- É….. é sim! - o aquariano era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma, porém um certo escorpiano sentiu uma leve pontada de ciúmes.

\- Lu, hoje nós iremos ter a noite de carteado dos Cavaleiros, uma noite só de homens! - Milo dizia como se alguma forma provocasse ciúmes, mas que infelizmente não surtiu em nada!

\- Ótimo! - Luísa respondeu animada para a surpresa do escorpiano - Hoje nós queremos levar Calisto para passear na cidade, vamos na sorveteria nova que abriu!

\- Sim, depois podemos ver se a gente acha algum lugar com música ao vivo, vai que a gente consegue fazer ela dar uma canja e animá-la ainda mais! - Koga dizia com a mesma animação.

\- Kanon já está sabendo disso? - o escorpiano perguntou não gostando muito da programação das garotas.

-Não. Mas não acho que ele vai se importar, afinal, vocês terão a noite dos meninos e nós das meninas!

\- Será que as Amazonas não se animam também? - a escorpiana ficou ainda mais animada com a idéia.

\- Bom, primeiro temos a missão de tirar a Cali da cama, se conseguirmos vamos chamá-las!

Luísa ergueu os dois braços já fazendo uma dancinha - Ebaaaaa, noite das meninas, noite das meninas! - dizia cantando e dando um beijinho na bochecha de Milo

\- Se comporta hein, dona Luísa - Milo a encarou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas

\- Sempre! - Luísa soltou um risinho achando fofa a cara enciumada do escorpiano.

Após a permissão de Camus, as duas entraram na Casa de Aquário, sendo recebidas por Marie que logo já foi para cozinha para preparar um lanche para as garotas.

\- Meninas ela está de dar dó, não sei o que aquele carcamano mal amado disse pra ela, mas ela não quer sair do quarto, nem comer direito ela está.

\- Pode deixar Marie, a gente tira ela dessa cama é hoje mesmo! - Koga disse convicta!

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto ouviu algumas batidas na porta de seu quarto e logo permitiu a entrada das amigas, Luísa foi logo se sentando na cama e Koga ficou em pé olhando a castanha que estava com a cara bem abatida. A escorpiana segurou sua mão lhe dando um carinho singelo.

\- E aí amiga, como tu está? A gente veio fazer uma visita, estamos com saudades, faz três dias que você se enfiou aqui e não quer sair.

\- Até o Camus está preocupado… - Koga completou.

\- Você não quer dizer o que aconteceu? - Luísa perguntava de forma carinhosa.

Calisto se sentou na cama apoiando as costas da cabeceira, fungando um pouquinho. - Ah meninas…- seus olhos voltaram a marejar. - O que aconteceu é que eu sou uma idiota! - a canceriana contorceu o rosto sentindo novamente as lágrimas caírem, sendo prontamente secas por Luísa.

\- Não fale assim Cali. - Koga se sentou do outro lado da cama apoiando também as costas na cabeceira.

\- Eu fui uma tonta como sempre, eu me apaixonei muito rápido pra variar, e fiz tudo errado.

\- O que tu fez de tão errado Cali? - Luísa se preocupou. - Tá certo que Máscara da Morte não é o cara mais normal do mundo, mas a gente até comentou que com você ele parecia ser um cara bem legal e que estava gostando bastante de ti.

\- Até eu pedir ele em namoro! - Calisto voltou a chorar, mas tentando se recompor para continuar - E é óbvio que ele não quis, também, quem ia querer namorar comigo? Eu sou boba, romântica, desastrada, feia, não tiro a razão dele.

\- Cala boca Calisto, olha o que você está falando! Você não é nada disso.- Koga disse nervosa, sem acreditar nas palavras da canceriana.

\- Sem ser a parte do desastrada né! - Luísa disse rindo e fazendo Calisto rir junto pra relaxar. - Amiga, se ele não quis te namorar, ele que está perdendo uma pessoa maravilhosa! Você é linda, tem um coração enorme, é justa, tem uma voz de sereia, é companheira, fiel, tu tem muitas qualidades.

\- Ele é um babaca! - Koga por fim terminou revirando os olhos. - Ele foi um babaca desde o começo.

\- Koga…. Cali gosta dele, talvez se você conversar com ele.

\- Não! Não tenho nada pra falar, eu quero que ele se exploda! - Calisto disse assoando o nariz.

\- Ótimo! Nós também! - Koga se levantou da cama. - Então hoje a gente vai comemorar a explosão do caranguejo lá na cidade. - A virginiana já foi abrindo o armário da amiga, porém assim que as portas se abriram, ela logo fechou com os olhos arregalados. - Calisto do céu, como é que você vive com um armário tão bagunçado assim?!

Luísa soltou uma risada gostosa da cara da morena que arfava com seu toque de arrumação. - Vamos Cali, vai tomar um banho enquanto eu ajudo a Koga aqui, porque ela não vai conseguir sair desse quarto enquanto seu armário não estiver arrumado.

\- Ai gente, não sei não se eu quero sair, tô com a cara toda inchada, e vai que….

\- Vai que o que? - Koga dizia já tirando o amontoado de roupas e jogando em cima da cama.

\- Vai que eu esbarro com ele na quarta casa? - Calisto disse envergonhada.

\- Por isso mesmo que tens que estar maravilhosa, para ele ver o que perdeu - a escorpiana disse estreitando os olhos vingativos. - Pode deixar que a gente vai te arrumar pra ficar mais linda que já é.

Depois de quase uma hora, as garotas saíram do quarto. Calisto estava com um vestido preto de alças, bem cavado na lateral, mostrando a tatuagem enorme que tinha nas costelas, ela tinha um roseiral como gostava de dizer, que ia das costelas, subindo até o ombro direito, o vestido era curto, mas por ser muito baixa não deixava vulgar, o que dava todo o toque no look era a sandália gladiador preta toda de tachas prateadas.

\- Uauuu mon ange, está linda! - Camus disse parando na frente da canceriana, pegou em sua mão e fez ela dar uma voltinha, tirando uma risada envergonhada da moça - Feliz é o canceriano, hein?

Calisto na hora se entristeceu, o que deixou Koga e Luísa preocupadas e o aquariano logo entendeu a clausura de sua hóspede.

\- Nós não estamos mais juntos Camyu. - a canceriana baixou o olhar triste.

\- Enton foi ele que perdeu, olha só você! Está merveilleux! - o ruivo lhe beijou as bochechas. - Non ligue para ele, o que for pra ser serrá!

x.x.x.x.x.

Na cozinha da confeitaria, Kika dobrava com carinho o avental com o logo da doceria que Koga usava. Havia dobrado e desdobrado a peça por tantas vezes que já até tinha perdido a conta, suspirou olhando para a cozinha impecavelmente limpa e organizada assim como a irmã mais velha gostava de deixar quando o expediente se encerrava. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olhos, e logo outras seguiram o mesmo caminho.

\- Ai Koga... se eu soubesse que isso poderia acontecer não tinha insistido tanto pra você fazer essa viagem... - choramingava a canceriana sem notar que Andy entrava ali, e tomou um susto quando ele tocou seu ombro. Mas olhando para o mais novo notou que ele sofria tanto quanto ela.

\- Eu não sei por que, mas eu não consigo aceitar que ela se foi pra sempre, Kika.

\- Eu também não, maninho. - Kika fungou e enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos. - Mas a gente tem que aceitar e deixar o espírito dela descansar. Ela não ficará em paz enquanto a gente não superar a mor... - Kika não conseguiu terminar e Andy a abraçou até que ela se controlou, e se afastou com uma expressão pensativa.

\- Kika, a gente vai ter que passar a Ki-doçura...

\- Passar a confeitaria? - Kika interrompeu o mais novo - Aqui está toda a vida dela, a gente podia deixar pra pensar nisso mais pra frente, Andy.

\- Eu sei, Kika, também vejo ela em cada canto dessa confeitaria. Mas isso é exatamente o que a Koga não ia gostar de ouvir. Você sabe que ela odiava deixar as coisas pra resolver depois.

\- É... - Kika suspirou mordendo o lábio, e alisou o nome da irmã bordado no avental. - você tem razão. Ela não tinha muita paciência mesmo. Lembra da inauguração?

\- Ô se lembro - Andy riu com as lembranças e deu a volta no balcão - Fez a gente passar a noite inteira aqui contando e recontando todos os produtos, talheres, copos...

\- Ah, mas até que valeu a pena, vai. A gente nunca comeu tanto quanto naquela noite. Tudo que ela preparava, dava pra gente provar e nem deu pra notar o tempo passar.

\- E quando deu a hora de abrir a loja, tava todo mundo moído mas ela não deu moleza, me fez entregar panfletos por todo o bairro, só de lembrar já fico cansado. - o mais novo se debruçou no balcão.

\- É, o movimento foi bom naquele dia - Kika deixou o sorriso morrer, ficando pensativa.

De repente o silêncio pairou entre os irmãos, e Andy percebendo que a tristeza voltava a se instalar na irmã, puxou o avental das mãos dela, a perturbando:

\- E com certeza ela ia dizer que esse avental tá mal dobrado e que eu dobro melhor que você. - e mostrou a língua pra ela, que devolveu a careta.

x.x.x.x.x

Logo que saíram, deram uma parada em virgem para Koga se trocar rapidamente, a morena também ousou no visual, colocou vestido de um ombro só, verde água, e colocou na lateral de seus cachos negros uma presilha linda cheia de pedrinhas verdes e ametistas da mesma cor de seus olhos!

\- Uauullll, mas ela está um arraso também! - Luísa disse animada e Calisto sorriu ao ver a amiga tão bonita!

\- Acho que um certo geminiano vai morrer de ciúmes da Bombom! - Calisto disse tentando se auto animar.

Até que finalmente passaram por Câncer, onde seria a reunião dos Cavaleiros que já havia até começado, meio relutante Calisto entrou na casa, pois Koga e Luísa queriam se despedir, ela ficou apoiada no batente da porta de entrada enquanto as duas foram até a varanda para se despedir, porém assim que um certo loiro pousou os olhos na sua morena, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

\- Onde você vai? - Kanon logo perguntou olhando Koga que estava linda de verde.

\- Vamos tomar sorvete e depois queremos achar algum bar com música ao vivo! - a virginiana respondeu animada.

\- Mas...mas, tem que ir assim? - O loiro apontou ela toda.

\- Ué, assim como? - a morena abriu os braços se olhando também.

\- Ixiiiiii, respira fundo Kanon! - Aldebaran já via que aquilo ali podia não terminar bem. - Elas só vão sair um pouco e se divertir, relaxa!

O Marina estreitou o olhar para o taurino, mas logo sentiu os dedos de Koga lhe puxar o rosto para que ele a olhasse. - Anjão, eu só tenho olhos pra você, não precisa disso, estamos saindo porque Cali está muito triste, não se preocupe tá! - ela deu um beijo nos lábios do geminiano que fingiu que se acalmou.

\- Está bem, mas se cuida, e qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa grita meu nome que eu vou aparecer em um segundo do seu lado.

A virginiana riu do desespero do namorado, tão fofo enciumado. - Eu acredito que você estará em um segundo ao meu lado, mas não se preocupe, nada vai acontecer, mas não me espere, vamos chegar tarde!

Mais uma vez o rosto bonito do geminiano se contorceu, mas ele respirou fundo e assentiu, pois não queria se indispor com Koga.

Já Luísa e Milo foram para um canto da varanda, o escorpiano se apoiou no guarda corpo com as pernas abertas para ficar na mesma altura da castanha, seus braços estavam apoiados na cintura dela que havia passado os braços por trás do pescoço do loiro e lhe beijava a boca docemente.

\- Você vai se comportar né Lu? - Milo dizia entre os beijos gostosos de Luísa.

\- Claro que vou Milo, você acha que depois que tudo que eu te disse eu teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa errada? - o grego baixou o olhar e sorriu. - Hei, lindo? Não se preocupa tá, estamos fazendo isso pela Cali.

\- Ok, eu confio em você. - Milo disse trazendo ela novamente para um beijo um pouco mais quente.

Infelizmente Calisto, antes de sair da Aquário, tomou quase um jarro de água inteiro de tanto que havia chorado e se sentia desidratada e a natureza fez seu chamado e ela teria que ir ao banheiro imediatamente.

\- Droga Calisto, se tinha que ter vontade de fazer xixi bem aqui? Pior que não dá mais pra segurar. - a canceriana olhava as amigas falando com seus companheiros animadas. - Droga!

Sem ter mais o que fazer, ela entrou na casa que conhecia muito bem, conhecia tão bem que sabia que o lavado estava interditado só sobrando o banheiro do quarto principal. Sem poder conter a vontade de fazer xixi, se direcionou ao quarto de Máscara da Morte, mas antes abriu a porta bem devagar para ver se ele não estava lá. - Uffa a barra tá limpa. - notou o quarto mais bagunçado que o normal, diferente dela, o canceriano era bem organizado com as coisas da casa, gostava de tudo arrumado no lugar certo, principalmente a cama que parecia de hotel de tão bem esticada, porém desta vez, tudo estava pelos ares. - Nossa, que estranho! - pensou alto, logo conseguiu finalmente ir ao banheiro.

\- Agora sim, dá pra ir embora! - disse se olhando no espelho enquanto lavava as mãos, mas paralisou ao olhar o reflexo do italiano na porta com uma cara confusa.

\- Calisto? - ele disse sorrindo para ela. - O que faz aqui?

\- Eu? ahm… - Calisto tinha vontade de sumir, de chorar, não estava preparada para vê-lo tão cedo. - Eu tenho que ir embora, com licença! - ela foi saindo empurrando ele para que saísse da sua frente, contudo ele a segurou pelo braço, não com força, mas igual ele havia feito em touro e isso foi o estopim para a canceriana. - VAI ME MACHUCAR DE NOVO MÁSCARA DA MORTE? - ela disse aos berros, sentindo as lágrimas caírem, como ele ousava?

\- Não Cali, eu nunca irei te machucar de novo - ele disse confuso e envergonhado a soltando.

Calisto o encarou triste. - Realmente… você já me machucou demais! Não tem mais o que machucar, não é mesmo?

\- Cali não faz assim, a gente precisa conversar, por favor deixa eu explicar! - ele tentou se aproximar dela, o que fez ela andar pra trás e bater com as costas na porta. "Droga! Como essa porta veio parar aqui?"

Ele juntou o corpo no dela para que ela não saísse. - Você está tão linda, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você Calisto. - ele passou a mão em seu rosto para secar as lágrimas, porém ela não levou o elogio de uma forma positiva e sim como mais uma forma dele tentar se aproveitar dela.

\- Me solta Máscara da Morte, eu não quero mais nada com você, eu quero sair daqui, por favor! - ela disse nervosa e séria, deixando o canceriano aflito,

\- Calisto fica aqui? - ele disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela que havia caído por cima do rosto atrás da orelha. - Eu tenho muita coisa pra lhe falar.

A canceriana ficava cada vez mais furiosa com a cara de pau dele, e num rompante de nervoso empurrou ele com tudo para que se afastasse. - EU NÃO TENHO NADA PRA CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ! EU TE ODEIO, ME DEIXA EM PAZ! - ela se virou rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto saindo correndo pelo corredor avistando Luísa e Koga que não entenderam nada ao serem puxadas pela canceriana para sair da casa - Vamos embora, rápido!

\- Calma Cali, o que aconteceu? - Luísa perguntava enquanto era arrastada pela menor.

\- Depois eu explico, só quero sair daqui!

Continua…


	21. Ciúmes

Milo, Kanon, Saga, Aldebaran e Shura já haviam começado a jogatina, enquanto Afrodite, Aiolos e Máscara da Morte conversavam bebendo whisky .

\- Que cara é essa carcamano? Não abriu a boca e fumou quase meio maço de cigarro, tá nervoso com o que ? - o pisciano, sensível como era, conseguia ver a aflição do melhor amigo, aflição que ele sabia bem que tinha nome e sobrenome, dois pares de olhos castanhos e cabelos bem compridos.

\- No é nada, só me deixa quieto Peixes.

O loiro olhou para o sagitariano que também sacou o do canceriano dando um largo gole na bebida ambar. - Hey italiano que está pegando? Você é sempre tão animado no dia da jogatina, tá aí com essa carranca fumegante, esse cigarro vai te matar ainda!

\- Me deixa Olos. - Máscara deu um gole na sua bebida e fixou o olhar para dentro do copo, como bom canceriano que era, ficava lembrando dos momentos gostosos que teve com Calisto, da risada, dos carinhos, dos elogios que ela lhe fazia, dos beijos carinhoso. - Tsc… eu só faço merda! - pensou alto.

Afrodite tombou a cabeça pro lado, ressabiado. - O que você fez Mask?

O canceriano se assustou com a pergunta do nórdico, nem percebeu que pensou alto. - No é nada, já disse! - respondeu nervoso se levantando e caminhando para a mesa de cartas, deu um belo gole no seu copo que estava cheio esvaziando toda a bebida fazendo uma careta no final - Sou o próximo! - disse alto.

\- Aêêêê, até que enfim o italiano chegou! - disse o taurino animado. - Kanon, vamos terminar logo com isso! Kanon? Kanon? Terra para Kanon! - Aldebaran passava a mão na frente dos olhos cor de jade do geminiano que estavam fixos no além.

\- Ihhhhhh esse aí tá pensando na Bombom, nem consegue jogar, tá ficando mole, hein Anjão, kkkkkkk! - Milo deu um tapa forte nas costas do geminiano o acordando de seu transe.

\- Olha quem está falando! - Kanon disse entredentes. - Eu ouvi você pedindo para ela se comportar lá no cantinho da varanda enquanto dava uns amassos nela, meu ouvido é de cavaleiro Escorpião!

\- Ah, não enche o saco Anjão. - Milo disse nervoso.

\- Para de me chamar de Anjão, só ela pode!

\- Ok Querubim - Milo ria da própria piada e para desgosto do Marina, todos riam também!

\- Vão se ferrar todos vocês! Seus idiotas, e eu bati! Tomaaaaaaaaa! - O geminiano se levantou jogando as cartas com força no centro da mesa.

\- Agora é mia vez - o canceriano expulsou o taurino que havia perdido, enquanto Aiolos fazia o mesmo com o capricorniano. - Sai pra lá hombre!

Logo que Aiolos se sentou, olhou para os três que estavam bem de frente de si com cara de enterro.

\- Bah! Se vão ficar com essa cara, vou embora! - o sagitariano falou

\- Ihhhh, tá passando muito tempo com a Lu, até o sotaque dela ta aprendendo - Aldebaran falou de longe, enquanto gargalhava e Milo fechou a cara em contragosto.

O sagitariano bateu a mão na testa se dando conta - É mesmo, mas ela tem um sotaque mais carregado que a Calisto e Koga, sem contar que ela fala tu, bah, tchê, eu acho essas duas últimas palavras engraçadas, fico tirando tanto sarro que agora peguei o tique.

\- Eu acho lindo o sotaque dela - Milo disse com cara de esnobe.

\- Sei, tem muita coisa que você acha lindo nela, né peçonha safado! - Milo riu com a constatação do sagitariano.

\- Sim, eu acho ela toda linda!

Saga deu um bocejo alto. - Vamos ficar falando das meninas ou vamos jogar? Essa hora elas já devem ter se enfiado em algum barzinho e nem lembram de vocês dois, então bora dar as cartas.

\- Barzinho? - Máscara da Morte perguntou para Milo, que lembrando do motivo da saída das garotas se sentiu numa saia justa, olhou para Kanon pedindo ajuda, ele falaria que o motivo era o próprio italiano?

\- É, ahm…. sabe como é, garotas! - disse levantando os ombros.

\- E vocês deixaram elas irem desacompanhadas? - o canceriano conhecia muito bem os dois para saber que eram um poço de ciúmes, não que ele não tivesse, mas agora que havia terminado com Calisto não tinha mais direito àquele sentimento, mesmo que no fundo estava se corroendo.

\- Elas não vão fazer nada, deixe elas se divertirem. - Kanon disse por fim jogando as cartas na mesa.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Gente que lugar é esse! - Koga dizia olhando o teto do bar que mais parecia uma gruta e com uma bela vista para o mar, tinha uma saída que dava para praia que era iluminada por tochas em toda a sua extensão.

Logo que Luísa desceu as escadas sentiu alguns olhares sobre si e não era pra menos usava um lindo vestido azul bebê frente única que tinha um decote generoso, realçando seus seios e a tatuagem que tinha nos ombros, fez uma maquiagem mais carregada nos olhos realçando-os, ela estava um espetáculo como disse Calisto assim que viu a amiga saindo do quarto.

\- Meninas tem música ao vivo! Ownn, vocês são demais! - Calisto disse abraçando as duas.

\- A gente sabia que você ia amar! - Koga disse apertando o abraço. - Agora vamos brindar à gente!

\- Vamoooos! - Calisto disse feliz já indo para o bar.

\- Amiga, só não vai beber horrores igual da outra vez - Luísa disse preocupada sabendo que a canceriana exagerava sem perceber.

A noite foi passando e o bar virou uma grande balada, as meninas se esbaldaram na pista de dança, fizeram coreografia, cantaram as músicas fingindo ter um microfone nas mãos, até que a banda subiu ao palco deixando Calisto ainda mais animada!

\- Koga tu que é mais saidinha fala pro cantor deixar a Cali cantar uma música, ela vai amar!

\- Ai será que eu tenho coragem? - Koga disse mordendo os lábios. - Ah, também que se dane, no máximo receberei um não!

A morena se aproximou do palco e chamou o cantor falando em seu ouvido.

\- O que a Koga foi fazer? - Calisto voltou do bar com mais três canecos de uma bebida docinha que já estava deixando as três bem tontinhas.

\- Foi pedir pra você cantar! - Luísa disse pegando sua caneca.

\- Consegui!! - Koga voltou saltitando, ele disse que a próxima você canta!

\- Ai vou matar vocês!! Que vergonha! - Calisto colocou a mão na testa arregalando os olhos.

\- Vergonha nada! Você canta lindamente, o povo vai amar!

E assim depois que a música terminou Calisto foi chamada, ela estava um pouco nervosa fazia já um tempinho que não subia num palco e tinha tanta gente, respirou fundo, pegou o violão e se sentou para fazer uma música estilo acústico.

\- Ahm, boa noite! - ela disse no microfone. - Meu nome é Calisto e espero que gostem da música que vou cantar, é uma baladinha, hein, quero ver os casais dançando aqui na minha frente.

Logo Luísa e Koga se olharam e se abraçaram para dançar juntinhas, não iam dar brecha para nenhum cara vir em cima, para a tristeza de muitos que as rondavam.

Calisto começou a cantar e logo casais se formavam na sua frente, deixando a canceriana feliz, pois isso queria dizer que estavam gostando, ela olhava cada um, se sentiu plena por alguns instantes até seu olhar pousar num canceriano que a olhava de longe, ela acabou errando um acorde, mas logo voltou a música, para ninguém perceber, continuando a cantar.

Faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer e a jogatina na casa de câncer já havia terminado a pouco tempo, Máscara da Morte depois que soube que elas haviam saído não pensou duas vezes em procurá-las, na verdade, procura-la, ficou deslumbrado com a voz de Calisto, se arrependia amargamente de ter feito o que fez, queria conversar com ela, queria fazer as pazes, mas as palavras bem claras do ódio que ela sentia por ele martelava em sua cabeça.

\- Perche eu vim? - perguntou para si, acendendo um cigarro e depois tomando um gole da long neck, até que a música terminou e ele ouviu os aplausos fervorosos para a canceriana que agradecia tímida.

Para o descontentamento do canceriano, Calisto foi abordada por várias pessoas, inclusive o cantor, da banda que falava no pé do ouvido da castanha fazendo ela rir, seu ódio pelo cara extrapolou de uma maneira, fora que ele também já havia bebido muito e sem se conter, apagou o cigarro na areia, terminou sua cerveja e se dirigiu ao "casal", assim que chegou perto, Calisto desfez o sorriso o que tirou ele ainda mais do sério, ele pegou o cantor pelo colarinho e o ergueu tirando os pés do chão.

\- Não se aproxime dela seu figlio della putana! - e jogou o rapaz para longe fazendo-o cair de costas.

Calisto arregalou os olhos assustada colocando as duas mãos ao lado do rosto em espanto. - Máscara da Morte o que fez?? - ela correu para acudir o cantor que levantava com dificuldade. - Meu Deus, moço você está bem? Me desculpe!

\- Non tem que pedir desculpas, esse babaca estava dando em cima de você - o canceriano foi de encontro aos dois e logo Calisto se levantou parando o dourado com as duas mãos em seu peito.

\- Seu covarde! Você é um cavaleiro, como pôde? Sai daqui! Eu não quero mais nada com você, sai daqui! - ala dizia querendo se matar ao sentir sua lágrimas escorrerem no rosto. - Por que veio para cá? Pra estragar minha noite, é? Você não pode me ver feliz, que logo vem e me machuca! Seu sádico, você não entendeu que EU TE ODEIO!

Máscara congelou com as palavras duras de Calisto, novamente enfiou os pés pelas mãos, tinha ido para lá para consertar as coisas e acabou ferrando tudo de novo e agora provavelmente para sempre! Ele segurou os pulsos de Calisto levando as pequenas mãos até seus lábios a beijando - Non fale una cosa dessas, cara mia, non me odeie! - disse, sentido.

\- Pois EU TE ODEIO! VAI EMBORA! - a canceriana já gritava transtornada sendo abraçada por Luísa.

\- Calma amiga, fica calma. - a escorpiana tentava segurar Calisto que tinha ganas de matar o canceriano.

\- Máscara? - Koga apareceu atrás do cavaleiro chamando sua atenção, dizendo seriamente. - Acho melhor você ir, a gente cuida dela, por favor deixa ela sozinha, ela precisa de um tempo.

Máscara da Morte olhou Calisto com tristeza, ela que chorava abraçada a escorpiana que afagava seus cabelos dizendo palavras calmantes, ele encarou as orbes ametistas e assentiu saindo de lá rapidamente.

\- Pronto amiga, ele já foi, está tudo bem. - Koga disse dando um carinho nas costas da castanha.

\- Por que ele tem que fazer isso comigo? Ele é um maluco! - Calisto disse fungando e limpando as lágrimas.

\- Amiga sabe o que podemos fazer agora? - Luísa disse puxando as duas em direção ao bar.

\- O que? - a canceriana disse desanimada.

\- Afogar as mágoas com você! Garçom, traz três tequilas! Agora a gente vai beber de verdade! - a escorpiana esfregou as duas mãos ao ver os três pequenos copos com a bebida dourada sendo colocados na sua frente.

\- Senhor! - Koga negativava com a cabeça já prevendo o estrago.

\- Então minha dose pode ser dupla - Calisto completou o pedido.

As três nem saberiam dizer quanto chotes tomaram, mas foram muitos e foram até de manhã nesse ritmo.

x.x.x.x.x

O sol já estava alto, devia ser quase dez horas da manhã quando as três cambaleantes entraram no Santuário, logo Seiya, Hyoga e Shun toparam com elas que andavam abraçadas uma nas outras para não cair, riam alto, falavam alto, estavam todas desgrenhadas, com a maquiagem escorrida, fora o cheiro forte de álcool que exalavam.

\- Garotas, isso é hora de chegar? Seus namorados estão tendo uma síncope de preocupação lá nas doze casas, o Mu e o Shaka estão tentando acalmá-los porque por eles já teriam saído a procura. - Shun disse colocando o braço de Luísa atrás da sua nuca para ajudá-la a ficar em pé.

\- Caramba Cali, bebeu até cair de novo! - Hyoga segurou a cintura da canceriana que ria da cara do Cisne.

\- Imazina a cara do Kanon quando me ver azim, kkkkkkk! - Koga ria bêbada só de imaginar a cara de bravo do Marina, sua risada contagiou as outras duas, que gargalhavam alto.

\- Você tá é ferrada! - Seiya disse ajudando Koga - Nem quero ver quando Kanon te ver neste estado.

\- Ahhhhhh, ele não zai fazer nada, eu zô ótima! - Koga soluçou no final, rindo mais um pouco.

\- Tô vendo, tá ótima! - o sagitariano disse sarcástico conduzindo a morena que andava em zig zag.

Milo e Kanon discutiam com Mu e Shaka até que pararam ao avistar as três garotas, que nitidamente estavam alteradas, beeem alteradas.

\- Elas estão bêbadas? - Milo disse estreitando os olhos descendo as escadarias de Áries.

\- Bombom? - Kanon olhou para a morena que tinha até perdido a fivela que antes estava adornando os cachos, ele trocou de lugar com Seiya para ajudá-la a andar. - Bombom você está bêbada?

\- Não, zô ótima! Pronta pra prózima Anzão! - Kanon segurou os nervos para não ter um ataque de fúria na frente de todos, não que ela não pudesse beber e ficar de fogo, mas isso só poderia acontecer com ele junto! O que mais poderia ter acontecido com ela naquele estado? Ah, mas ela ia se explicar direitinho, ah se ia!

Milo por sua vez, não disse nada, só pegou Luísa no colo, que ria e cantarolava alguma canção que tinha ouvido na balada e levou ela para Casa de Escorpião, ela naquele estado não tinha como conversar.

Já Calisto tinha dormido no colo de Hyoga que a levou até aquário, depois Camus cuidaria dela.

x.x.x.x.x

Após Kanon ter ajudado Koga a tomar banho e colocado para dormir, foi para cozinha passar um café preto, ela com certeza ia precisar! Ele não estava nada contente, o que não passou despercebido pelo seu irmão, que entrou no recinto ao sentir o cheirinho delicioso da bebida.

\- Credo Non, que cara é essa? Eu ouvi a voz de Koga, onde ela está? - Saga dizia montando um sanduíche.

Kanon com cenho franzido e braços cruzados respondeu seriamente. - Ela está dormindo.

\- Ué mas essa hora? Meio dia? Essa noite delas foi longa, hein? - disse em tom divertido, mas logo desfazendo com a cara amarrada que o caçula fez. - Nossa Non parece que alguém morreu, o que aconteceu? - Saga perguntou agora se preocupando.

\- Ela chegou cruzando as pernas. - Kanon esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. - Só de pensar que alguém pode ter se aproximado dela, se aproveitando do seu estado. - o cosmo do mais novo até começou a reluzir em volta de seu corpo.

\- Se acalme! Quem nunca ficou de fogo? Isso é normal! - o mais velho disse sério - O que é isso cara, não confia nela?

\- Claro que eu confio - respondeu nervoso - Não confio nos outros! - Saga, a Koga é linda, exótica, negra de olhos cor de ametista, que cara não ia querer dar em cima dela?

\- Realmente ela é linda mesmo, porém é de você que ela gosta Non, para com esse ciúmes descabido, senão você pode fazer besteira!

\- Não sei não. - Kanon puxava os cabelos para trás, nervoso. - Eu vou lá ver ela - se desencostou da pia e foi em direção ao seu lado da casa onde Koga repousava no quarto.

x.x.x.x.x

Milo chegou até o Oitavo Templo ainda com a cara amarrada, enquanto Luisa se desembestava a falar e rir de tudo, o escorpiano desceu as escadarias, rumou ao quarto, mas antes passou pela cozinha, pedindo para D. Agnes fazer um café bem forte, assim que chegaram no quarto, deitou a castanha em sua cama ajudando ela retirar as sandálias, já Luísa tinha voltando a cantarolar alguma música, parou assim que ele colocou suas pernas em cima da cama e sentou ao seu lado. Foi só então que Milo percebeu o quanto o vestido que ela estava usando era decotado, decotado até demais, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao imaginar em quantos urubus devem ter ficado observando seu busto.

\- Miluzooooo - a escorpiana falou tirando o grego de seus devaneios. - Eu zá disse que te amo? - aproximou seu rosto do dele, o que fez Milo fazer uma careta devido ao cheiro forte de álcool. - Luísa você está…. - o momento foi quebrado com a chegada de D. Agnes trazendo o café, o dourado agradeceu, pegou a xícara e a levou até a boca de Luisa para que ela bebesse.

\- Pobrezinha, precisa dar um banho frio nela Milo, vou preparar uma comida leve pra depois, com licença - a senhora deixou o quarto preocupada com a moça.

A escorpiana tomou um gole, fez uma careta e afastou a mão de Milo - Izo tá amargo e forte demaiz, eca! - fez um bico.

\- Mas você precisa tomar, vai te fazer bem. - levou novamente a xícara até próximo do rosto dela.

\- Não quero - virou o rosto e afastou novamente a mão de Milo.

O escorpiano suspirou fundo e mentalmente contou até mil, pedindo paciência, pois, Luisa parecia uma criança mimada, fechou os olhos e suspirou novamente para tornar abrir os olhos e encarar a castanha. - Lu, por favor! Eu sei que é ruim, mas é para você melhorar.

A brasileira mesmo estando com a cabeça girando por conta da bebida, percebeu o quanto estava sendo infantil e também como o dourado estava sendo paciente e atencioso, fez um biquinho esperando que ele lhe desse o café, o que Milo fez. Luisa finalmente tomou todo o líquido que já estava até frio, então o cavaleiro colocou a xícara em cima do criado mudo e voltou a olhar pra ela. - Vem, vou te ajudar ir até o banheiro, você precisa de um banho.

Luisa olhou para ele e depois pegou uma parte do seu vestido e levou até o nariz, repetiu o gesto levando uma mecha dos cabelos, foi então que percebeu que o cheiro de bebida estava impregnado em si. - É, realmente, eztou parezendo um pudim de cana - riu da própria piada se jogando para trás com os braços abertos dando uma gargalhada alta, o escorpiano revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, ela ergueu o corpo se apoiando nos cotovelos e olhou pra ele com um sorrisinho safado - Tu vai me dar banho?

Milo sentiu a garganta secar, eles apesar de já estarem juntos há algum tempo ainda não tinham se amado e obviamente não iria se aproveitar do estado que ela estava, queria que fosse um momento único e especial, ele esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos de forma nervosa - Não Lu, você vai tomar banho sozinha, mas vou ficar por aqui, caso aconteça algo você me chama, por isso, não tranque a porta.

Ela o olhou com um semblante decepcionado fazendo um bico maior ainda, Milo riu da cara infantil de Luísa. - Vamos, vou ajudar você a levantar, sua bêbada. - ela assentiu que sim pois realmente estava difícil de controlar o próprio corpo, saindo da cama, ainda sentia como se as paredes e pisos se movessem, Milo segurou suas mãos e a guiou até o banheiro e a colocou sentada no vaso, voltou ao quarto e pegou uma camiseta sua pra que ela vestisse e um shorts que já não lhe servia mais, ia ficar grande mas melhor que nada, voltou ao banheiro, entregou as peças à ela e duas toalhas, saiu fechando a porta. - Bom banho, deixa a água morna tá!

A castanha permaneceu sentada, retirou o vestido e a calcinha colocando em cima de um cesto que tinha em frente ao vaso, e com certa dificuldade se apoiou nas paredes indo até o box e ligou o chuveiro, com a água morna entrou em baixo, deixando que ela fosse aos poucos revigorando suas forças, foi então que com ajuda de seu estado alcoólico, que a deixou mais sensível que o normal, todos os acontecimentos desde quando foi para a Grécia começou a passar como um filme em sua mente, o aperto no peito ao lembrar dos pais voltou com força, não entendia porque disso, devia ser saudade e preocupação com a família, de maneira alguma estava triste no Santuário, pelo contrário, estava vivendo o que sempre havia sonhado, mas não saber o que estava acontecendo em sua dimensão a preocupava, não saber se o tempo lá havia parado ou transcorria normalmente fazia com que ficasse pensando sobre o que teriam dito do que aconteceu com ela e as amigas, por vezes, também se pegava pensando sobre o que Milo pensava se ela tivesse o direito de escolher entre voltar para sua dimensão ou permanecer no Santuário.

As suas dúvidas sobre seu relacionamento com o dourado ainda insistiam em rondar seus pensamentos, ela já havia se declarado para ele, mas ele apesar de demonstrar ser carinhoso, e de cumprir o que disse no luau, que queria tentar algo sério, ainda não havia se declarado ou oficializado um pedido. Luisa apesar de ser fã das atitudes e dos gestos, às vezes, necessitava das palavras também.

O turbilhão de emoções em seu peito, fez com que apoiasse as mãos na parede e apoiasse a cabeça em um dos braços para deixar que o pranto tomasse conta de si, aos poucos, os soluços se tornaram incontroláveis e mais audíveis e Luisa só desejou que as lágrimas levassem embora toda sua dor.

x.x.x.x.x

Milo estava com as costas apoiada na porta, para no caso Luisa o chamasse, ele já estava próximo, por isso, acabou ouvindo o choro dela, e isso fez com que seu coração se enchesse de tristeza, ainda mais por não conseguir entender o motivo do pranto, já que ela era sempre sorridente, vê-la assim tão frágil emocionalmente e sem saber porque era torturante. Não demorou muito e um barulho no trinco fez com que se afastasse da porta, mais alguns segundos e Luisa abriu a porta vestindo a roupa que ele havia lhe emprestado.

\- Esse short ficou um pouco grande - ela sorriu, tentando esconder o pranto de minutos atrás porque não sabia se Milo havia escutado - Mas dá pro gasto - deu uma voltinha no próprio corpo e quando parou deu um bocejo alto.

\- Vem descansar Lu. - Milo falou com um certo desânimo, se ergueu seguiu Luísa com o olhar.

A castanha caminhou até a cama se deitou e olhou para ele - Deita comigo?

Milo sorriu ao ver a cara pidona dela, assentiu e deitou-se ao seu lado, ela aninhou em seu peito enquanto ele afagava os longos cabelos molhados e não tardou para que ela adormecesse, os soluços dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente e as incertezas também, será que o motivo da tristeza dela seria ele? Luisa em seu sono se aconchegou mais ainda em seu peito, o loiro pensou em se levantar para fazer algumas obrigações, mas estava tão gostoso tê-la daquela forma, tão vulnerável e linda que acabou se aconchegando a ela e adormeceu também.

D. Agnes na cozinha percebeu o silêncio no quarto e se dirigiu até lá, parou na porta e viu o casal dormindo, sorriu e fechou a porta com cuidado.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Kanon ficou algum tempo olhando Koga dormir, ela era tão linda e especial, tinha certeza que algum espertinho tinha dado em cima dela, e isso estava o tirando do sério, fazendo hora ou outra ele bufar até que sentiu uma mão em seu peito e um olhar cair sobre si.

\- Bom dia Anjão… - Koga estava com a voz rouca, o que a deixava mais sexy no olhar no geminiano e mais um pontada de ciúmes se formou. - Nossa que noite! - ela disse sorrindo.

\- É, sua noite deve ter sido ótima mesmo. - falou seco.

Koga nem percebeu a irritação do mais velho e se espreguiçou toda na cama.

\- Nossa Anjão, a gente cantou, dançou, foi ótimo, no final conseguimos deixar a Cali feliz. - continuou contando para o loiro que cada vez ficava mais irritado com a felicidade da companheira.

\- E tinha que beber tanto Tereza? - Kanon se sentou de pernas de índio na cama a olhando sério.

\- Tereza? Você nunca me chamou de Tereza? - Koga se levantou meio cambaleante e se sentou no colchão apoiando as costas na cabeceira, encarando as jades de Kanon. - Oras Anjão, você não está com ciúmes, não é? Que bobagem lindo! - ela se inclinou para colocar a mão nos joelhos de Kanon que bufou e revirou os olhos se levantando e não deixando ela o tocar.

\- Anjão? Você está bravo comigo? - ela perguntou confusa com a atitude do namorado. - Não tem porque você ficar bravo comigo.

\- Não? - Kanon se virou para olhar pra ela já alterando a voz. - Você sai com as suas amigas, fica até amanhecer fora, ainda chega aqui bêbada! O que você quer que eu ache? Legal?

\- Não é isso Kanon, não fiz nada demais, só me diverti! - Koga dizia indignada - Você também teve sua noite com os garotos.

\- Sim, só que eu fiquei aqui, na casa do Mask, sem nenhuma mulher me olhando, bebendo com eles e jogando cartas, é diferente! Porra Koga, você não tem limites!

\- Limites? Você que está saindo dos limites, não fale alto comigo, que eu não estou falando assim com você! Estamos conversando de forma civilizada, então abaixa bola!

\- Abaixa a bola? Você que abaixa sua bola, que eu não sou trouxa, tenho certeza que você aprontou naquele bar, ou você acha que eu sou idiota? - o geminiano dizia alterado.

\- Kanon por Deus, você está se ouvindo? - Koga sentia seus olhos marejarem, não podia acreditar que estava tendo sua primeira discussão com o geminiano. - Eu não fiz nada eu….

\- Eu o que Koga? Eu o que? - Kanon se abaixou para ficar cara a cara com ela. - Vamos Koga, fala, confessa a merda que você fez!

Koga engoliu em seco, sentindo as lágrimas pingarem nas suas pernas, o que fez doer no fundo do coração do geminiano - Eu nada Kanon, eu não tenho nada pra confessar, sinto muito que você não confia em mim! - Koga afastou Kanon e se levantou.

\- Onde pensa que vai? - Kanon seguiu ela com os olhos vendo que ela já estava de saída do seu quarto.

\- Eu vou pra casa! Não dá pra conversar com você assim, depois a gente conversa KANON! -

O geminiano até se assustou com a forma seca dela referir seu nome. - Isso, melhor assim! Vai embora Koga. - falou orgulhoso.

Continua…


	22. Conversa amiga

Calisto abriu os olhos devagar, parecia que seu corpo tinha adquirido uma tonelada e a enxaqueca estava insuportável.

\- Viu sua imbecil, não sabe beber, bebe leite da próxima vez. Ai que saco, odeio ficar de ressaca.

\- Que bom que acordou Mon ange, bebeu até cair de novo!?

Num rompante assustado, Calisto puxou todas as cobertas para tapar o corpo miúdo. - Camus, que faz no meu quarto?

Camus estava sentado de abrigo de moletom e cabelos soltos meios úmidos, de quem tinha acabado de se banhar, na cama da canceriana a observando e falando sériamente.

\- Ué non lembra de nada? Fiquei cuidando de você a manhã toda, Hyoga te trouxe num estado deplorável. - disse como se não fosse nada.

\- Jura? - Calisto foi relaxando o corpo e entrando mais para dentro das cobertas. - Tenho um problema de falta de memória quando bebo heheheh - riu sem graça - Aim Camus que vergonha, me perdoa.

O Aquariano sorriu contido tombando a cabeça para o lado para tentar enxergar o rosto da moça que já estava engalfinhando dentro do edredom - Essas coisas acontecem, fica tranquila.

\- Camus? - ela disse com a voz abafada pelas cobertas.

\- Hum? - arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que eu estou cheirosa e trocada? - Calisto sentiu uma pontada do estômago, um acúmulo de vergonha que já transbordava pelo seu ser. - Você me deu banho?

\- Oui! - ele disse como nada fosse.

Calisto pegou o próprio travesseiro e colocou na frente do rosto. - Que vergonhaaaaaaaaa! - Sua voz saiu abafada mais abafada.

\- Calma cherri, eu non te deixei completamente nua, ficou de roupas íntimas. - colocou a mão no que seria a perna dela fazendo um leve carinho - encarei como uma roupa de banho, non se preocupe, o importante é que você ficou melhor.

\- Uhum… - mais uma vez a voz saiu abafada. - Quero me enfiar no primeiro buraco que eu achar!

\- Non se preocupe, vamos! - ele deu um tapinha de leve em suas coxas e se levantou da cama, dando uma espreguiçada gostosa - Marie deixou seu almoço na geladeira, você precisa se alimentar! - mandou já buscando o pé dela em meio as cobertas para puxar de uma só vez!

x.x.x.x.x

Após deixar gêmeos, Koga foi subindo as escadarias até virgem, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, por mais que quisesse controlar, ao chegar no quinto templo, Marin estava sentada nas escadarias de mármore, com as costas apoiadas na estátua de Leão, logo na entrada, lia um livro, porém interrompeu ao ouvir o choro contido da amiga, olhou preocupada e correu até ela. - O que aconteceu?

A virginiana fungou, não queria preocupar ninguém, mas ao ver o semblante da japonesa percebeu que isso já era tarde para acontecer, secou alguns resquícios de lágrimas do rosto e olhou para Marin - É que…. - baixou o olhar envergonhada o que a Amazona percebeu.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte - ficou ao lado da virginiana, passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela - A gente entra, e você me conta o que está acontecendo, o Aiolia não está, então, podemos conversar a vontade. Pode ser? - sorriu para passar confiança para a outra que apenas assentiu com um menear de cabeça e juntas foram para a área privativa do Templo de Leão.

A japonesa conduziu a virginiana até a sala onde sentaram no grande sofá de cor cinza chumbo, Koga esqueceu um pouco sua tristeza e percorreu com os olhos o ambiente, como em Virgem e Gêmeos, era espaçosa, porém simples, além do sofá, tinha uma mesinha de centro, em um dos cantos tinha uma pequena estante com alguns livros e, em outro canto alguns vasos com algumas folhagens, estava achando tudo lindo, mas um barulho estranho fez Koga despertar da observação que fazia e envergonhada levou uma das mãos até sua face e a outra sobre a barriga tentando inutilmente abafar o ronco de seu estômago.

\- D-desculpa - disse cada vez mais envergonhada.

Marin gargalhou alto achando graça da vergonha da amiga - Não precisa pedir desculpas, peraí que vou pedir pro Garan esquentar o almoço para você comer.

\- N-não precisa…

\- Como não? Deixa de ser boba menina, já volto!

Minutos depois Marin voltou, sentou novamente ao lado da amiga - Daqui uns minutinhos estará pronto.

\- Tá bom, não queria dar trabalho

\- Mas não é trabalho algum Koga, agora vá lá lavar o rosto pra ir almoçar, me encontre na cozinha.

A brasileira fez o que a pisciana pediu, após voltar do banheiro foi até a cozinha onde a mesa já estava posta, Marin e Garan a esperavam, ela sentou à mesa e agradeceu o servo, sem antes achar o máximo poder conhecê-lo, mas sua tristeza era tanta que não conseguiu expor sua felicidade de fã, agradeceu e comeu a refeição em silêncio, Marin ficou a observando preocupada pois hora ou outra a negra deixava uma lágrima fujona cair.

Após o almoço, Marin e Koga voltaram para a sala, a virginiana suspirou fundo, virou de frente para a Amazona e começou a falar tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior até chegar na briga com Kanon. Marin ouviu atenta, por horas apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente, provavelmente em desagrado com as atitudes do geminiano e de Máscara da Morte. - Esses homens - passou a mão no rosto num gesto nervoso - Eu tive muito problema por causa do ciúmes do Olia, brigamos muitas vezes, mas aos poucos eu o domei.

\- O que mais me deixou triste - Koga fungou - É que ele já saiu me acusando, não é porque eu saí com minhas amigas que iria traí-lo, ele pensa que sou uma adolescente! - cerrou os punhos - Devia ter dado um tapa na cara dele pra deixar de ser idiota.

\- Calma Koga, não adianta fazer nada com a cabeça quente, vai pra casa, esfria a cabeça e depois vocês conversam.

\- É, você tem razão

I

A conversa das duas foi interrompida com a chegada de Aiolia, ele sentou ao lado da Marin e deu um selinho em seus lábios e quando olhou para Koga e viu o semblante entristecido dela só olhou de soslaio para a namorada que lhe falou via cosmo: "Depois te explico"

\- Olá Koga - esticou a mão para que ela pusesse a dela, e assim que o fez, deu um beijo no dorso.

\- Olá - respondeu timidamente, olhou para o casal e depois para os lados - Eu já vou indo…

\- Já? - Marin falou - Fica mais um pouco!

\- Não, eu já vou mesmo, depois falamos e obrigada - falou e se levantou - Tchau!

A virginiana se dirigiu à saída sob o olhar da Amazona e quando a perdeu de vista, se virou para o leonino. - Ela e Kanon brigaram, ele teve um acesso de ciúmes por ela ter saído com as amigas e ter enchido a cara.

Aiolia abaixou a cabeça e balançou a cabeça - Acho que preciso dar uns conselhos para ele.

\- Aproveita e faz o mesmo com o Máscara da Morte

\- Por quê? O que foi que ele fez?

E assim, Marin contou para Aiolia tudo o que Koga havia dito.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois que a canceriana terminou de almoçar ela voltou para o seu quarto, mais uma vez não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair de lá. Entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes trancando a porta, a seguir, ficou se encarando no espelho, passando os dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto como se tivesse tentando decifrar algo, sentiu aquela pontadinha dolorida no peito e não conseguiu mais segurar o pranto.

Apoiou as costas no gabinete da pia e deixou-se cair no chão, segurando a cabeça deixando as lágrimas tombarem no chão.

O que eu fiz de errado? - falava para si com a voz chorosa colocando a cabeça entre as pernas flexionadas, deixando as lágrimas rolarem mais um pouco. - Porque isso está acontecendo comigo?

Não aguentou acabou deitando de cócoras no chão se encolhendo toda. - Eu quero voltar pra casa….. - pediu tapando os olhos com as mãos e se entregando a tristeza.

x.x.x.x.x

Já passava das duas da tarde quando Milo acordou, ele estava confuso, olhou para todos os lados tentando se lembrar onde estava, que dia era, até que sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, ao olhar, viu Luisa dormindo tranquilamente e as lembranças do que tinha acontecido logo lhe vieram à mente, ele retira seu braço delicadamente o que faz com que ela resmungasse e se virasse na cama. O dourado levantou e foi até o banheiro e quando retornou sentou na beirada da cama e ficou observando Luísa, e ali lembrou o dia que ela chegou no Santuário, quando ela recusou em ir para escorpião, as conversas, quando foi presa e a declaração que fez delirando, o luau, acontecimentos que pareciam tão distantes, mas aconteceu a pouco mais de um mês, definitivamente, Luisa havia chegado e aos poucos foi lhe conquistando. Milo estava apaixonado pela castanha, queria se declarar, assumir um compromisso, mas devido a vida que levava como guerreiro, sente uma grande dificuldade em se abrir dessa maneira.

Luisa se remexeu na cama e fez com que despertasse de seus pensamentos, ela ainda de olhos fechados fez uma enorme careta e levou a mão até a cabeça - Aiiiii, parece que minha cabeça vai explodir - tentou abrir os olhos, mas a dor foi tão forte que voltou a fechá-los - Inferno, por que fui beber desse jeito?

\- Toma esse remédio Lu - Milo que tinha levantado para pegar um comprimido, agora estava em pé ao lado da cama segurando o remédio em uma mão e um copo com água em outra.

A castanha com muito custo conseguiu sentar e tomar o comprimido - Obrigada! - agradeceu enquanto devolvia o copo. Luísa sentia seu corpo todo pesado, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

Milo sentou a seu lado e fez com que ela depositasse a cabeça em seu ombro - Daqui a pouco passa, meu anjo!

A escorpiana ao ouvir a forma com que ele se referiu esqueceu sua dor e abriu os olhos, voltou a sentar e o encarou, confusa.

\- O que foi? - o dourado perguntou achando graça da cara dela

\- Não é nada, é que estranhei a maneira que tu me chamou - ela suspirou fundo - Achei que você iria ficar irritado por ter chegado do jeito que cheguei.

Milo ficou sério, estava tentando postergar aquele assunto, não queria se indispor com ela, claro que estava enciumado, ainda mais imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido no bar com ela no estado que havia chegado, fora no que poderia ter acontecido, afinal elas não avisaram onde estavam, ele tinha ficado preocupado, de fato, mas já que ela havia tocado no assunto, achou melhor colocar os pingos nos is. Suspirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos dela - Lu, quero que seja bem sincera comigo - viu ela adotar um semblante preocupado, desviou o olhar para tentar achar as palavras certas para o que iria perguntar, mas depois de alguns segundos achou melhor ir direto ao ponto - Aconteceu algo naquele bar? Digo, você ficou com outro homem?

A castanha imediatamente fechou mais o semblante, se ofendeu com a pergunta do dourado - Quem tu acha que sou Milo? Acha mesmo que sou desse tipo de mulher que fala pra um homem que o ama e depois fica dando bola para todo os homens da face da Terra? - ela respirou para tentar coordenar os pensamentos - Sei que exagerei na bebida, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha perdido controle sobre meus atos, não sou uma qualquer Milo - sentia suas bochechas queimarem, sabia que deveria estar vermelha, mas era de raiva.

Detestava que duvidassem de si por isso, esqueceu a dor na cabeça, se ergueu da cama e já estava prestes a sair do quarto quando sentiu Milo segurar seu pulso puxando seu corpo e sentando-a novamente na cama.

Dessa vez você não vai fugir da conversa - falou com um semblante sério - Primeiramente: fugir desse jeito é infantilidade e covardia, segundamente: não estou te acusando, apenas fiz uma pergunta e não tem porque você ficar tão agressiva desse jeito. - ele voltou a respirar para tentar manter o controle - Sim, fiquei com ciúmes, mas também fiquei preocupado, você viu a hora que chegaram aqui? Vocês saíram e não disseram onde estavam, e se tivesse acontecido algo?

A escorpiana baixou o rosto, sim, se auto detestava por ter essas atitudes infantis, mas foi a última pergunta de Milo que fez com que percebesse que realmente haviam sido imprudentes, respirou fundo e voltou a fitá-lo - Me desculpe, tu tem razão, mas estávamos tão empenhadas em querer ajudar a Cali que não pensamos nas consequências, desculpa também pelo meu acesso de raiva, mas é que detesto que duvidem de mim. - parou por um instante, se aproximou mais dele, ficou de joelhos e com uma das mãos, acariciou o rosto moreno do dourado - Milo, se tu soubesse que eu te amo desde que me entendo por gente, pode vir todos os homens da face da Terra querendo algo, mas te garanto que nenhum deles será capaz de representar algo pra mim - deu um riso nervoso, tinha grande dificuldade em expressar suas emoções - Não precisa ter ciúmes porque tu sempre foi único para mim, tu sempre foi parte de um sonho e agora que estou aqui, vivendo tudo que sempre sonhei, não colocaria tudo fora por causa de uma noitada - desviou o rosto

Milo depositou sua mão sobre a dela, que ainda acariciava seu rosto, ficou envaidecido com tudo o que ouviu, mas não de uma maneira convencida e sim, porque jamais pensou em ouvir isso um dia de alguém, então num rompante a abraçou, após alguns minutos assim, afastou-se e a beijou, um beijo terno, cheio de paixão que demonstrava tudo o que tinha em seu âmago, afastou-se quando lhes faltou o ar, alisou o rosto feminino.

Luisa naquele momento achou que a tão esperada declaração dele viria, mas não foi o que aconteceu, o dourado se levantou e chamou para irem almoçar o que a deixou decepcionada.

x.x.x.x.x

\- Tu veio até mia casa para ficar mudo Kanon? - Máscara da Morte estava sentado juntamente com o geminiano no balcão da cozinha. Não fazia muito tempo que Kanon sem a mínima vontade de ficar ouvindo sermões de seu irmão mais velho, subiu até a quarta casa, pois sabia que o canceriano não ia ficar julgando suas atitudes até mesmo porque em questões do coração ele era discreto.

\- Me serve uma breja então carcamano.

\- Ok. - assim que o grisalho os serviu sentiu um cosmo familiar pedir permissão para entrar na sua casa. - Parece que hoje é dia de receber visitas - ele logo pega outra cerveja na geladeira e alguns petiscos.

\- E aí cavaleiros do mal posso entrar? - Aiolia dizia enquanto descia as escadas para ala residencial.

\- E aí Leão, quanto tempo? - Kanon cumprimentava o loiro desanimado - nem apareceu na jogatina de ontem.

\- Ah sabe como é, fiquei com minha Águia e a noite foi ótima, preferi ela que ficar com um monte de marmanjos bêbados, ahahahah!

\- Faz tempo que non me visita vizinho que devo a honra - Máscara acendeu um cigarro com o próprio dedo.

Aiolia ficou alguns segundos mudo procurando as palavras, Kanon e Máscara eram osso duro de roer, odiavam falar sobre eles mesmos, Máscara era um bom conselheiro mas quando se trata dele entra no primeiro buraco se escondendo igualmente seu patrono, já Kanon era um poço de orgulho, não seria uma conversa fácil.

Então o leonino olhou para Kanon que aguardava ele se pronunciar, coçou os cabelos da nuca, por Athena, que missão!

\- Ahm, sabe o que é, Kanon….. Koga acabou de prosear com Marin lá em casa e acabou contando sobre o que aconteceu com vocês agora pouco.

\- Ela o que ? Não acredito que ela fica espalhando por aí sobre o que acontece no nosso relacionamento - o geminiano franziu os lábios ficando nervoso, tomou um bom gole de cerveja no gargalo e negativou com a cabeça - Ela é surpreendente - disse cínico

Aiolia tinha que explicar melhor a situação senão o Marina ia tirar suas conclusões e ele de vez de ajudar pioraria tudo! - Kanon, escuta ! Ela não saiu fofocando sobre vocês não! Não é nada disso.

\- Então o que foi que aconteceu Leão? - perguntou de forma estúpida.

Aiolia por mais bondoso que fosse não tinha sangue de barata e engoliu a atitude do geminiano bem torto.

\- Olha aqui Kanon! Para de ser babaca e me escuta! Ela apareceu na minha casa aos prantos, Marin ficou comovida e fez ela desabafar porque ela estava péssima, ao contrário que vc pensa ela não saiu querendo falar mal de você, aliás nem mal ela falou, mas está muito triste, aliás outra que está triste de cortar o coração é Calisto, você não se cansa de fazer merda com ela? - olhou para os olhos claríssimos do italiano que na hora os estreitou, já previa que ia sobrar pra ele também! - Cara qual é a sua? Se não gosta dela deixa-a em paz!

\- Da mia vida cuido io - disse como se não fosse nada.

\- Só que tá cuidando bem mal né? Cara ela está apaixonada por você? Apaixonada, sabia?

Máscara da Morte se incomodou com as palavras do leonino mas não respondeu nada.

\- Quanto a você Kanon? Vai perder a Koga por ciúmes como eu quase perdi a Marin? Lembra como eu era possessivo e sufocava ela?

Kanon soltou um risinho se divertindo com a lembrança - Até ela te dar um pé na bunda e você ficar chorando por todos os cantos do Santuário.

\- Pois é Kanon, pois é! Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida, ficar sem ela fazia meu coração ficar em frangalhos pois eu sabia, aliás eu sei, que ela é a mulher da minha vida e eu por machismo quase perdi minha cara metade!

Kanon voltou seu olhar para a garrafa de cerveja já vazia girando-a com os dedos, suspirou vencido - Eu sinto que ela é também a mulher da minha vida.

\- Então por que brigou com ela cara? - Aiolia apontou a saída da casa olhando o geminiano - A garota está inconsolável, eu até avisei o Buda e ele vai entoar uns mantras calmantes pra ver se ela dorme um pouco!

\- Tsc… vocês sabem como sou, quando fico nervoso acabo falando mais que devia, não consigo me controlar.

\- Então aprenda a controlar esses nervos senão quem vai tomar o pé na bunda é você! - O leonino colocou a mão no ombro do mais velho - aproveita Kanon, aproveita a oportunidade que a vida te deu! Vai lá mais tarde COM CALMA e conversa com ela, pede desculpas.

\- Sei não Olia, ela deve estar com raiva de mim! - disse chateado.

\- Oras, deixa ela te bater, depois agarra ela é da um beijo - o leonino disse divertido.

\- ahahahah ela vai me machucar, a moça tem a mão pesada!

\- E você Câncer? Vai ficar se escondendo quanto tempo, até ela te esquecer e achar quem cuide dela direito? Ela já teve pretendentes aqui no Santuário se você não se mexer a fila vai andar!

O canceriano tragou o cigarro jogando a farta fumaça para o alto, depois massageou a ponte do nariz, Kanon até achou que os olhos dele se marejaram mas talvez fosse impressão, ele jamais ia se expor assim. - Io tenho que confessar uma coisa, non consigo guardar mais!

\- Por que eu acho que não vou gostar nada do que vou ouvir? - Aiolia disse assustado. Quando o canceriano resolvia se abrir é porque era treta, das grandes.

Máscara da Morte foi até seu bar, pegando três copos de Whisky e servindo os companheiros de arma - O assunto é pesado, vamos precisar de uma bebida mais forte.

Assim, o canceriano contou sobre a mentira que plantou no dia que se deitou com Calisto e que não sabia como consertar toda história, confessou estar gostando dela de verdade, mas não queria começar uma história baseada numa grande mentira.

Kanon é Aiolia se olhavam enquanto ele contava o ocorrido, realmente ele estava lascado e seria difícil sair dessa.

\- Bem, Mask.., - Aiolia pigarreou - Eu nunca passei por isso então não sei bem como te aconselhar, única coisa que posso te dizer é que a verdade sempre vem à tona e é melhor que ela venha da sua boca do que de qualquer outro.

\- … e o tempo cura todos os males - Kanon completou.

Os três ficaram mudos, até o silêncio se quebrou com as palavras alegres do leonino. - Eu também tenho que contar um segredo! - disse mostrando todos os dentes num sorriso largo.

\- Ahahahah lá vem! - Máscara da Morte disse sorrindo com a felicidade contagiante do mais novo.

\- Pedi Marin em casamento! E ela aceitou!

\- Porraaaa! Parabénssss! - Kanon se levantou dando um abraço de urso em Aiolia!

\- Felicidade ao casal! - Mask também abraçou o leonino dando tapas fortes nas costas dele.

\- E tem mais!

\- Vou ser titio? - Mask disse assustado colocando a mão no peito!

\- Hahahahahaha, ainda não meu caro amigo! Mas…., vocês serão meus padrinhos junto com Calisto e Koga.

\- O QUÊ? - os dois disseram em uníssono.

\- Isso mesmo! - Aiolia disse fechando os olhos fingindo desprezo - então camaradas vocês se virem pra se conciliar porque eu quero meu casamento perfeito e todo mundo feliz! - o leonino já ia se despedindo e saindo da ala residencial - Se virem!

Máscara e Kanon se entreolharam, suspiraram e deram um último gole na bebida ao mesmo tempo.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto finalmente conseguiu se recompor, se olhou de novo no espelho observando a grande bolsa que se formou embaixo dos olhos, quanto tempo ficou lá chorando? Mas até que agora sentia o coração mais leve mas não menos confuso.

Voltou para seu quarto que estava uma zona pra variar, pensou em se jogar novamente nas cobertas e talvez achar algum programa bobo na tv para passar o tempo, mas eis que ela teve uma grande idéia.

\- Hummm, ……. - estreitou os olhos castanhos, como se tivesse uma grande missão pela frente. - Já sei…. heheheheh - riu chacoalhando os ombros, o sorriso quase maldoso foi desenhado em seus lábios

Saiu de seu quarto como fosse um foguete, cruzou com Marie que estava tricotando alguma coisa e Camus que jogava uma partida de xadrez contra ele mesmo, quem será que estava ganhando? Enfim…

\- Onde você vai mocinha? - Marie parou o que estava fazendo pois percebeu a invasão em sua cozinha. - Calisto, pelo amor dos deuses! - Marie levantou da cadeira num pulo, ao ouvir já algumas panelas batendo.

Camus suspirou pois sabia que com Calisto na cozinha, Marie jamais ia deixá-lo em paz até ele tira-la de lá!

Marie e Camus foram até o recinto, os dois ficaram escondidos atrás do batente da porta só com os olhos aparecendo, os do aquariano arregalaram ao ver a canceriana discursando com o além, ela estava brigando com ela mesma?

\- Você quer namorar comigo? - ela falava para si.

\- Óbvio que não, quem iria querer namorar uma tonta como você - a castanha respondia com a voz grossa usando uma colher de pau como microfone, pegando uma lata de leite condensado que roubou da dispensa de gêmeos.

\- Não sabia que tinha leite condensado aqui Camyu, você nem gosta de doces - Marie disse sussurrando para o ruivo que olhou para ela e apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Eu nunca, nunca deveria ter me entregado pra ele, aquele ogro, Sebastião falsificado - Calisto já choramingava enquanto mexia o doce na panela, pegando um punhado de chocolate em pó., que deixou cair metade na bancada - fungava, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, porém para o assombro dos dois escondidos, ela começou a rir histericamente jogando a cabeça para trás sem deixar de mexer o doce, que caiu um bocado para fora da panela, enchendo o fogão de melado.

\- Seu babaca, devia ter visto sua cara quando a Koga te dirou de lá, imbecil, ahahahahahah! Babaca, eu te odeio tanto! ahahahahah - ria, tentou limpar o fogão com um paninho branco todo bordado, e acabou queimando nas chamas uma parte

Os olhos amarelos da serva franziram e a boca entreabriu. - Mon petit, será que não era uma boa hora pedir pro Saga emprestar o remedinho dele? Ela está descompensada! Ela vai acabar com a minha COZINHA!!! - rosnou mas ainda sussurrando.

Calisto de repente ficou séria, mexendo ainda mais o doce que já estava chegando na consistência que queria. - Tsc, quem eu quero enganar…., seu semblante ficou triste, não chorou, mas sua aura perdeu toda cor.

Pegou o doce colocou numa tigela e uma colherzinha, e foi andando calmamente para fora da cozinha, passando pelos dois anfitriões. Ela soprou o doce quente e sorriu.

\- Vocês querem brigadeiro? - sorrindo de forma serena e leve.

Os dois se olharam e negativaram. - Cancerianos…..

x.x.x.x.x

Após almoçar em Escorpião, Luisa desceu até Touro, ainda estava chateada pelo escorpiano não ter se declarado, mas iria tentar deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente, mas era inevitável pensar se Milo um dia o faria. Assim que chegou na área privativa da Segunda Casa, se dirigiu até a cozinha para fazer seu chimarrão e acabou encontrando D.Maria que terminava de ajeitar algumas coisas.

\- Ué!? A senhora não foi ainda? Anda trabalhando demais! - falou preocupada porque de fato, a serva de Touro ia muito além de seu horário.

D. Maria era uma senhora na faixa dos cinquenta anos, baixinha, rechonchuda, com a pele parda, já com as marcas da idade, os cabelos preto já tinham algumas mechas branca, era alguém que estava sempre sorrindo, era gentil com todo mundo. - Minha filha, eu só estou terminando algumas coisas e já vou. - respondeu com seu característico sorriso enquanto limpava as mãos no avental que usava na cintura.

A escorpiana sorriu de volta e foi colocar a água na chaleira para aquecer - Eu me preocupo da senhora fazer tudo sozinha e ficar até tarde aqui, se ao menos me deixasse ajudar….

Luisa, eu faço porque gosto, me deixa feliz poder cuidar de vocês.

Tá bem então - a castanha suspirou - Não vou mais insistir - foi aprontar a erva na cuia e sentou-se à mesa, colocou o cotovelo sobre essa e apoiou o queixo na mão - Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Claro que sim! - a senhorinha respondeu já sentando em frente de Luísa.

A senhora trabalha aqui no Santuário desde quando?

Desde quando Aldebaran chegou, quando mestre Shion descobriu onde estariam os novos portadores das armaduras douradas, solicitou que fossem chamados servos dos países natal dos meninos, para eles se ambientarem melhor, sabe? - a escorpiana só balançava a cabeça que sim - Na época, eu já morava aqui há algum tempo, vim para Grécia com meu marido e nosso filho, mas... - D. Maria adotou um semblante triste e melancólico - Um ano depois que chegamos aqui, perdi os dois num acidente - a jovem senhora limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto e Luisa colocou a mão em frente a boca, tinha os olhos arregalados pela declaração da serva de Touro - Quando isso aconteceu, pensei em voltar ao Brasil, foi então que descobri esse serviço e ao saber do que se tratava aceitei. - voltou a levantar para desligar a chaleira que já estava chiando - De maneira alguma quis substituir meu filho, mas quando cheguei aqui e vi aquele meninão com cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um sorriso largo, me apaixonei e passei a criá-lo como filho.

A castanha ouviu tudo atentamente, jamais imaginou que D. Maria tivesse um passado tão triste assim, levantou e a abraçou - A senhora é uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma vencedora, sinto muito por sua perda….

-Sabe filha, nunca vou esquecê-los, mas o tempo é nosso melhor amigo e sabe suavizar nossas dores. A prosa tá muito boa, mas eu preciso ir agora. - levantou, tirou o avental, pegou sua bolsa, se despediu da escorpiana e saiu deixando-a tomando seu chimarrão e provavelmente pensando em suas palavras.

x.x.x.x.x

Shion escrevia em seus pergaminhos parando de tempos e tempos ficando com o olhar perdido. Após ter criado um vínculo com as garotas usando seu cosmo nos colares era inevitável sentir nestes últimos dias elas aflitas, não queria se intrometer pois eram três mulheres adultas e vacinadas porém não era só aflição que ele sentia nesse mesmo dia e sim uma tristeza profunda vindo do pequenino cosmo da virginiana.

Levantou da cadeira e foi até a grande janela de seu escritório onde era possível enxergar as doze casa. Pousou os dedos no cavanhaque bem aparado massageando a área. - O que será que estão aprontando meus filhos? - Shion ficou pensando na melhor forma de agir, não queria ser indiscreto, mas o sentimento estava tão forte e latente que estava o incomodando. O ariano teve uma idéia, juntou os livros e cadernos os guardando em seu armário e rumou para fora da sala

x.x.x.x.x

\- Pois não Shion, entre? - Saori estava sentada em posição de lótus numa pequena sala bem decorada, ali era o lugar que ela meditava pelo bem dos seres humanos emanando seu cosmo cálido e amoroso.

\- Boa tarde Athena, desculpe interrompê-la mas a algo que vem me incomodando e resolvi compartilhar com a senhorita.

\- Claro, entre Shion! Diana, por favor nos traga um chá! - a serva pessoal da deusa fez-lhe uma reverência e saiu do recinto. Assim os olhos azuis da deusa seguiu o Grande Mestre até ele sentar na mesma posição só que de frente a ela, assim que o fez ela pousou a mão em seu joelho fazendo um carinho tímido - Em que posso lhe ajudar mestre?

\- É sobre as garotas minha deusa…. - Assim o loiro contou tudo que estava sentindo, contou sobre os colares que foi muito bem recebido pela deusa e pediu ajuda da deusa para que ela intercedesse da melhor forma.

\- Entendo Shion, acho que já sei o que está ocorrendo, bem , amanhã após meu desjejum vou entender melhor o que está havendo, não se preocupe.

\- Seu otimismo é o que me motiva minha deusa, gratidão! O ariano juntou as duas palmas da mão em prece e curvou o corpo para frente. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa sabe que pode me chamar!

\- Sei sim meu querido Mestre, mas não se preocupe.

Continua...


	23. Sensatez

No dia seguinte….

\- Bah, não sei porque eles insistem em fazer a gente treinar. - Luísa dizia se alongando, enquanto Koga desanimada arrumava as sapatilhas gregas e Calisto bebericava uma garrafa d'água esparramada de barriga para cima na arquibancada - Ué gurias, que falta de ânimo é esse? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Os olhos da escorpiana se estreitaram. Será que estaria de fora de algum assunto?

\- Da minha parte tudo igual, Lu. - Calisto entregou outra garrafinha d'água para a amiga e logo depois sem pedir licença se deitou com a cabeça no colo de Koga. Se a virginiana estivesse bem já teria dado um belo empurrão na amiga folgada, mas estava tão apática que parecia que nem tinha percebido.

\- Koga? Está tudo bem? Está com uma cara péssima desde que chegou, distraída, desanimada. - a escorpiana continuou sentando ao seu lado no banco da arquibancada.

A negra, sem tirar os olhos da arena, passou a mão na nuca apertando de leve o ombro tenso enquanto com a outra mão fazia um cafuné nos cabelos da canceriana que a olhava debaixo.

\- Ontem… eu e Kanon brigamos. - disse triste. - Ele disse com todas as palavras que não confia em mim, acha que eu fiquei com alguém no bar da praia, acreditam?!

Calisto ergueu o corpo abismada - Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso? Que maluco! Credo meninas, será que todos eles são assim? - terminou irritada cruzando os braços ficando emburrada - Que raiva viu?!

\- Nossa Ko, não dá pra acreditar, ele parecia tão apaixonado… - Luisa ficou inconformada.

\- Mas acho que esse é problema dele, é apaixonado demais e controlador demais, mas eu Tereza Koga não admito! - Koga ficou subitamente irritada.

\- É isso aí amiga, sou sua fã! - Calisto disse sorrindo para amiga

"Luísa, Koga, Calisto? Quero que venham imediatamente ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, estou aguardando vocês no salão principal"

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - As três gritaram em uníssono

\- Vocês escutaram o mesmo que eu? - Luísa desesperada segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

\- Eu morri de verdade dessa vez? Estou escutando as vozes das almas penadas. - Koga abraçou Calisto no mesmo segundo.

\- Minha Nossa Senhora do Perpétuo Socorro, eu sou muito nova ainda! - a canceriana rezava olhando para o céu!

\- Gente, vocês perceberam que a Nossa senhora tem a voz igualzinha da Saori? - Luísa tirou a mão dos tímpanos encarando os olhos assustados das amigas.

\- Meninas o que aconteceu?? - Seiya apareceu pulando uma distância anormal os níveis da arquibancada até parar de frente às três.

\- Nossa isso foi massa! - Calisto disse quase se esquecendo do ocorrido.

\- Se-Seiya a voz da Saori ap-pareceu na nossa ca-cabeça ao mesmo tempo! - Luísa dizia gaguejando de pavor.

\- Ela conversou com vocês por telepatia - o Cavaleiro de Dragão aparece mais atrás, falando da forma pedagógica usual dele. - Athena não pode ficar caminhando por aí então, usa da sua telepatia para conversar conosco.

\- Ahnnn, agora a gente entendeu - Koga disse mais aliviada, respirando novamente - Bom então devemos fazer o que ela pediu, encontrar com ela no Décimo Terceiro Templo. - As outras duas assentiram.

\- Antes garotas - Shiryu fez um pare com a mão - Não sei se estão sabendo que o parque de diversão foi montado na rua da praia, abrirá neste final de semana.

\- Ai que legal! Amo parque de diversão! - Luísa disse animada!

\- Nós também gostamos, a gente faz até rodízio de cavaleiros pra todo mundo conseguir ir - as três sorriram uma para as outras. - eu levarei Shunrei, ela quer muito conhecer vocês! Então queria saber se posso contar com vocês?

\- Mas é claro! Vamos amar conhecê-la! - Koga se animou um pouco mais, pois achava a personagem uma graça!

E assim as três se despediram pegando a trilha para as doze casas, o que elas não contavam é que os dois irmãos gêmeos estariam na mesma trilha indo em direção à arena.

\- Koga? - Kanon a avistou e parou de caminhar.

\- Parece brincadeira! - a virginiana murmurou irritada ao avistar o namorado se aproximar, parecia estar encabulado.

\- Calma Ko, não fica nervosa. - Calisto disse prevendo uma discussão.

\- Eu nervosa? Eu não estou estou nervosa, eu estou ótima, calma, plena! - a virginiana estava claramente com fogo nos olhos.

\- Tô vendo - Luísa olhou para Calisto, as duas ficaram preocupadas com a reação da amiga.

Os irmãos gêmeos logo toparam com as três, Saga sempre muito gentil cumprimentou todas e Kanon apenas assentiu sem deixar de tirar os olhos de Koga.

Saga percebendo a saia justa do irmão, puxou conversa com Luísa e Calisto, ele sabia ser muito envolvente e charmoso quando queria. Já os dois namorados não abriram a boca, os três não sabiam o que fazer para melhorar o clima, até que o Marina tomou coragem e chamou por ela.

\- Bombom, podemos conversar? - disse sério, mas com semblante relaxado, estava óbvio que ele queria erguer a bandeira branca de paz, porém o tiro saiu pela culatra.

\- Sinto muito KANON. - Mais uma vez ela referiu-se a ele de forma ríspida. - Mas Atena nos chamou para uma reunião imediatamente, bom treino! - disse encerrando o assunto, a morena olhou para as amigas que estavam constrangidas pela situação. - Vamos meninas, Atena não pode esperar!

Saiu a passos duros passando reto pelo loiro que ficou a ver navios, Luísa olhou para ele e sorriu triste, Calisto colocou a mão em seu ombro. - Dá um tempinho pra ela Kanon, ela ainda está muito chateada.

\- Vocês vão se acertar, temos certeza - Luísa completou otimista sorrindo triste.

O geminiano mais novo suspirou olhando sua bela morena se distanciar. - Tomara garotas, tomara….

x.x.x.x.x

\- Que bom ver vocês novamente meninas!!! - Saori tentou abraçar as três ao mesmo tempo, mas não obteve sucesso por causa de seus braços curtos, o que arrancou risos das quatro mulheres. - Me digam como vocês estão? - ela perguntou com seu característico sorriso gentil - Faz dias que não nos vemos e nem nos falamos - falou enquanto se dirigia para a saída do grande templo, parou no meio do caminho, se voltou para as amigas - Me sigam, por favor!

As três brasileiras o fizeram sem questionar, Saori abriu uma grande porta de madeira maciça e as mulheres seguiram por ele em completo silêncio, claro que elas reparavam em cada detalhe daquele magnífico edifício milenar, até que, chegaram em outra porta que logo adentraram, lá dentro a deusa se sentou em uma das cadeiras e se serviu de uma xícara de chá, enquanto apontava as cadeiras vazias para Luisa, Koga e Calisto que sentaram logo em seguida, as amigas se entreolharam porque nunca tinham visto Saori com um semblante tão sério e isso as preocupou, mas logo suavizaram a expressão com a deidade lhes entregando uma xícara de chá para cada.

\- Meninas….- a deusa começou a falar um pouco mais tranquila mas não menos séria, percebendo que elas estavam preocupadas, ela se sentou novamente e arrumou sua xícara no pires, colocou as duas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o tampo da mesa e encarou as três - Eu as chamei aqui porque sinto que há algo de errado acontecendo com vocês - ela olhou para cada uma das mulheres à sua frente para então continuar - Por que vocês estão tristes? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? - achou melhor ser direta na pergunta.

Koga e Calisto se olharam e depois baixaram a cabeça, já Luisa apoiou o queixo sobre a mão e ficou com o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer da sala.

\- Bom…- a canceriana tomou a frente mas sem muita coragem de ficar encarando a deusa, pegou todo o cabelo comprido e jogou para um lado do corpo de forma ansiosa - Você sabe que sempre fomos fãs de vocês - viu a Saori assentir que sim com um menear de cabeça - Sempre fantasiamos coisas se vocês existissem, inclusive… - Calisto sentiu a boca secar, olhou para as amigas, suspirou fundo e continuou: - sonhavamos com alguns romances, então, quando chegamos aqui e começamos a nos envolver com seus cavaleiros, algumas coisas deram errado. - a canceriana baixou o rosto olhando para própria xícara.

\- Calisto - Saori cortou Koga que já iria complementar a fala da amiga - Ouçam bem o que vou dizer, mas antes quero que saibam que não estou defendendo ninguém - as três assentiram - Gostaria que abrissem a cabeça e tentem entendê-los, toda essa vida normal que hoje vivemos é novo para eles, meus meninos não tiveram uma vida normal como a de vocês, desde a tenra idade tiveram que lidar com coisas muito pesadas, e tiveram que amadurecer precocemente. - As três amigas se entreolharam ouvindo Saori continuar - Estudar, se relacionar afetivamente, viver uma vida comum, por mais que eles tentem é difícil com a carga que levam, eles são seres humanos, assim como vocês, então cometeram e irão cometer muitos erros. - Saori tomou mais um gole de seu chá - Eles são guerreiros espetaculares, mas estão aprendendo a ser humanos e para piorar, alguns trazem uma grande culpa por seus atos do passado - a deusa lançou um olhar significativo para Calisto e Koga que entenderam muito bem onde ela queria chegar.

\- Saori - foi Koga quem começou a falar dessa vez - Eu entendo perfeitamente tudo isso, mas Kanon foi muito infantil, duvidou de minha lealdade, foi duro com as palavras - parou ao sentir os olhos ametistas encherem de lágrimas - doeu muito… - disse por fim.

\- E o Mask? - Calisto continuou bufando e batendo a mão na mesa quase deixando todo o conteúdo da xícara cair - Ops, - ela olhou envergonhada para a deusa, que engoliu o riso e pediu com a mão que deixasse pra lá e continuasse. - Foi grosseiro desde a primeira vez, me feriu muito, literalmente…., - olhou para a deusa ainda com vergonha - me desculpa falar isso, mas estou com muita raiva dele e não sei se consigo entender! - cruzou os braços e fez um bico infantil.

Luisa olhou compadecida para as amigas, imaginou como deveria estar sendo difícil para elas, mas diferente delas, estava triste por não saber como andava a sua dimensão e principalmente não poder dar notícias aos pais, sentia sua alma sair do corpo só de imaginar neles tristes e desesperados. - Sabe Saori, eu ando triste porque estou muito preocupada com meus pais, não sei o que está acontecendo lá na nossa dimensão - deu um sorriso entristecido - Só queria uma maneira de avisá-lo que estou viva, que estou bem….

A deusa sorriu, ela sentia que Luisa ainda tinha dúvidas que Milo a amava, mas como a escorpiana não tinha tocado no assunto, achou melhor não falar nada - Querida, logo estaremos encontrando as respostas que estamos procurando, Saga e Kanon estão dia e noite a procura de respostas e vocês poderão fazer isso, colocou a mão sobre a de Luísa.

Luísa nada disse, apenas voltou a fitar um ponto qualquer da parede, sem saber o que pensar.

\- Meninas…- deusa falou, já se erguendo da cadeira - Vou precisar ir agora, quero que pensem com carinho nas minhas palavras, que para toda ação tem uma reação e que tudo na vida tem dois lados da moeda, bom - sorriu para as três dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada uma - fiquem a vontade, quero que pensem com carinho nas minhas palavras, com licença. - a deusa sorriu para as três e saiu do recinto.

Assim que a porta se fechou Calisto enrugou ainda mais o bico. - Era só o que faltava, eu ter compaixão por aquele carcamano, ogro, imbecil! - disse entre dentes - Eu não tenho nada a ver com a culpa dele, me desculpa se eu estou sendo ruim, mas não justifica.

\- Eu até entendo onde Athena queria chegar com tudo o que ela disse sobre eles estarem aprendendo a viver e tal, mas também não entendo a atitude do Anjão - Koga olhou para canceriana como quem diz, "tamo junto!"

Luisa apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Aqueles dois cavaleiros teriam uma batalha das grandes pela frente. Hades ficou no chinelo...

x.x.x.x.x

Em Campo Grande, os pais de Calisto estavam no apartamento que pertencia a filha, D. Lila olhava tudo minuciosamente num misto de saudade e tristeza, era surreal para ela imaginar que uma simples viagem de férias poderia ter acabado como acabou, a jovem senhora caminhou até uma parte da sala onde haviam vários porta retratos, pegou um específico com moldura lilás e prateado, que tinha uma foto de Calisto com os pais em sua festa de formatura, deslizou os dedos por sobre a face da filha e sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem em abundância por seu rosto, estava sendo doloroso demais para ela.

D. Lila sentiu o abraço de seu marido Marco e isso a acalmou um pouco. - Querida, sei que está sendo difícil, para mim também está - ele a virou para ficar de frente para si - Mas precisamos fazer isso.

\- Eu sei - secou as lágrimas - É que eu tenho a impressão que ela ainda está aqui conosco... - colocou o porta retrato de volta no lugar, iria começar a falar, mas o som da campainha a interrompeu.

O pai de Calisto soltou o abraço e foi atender a porta, era o corretor que eles haviam chamado para avaliar o imóvel e colocar a venda.

x.x.x.x.x

A noite estava quente e linda. Luisa, Calisto e Koga chegavam no parque acompanhadas por Shun e June, Hyoga, Seiya e Ikki, o local cheio de luzes encantava as meninas, principalmente a escorpiana que tinha os olhos brilhando que nem criança, porque se tinha algo que ela amava, essa coisa era parque de diversões, aliás ela amava tudo o que era simples, as coisas simples da vida a encantavam.

\- Gurias e guris - ela falava toda animada, dando pulinhos - Olha lá a roda gigante, vamos? - fez uma cara pidona e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, como se fosse rezar - Por favor, por favor….diz que sim!? - esse jeito moleca dela arrancou risos de todos.

\- Eu topo - Shun respondeu olhando a namorada que lhe sorriu - Mas depois vamos no carrinho de bate bate?

\- Ahhh, eu adoro o carro de bate-bate - Calisto disse já amando o programa divertido - não gosto de roda gigante acho muito parada. - a canceriana era daquela que gostava de sentir a adrenalina correr nas veias.

Luisa olhava para o outros em expectativa, a animação infantil dela estava deixando Calisto e Koga mais animadas.

\- Eu gosto do barco viking - a virginiana respondeu levantando o dedo indicador para cima, com uma cara sapeca. - será que esse dá looping? - arregalou os olhos ametistas em expectativa

\- Tô nessa com você - disse Seiya dando um toca aqui na morena.

\- Ah, mas esse eu não vou, tenho medo! - Luisa respondeu fazendo bico.

\- E eu quero ir no chapéu mexicano - Calisto olhava para cima vendo o brinquedo rodar e brilhar enchendo a noite de cores.

\- Opa, nesse eu quero ir também - disse Ikki, já pegando na mão da canceriana e a levando para a fila do brinquedo.

A escorpiana, que já não aguentava mais de ansiedade, foi puxando os amigos pelo braço e gritando para as seguirem, no meio do caminho encontraram Milo, Mu e Kiki, que tinha um sorvete com umas cinco bolas todas coloridas, felizes em ver o pequeno com os olhinhos azuis arregalados, salivando.

Luísa viu o escorpiano e saiu correndo ao seu encontro, depositou um selinho nos lábios de Milo, abraçou Mu e quando foi cumprimentar o pequeno, que lambia aquele sorvete com gosto, parou e o olhou sério. - Mas que danadinho tu é! - riu pois Kiki escondia o sorvete dela para não dar nenhum pedacinho - olhou em volta - Eu também quero um sorvete assim - se aproximou de Milo - Me dá um?

O escorpiano adorou a cara de criança pidona que ela fez, pediu para ele escolher os sabores, Luisa salivava, se pudesse pedia todos!

x.x.x.x.x

Alguns foram na roda gigante, outros no barco viking, outros caminharam para escolher, se separaram, pois havia brinquedos que uns não tinham vontade, ou medo.

Shun e June foram no barco do amor junto com Milo e Luísa. Koga, Seiya e Hyoga foram caminhar para encontrar outros brinquedos, Calisto e Ikki depois que foram no chapéu mexicano iriam no complexo de montanhas-russa.

Mu caminhava com Kiki num local onde havia alguns jogos como tiro ao alvo, pescaria, acerto de argola, que quem ganhasse poderia escolher uma prenda, não ficou surpreso ao de deparar com Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Shura, Kanon competindo naqueles brinquedos, pareciam crianções que só sabiam competir.

\- Boa noite rapazes - Mu os cumprimentou com seu jeito sereno.

\- Buona notte Mu - o italiano respondeu enquanto se prepara para atirar nos alvos, ele se posicionou e acertou todos, o dono da barraquinha suspirou, porque dificilmente alguém conseguia ganhar a melhor prendas, mas naquela noite já era a quinta vez que isso acontecia, o canceriano escolheu um enorme caranguejo de pelúcia vermelho e se abraçou a ele parecendo uma criança, balançando de um lado para o outro de olhos fechados.

\- Definitivamente os parques servem para nossas crianças interiores "aparecerem" - Kanon fez aspas com as mãos enquanto ria da cara emburrada do italiano.

\- Ma che, você não pode falar nada, está com esse urso enorme aí - Máscara apontou um enorme urso panda que segurava um coração vermelho escrito I Love You que o geminiano segurava feito uma relíquia.

\- Carcamano, esse urso é para minha Bombom - o Marina exibiu um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Será que ela vai gostar?

\- Ihhhh, mas quanta melação, to até passando mal - Shura falou enquanto revirava os olhos

\- Mas você é outro cabron - Afrodite quem falou - Tá aí todo apaixonado pela Shina que até ursinhos tá ganhando pra ela - a fala do pisciano arrancou gargalhada de todos.

\- Tá bom - o espanhol respondeu erguendo as mãos em rendição - Eu confesso que to um cabrito apaixonado por minha cobrinha.

\- Senhores - Kanon falou pigarreando - Com licença que vou atrás da minha morena e fazer as pazes com ela. - o gêmeo mais novo pegou o panda gigante e saiu pelo parque a procura de Koga.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de saírem do barco do amor, Shun e June foram andar um pouco pela praia, queriam aproveitar aquele momento para namorarem um pouco. Depois de um tempo, eles pararam e contemplaram o mar, a loira fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a brisa marítima em seu rosto e a gostosa sensação de liberdade que isso trazia. Não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou assim, mas quando abriu seus lindos olhos azuis, olhou em volta procurando pelo namorado, o encontrando com um olhar perdido, até nostálgico ela poderia dizer, virou o corpo e passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto de Shun que ao sentir o toque acabou sorrindo.

\- Desculpe meu amor - Andrômeda falou com seu sorriso gentil - Mas você estava falando algo?

\- Não, apenas vi que estava pensando em algo nostálgico, posso saber o que era?

O virginiano sorriu mais, June sempre conseguia lê-lo, decifrá-lo - Pode sim, estava lembrando da Ilha de Andrômeda - suspirou um pouco e viu que ela se endireitou mostrando que queria saber mais - Em tudo o que passamos lá, em como você sempre me deu forças - ele pegou a mão da namorada, depositou um beijo no dorso e depois levou-a até seu peito - Acho que sem você não teria conseguido.

\- Não Shun - a Amazona se aproximou mais do Cavaleiro - Você conseguiu por causa da sua força, eu apenas mostrei que era capaz, que você era muito forte, só precisava acreditar em si mesmo - retirou a mão do peito dele e o abraçou.

Shun retribuiu o abraço e por alguns instantes olhou o mar novamente. - Ju - falou assim que voltou a fitá-la - Sim, você fez eu acreditar em mim, mas acredite, se você não estivesse meu lado, sozinho não teria conseguido.

A loira sorriu, mas foi surpreendida por um beijo nos lábios onde Shun demonstrava todo o sentimento que nutria. Os lábios se afastaram e eles mantiveram as testas unidas e um sorriso nos lábios.

O primeiro a se afastar foi Andrômeda - June já estamos juntos há tantos anos, mas mesmo assim, quero que te fazer uma pergunta - o castanho pegou nas mãos da amada e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela - Quer namorar comigo?

June voltou a sorrir, mas agora ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, amava Shun e nunca precisou que ele fizesse tal pedido para saber que ele a amava, mas agora que ouviu foi inevitável não se emocionar, principalmente porque as lembranças de tudo o que passaram vieram a tona em sua mente, pulou em cima do amado dizendo: - Sim, sim, sim - e mais um beijo foi trocado entre o casal de apaixonados.

Continua….


	24. Alegrias e decepções

Depois de se divertirem em alguns brinquedos, as três amigas se reencontraram, Koga e Calisto estavam com fome e foram atrás de algo para comer, não demoraram muito encontraram uma barraquinha que vendia cachorro quente, fizeram seus pedidos, enquanto esperavam ouviram Shiryu e Shunrei as chamando numa mesa perto, elas sorriram e acenaram para o casal que as chamavam com as mãos.

\- Que bom que encontrei vocês meninas - o Cavaleiro de Dragão falou e olhou para a amada - Essa é a Shunrei.

As duas jovens sorriram, Calisto com seu jeito espontâneo já foi abraçando a chinesa que ficou um pouco tensa, Koga deu um oizinho com a mão vendo que a chinesa ficou sem jeito, Luisa chegou logo depois de mãos dadas com Milo.

\- Ai como tu é linda! - a escorpiana disse sincera. - Olha esses olhos puxadinhos, que charme!

Shunrei deu aquela risadinha contida com a mão na frente, ficando ainda mais formosa.

As três tombaram a cabeça para o mesmo lado encantadas com a moça.

\- Obrigada - sussurrou - É um prazer conhecê-las também.

Shiryu estava todo orgulhoso da namorada, pegando sua mão respeitosamente e dando um beijo no dorso.

\- Nhaiii, mas vocês são muito fofos - a canceriana voltou a dizer olhando para o casal.

\- Peraí - Koga afastou a amiga de perto da chinesa e se pôs na frente dela, levou os dedos ao queixo e passou a analisá-la minuciosamente - Tem algo diferente em você que não sei o que é...

Luisa logo arregalou os olhos azuis e puxou a amiga pra trás com um ar de repreensão. Sabia muito bem o que viria daquela cara analítica da virginiana. - Não há nada diferente nela, é só que tu a conhece com os olhos claros por causa do anime, mas ela tem olhos castanhos e Shiryu também.

\- Essas diferenças às vezes me causam um nó - falou coçando o queixo e então notou o mal estar da chinesa - Me desculpe por isso, Shunrei. - deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

\- Bem… - Calisto se aproximou cortando o clima - Shiryu nos disse que você queria nos conhecer, mas nós - olhou para as amigas - Também queríamos muito te conhecer, vamos comer um cachorro quente conosco? - a canceriana já foi sentando do lado da chinesa sem dar chances para ela responder.

Shiryu pediu mais três lanches que logo os cinco estavam comendo em um banco, enquanto as meninas tietavam Shunrei, perguntando como era Rozan, como era a vida deles, perguntas que a ariana respondia pacientemente.

\- Ah, mas antes de tu ir embora precisa fazer aqueles bolinhos para nós - Luísa falou com os olhos brilhando. - Sempre quis saber que gosto tem!

\- Faço sim. - sorriu - Vocês podem ir para Libra amanhã, o que acham?

\- Vamos sim, eu levo uns cupcakes. - Koga disse animada.

\- Eu posso levar uns brigadeiros - a escorpiana completou.

\- E eu a boca! - Calisto disse divertida.

Nisso, Luisa avistou Saori chegando no parque acompanhada de Aiolia e Marin e correu até eles deixando Milo conversando com Shiryu.

\- Que bom que tu veio - disse animada, enquanto abraçava a deusa.

\- Shion me aconselhou a vir, disse que eu preciso me divertir um pouco também.

\- Mas tu fez muito bem! Ficar só enfurnada naquele Santuário não é legal.

Enquanto Luisa e Saori conversavam, Marin se aproximou de Koga agachando ao seu lado falando discretamente - Está melhor, amiga?

\- Mais tranquila... - suspirou profundamente negativando com a cabeça - Mas ainda estou muito chateada com tudo o que o Kanon disse, sabe.

\- Eu entendo como se sente. - a amazona disse compadecida.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida com a chegada do leonino que depositou um beijo no rosto da Amazona, Aiolia e Marin se entreolharam ao ver a virginiana cabisbaixa.

\- Gente! Eu vou em mais algum brinquedo, alguém quer ir? - a canceriana disse deixando metade do sanduíche que logo foi devorado por Aldebaran. - De onde você surgiu homem?

\- Vim ver o que as minhas garotas estão fazendo. Mu e Kiki acabaram de voltar para o Primeiro Templo - o taurino já olhava com cara de pidão o sanduíche de Koga que logo deu para ele, estava sem fome.

\- Debão, quer ir em algum brinquedo conosco? Luisa e Milo só querem saber de se beijar! - Calisto disse pinicando a escorpiana que lhe mostrou a língua.

\- Invejosa! - Luisa disse puxando o queixo do loiro para um beijo.

Calisto revirou os olhos, mas não ligava para as "brincadeiras" da amiga.

\- Quero ir no labirinto dos espelhos! - a virginiana disse voltando a se empolgar!

x.x.x.x.x

\- AHAHAHAHAHAH Tô pesando uns duzentos quilos - Koga já se matava de rir do reflexo.

\- Eu tô parecendo uma lagartixa - Aldebaran estava finiiiiinho - quase chorando de tanto rir.

\- Gente se eu sou baixinha agora tô parecendo uma tampa! - a canceriana se mexia fazendo uma dancinha engraçada, e eles se matavam de rir e chorar.

\- Eu vou para esse lado - Koga entrou em uma porta, enquanto os outros dois foram para outra, ela caminhou por um corredor escuro, até entrar em outra sala cheia de espelhos, ela ria sozinha das imagens que se formavam da sua pessoa, até avistar a porta de saída e dar de cara com um carrinho de algodão doce.

Quase ninguém sabia mas este era o doce que a morena mais gostava, lhe lembrava a infância! Ficou encantada com o palito com o pedaço de nuvem açucarada.

\- Hummm, qual escolher? - falou consigo mesma, batendo as pontas dos dedos por cima dos lábios carnudos.

\- Que tal o lilás, vai combinar com seus olhos. - o rapaz que vendia o doce lhe respondeu, reparando na beleza exótica da moça. - eles tem uma cor incrível!

Koga ficou sem jeito, mas levou o elogio na esportiva - Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia, então um lilás! Humm mas também me deu vontade de experimentar esse azul … por mim pedia um de cada! - sorriu para o jovem que não tirava os olhos dela.

\- Vou te dar um pedacinho de cada então, qual você gostar mais você leva!

Koga até que não achou ruim a idéia, poderia colocar alguns sabores novos nas suas receitas para a Ki Doçura.

\- Com licença - ele pegou um chumacinho com os dedos e levou a boca da morena - é pra você não se sujar.

Kanon finalmente achou Koga, mas ficou olhando aquela cena perturbadora. Por que ela estava recebendo o doce na boca?! Ele deixou o urso panda cair no chão, não podia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso.

Koga abriu a boca, aceitando o doce e saboreou audivelmente aquele pequeno pedaço de céu, revirando os olhos. - Nossa, eu nunca tinha experimentado um tão gostoso!

\- Eu tinha certeza! - o General Marina chegou pisando firme no chão. - Eu sabia que eu não podia confiar em deixar você sozinha!

\- Oi? - Koga olhou para ele, surpresa. De onde ele veio e… - Com quem você pensa que está falando? - perguntou sentindo o sangue ferver.

Kanon sentia que ia explodir de nervoso. - Com você, Tereza! Eu achava que ainda estávamos namorando.

\- Mas estamos, Kanon! Eu não estou entendendo onde quer chegar com isso. - a morena colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou de frente.

\- Não é possível! - o loiro puxava os cabelos para trás. - Você não pode ser tão ingênua que NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ESSE CARA ESTÁ DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ! - se descontrolou.

\- Kanon, por favor, - Koga fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, voltando a abrir e a falar em um tom que "tentava" ser calmo, mas quem a conhecia sabia muito bem que quanto mais baixo ela falava, mais brava estava. - Não grite comigo, ok? E este "cara" estava fazendo o trabalho dele, me ajudando a decidir qual sabor...

Kanon riu com sarcasmo, interrompendo o que ela dizia. - Então você quer me dizer que o trabalho dele inclui colocar docinhos na boca da clientela? Ok. Então vamos lá - Kanon afastou Koga de sua frente e se aproximou ameaçadoramente do carrinho de algodão doce, apoiou as duas mãos sobre o tampo fazendo o carrinho balançar, e falou com o rapaz que praticamente se encolhia diante da presença intimidadora do Marina enfurecido: - Tenho dúvidas sobre qual é mais gostoso, pode me ajudar também?

\- O…olha moço, eu não sei porque está bravo com ela, ma...mas não aconteceu nada por aqui. - o rapaz gaguejava nervoso, balançando as mãos.

\- Kanon, isso é ridículo! - Koga balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro.

Kanon continuava apoiado no carrinho encarando o pobre rapaz. - Ainda estou esperando o doce. Você não vai colocar um pedaço na minha boca também?

O rapaz tremia as mãos e pegou um chumaço do mesmo algodão lilás e foi levando na direção da boca do Marina, mas antes que chegasse a colocar o doce, Kanon segurou o pulso do vendedor com firmeza e estreitou os olhos.

\- Está vendo aquela mulher? - apontou Koga. - Ela é minha! E não quero que coloque esses dedos imundos perto da boca dela, está me escutando?

\- Solta ele, Kanon! - Koga se aproximou do loiro, preocupada com o braço do rapaz. - Você está machucando ele. - Mas Kanon não deu ouvidos e continuou encarando o doceiro com sangue nos olhos. A morena colocou as mãos sobre a dele no pulso do jovem, tentando abrir os dedos do geminiano sem sucesso. - KANON! - gritou.

Só então o Marina voltou a si e olhou para ela, depois para sua mão e aí soltou o rapaz, que se encolheu de dor segurando o pulso roxo.

\- Você é louco?! - Koga deu a volta no carrinho e se aproximou do rapaz, verificando o pulso dele. - Você usou a sua força contra um civil que nada tem a ver com a gente!

\- Tá tudo bem, moça. E...eu tô bem. - o rapaz se afastava do toque de Koga com medo do olhar que Kanon mantinha sobre si.

O Marina virou de costas com os punhos fechados se afastando do carrinho e da morena, tentando controlar a fúria que parecia querer o dominar ao ver o cuidado dela com o rapaz, mas estava difícil e ele começou a procurar alguma coisa em que pudesse extravasar aquela raiva toda que não fosse a cara de pau daquele doceirozinho. Então olhou para o panda largado no chão e não pensou duas vezes antes de explodir o pobre coitado em pedaços e fazendo voar pelos ares toda a espuma do enchimento.

Só o que ele não imaginava era que seu acesso de fúria atingisse o poste de energia que alimentava o parque de diversões e causasse uma explosão no gerador, fazendo assim todos os brinquedos pararem de funcionar e muita gente ficar presa em brinquedos como a roda gigante, a montanha russa e até um outro que parou de cabeça para baixo.

Em segundos Saga e Shura apareceram ao seu lado. Os dois sentiram a oscilação do cosmo do Marina do outro lado do parque e rapidamente seguiram para lá, o encontrando com as duas mãos na cabeça eu uma cara de quem sabia que tinha feito besteira.

x.x.x.x.x

Seiya, ao longe, viu na hora que Saori chegou junto de Aiolia e Marin, ficou feliz em vê-la ali. A deusa passava muito tempo no Décimo Terceiro Templo, mal saía mesmo com as Amazonas e agora, as meninas para lhe fazer companhia, mas mesmo assim, ela se recusava a sair, isso preocupava o sagitariano porque queria vê-la aproveitar sua vida, assim como seus guerreiros aproveitavam.

O Cavaleiro de Bronze amava Saori, e não sabia precisar quando esse amor passou de Cavaleiro e deusa para homem e mulher, mas mesmo assim, nunca teve coragem de confessar seus sentimentos, por medo de ser rejeitado, afinal ele era um humano e ela, uma deusa, e isso fazia com que sofresse. Engraçado: medo sempre foi uma palavra que nunca existiu no vocabulário de Seiya e ele sempre foi conhecido por sua persistência e determinação, mas com Saori tudo mudava.

Hyoga, que estava ao lado de Seiya, percebeu o olhar do irmão e assim como todos, sabia dos sentimentos do sagitariano pela deusa, por muitas vezes viu o sofrimento deste, aconselhou, mas Pégaso sempre preferiu manter o silêncio, mas agora os olhos castanhos avermelhados do irmão traziam uma dor bem mais profunda que das outras vezes, ali o aquariano percebeu que Seiya estava sofrendo, e muito. Se aproximou do moreno, colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que Seiya voltasse de seus pensamentos e olhasse para o loiro.

Seiya, você precisa falar o que sente por ela - o mais velho começou a falar com seu tom de voz calmo - Você está se consumindo por esse amor.

O sagitariano passou a mão nos cabelos deixando-os mais revoltos do que já são, sabia que Hyoga dizia a verdade, mas faltava-lhe coragem - Mas não sei se consigo.

Não entendo porque esse medo, essa nunca foi sua característica, você sempre foi determinado

Eu estava pensando nisso agora, antes de você vir falar comigo - ele suspirou, desviou o olhar por um instante olhando as luzes do parque - Vou pensar no assunto, prometo pra você!

Hyoga puxou Seiya para um abraço e ambos ficaram assim por uns momentos e quando iam retomar o assunto perceberam a exaltação no cosmo do Kanon, se entreolharam preocupados e correram até o local.

x.x.x.x.x

\- O que você fez dessa vez, irmão? - Saga perguntou enquanto Shura seguia até onde Koga estava com o vendedor de algodão doce, ambos com os olhos arregalados vendo a correria que começava a tomar o parque.

\- Vocês estão bem? O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Estamos bem, Shura. - enquanto Koga explicava para o capricorniano o que aconteceu ali, o rapaz do algodão doce pediu licença e começou a recolher os doces antes que alguma daquelas pessoas que corriam pelo parque se trombasse no carrinho.

Aldebaran veio correndo logo que ouviu a gritaria fora do comum espalhada pelo parque, e Calisto vinha logo atrás, passou direto pelos gêmeos onde o grandalhão parou e alcançou a amiga que escutava atenta o que Shura dizia sobre irem embora do parque.

\- É o que? - perguntou ao ver Shura voltar correndo para perto dos outros cavaleiros.

\- Amiga, vamos sair daqui e no caminho eu te conto.

Logo Luisa apareceu com Milo, as pessoas corriam em todas as direções esbarrando em quem quer que fosse.

\- Luisa, precisa sair daqui, as coisas estão saindo de controle. - Milo pediu preocupado, também seguindo em direção aos companheiros.

A castanha concordou com a cabeça e correu de encontro às amigas. - Gurias, o Milo mandou a gente sair daqui, parece que a energia acabou e deixou um bando de gente de ponta cabeça nas atrações.

\- Lú, parece que a coisa foi bem pior do que isso... AAIIIII! - Calisto resmungou quando esbarrou em uma moça que corria em sentido contrário soltando a mão de Koga e esfregando o braço, e quando voltou a olhar para as amigas, estas já estavam bem distantes de si, sendo levadas pela multidão que corria sem sentido e separou as amigas.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Calisto acabou se perdendo, indo para um outro lado do parque, olhou para os lados e se viu sozinha, já não havia mais ninguém por ali. Desolada, abraçou o próprio corpo e se sentou num banco próximo, talvez fosse melhor fazer uma hora por ali até as coisas se acalmarem ou... quem sabe poderia ajudar em alguma coisa? Isso! Voltaria de onde veio e tentaria encontrar algum dos cavaleiros que a essa altura, já deveria ter iniciado o resgate das pessoas presas nos brinquedos.

Levantou do banco e começou a andar no sentido contrário ao que chegou ali. Algumas pessoas passaram por ela e falavam algo sobre uma criança desaparecida. Uma mulher no pequeno grupo chorava desesperada, então Calisto decidiu que começaria sua missão por ali.

\- Moça, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar seu filho. - a canceriana se aproximou falando e teve a atenção do grupo de pessoas. - Como ele é?

A mulher descreveu o filho e como ele estava vestido e pegou nas mãos de Calisto em desespero. - Por favor, moça, ele só tem cinco anos e foi levado no meio da multidão. Deve estar com muito medo, nós o procuramos por todo lado e nada.

\- Fique calma, nós vamos encontrar seu filho! - a castanha tinha plena certeza de que encontraria o garoto e conseguiu passar pelo menos um pouco de esperança para a família aflita. Porém, o maior desafio de Calisto seria não se perder mais ainda.

Andou pelo parque olhando cada canto e banheiro que havia espalhado por ali, e nada do pequeno. Também percebeu que começava a cair a tarde e o parque começava a ficar cada vez mais vazio. Viu de longe o local coberto onde tinham os jogos para ganhar brindes. O local estava bem escuro e silencioso, e a canceriana travou no lugar com medo de se aprofundar ali.

\- Vamos Calisto! - deu um tapa em cada lado do rosto - Pensa naquele menininho que pode estar com muuuuitooo medo lá dentro. - respirou fundo e foi em frente.

Ela olhava tudo, mesmo que sentisse um frio enorme na barriga e um arrepio na espinha a cada vez que tinha que se aproximar de uma barraca e espiar lá pra dentro. - Ô menininhooo… cadê você-ê? - ela cantarolou espreitando mais uma barraca cheia de ursos de pelúcia. Foi quando ela ouviu um barulho vindo de trás da barraca da Boca do Palhaço e congelou no lugar. - Quem tá aí? - perguntou num fiozinho de voz. Não que tivesse medo de palhaços mas aquilo era assustador, ver aquele palhaço enorme com aquela boca aberta no escuro.

\- Garotinhooo, sua mãe tá te procurando, você tá aí? Pode sair. - Calisto foi mais perto da barraca e deu alguns passos receosos para a parte de trás do palhação e… - AAAAHHHHHHH... - saiu correndo de lá berrando aos quatro ventos e sacudindo os braços, até trombar em algo duro e cair de bunda no chão.

\- Calisto? Graças aos deuses te encontrei! - o italiano apareceu sinceramente preocupado, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar - De que corria, ragazza? O que tem lá que te fez berrar desse jeito?

A canceriana tremia e assim que ficou em pé, pulou para trás do dourado, se escondendo. - U...um… monstro! Te...tem um monstro enorme ali - apontava para a área das barracas.

\- Mas… que conversa é essa de monstro, Calisto? Aqui não existe monstro, acho que em nenhum lugar existe. - então olhou para ela - A não ser que existam monstros em sua dimensão?

Calisto puxava a sua camiseta, escondendo o rosto ali, lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos sem controle. - Eu nunca vi um tão grande. Ele é enorme e… - começou a soluçar.

\- Certo, certo. Se acalme está bem? Eu vou ver que "monstro" é esse, fique aqui, ok? - Máscara segurou nos ombros dela e a fez olhar em seus olhos claríssimos. - Não saia daqui, Calisto! Foi muito trabalhoso te encontrar. Onde está esse "monstro enorme"? - ela apontou na direção da barraca do palhaço e ele revirou os olhos indo então na direção apontada.

Máscara examinava a tudo minuciosamente e se aproximou da Boca do Palhaço, olhou dentro da barraca e deu a volta indo para a parte de trás quando se lembrou de que ele havia escondido a pelúcia gigante que ganhou no tiro ao alvo. Uma gargalhada escapou de seus lábios quando finalmente ligou uma coisa com a outra. - Madonna mia… - ele ria e pegou o grande caranguejo vermelho de pelúcia que tinha intenção de dar para Calisto como pedido de desculpas, e voltou para perto dela. - Acho que encontrei o seu monstro, ragazza. - segurava o caranguejo por uma das pinças fofas, mostrando para ela, claramente se divertindo com o pânico dela.

\- Tira isso de perto de mim! - Calisto começou a andar para trás conforme ele se aproximava dela.

\- Mas é de pelúcia,Cali. Até desse você tem medo? Ele não vai fazer nada - segurou as duas pinças e as apertou - Nem como te beliscar ele tem.

\- Eu sei, mas… Ah, você nunca vai entender e ainda vai rir de mim de novo. - Virou as costas para o canceriano e saiu caminhando pisando duro.

\- Hey, onde vai?

\- Vou embora daqui!

\- Aspetta! Cali espera! - ele largou o caranguejo de pelúcia e logo ficou ao seu lado. - Pelo menos me permita acompanhá-la, você nem sabe onde fica a saída.

Calisto fez um muxoxo, mas não admitiu que ele estava certo. - Tanto faz Mask. - continuou a andar ao lado dele que a guiava em sentido a saída do parque.

Ele assentiu ficando calado a acompanhando, saíram do parque após alguns minutos, até que a canceriana estacou no lugar levando as mãos à boca. Como pôde se esquecer do garotinho perdido?!

\- O que houve, Cali? - o italiano perguntou preocupado.

\- Máscara, eu estava procurando um garotinho que se perdeu da família até encontrar aquele…

\- Monstro? - ele controla o sorriso pra não a deixar mais zangada e então volta a ficar sério. - O garotinho já está com a família dele, Calisto. Não tem mais ninguém no parque, éramos os últimos aqui.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram - Você está me dizendo que eu era a única pessoa dentro do parque? - ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Meu Deus! Mas que bom que o menininho foi encontrado. - então ela se lembrou que ainda não queria conversa com ele e ficou em silêncio, caminhando ao lado do cavaleiro.

Andaram em sentido ao Santuário, a avenida de pedras da orla de Rodório cada vez ficava mais vazia, o italiano ficava olhando a pequena moça de soslaio, mesmo em silêncio o canceriano se sentia feliz em tê-la tão perto, roçava sua mão na dela como se fosse sem querer, até ela perceber e cruzar os braços olhando para o lado oposto, ele não conseguiu conter uma risada anasalada, ela estava uma graça. Calisto franziu os lábios e revirou os olhos.

\- Do que está rindo? Sabe que eu não gosto que riam de mim! - falou brava.

\- Niente, non estou rindo de nada. - levantou os braços em rendição, mordendo os lábios para conter mais uma leva de risada.

\- Sei…., - ela então olhou para os os lados e depois para ele - Podemos parar um pouquinho? Estou cansada.

\- Claro. - o italiano seguiu ela com o olhar, Calisto procurava algum lugar para se sentar, não achando nenhum sentou-se nas raízes grandes de uma árvore que tinha na calçada, ela ficou olhando o horizonte azul escuro pontilhado de estrelas. O vento marítimo fazia sua pele se arrepiar, fazendo ela passar as mãos forte em seus braços para se esquentar um pouco, até sentir o peso da camisa xadrez que Mask usava na cintura e que ele colocou em seu ombro.

\- Obrigada - disse educadamente com um sorriso contido.

O canceriano fez o mesmo, sentou ao seu lado com as pernas abertas e apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, ficou imaginando que se estivessem bem, provavelmente ela estaria sentada entre suas pernas e estariam abraçados olhando aquela vista espetacular. Enquanto os olhos castanhos se perdiam em meio as espumas das ondas ele ficou reparando nela, em como o longos cabelos que passavam da cintura dançavam com o vento, o corpo pequeno e esbelto, o nariz bem arrebitado, sobrancelhas grossas que emolduravam seus olhos e a boca que ele amava beijar. Sim, ele estava apaixonado, ele suspirou audivelmente fazendo ela o encarar.

Os olhos cristalinos do italiano estavam mais claros que o normal, se isso era possível. Máscara da Morte era um homem muito lindo, mas aqueles olhos …. eram a paixão de Calisto, ela fungou quando ele resolveu fumar um cigarro, pegando o maço no bolso da frente da camiseta e o apoiou na ponta dos lábios, então, tateou o corpo, provavelmente procurando o isqueiro.

\- Cáspita, onde eu deixei? - ele então pegou a carteira de dinheiro onde tinha sempre uma caixinha de fósforo reserva, porém assim que ele tirou o pequeno objeto deixou cair um papel no chão, já um pouco amassado

Calisto pegou o papel dobrado e sem que desse tempo dele tirar de sua mão o abriu. Ela então ficou olhando o conteúdo e ele ficou olhando para o outro lado sério, a tensão no ar era palpável, a canceriana levou a mão a boca e a outra manteve o papel na altura de seu olhos.

\- Porque guardou isso? - ela disse com a voz baixa e abafada pela própria mão.

Ele molhou os lábios com a língua e voltou a olhá-la - É um presente, eu guardei.

Ela destampou a boca e passou a ponta dos dedos no próprio esboço que havia feito dos olhos dele, jamais pôde imaginar que ele levava na carteira, ela então dobrou do jeito que estava e devolveu, ele colocou de volta no lugar com cuidado. O cavaleiro levantou e começou a andar na areia tragando seu cigarro já ela apoiou a cabeça no tronco e ficou observando ele ir para lá e pra cá sem dizer nada.

Continua…


	25. Fugindo das rodas do Samsara

Manhã de sexta, Casa de Áries…

– Você entendeu bem o plano? – Koga fuzilava com o olhar o pequeno ariano a sua frente.

– Eu não sei não tia Koga.. – Kiki olhou apreensivo para Luísa e Calisto que estavam com a mão na cintura só observando as reações dele.

– Pensa bem loirinho, são pães de queijo e bolinhos de chuva feitos pela Koga e você poderá comer tudo S-O-Z-I-N-H-O, sem precisar dividir com o Mu ou Shion. - Luísa tentava seduzir o menor mais uma vez.

Calisto que já estava sem paciência pois não via a hora de botar o plano em ação, bateu palminhas falando ao mesmo tempo - Vamos guri, decide logo, é pegar ou largar?

– Ma-mas é o Shaka.. - os olhos azuis subiram em direção à escadaria do monte zodiacal, aflito.

– Ele não vai recusar, Mu não está na forja? – com a voz doce e melodiosa Koga passou a mão por trás do ombro da criança já o levando em direção à escadaria.

– Tenho certeza que ele não vai desconfiar de nada - Luísa pegou na mãozinha dele dando leves tapinhas no dorso tentando passar segurança.

Enquanto Calisto cantarolava baixinho atrás dos três … Quem quer pão, pão, pão, pão? -

O loirinho olhou para as duas e depois para a escada. - Ahhhh tudo bem, mas eu quero o dobro de pão de queijo.

Koga, Luísa e Calisto abriram um sorriso e disseram em uníssono.

– Feito!!!

Alguns andares acima …..

– Senhor Shaka! Senhor Shaka! – a voz infantil de Kiki quebrou o silêncio e tranquilidade da Sexta Casa Zodiacal, fazendo Shaka abrir os olhos por causa do desconforto que aquilo lhe causou em seus ouvidos sensíveis.

O pequeno ariano ao ver os olhos azuis do mais velho estancou o passo na mesma hora. Um sorrisinho amarelo se formou em seus lábios e uma enorme gota surgiu em sua cabeça – "Droga, será que ele vai usar o Rendição Divina em mim? Se eu morrer eu mato aquelas três doidas porque toda noite vou vir puxar os pés delas", "Só eu mesmo para aceitar uma " missão" dessas em troca das guloseimas da Koga".

– Por Lorde Ganesha, fale logo o que você quer moleque! – a voz do virginiano soou mais áspera que ele gostaria. Mas era bem verdade que ele estava com ganas de pegar aquele moleque e pendurar de ponta cabeça no Cabo Sunion.

– Errr...desculpa senhor Shaka, mas é que o mestre Mu pediu para você ir ajudá-lo.

Shaka franziu o cenho tentando descobrir se o pequeno ariano falava a verdade ou estava querendo aprontar uma das suas. "E se fosse verdade? E se recusasse ajuda ao amigo, com certeza Mu iria querer entrar numa Guerra de Mil Dias", resignado tomou o caminho da saída do Sexto Templo.

Enquanto isso na parede lateral do lado de fora só se podia ver três pares de olhos coloridos e curiosos observando tudo atentamente.

– Aiiiiii, para de pisar no meu pé Cali – reclamou a escorpiana, baixinho.

– Então para de puxar meus cabelos, Lu – devolveu a canceriana.

– Shiuu meninas ele vai nos escutar! - Koga tava com ganas de pegar aquelas duas matracas ambulantes e jogar escadaria abaixo. Como poderiam parecer duas crianças?

Mas antes que a virginiana pudesse fazer algo, as três viraram os pescoços para a entrada de virgem e viram Shaka sair de lá voando as tranças. Acompanharam com os olhos até ele sumir de vista, logo em seguida Kiki surgiu com um sorriso vitorioso e fazendo um positivo com a mão. As três entenderam muito bem o recado e como sabiam que estavam aprontando uma daquelas, começaram a caminhar na ponta dos pés. Koga, a mais alta na frente, Calisto a mais baixa no meio e por fim, Luísa. Tinham a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Antes de entrar em Templo virginiano, Luísa deu uma última olhadinha em direção a Leão, só para se certificar que Shaka não iria pegá-las com a boca na botija porque se isso acontecesse ela sabia que o dourado não hesitaria em tirar todos seus sentidos, ou até se juntar com outros dois e usar a Exclamação de Athena para extinguir a existência dela e das amigas da face da Terra e de todas as dimensões possíveis e imagináveis.

Quando percebeu que a barra tava limpa entraram, e rumaram para o quarto de Shaka. Ficaram maravilhadas com a beleza do cômodo, os móveis todos no estilo rústico com vários entalhes espalhados por eles, a cama era grande com uma colcha vermelha e várias almofadas em outro tom de vermelho, laranja e amarelo. Ao lado tinha uma pequena mesinha onde estavam depositados alguns vasos no estilo indiano e um incensário e no chão um tapete felpudo, também numa cor forte. Todas essas cores vibrantes poderiam ser exagero, mas nesse caso não, porque elas contrastavam com a cor clara das paredes.

– Meninas só olhem tá, Shaka é muito chato com organização, eu vou olhar se tem alguma coisa aqui no quarto!

– É hoje que eu descubro o segredo para ter os cabelos perfeitos – Calisto passavam uma palma da mão na outra, como quem vai começar a aprontar, vendo uma porta dentro do quarto, alvo de suas más intenções, pulava feito criança indo em direção ao banheiro para começar a procurar nos armários, os xampus, cremes e sabe-se lá mais o que.

– Eu também vou! – Luísa falou indo atrás da amiga – Também quero descobrir o segredo.

– Abre as gavetas Lu que eu procuro dentro do gabinete!

A canceriana se sentou no chão abrindo as portas, seus olhos brilharam com tantos potinhos e coisas coloridas, já Luísa estava quase enfiando seu corpo inteiro dentro das gavetas.

– Amiga nunca imaginei que Shaka poderia ser tão vaidoso, ele tem mais cremes que uma loja de cosmético! - a escorpiana ia abrindo um por um pra sentir o cheiro. Enquanto Calisto abria todos os óleos essenciais do indiano e fazia uma mistureba mas mãos!

– Genteeee, ele tem argila negra, amiga passa isso no rosto, dizem que é melhor que qualquer anti rugas!

– Jura! Dá aqui, vou passar, passa esse creme nos seus pés também, tá falando que é até esfoliante!

Enquanto isso...

Koga ficou no quarto, havia aberto o guarda-roupas do virginiano e retirava um por um os saris de Shaka, olhava cada um deles com admiração, pois era um mais lindo que o outro.

– AHHHHHH! – Calisto deu um grito assim que abriu uma caixinha, Luísa já estava fazendo hidratação nos cabelos, após molhá-los na pia.

– Que isso Calisto?!? Enlouqueceu! – a escorpiana perguntou após dar um pulinho por causa do susto.

– Manaaaaaa! Por que o Buda guarda creme depilatório???

As duas se olharam e começaram a rir alto no banheiro!

– Ahahahah será que ele depila a perna? - Luísa pegou a bisnaga lendo o rótulo para ver se tinha a parte específica do corpo para o uso do creme.

– Será que ele passa isso no…. - apontou o meio das pernas e depois Calisto teve outro surto de risada alta e escandalosa.

Koga ouvindo as risadas das amigas foi logo se juntar à elas. – Meninas, mas o que é isso? – a virginiana olhou o banheiro que estava de pernas pro ar com as duas com a cara cheia de Máscara de argila, creme no corpo todo e ainda fazendo hidratação nos cabelos. Luísa e Calisto mais pareciam duas ets que outra coisa. – Minha Santinha, o que vocês fizeram aqui?.

– Relaxa aí Ko, senta aqui com gente e vem passar os cremes também.

– M-Mas e se o Shaka chegar e ver esse estrago todo, ele faz picadinho da gente.

– Ele não vai chegar tão cedo, então vamos aproveitar.

Resignada, mas com receio, a virginiana se sentou com as amigas, depois que fizeram tudo o que achavam que tinham direito, foram até o quarto Koga e Calisto começaram a olhar cada centímetro daquele quarto. Já que estavam ali então aproveitariam

Já Luísa pegou um dos sáris, que estavam em cima da cama e vestiu, soltou os cabelos e fechou os olhos. – Saga, Shura e Camus não deixarei vocês arrancarem a cabeça de Athena – falou, tentando imitar o santo de virgem, mas como não ouviu as amigas rirem com sua brincadeira, abriu os olhos. Ao se virar para as amigas, elas estavam em choque, com os olhos quase saltando, então olhou na mesma direção que elas olhavam. Foi a vez dela arregalar os olhos.

Parado na soleira da porta, segurando Kiki de qualquer jeito, estava Shaka às olhando com cara de poucos amigos. – Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A voz do virginiano saiu tão cortante que as três amigas internamente já pensavam qual dos Seis Mundos escolheriam. Tinham certeza que seus fins eram iminentes.

– Eu acho que fiz uma pergunta! – bradou o virginiano mais uma vez.

Koga abria e fechava a boca igual um peixe, Calisto começava a se desesperar e procurar alguma janela para pular e Luísa, que ainda trajava a roupa do indiano não sabia se chorava, se corria, se ficava.

– Vamos? Estou esperando! O que cargas D'água fazem no meu quarto? – o loiro estava fuzilando as três e Kiki de ponta cabeça só sendo segurado pelo pés, rezava baixinho com as mãos unidas em prece. Se tinha uma coisa que Shaka odiava era invasão da sua privacidade! Ele percebendo que dali não sairia nenhuma resposta resolveu se aproximar das três, porém sua visão periférica entregou ainda mais as traquinagens daquelas três projetos de Hades – Ma-mas MAS O QUE FIZERAM NO MEU QUARTO? QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA?

– Glupt – Koga já está se vendo de mala e cuia na frente da porta do Templo pedindo asilo para quem quer que passasse por ali.

– MEU BANHEIROOOOO! VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM?? – Ele se virou indo em direção ao cômodo – Por Buda, mas isso está pior que mercado indiano!!! Vislumbrando todos seus poucos utensilios espalhados pelo chão de banheiro. – Pela roda de Sansara, alguém pode abrir a boca e explicar o que eu estou vendo aqui?

As três se entreolharam, como estavam próximas, se deram as mãos e de forma muda disseram adeus. Se ajoelharam na frente do Guardião da Sexta Casa que parecia explodir.

– Misericórdia – primeiro Calisto juntou as mãos com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Shaka, por favor, não nos mate! – Luísa engolia em seco já pensando em como Milo ficaria decepcionado com a sua morte e o motivo.

– Nós sós queríamos saber qual é o segredo do seu cabelooooooo ser tão bonito e sedoso – Koga se desesperou e resolveu contar a verdade.

As outras duas fuzilaram a amiga que levantou os braços em

rendição – ele ia descobrir de qualquer jeito … – sussurrou para as duas.

Shaka entreabriu os lábios sem acreditar no que tinha escutado e o que estava vendo ali na sua frente. Largou kiki de qualquer jeito, deixando o menino se estatelar no chão!

– Aiiiiiiiiiii - o garotinho gemeu passando a mão na cabeça onde bateu.

Colocou as mãos na cintura, franziu o cenho, apontou o dedo indicador em direção às três, que fecharam os olhos para não ver o seu fim. Até que uma gargalhada alta saiu da boca do virginiano!

– ahahahahahahahah, vocês tinham que ter visto a cara de vocês! Hahahahahahah! Vocês estão parecendo extraterrestres. O que é isso que passaram na cara??? E os cabelos, pela deusa!

Calisto envergonhada e olhando pra baixo respondeu – usamos suas argilas e cremes…

– Ah então quer dizer que as mocinhas resolveram fazer o dia da beleza no meu Templo e ainda usando os meus produtos? E ainda por cima usaram uma criança para me enganar? De quem foi essa ideia?

As amigas se entreolharam e apontaram o dedo aleatoriamente, umas para as outras e dizendo em uníssono: – Foi ela.

– Então nenhuma quer assumir a culpa? Então terei que tomar atitudes drásticas! – Shaka falou enquanto se aproximava das três que se encolheram.

Nesse pequeno percurso, que para elas parecia ter sido em câmera lenta, Koga já havia rezado dez Ave Maria, Calisto dez Pai Nosso e Luisa dez dos dois anteriores tal eram seus desesperos, mas tal qual como aconteceu antes, o virginiano se desatou a rir.

– Hahaha, a cara de pânico de vocês está impagável, acho que eu merecia um oscar por minha atuação.

As três se olharam, sem entender nada.

– Venham cá, suas demônias, vamos ver o resultado dessa meleca que fizeram. – Olhou com mais atenção para o rosto de cada uma delas, parando em Luisa. – Menina, que máscara está usando?

– A de argila negra – respondeu com simplicidade.

O santo de Virgem então se aproximou mais da escorpiana – E sua pele é mista?

– Que nada! É tão oleosa que às vezes parece que virei óleo no rosto.

– Por Buda menina, você deveria ter colocado a de algas marinhas, essa que colocou não é nada auspiciosa para sua pele.

Luisa arregalou seus olhos azuis e uma enorme gota se formou em sua cabeça, depois olhou para Calisto a fuzilando com o olhar, dando um pedala na amiga em seguida – Olha o que fez eu fazer, fica aí se fazendo de entendida quando não sabe nada.

– Calma meninas! – Shaka resolveu intervir senão era bem capaz das duas começarem a se engalfinhar bem no meio de seu quarto. – Não briguem, senão isso vai virar karma e poderão ficar nesse ciclo vicioso e não irão para o nirvana.

As duas viraram uma de costas para a outra, cruzaram os braços e fizeram um bico enorme que Koga riu e pensou que as amigas pareciam duas crianças birrentas.

Então para terminar aquele clima tenso, o virginiano as arrastou para o banheiro, onde começou a retirar as máscaras dos rostos, quando finalmente terminou, ficou fitando-as serio deixando-as na expectativa. Será que haviam ficado que nem a Madame Min?

– Estão lindas!!!! – exclamou Shaka

Elas começaram a passar a mão nos rostos percebendo que estava liso igual bumbum de nenê. Realmente a máscara cumpre o que promete.

E mais uma vez, para a surpresa das três, Shaka começou a explicar todos os truques que usava para os cabelos e pele. As amigas ficaram maravilhadas, não só com as dicas, mas também em conhecer esse outro lado do virginiano. Afinal, ele não era tão ruim quanto parecia.

Horas mais tarde...

– Shakaaaaa eu estou cansada, amanhã eu faço – dizia Koga toda manhosa.

– Nada disso Tereza. Você prometeu para o Kiki, agora irá fazer! – mais uma vez o virginiano foi enfático em sua decisão.

Koga sentia como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre seu corpo, é claro que cumpriria com sua promessa e faria as guloseimas para o pequeno ariano, mas faria isso durante o fim de semana. Haviam ficado até pouco arrumando a bagunça que fizeram, a virginiana não sentia mais seus pés e tudo o que queria naquele momento era tomar um banho e dormir.

– Vou chamar Luisa e Calisto para te ajudarem e ficarei aqui para certificar que tudo o que vocês prometeram, seja feito.

No dia seguinte, casa de Áries…

– Mas o que significa esse banquete todo, Kiki? Por acaso voltou a surrupiar a banca de pães no vilarejo? – Mu colocou as mãos na cintura e olhava feio para o pupilo, já antecipando a dor de cabeça que sentiria em ter que de desculpar mais uma vez com o senhor Hércules.

– Não é nada disso, mestre Mu. – o pequeno ariano falava de boca cheia e já se preparando para abocanhar outro pão de queijo antes mesmo de engolir o que já tinha na boca. – É só um pagamento por uma missão que cumpri com perfeição. – sorriu matreiro e continuou se fartando, sem dar importância para o cenho franzido do mestre.

– Missão? – perguntou o mais velho franzindo o cenho e já imaginando que não deveria ter sido nada bom.

– É – Kiki confirmou metendo outro pão de queijo na boca – Eu ajudei a Luísa, Koga e Calisto em algo que elas pediram.

– E o que seria? – Mu sentia seu sétimo sentido apitando, quando esses quatro se juntavam boa coisa não saía. As três brasileiras eram mulheres feitas, mas quando queriam agiam pior que uma criança de cinco anos.

O pequeno ariano então contou tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, com a maior inocência do mundo deixando Mu lívido – se é que isso era possível, afinal era mais branco que papel.

– Vocês são loucos!? Fazer isso com Shaka, logo com o Shaka! Por Zeus – passou a mão nervosamente no rosto imaginando o que virginiano poderia ter feito com eles.

– Ora mestre Mu, o senhor está se preocupando à toa. O senhor Shaka não é esse bicho de sete cabeças que as pessoas pensam. – deu um sorrisinho matreiro – Ele é um bicho de oito cabeças.

Mu não pôde evitar de rir com a fala do pupilo. Ele, como melhor amigo de Shaka, o conhecia muito bem e sabia que ele no fundo era um homem admirável e com bom coração, afinal havia entrado para o exército de Athena para tentar aplacar as mazelas que sua amada Índia sofria.

E as três amigas? Com certeza nesse momento devem estar no décimo quinto sono, se recuperando da confusão que armaram. Talvez, da próxima vez pensassem melhor antes de aprontar outra dessas...ou talvez não porque, às vezes, é bom dar vazão às suas crianças interiores

e esquecer um poucos os problemas diários.


	26. A sentença de Athena

Após o encerramento das atividades do parque de diversão devido a "falta de luz", todo estavam reunidos e naquele momento subiam as escadarias da doze Casas.

Athena usava seu báculo para auxiliá-la na subida, sendo acompanhada pelos bronzeados e logo atrás, o casal que naquele momento mal podiam se olhar. Koga estava com sangue nos olhos, sentia sua boca seca enquanto ouvia burburinhos dos demais atrás de si. Ao seu lado, Kanon nem dava sinais que iria puxar assunto, de vez em quando, olhava para ela, mas depois virava o rosto, bufava e seguia sério, de olhos fechados, mais uma vez por impulso ferrou tudo com sua morena. Já a virginiana tinha ganas de jogá-lo ali de cima se pudesse, estava tão envergonhada, será que ele se machucaria se caísse dali? Tomara, porque seria muito bem feito!

— Milo, já sabem da Calisto? – Luísa perguntou aos sussurros, olhando preocupada para o escorpiano que assentiu, confirmando a pergunta.

— Máscara já nos mandou uma mensagem por cosmo, que está com ela vindo para cá.

— Ah que bom, que alívio. - Milo passou os braços pelo ombro da castanha fazendo um carinho de leve em seus braços, até mesmo para aquecê-la, pois o sol ainda não tinha aparecido no horizonte e o orvalho da madrugada se fazia denso.

— Vai ficar tudo bem bonequinha, pode confiar. - Milo tentou passar confiança, mas Luísa franziu os lábios negando de leve com a cabeça.

— Sei não Mi, você viu a cara da Saori? Nunca tinha visto Athena tão nervosa.

— É, ele vai ter que se explicar muito! – Os olhos azuis repousaram no casal que estava à frente, a tensão no ar era palpável e provavelmente, depois do esporro que Saori daria, possivelmente, ficaria pior.

x.x.x.x.x.

O sol já despontava no horizonte, Máscara e Calisto já estavam a poucos metros dos portões do Santuário

O canceriano ainda querendo fazer uma ligação com a canceriana procurava algum assunto, porém, sabia que mesmo se o fizesse ela iria calá-lo.

Ela então rompeu o passo ao ouvir algo se mexendo na moita, achou estranho e ficou observando no sentido do barulho, já o cavaleiro sabia que não era nada demais e continuou a andar com passos lentos e mãos no bolso, não sentia nenhum cosmo inimigo, porém ao ver o pescador sair da trilha que levava a prainha com uma corda com dezenas de caranguejos vivos e pendurados, os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e as pernas fraquejaram, o dourado sentiu o medo da jovem e saiu correndo antes que ela caísse de qualquer jeito no chão.

— CALISTO! – ele a segurou de lado e se ajoelhou no chão a colocando em seu colo.

Ela por instinto enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço e escondeu o rosto na curva fechando os olhos marejados. – Mask…., caranguejos.. – mal podia ouvir a sua voz embargada, ele passava as mãos grandes em seus cabelos e beijava-lhe a testa tentando acalmá-la.

— Shiiiiii, tenha calma, respira…,shiiii – ele sentiu ela apertar mais o enlace, ele ficou com pena, pois sentia o corpo miúdo tremer, o pânico pelos bichinhos indefesos era real e incontrolável. Ele então a carregou em seu colo. – Vou levar você para Aquário, não se preocupe.

Ela fez um sim frenético com a cabeça, estava sem forças de discutir ou fazer manha, só queria sair dali.

x.x.x.x.x

Athena pediu para que o demais cavaleiros fossem para sua casas descansar, sobrando somente Kanon à sua frente, em que lhe pediu para ficar mais um pouco.

— Athena te pedindo para ficar está se tornando algo frequente, não é mesmo, Kanon? – A voz de Shion cortou o silêncio do Décimo Terceiro Templo.

O Patriarca apareceu pela lateral do salão, trajando seu manto de Grande Mestre ostentando sua figura de maior poder no Santuário, não havia sido coincidência, Saori pediu para que ele comparecesse àquela conversa, pois sendo o ariano uma figura paterna para o Marina, sua presença seria necessária, até mesmo para ter um julgo mais justo, pois ela mesma estava furiosa com o geminiano que havia acabado de se ajoelhar perante a presença dos dois.

— Kanon, me explique objetivamente o que aconteceu nesta noite no Parque de diversões? Não foi somente uma "falta de energia" pela queima de um disjuntor. – Shion se sentou no trono enquanto perguntava, sabia que a resposta seria vaga e sem motivos reais para a oscilação que sentiu no cosmo do loiro algumas horas atrás.

Kanon negativou algumas vezes com a cabeça, mordeu os lábios, sua postura estava tensa, sabia que seu ciúmes desenfreado havia acabado com a noite de todos, inclusive de sua deusa.

— Nós estávamos no parque e … - ele suspirou profundamente, como ia explicar o ataque descabido de ciúmes para o velho mestre? - e eu vi um rapaz dando em cima da Koga e…., acabei perdendo a cabeça.

Athena estreitou o olhos, segurou seu báculo com mais força. - O que quer dizer com perdendo a cabeça Kanon?

O geminiano abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, porém qualquer coisa que dissesse não iria tirar sua culpa.

— Vamos Kanon, Athena lhe fez uma pergunta. - Shion o apressou.

O loiro passou a mão na cabeça puxando os cabelos para trás de forma nervosa, passou a língua nos lábios que cada vez ficavam mais secos devido ao nervosismo.

— Eu acabei atacando um civil… - sua frase saiu baixa, quase um sussurro, contudo a deusa ouviu muito bem, e daquele semblante que antes parecia furioso, foi se tornando triste e decepcionado.

Kanon observava a mudança na fisionomia de sua deusa, e se antes ele estava nervoso, agora sentia seu coração partir, parecia que Athena fazia questão que ele sentisse sua aura.

— O que mais Kanon? - dessa vez foi Shion que perguntou.

De cabeça baixa e muito envergonhado Kanon continuou - Eu magoei Koga mais uma vez... - Ele mordeu os lábios e depois olhou para o Grande Mestre - Eu perdi a cabeça e falei coisas que eu nem sinto de verdade e quanto ao civil, eu acho que destruí seu carrinho de algodão doce. - os olhos azuis se arregalaram, Shion segurou a ponte no nariz fechando os olhos rogando paciência aos deuses.

— Bom, nem preciso dizer que usaremos seu soldo para reparar o estrago que fez… - Kanon assentiu para Shion, ele nem precisava falar isso, pois já tinha pensado em voltar lá e arrumar aquele estrago.

— Quanto a Koga - agora Athena tomou a frente. - Peça desculpas!

Kanon franziu os lábios, era um homem orgulhoso, por mais que amasse sua Bombom de paixão, ele ainda estava convicto que ela pisou na bola com ele, seu corpo na hora retesou o que não passou despercebido pela deusa - É um ordem! - ela completou e ele voltou a encará-la sem dizer nada.

Athena levantou do seu trono e desceu as escadarias de encontro a seu cavaleiro, ao ter acabado de ouvir o relato do geminiano, sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos em relação a isso: raiva, decepção, frustração, tristeza, eram somente alguns. Havia chamado as meninas para defendê-los e Kanon havia tido aquela atitude infantil, parecia um menino mimado. Suspirou fundo para tentar controlar as lágrimas e a bola que se formou em sua garganta, chegando até o Marina que a olhava debaixo.

— Kanon, jamais pensei que você fosse capaz de ter uma atitude como essa, estou muito desapontada. – sua voz embargou, o geminiano só baixou a cabeça, mais uma vez sentiu aquela vergonha avassaladora que até chegou a corar sua face e não havia o que fazer ou dizer. – Eu acho que você passou dos limites, porque além de tudo, tentou ferir um civil e você sabe que isso é inadmissível.

Kanon sentia, que a cada palavra que saia da boca da Deusa, seu corpo ia diminuindo, diminuindo.

Saori percebeu a reação do Marina, olhou para o Grande Mestre e voltou a olhar para Kanon. – Por isso tomei uma decisão. - os olhos verdes Jade grudaram em sua deusa, decisão? - Quero que você vá passar um tempo no Templo submarino, Poseidon já havia requisitado tua presença para um missão humanitária com Sorento, e eu havia negado, pois você estava ajudando Saga a resolver o caso das meninas, porém do jeito que anda seu comportamento, acredito que será melhor você ir.

O loiro a olhou com os olhos arregalados, não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. – Mas minha deusa…, Shion….. - Kanon sentiu um buraco abrir abaixo de seus pés e ele estava caindo.

— Não é um pedido Kanon, e sim, uma ordem! – O Grande Mestre o sentenciou, sério. – Pode se retirar, Athena precisa descansar.

Kanon engoliu o gosto amargo do orgulho ferido, já ia se retirando quando estancou o passo após Saori o chamar.

— Espero que você aproveite esse tempo para refletir sobre o que é importante na sua vida, Kanon.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga chegou até o Templo de Virgem, mesmo com a insistência de Luísa para ficar com ela, a virginiana queria ficar sozinha. Não gostava de dividir seu sofrimento com ninguém, achava que ao fazer isso, estaria incomodando.

Quase se arrastando, caminhou pela casa torcendo para não encontrar o dono pelo caminho até seu quarto. Ela não sabia se estava triste, frustrada ou com raiva, porque sentia tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Além de querer jogar o geminiano escada abaixo, queria fazer picadinho de dragão marinho com o que sobrasse dele.

Pegou uma roupa leve, a toalha e foi para o banheiro, sentia que precisava de um banho pra tirar todo o peso daquele passeio frustrado. Embaixo da ducha pensava sobre tudo o que aconteceu e uma pontinha de culpa se infiltrou em sua mente. Se não tivesse começado um relacionamento tão sério em tão pouco tempo que se conheciam nada disso teria acontecido.

Sempre pensou um milhão de vezes antes de se envolver com alguém, e só porque caiu no colo dele, e ele foi tão charmoso, e lindo, e alto, e inteligente, e...

— Afffff. Não quero pensar! Não quero pensar! - enfiou a cabeça embaixo do jato e apertou os olhos bem fechados, ficando ali até perceber que mesmo que se afogasse embaixo do chuveiro não conseguiria deixar de pensar no general.

Fechou o registro e se enrolou na toalha, levando as roupas que havia separado para vestir de volta para o guarda-roupa, e lá escolheu uma outra própria para uma caminhada naquele início de manhã. Não conseguiria dormir e o banho ao invés de relaxá-la a despertou.

Depois de amarrar a sandália na panturrilha deu uma checada diante do espelho alisando a bata e deixou o quarto. Já chegava em Leão quando lembrou que teria que passar por Gêmeos para então deixar as 12 Casas. Porém, antes mesmo que pisasse na quinta casa sentiu um frio na espinha.

Olhou para trás e lá estava ele descendo os degraus atrás de si, todo lindo e com cara de arrependido. Sentiu uma pontada no coração pois ele nem mesmo a havia visto, sua cabeça parecia estar bem longe dali, o que significava que não era encenação dele. O observou por mais alguns segundos e então voltou a descer a escadaria para Leão, achando que ele não a notaria.

— Koga. – a voz profunda e séria do geminiano a fez parar, mas ela não se virou.

— Vai pedir desculpas mais uma vez, Kanon? Pra depois surtar com mais alguma besteira e vir me pedir...

— Eu fui até Virgem para me despedir de você, Koga! – o marina a interrompeu sem alterar a voz. Só então a virginiana se voltou com os olhos violetas muito abertos. Se despedir?! – E o Shaka me disse que você tinha saído.

Koga apenas confirmava com a cabeça, em sua mente só repetia a palavra "despedir" várias e várias vezes.

— Você não deveria estar dormindo? A noite foi bem longa – Kanon baixou o olhar, envergonhado.

— Não consegui, resolvi fazer uma caminhada para espairecer... – "despedir...despedir..."

Kanon levantou os olhos para ela e fez menção de tocá-la, tirar os cachos que voavam com o vento sobre o rosto da morena, mas fechou o punho e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o outro lado.

— Me desculpa por isso... – falou muito baixo a ponto de Koga pensar que ele havia apenas suspirado. Então não aguentando mais aquela palavra se repetindo em sua cabeça, ela inspira profundamente e pergunta de uma vez, mesmo com medo da resposta:

— Você disse que foi atrás de mim em Virgem para se despedir?

Ainda olhando para a encosta o geminiano meneou a cabeça confirmando – Vou voltar para o Templo submarino. Poseidon precisa de mim para uma missão. – deu um riso vazio – Não poderia ser num momento mais oportuno não é, Koga? – quando voltou a encará-la viu os olhos violetas marejados e a força que ela fazia para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Deu um passo na direção da amada e estancou no lugar, fazendo uma força tremenda para não abraçá-la naquele momento e fugir com ela dali, pra longe de qualquer um que pudesse atrapalhar, longe de qualquer problema, mas tinha consciência de que o problema ali era ele mesmo. Seu ciúme descontrolado e sem sentido que estava sufocando a relação e causando a dor que ela sentia nitidamente. A dor que causava a si mesmo por não saber como lidar com um sentimento tão forte que pegou a ambos de maneira tão fulminante.

— É... – Koga engoliu o nó que se formava na garganta e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo os olhos sob a massa de cachos que caiu sobre seu rosto e sorriu, um sorriso tão vazio quanto o dele. – ...os deuses sabem o que fazem. – Um silêncio pesado se formou entre os dois, apenas o som das ondas quebrando na encosta do Santuário.

Koga mantinha a cabeça abaixada, pensando em sair dali e se esconder em algum lugar onde pudesse chorar até não ter mais lágrimas e dormir até esquecer aquela sensação horrível, então ouviu os passos de Kanon em sua direção e sentiu os dedos das mãos fortes em seus ombros a puxarem contra seu corpo, prendendo-a num abraço apertado e o ouviu sussurrar:

— Nem sempre, Bombom... – então depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça cacheada e desfez suavemente o abraço.

Sem voltar a encará-la, o General Marina passa por ela e inicia a descida para a casa de Gêmeos.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Chegando em Aquário, Calisto já havia dormido no colo de Máscara da Morte já fazia um tempo, o canceriano passou pelo salão aquático admirando o teto submarino pedindo permissão para entrar na ala residencial do guardião.

Camus já estava a postos de braços cruzados o aguardando descer até sua sala de estar, assim que o casal apareceu a vista Camus logo se prontificou a segura-la mas sentiu uma certa resistência do grisalho.

— Mon ami, já pode deixar ela aqui, vou levá-la para o quarto.

Segurando ainda Calisto que ressonava em seu peito, o canceriano apertou ela mais contra si. - Por favor Camus, deixe eu coloca-la na cama? - falou baixo para não acordá-la

Camus levantou uma das sobrancelhas bifurcadas, sabia do sentimento do canceriano mas como ele lidava com isso era todo errado, porém os olhos do cristalinos não mentiam, ele estava apaixonado, e queria mesmo cuidar de sua amiga,

— Ok Mask, mas não se demore eu vou ficar aqui esperando.

O canceriano assentiu - Grazie mille amico mio. - se virou e foi até o quarto de Calisto, abrindo a porta com o pé, mas sem fazer barulho, ela parecia tão em paz e relaxada depois daquele susto que estava com dó de acordá-la. Mask arregalou os olhos em espanto com o pequeno pandemônio particular da ex, como ela conseguia se achar naquela bagunça, aliás cadê a cama?

Máscara olhou para ela novamente e sorriu, ela era única com certeza! Colocou ela em cima da massaroca de edredon, lençol e roupas jogadas em cima da cama, passou a mão em seu rosto tirando a mecha de cabelo comprido que havia caído por cima do rosto, infelizmente esse gesto acabou acordando de leve a canceriana que abriu os olhos se deparando com os dele.

Mask? - o encarou ainda muito sonolenta

Shiuuuuu…. bella já está em seu quarto eu já vou, buona notte.

Sorriu se erguendo da cama para se retirar onde foi prontamente impedido por ela, que segurou sua mão.

Obrigada Mask…

O sorriso do canceriano ampliou ainda mais, ele então se aproximou e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios, no entanto, Calisto sentiu o estômago gelar, virou o rosto para que ele lhe tocasse a bochecha e ele o fez, entristecido, mas como poderia culpá-la?

Buona notte bella. - sussurrou em seu ouvido e saiu do quarto.

Calisto suspirou virando-se na cama para o lado oposto a porta, estava exausta, e sabia que em algumas horas com tudo o que aconteceu o dia prometia.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa e Milo chegaram até escorpião, fizeram o percurso em silêncio. A castanha pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido no parque, nunca imaginou que Kanon fosse tão inseguro assim.

— Lu – o escorpiano disse tirando-a de seus devaneios – Você vai dormir aqui comigo?

A escorpiana olhou para aqueles olhos azuis-esverdeados que pareciam sempre querer ver dentro de sua alma. Queria ficar, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Desviou do olhar penetrante dele, muitas incertezas ainda pairavam sobre si. Na verdade não estava entendendo o porquê de tanta insegurança, nunca havia sido fã de palavras e sim de atitudes e isso Milo tinha de sobra. Então por que estava tão insegura? Será que era por causa dos estereótipos errôneos nas fanfics? Ou será porque em sua mente apaixonada havia inventado um Milo que não existia? O fato é que que estava precisando que ele lhe dissesse e como ele estava deixando inúmeras oportunidades passarem iria mudar seu jeito de agir com ele. Por fim, saiu de seus devaneios e o fitou, o escorpiano a olhava esperando uma resposta.

— Eu vou para touro – respondeu, sua voz saiu um pouco mais fria do que o costume.

Sem esperar ele falar mais alguma coisa, seguiu em direção à saída da área privativa, deixando Milo intrigado com sua postura.

Luísa desceu as escadarias, quando passou em virgem pensou em falar com a amiga, mas desistiu, então preferiu seguir seu caminho até a segunda casa. Ao chegar, cumprimentou Aldebaran e foi diretamente até seu quarto onde tomou um banho e foi se deitar. Só queria se enterrar debaixo das cobertas e dormir para esquecer todas aquelas incertezas que a relação com Milo estava trazendo à seu coração

x.x.x.x.x

Seiya ficou aguardando Saori. De todos os guerreiros ele era o mais próximo dela e ele a conhecia só pelo olhar, por isso, sabia que a castanha estava muito magoada e triste.

Saori caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo corredor que ia dar em seu quarto quando avistou Seiya parado, uma das pernas apoiadas na parede, as mãos no bolso enquanto olhava para baixo, parecia pensativo. Ela seguiu o seu caminho, parando poucos centímetros de onde o castanho estava.

— Seiya, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ah, oi – ergueu a cabeça – Não, apenas fiquei preocupado com você, sobre o que aconteceu lá no parque e também porque quero te dizer uma coisa... – se aproximou de Saori, colocou as mãos dela entre as suas, seus olhos castanhos avermelhado se fixaram nos azuis da deusa.

A castanha sentiu sua respiração falhar nesse momento, todo o turbilhão de sentimentos causados pelos atos do Kanon se dissiparam e agora só a expectativa habitava seu ser. Saori também amava Seiya, só ele não enxergava isso e esperava que se confessasse e ela sentiu que isso aconteceria naquele momento.

Pégaso ficou encarando a deusa, abria e fechava a boca várias vezes e não proferia nada, era notável seu nervosismo. – Saori...eu...eu… – fechou os olhos para torná-los a abrir, mas desviou seu olhar – Queria te desejar um bom descanso. – beijou a testa da deusa e saiu.

Saori olhou Seiya sumir na curva do corredor, agora sentia-se duplamente frustrada. Como Seiya podia ser tão lerdo? Aliás, como TODOS os cavaleiros de pégaso poderiam ser tão lerdos. Desde as Eras Mitológicas Athena o amava, por causa disso manteve-se casta. Nesse momento teve ganas de pegar seu báculo e dar na cabeça de Seiya até ele quebrar, quem sabe a deusa da vitória desse um pouco de coragem ao japonês. Será que ela mesma teria que tascar um beijo do moreno para que se desse conta? Será que seria de bom tom conversar com uma das meninas para pedir um conselho? Cansada de tudo o que aconteceu foi para seu quarto, precisava descansar.

Continua…


	27. Remando contra a maré

Koga ao ver Kanon descer as escadarias e sabendo que ele iria partir do Santuário, sentiu o chão sob seus pés desaparecer, ao mesmo tempo que uma dor arrebatava seu coração e alma. Sem mais conseguir conter, deixou que o pranto rolasse livre, quem sabe assim suas lágrimas levassem embora sua dor. Mas, isso era apenas uma vontade.

Viu o geminiano desaparecer de sua vista e precisou conter a enorme vontade de ir atrás dele e pedir para que ele ficasse, que o perdoava, mas também sabia que se fizesse isso, Kanon não mudaria. Ficar esse tempo separado talvez fosse melhor para ambos...ou não.

Shaka que observava tudo, sentiu a enorme dor que sua hóspede sentia, e se compadeceu com ela. Se aproximou e, para surpresa de Koga a abraçou. A virginiana sentiu um conforto tão grande ali nos braços do dourado, que não tentou reprimir seu choro, pelo contrário, deu mais vazão à ele, chegando a soluçar. O indiano esperou que a morena se acalmasse e quando isso aconteceu ele, afastou um pouco o corpo, fitando os olhos ametistas inchados e vermelhos de Koga, ele segurou com as duas mãos o rosto moreno fazendo-a encará-lo. Shaka sorriu timidamente sem tirar os olhos dela, fazendo um leve carinho nos cachos negros, e assim falando com calma e candura tentou consolar seu coração.

— Tereza, lembre-se de uma coisa. Hoje você consegue apenas enxergar a escuridão profunda da tristeza, porém o tempo é um grande sábio, logo, logo, seus olhos irão encontrar a luz e quando a enxergar, siga por ela com determinação e coragem pois dela sairá ainda mais forte.

Koga o olhou sem dizer nada, compreendeu o que ele quis dizer, e sabia que ele estava certo. Deu um sorriso tímido em resposta, se desvencilhou do abraço e antes de voltar para dentro de virgem, olhou uma última vez o caminho que Kanon havia tomado, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, voltando-se para o guardião de Virgem que a aguardava logo acima.

x.x.x.x.x

Saori mal conseguiu dormir, eram vários sentimentos contraditórios dentro de si. Mesmo assim, permaneceu sentada na cama de seu quarto refletindo em tudo o que havia acontecido. Após um longo tempo assim, tomou uma decisão, levantou subitamente, abrindo um sorriso largo e animado, emanou seu cosmo falando telepaticamente com Luisa, Koga, Calisto, Marin, Shina e June, pedindo para que elas a esperassem prontas pois teriam uma surpresa. Depois que elas aceitaram, Saori sentiu-se um pouco mais calma e conseguiu enfim adormecer tranquilamente.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto dormiu mal e muito pouco, pois já estava de pé e de banho tomado antes de Marie chamar ela e Camus para o almoço.

— Como se sente Mon Cher? - Camus olhava preocupado a hóspede que parecia pálida e com grandes olheiras.

— Ahm acho que bem, apesar dos pesares, né Camyu. - Calisto com toda sua desorganização mental não havia reparado em um detalhe sórdido, porque cargas d'água, Camus de Aquário estava trajando um terno bem do lindo em pleno meio dia, num almoço comum do Décimo Primeiro Templo? A curiosa canceriana estreitou os olhos, ahhhhhhh, alguma coisa tinha ali, e aquele ruivo não lhe contou!! Então se fazendo bem de besta, pegou uma batata da vasilha e colocou na boca direto, sabia que ele odiava que ela fizesse isso e ia torcer o nariz, e é claro, dito e feito.

— Mon Dieu Calisto, non faça isso! - o garboso ruivo passou as mãos no próprio cabelo, aflito pela falta de compostura da amiga.

Ela então começou infantilmente comer de boca aberta, havia acionado seu módulo insuportável, queria atazanar alguém, decidindo que aquele na sua frente seria seu alvo. - Mas o que eu tô fazendo? - pegou outra batata e fez de novo a mesma coisa.

Camus então pegou a vasilha e com o garfo de servir colocou de forma brusca umas cinco batatas no prato dela, e logo se sentou de volta na cadeira se jogando de qualquer jeito, os olhos rubros se estreitaram vendo ela comer de boca aberta. Logo ela se soltou na cadeira e afastou o prato de perto de si. -Não quero mais!

— Non, agora vai comer sim, já coloquei no seu prato!

— Estou satisfeita, não quero mais! - ela olhou para ele levantando uma sobrancelha, claramente o desafiando.

Os lábios finos do francês franziram, aquela despeitada ia ver só, ele diminuiria o ar daquela casa deixando-a congelante, só não estava fazendo isso porque Marie estava um pouco gripada.

— Calisto, pelo menos duas batatas! - ele abriu os olhos vermelhos, já havia aproximado sua cadeira da dela, pegando o garfo e espetando uma batata, o que ela queria mais, que ele fizesse aviãozinho?

— Não quero! - olhou pro lado oposto, com um bico.

— Marché Calisto! Quantos anos você tem, hein? - encostou a batata na boca dela que estava vedada com os próprios lábios.

— UIHUMmuhuHMHUHMUHM - ela fez alguns sons e ele foi sentindo a bochecha esquentar de raiva,

— Abra a boca garota! - Pegou um dedo e começou a forçar a mandíbula dela pra baixo.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? - Marie surgiu da cozinha vendo aquela cena ridícula, pareciam dois bebezões de quase trinta anos de idade. - Posso saber? - os olhos felinos da serva faiscaram.

Eles se olharam e apontaram um para o outro - Foi ele que começou!

A serva sem acreditar, segurou a ponte do nariz negativando com a cabeça. - Mon Dieu…..

— Por que está agindo assim? - Camus retrucou com a voz mais alterada do que gostaria.

— Porque eu achei que era sua amiga, mas to vendo que por aqui não dá pra confiar em ninguém, principalmente em vocês cavaleiros de ouro! - ela cruzou os braços fazendo um bico, sentindo sua vista marejar - Pronto falei!

Camus olhou para ela com uma interrogação enorme, do que ela estava falando? - Calisto, não estou te entendendo, o que aconteceu que está colocando nossa amizade em jogo?

Na verdade nem ela mesma estava sabendo lidar com suas emoções, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que na verdade usou daquela criancisse toda para descontar em Camus suas frustrações. Se fosse outro dia, ou se estivesse de bem com a vida, nada disso estaria acontecendo, se sentiu um pouco constrangida de ter feito aquela cena e até mesmo arrependida.

— Por que não me contou que ia para alguma festa? Está todo bonito, achou que eu não ia reparar? - disse, manhosa.

— Oras mon ange, tudo isso por causa da minha roupa, ou tem algo mais que eu deva saber?

Tinha, tinha um monte de coisas que havia acontecido, mas como toda boa canceriana ela ia trabalhar para guardar todas elas e fingir que nada aconteceu.

— É por causa da sua roupa sim! - mentiu para si mesma.

— Estou indo para a formatura da minha noiva. - ele disse, sério.

Calisto só não deixou o queixo cair no chão porque ainda estava grudado no seu rosto. Opa, opa, opa Camus de Aquario, deus ruivo está noivo? - Sua no-noiva?

— Oui, mademoiselle Camille. - Marie completou toda satisfeita que aquela situação ridícula de alguns minutos atrás havia acabado, tirando os pratos da mesa.

— Made- sei lá o que Camille? - Calisto falou meio abobada ainda com a afirmação da mais velha. - Camus você nunca falou que tinha noiva, namorada …

— Calisto faço isso até mesmo para a segurança dela, quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor, oui? - ele se levantou arrumando o visual. - Estou bem? - ele se virou para ela abrindo os braços e dando aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

— Oui Mon ami, vai infartar a noiva desse jeito, assim não vai sobrar nada dela pra você casar. - Calisto e Marie riram, enquanto o aquariano ficou levemente encabulado.

— Bon, vou indo e Calisto? - ele se virou novamente em direção a mesa de almoço.

A castanha já havia se levantado e começava ajudar a juntar os pratos sujos do almoço. - Hummm… - novamente se perdeu nos seu pensamentos.

— Eu se fosse você conversaria com Máscara da Morte. - ele lhe sorriu, contido. - acho que depois de ontem, ele merece alguns minutos seus.

Ela parou com as mãos, sentiu uma dorzinha aguda no peito, olhou para Camus e assentiu.. - Vou pensar, tá bem?

— Ótimo, até logo!

x.x.x.x.x

Na outra dimensão, os pais de Luísa estavam no apartamento que a filha morava. O peso no coração de ambos era enorme, só de pensar que não mais a veriam era doloroso demais. Olhavam para tudo com tristeza, pois sabiam a luta da filha para ter seu cantinho.

César, o pai de Luisa, ao mesmo tempo que confortava a esposa, ajudava a encaixotar os pertences. Algumas coisas eles doariam e outras, guardariam.

Depois de várias horas, César e Lúcia terminaram a difícil tarefa. Os olhos da mãe da escorpiana marejavam ao dar uma última olhada para o apartamento, agora vazio, mas ela e o marido como eram espíritas sabiam que um dia se reencontrariam com a filha e a certeza disso, amenizava um pouco a dor de ambos. Esse momento triste foi interrompido com a campainha tocando, César foi atender pois provavelmente era o corretor que havia vindo para pegar as chaves e averiguar se estava tudo em ordem. Assim que o pai de Luisa, acertou tudo com o corretor, olhou para a esposa convidando-a para ir embora, o que foi prontamente aceito por ela.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa dormia um sono pesado quando acordou num rompante. Novamente sentia seu coração apertado e uma vontade imensa de chorar, não lutou contra essa vontade, deu vazão às lágrimas que saiam em abundância por seus olhos, onde ela pedia internamente que elas levassem consigo toda aquela angústia e incerteza. Depois de se acalmar tentou voltar a dormir, mas a voz de Saori a fez despertar mais ainda. No fundo ficou até feliz pensando no que a deidade poderia estar aprontando nessa surpresa.

Levantou-se, trocou de roupa e foi ao encontro do dono da casa encontrando-o na varanda da casa de touro. O taurino assim que sentiu a aproximação de sua hóspede se virou para ela.

— Você está bem Luisa? – perguntou enquanto fazia um gesto pedindo que ela se sentasse ao seu lado

— Estou sim Debas.

— E você e Milo, estão se entendendo?

A escorpiana mordeu o lábio inferior. Não queria incomodar o dourado com suas bobagens, então achou melhor mentir, olhou para ele em seguida – Sim, estamos.

Aldebaran que não era um cavaleiro de ouro à toa, sentiu que ela estava escondendo algo, mas como não queria ser invasivo resolveu respeitar o silêncio dela. Iria mudar o rumo da conversa até que foi surpreendido por uma pergunta que ela fez.

— Aldebaran, o que vocês têm feito desde que voltaram à vida? Digo, vocês estudaram e essas coisas?

— Ah sim, pequena. Primeiro Athena nos deu a opção de continuarmos aqui ou não, e depois como ninguém se recusou a sair, a deusa pediu que estudássemos. Eu, por exemplo sou Administrador de Empresas, Máscara da Morte se formou em Gastronomia e Milo, Direito.

— Nossa! Quem diria que Mask era gastrônomo, achei que ele era médico legista.

A fala da escorpiana fez com que o taurino risse alto, o que a contagiou e acabou por fazer o mesmo.

— Olha, era o que todos nós pensamos na época, e a escolha dele, pegou todos de surpresa. – riu mais um pouco.

— E os outros, qual a faculdade que cursaram?

E assim, o dourado citou um por um até a conversa ser interrompida com a chegada de Hyoga.

— E aí pato, o que conta de novo?– Aldebaran perguntou enquanto o aquariano sentava à frente deles.

— Nada de novo, vim saber como Luisa está depois da confusão. - respondeu olhando para a escorpiana

— Ah, eu estou bem, acho que Koga que não deve estar nada bem. Depois vou ver como ela está.

— É, eu imagino. Eu ainda não fui vê-la.

— Tadinha da minha amiga, ela não merecia isso – falou quase num sussurro

— Gente! - Aldebaran entrou no assunto - Vamos parar de tristeza porque a vida é muito curta, hoje se está triste, mas amanhã a felicidade bate à nossa porta.

O taurino já engatou numa conversa animada onde arrancou risos dos outros dois, ele e Hyoga aproveitaram para perguntar para a castanha mais algumas coisas sobre os tais mangás e animes que contavam sobre a vida deles, o que Luisa respondia pacientemente e foi nesse mesmo instante, que lembrou-se do spin-off Episódio G Assassin, onde Hyoga era dono de um bar e uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Olhou para o russo com um semblante curioso estampado no rosto. - Tu já pensou em ter um bar, Hyoga?

— Um bar? - devolveu a pergunta com um semblante mais curioso que o dela.

— É… tu é russo. Na Rússia tem vodka que dá para fazer alguns drinks e essas coisas.

— E por causa disso você acha que sei fazer drinks? Só porque sou russo?

Luisa levou a mão até o queixo e olhou para cima, fingindo estar pensando, depois de alguns segundos voltou a olhar para o cavaleiro de cisne - Simmmmmmm - respondeu numa empolgação que arrancou risos dos dois homens - Já seiiiiiii - falou empolgada - Por que vocês não abrem um barzinho?

Aldebaran e Hyoga se entreolharam e depois a olharam intrigados. - Um barzinho???? - perguntaram em uníssono.

— Sim...seria um máximo!!!! Debas é Administrador de Empresas, então com certeza, sabe na teoria como fazer isso dar certo e tu - apontou o dedo para o aquariano - Entra com sua experiência em drinks iguais os que tu fez no luau.

— Até que não seria má ideia – o cavaleiro de cisne falou – O que você acha?

— Acho que pode dar certo sim – respondeu o taurino com um semblante pensativo.

Assim, os três seguiram empolgados, conversando sobre a ideia de Luísa.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto ficou remoendo uma boa parte da tarde o que Camus havia lhe pedido. A canceriana não conseguiu focar em nada, não conseguiu ver televisão, nem ler, nem mesmo conversar com Marie, estava aflita por não saber o que fazer com a situação que estava vivenciando.

Lógico que estava apaixonada por Máscara da Morte mesmo negando para si mesma, mas depois do que ele lhe falou todas suas esperanças haviam sumido, ela podia se fazer de boba quando queria, mas não era boba para ficar brigando por um amor que não era correspondido, ou que não queria ser correspondido. Então por que agora isso? Por que ele queria se reaproximar se ele mesmo tomou aquela decisão?

—Ai Calisto… onde foi que se meteu mulher? - perguntava para si mesma. Resignada e não aguentando mais os próprios pensamentos, resolveu encarar a situação e ir logo encontrar o cavaleiro e colocá-lo na parede.

Chegando na Casa de Câncer, Calisto passou os olhos castanhos nas pilastras com as cabeças penduradas, sentiu calafrios obrigando a se abraçar, foi caminhando devagar para os fundos do Templo observando as faces mumificadas pelas mãos do homem que mexeu terrivelmente com seu coração. Como podia ser tão ambíguo, como aquele homem que tirou tantas vidas inocentes, de homens, mulheres e…., ela olhou para baixo vendo um rosto contorcido de uma criança de não mais que oito anos de idade. - Pelos deuses… - colocou a mão no peito, engoliu em seco parando de frente ao alçapão que dava para ala residencial do guardião da Casa. Ela se ajoelhou no chão passando os dedos delicadamente na madeira da porta. Depois que ficaram juntos, ele apresentou um lado que talvez pouquíssimas ou até mesmo, nenhuma pessoa conhecia. Um homem doce, carinhoso, protetor, engraçado… tudo que ela sempre almejou, porém se lembrou quando ele a machucou, sem nem mesmo conhecê-la, será que esse era o Máscara da Morte de verdade, aquele lado bom era falso, manipulado ao seu bel prazer?

Olhou para trás, ficou com ganas de voltar e desistir daquela conversa, desistir dele, colocar aquele assunto no fundo do poço e deixar pra lá. Sim, ela faria isso, deu meia volta rumando para a saída da Casa.

— Calisto? - aquela voz que não queria ouvir mais. - Calisto está tudo bem? O que faz aqui? - Máscara da Morte caminhou até ela, que estava de costas paralisada olhando para a saída da sua casa.

Ela sem olhar para ele, baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos, umedeceu os lábios. - Eu só vim agradecer por ontem. - ela se virou devagar sem olhar no rosto dele. - Obrigada por ter me levado até Aquário, foi muita gentileza.

O italiano se aproximou ainda mais, ficando poucos centímetros do corpo pequeno, ele passou a mão por baixo do rosto dela erguendo sua cabeça. - Por que não quer olhar per me? - realmente, ela estava com os olhos virados para o lado.

— Eu... eu não consigo, Máscara… - falou triste.

— Não consegue o que? Per favore ragazza, olha pra mim? - ele dizia levemente aflito.

Ela então olhou para ele, para aqueles olhos que tanto amava, para aquele rosto lindo, fechou os olhos deixando algumas lágrimas caírem sem dizer nada.

Máscara passou as mãos calejadas no seu rosto. Sua boca abria e fechava, droga por que era tão difícil falar, expor o que ele realmente sentia por ela? Ele só queria vê-la feliz e, mais uma vez, ela chorava diante de si.

—Calisto, non chora, per favore. Me diga o que está acontecendo, pelo amore da deusa. - ele a segurou e a abraçou fazendo um carinho na sua nuca, contudo aquele abraço não foi correspondido. Ela estava confusa demais, uma hora ele a machucava, outra hora a amava, outra hora a repudiava, outra hora a ajudava. O que ele realmente queria? Ela então empurrou com as duas mãos o peito do canceriano, fazendo-o se afastar. - Perche? - ele perguntou ficando tão confuso quanto ela.

Ela então, mesmo com o rosto em lágrimas, mesmo tendo a mesma dificuldade que ele de expor seus sentimentos mais profundos, abriu a boca para finalmente fazer a pergunta que não se calava em sua mente.

— Por que…., por que pergunto eu Máscara da Morte, ou sei lá qual seja seu verdadeiro nome, por quê? - da tristeza para a irritação, Calisto olhou para ele franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele deu um passo para trás. - Perche…. - continuou encarando ela.

— Sim! - falou alto - Por quê? Por quê? Por que não pode ficar comigo? Por que está fazendo essa novela? - ela bateu o pé no chão, franzindo os lábios e depois olhando para ele - Não me venha dizer que é um cavaleiro e não pode criar laços, pois se fosse assim, Aiolia, Camus, Kanon, Milo e Shura jamais se relacionariam! Por que você é diferente? - seus olhos voltaram a marejar, colocou a mão de frente ao rosto, odiava não conseguir controlar suas emoções, soluçou algumas vezes até que conseguiu proferir o que queria bem baixinho. - Por que não pode me amar? - este final saiu num soluço do choro que estava contendo, fechou os olhos mais uma vez, pois não queria ver as reações dele, estava tão sensível que até imaginou que ele ia rir da sua cara, o que não aconteceu, apenas silêncio.

Aquelas perguntas caíram como um peso no coração do canceriano e ouviu muito bem a última pergunta. Ele respirou fundo, e um turbilhão de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça em segundos. - Calisto eu….

— Eu te amo…. - interrompeu abrindo os olhos, podia ver o peito dele subir e descer, ele engolir em seco várias vezes.

— Me perdoe… - ele disse por fim.

Ela assentiu resignada. - Não se pode forçar ninguém a amar outra não é mesmo? - falou triste sentindo aquele nó dolorido surgir na garganta, se virou para sair daquela casa, até sentir sua mão ser segurada.

— Non…, non vá - ele a puxou para um abraço - Io… io preciso te contar una coisa.

— Acho que não temos mais nada para falar um pro outro.

Ele ficou procurando as palavras. - Io… - ele olhou para ela em seus braços, pois o abraço ainda não tinha sido apartado, o olhar esperançoso dela - Io…. - estava lhe cortando o coração, daria sua alma só para completar com um " te amo", mas não seria justo, ele não era mais assim, ele não queria ser mais esse homem, e por ela faria o certo. - Io menti para você.

— O que…, mentiu? - Calisto começou a se afastar para a tristeza do canceriano. - Mentiu pra mim? Do que está falando?

— Na notte que dormiu aqui, nós non ...noi… - ele começou a gaguejar perdendo a coragem.

Ela começou a negativar com a cabeça, ele não podia estar dizendo o que ela estava achando

— Io menti, nós non dormimos juntos.. - ele começou a ficar nervoso e a gesticular com as mãos enquanto falava. - ...começou com una brincadeira, eu não achei que você ia levar a sério, ai você tirou a roupa na minha frente e io sono homem e… - ele olhou para ela se calando, o rosto alvo estava vermelho, os lábios dela começaram a tremer.

— Você se aproveitou de mim? - ela disse num fio de voz, enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. - Você disse que tínhamos dormido juntos à noite, eu lembro que acordei ao seu lado com a sua roupa.

— Você estava bêbada, eu emprestei minha camiseta e você acabou dormindo no sofá toda torta. - ele falava rápido atropelando as próprias palavras.

Ela olhava de um lado para o outro sem poder encarar ele, Calisto como poucas vezes na vida estava transtornada. Esfregava as mãos no rosto aflita, envergonhada, furiosa!

— Você abusou de mim?

— NON! Eu jamais iria encostar em você sem sua permissão! Pelo amore Calisto, non! - agoniado ele tentou se aproximar dela, porém ela colocou as duas mãos para frente num nítido sinal de pare, andando para trás.

Máscara da Morte rompeu o passo, uma tristeza profunda incorporou seu ser ao ver perfeitamente na aura da sua amada, algo que ele jamais saberia lidar, até então sentiu nela, raiva, tristeza, fúria, mas agora…. era MEDO. Desesperado temendo perdê-la para sempre, ele correu para segurar seu braço e fazê-la olhar para si.

— Calisto, io achei que nunca fosse amar alguém, até aparecer você en mia vita, mas non podia manter um relacionamento na base da mentira. - os olhos castanhos já muito vermelhos eram de pura tristeza - Io te amo, te amo! - ele mesmo sentiu seus olhos marejarem pela emoção de se declarar.

Ela começou a chorar compulsivamente, sonhou tantas noites com essa palavras, mas agora, sabendo que ele a manipulou, mentiu, como podia confiar, como podia saber se era verdade.

— Eu… - ela olhou para ele, e sem pensar duas vezes proferiu um tapa estalado na face do canceriano. - Se afaste de mim! - E sem dizer mais nada, passou por ele indo em direção a gêmeos, na verdade nem sabia para que lado estava indo, só queria sair dali.

—CALISTO PERDONA-ME! - foi o que ela ouviu ao descer as escadas às pressas sem olhar para trás.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga acordou já era fim de tarde. Após se despedir de Kanon teve dificuldades em conciliar o sono, quando Shaka lhe trouxera um chá calmante que fez efeito quase que imediato.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho vestindo uma roupa leve em seguida. Quando encontrou Shaka, ele lhe avisou que por causa do que ocorreu no parque e por entender sua situação, Shunrei havia cancelado o encontro que haviam marcado e a chinesa também desejou melhoras para a brasileira e que se precisasse de algo estava à disposição.

A virginiana agradeceu e após se obrigar a comer um pouco decidiu ir ver as amigas, sabia que elas deveriam estar preocupadas. Encontrou Calisto sem querer descendo as escadarias, a canceriana estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, Koga sabia que quando ela estava assim precisava de um tempo, depois de conversar pouco com ela, resolveram descer juntas para Touro encontrar com Luísa, elas decidiram dar uma volta pelas redondezas para conversar e espairecer, já que nitidamente nenhuma estava bem. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram até a praia onde sentaram na areia fofa.

— Como você está Koga? – Calisto perguntou preocupada, mesmo com o coração em pedaços, ainda não estava a fim de contar o que aconteceu minutos antes na Casa de Câncer.

A virginiana soltou um longo suspiro e depois olhou para as amigas – Eu estou bem, eu acho – respondeu num fio de voz, pegando um graveto e desenhando na areia qualquer coisa só pra se distrair e tentar não chorar.

— Pode parar de querer bancar a durona Ko, sabemos que tu não está nada bem! – Luísa falou enquanto abraçava a amiga de lado fazendo um carinho no seu braço, logo Calisto imitou o gesto da escorpiana do outro lado. As três ficaram olhando o horizonte em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada uma com sua questão.

Koga não queria preocupar ainda mais as amigas, mas ficar no meio das duas sentindo o abraço carinhoso que elas lhe davam não conseguiu mais esconder sua dor e caiu num choro compulsivo.

— Isso amiga, desabafa, pode chorar – a canceriana falava enquanto fazia carinho nas costas na virginiana, se segurando para não chorar também.

Koga ficou assim por vários minutos deixando as lágrimas caírem na areia e soluçando, até que conseguiu ir se acalmando e quando o choro finalmente cessou, se afastou do abraço das amigas. – O Kanon foi embora... – falou fungando

— Como assim ele foi embora? – Luisa perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas

— Ele foi para o Templo de Poseidon, antes de ir embora ele se despediu de mim. - as imagens do geminiano se afastando não saia da sua cabeça.

— Sabemos como você deve estar triste, mas talvez seja bom esse tempo afastado para que ele possa refletir sobre o que fez. – Calisto falou carinhosamente enquanto Luisa concordava com a cabeça.

— O fato gurias, é que sempre achamos que eles fossem uns príncipes encantados e no fim eles são uns ogros como todos os homens, de qualquer dimensão – Luisa falou enquanto apoiava o queixo nas mãos, que por sua vez estavam apoiados nas pernas.

— É… - Calisto e Koga murmuraram imitando exatamente o mesmo gesto da amiga

— Se fizéssemos uma competição de qual deles é o mais ogro, com certeza o Mask ganharia, fora que é um mentiroso! – virou o rosto para as outras duas endireitando o corpo – Vocês acreditam que ele mentiu pra mim só para me levar pra cama? - Para certos assuntos a canceriana era direta e reta, não tinha pudor algum, as outras duas arregalaram os olhos e falaram em uníssono.

— Não acredito!!!!! – Luisa colocou a mão em frente a boca – Conte melhor isso, Cali.

E assim a canceriana contou tudo o que havia conversado com o Cavaleiro de Câncer mais cedo.

— E o que você vai fazer sobre isso? – Koga perguntou, preocupada pois sabia que a amiga ia dar um jeito de engolir aquela situação, teria que forçar ela a falar para não guardar essas mágoas.

— Ainda estou muito chateada com ele – Calisto cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo fazendo bico.

— Mas Cali, você não pode deixar isso pra lá, tem que fazer alguma coisa! - Koga ficou injuriada com a amiga, que homem despudorado, sem valores, depois era um dissimulado que agora queria ela de volta!

Calisto tinha vergonha de falar para as amigas, que mesmo com tudo que ele fez não conseguia sentir ódio, pois no fundo, lá no fundo do seu coração, não deixou de gostar dele, e estava se recriminando por isso.

— E-eu preciso pensar, ainda estou muito confusa Ko.. - ela baixou o rosto olhando os próprios pés, até virar seu rosto por sentir a amiga fazer um carinho leve nas suas costas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.. - disse carinhosa.

— Obrigada… - a castanha desenhou um sorriso triste para amiga

— E eu estou chateada com Milo! – Luisa fez um bico também.

— Você também? O que ele fez Lu? Ele parece sempre tão fofo com você – Koga disse segurando a mão da amiga.

— Ah, realmente ele é, mas sei lá, ele não fala nada sobre oficializar algo comigo. E isso me deixa insegura, vocês sabem. - Luisa tentava enterrar todo o pé na areia fofa, sem graça.

— Ai amiga – Calisto se levantou e se sentou ao lado da escorpiana a abraçando – Estamos todas no mesmo barco.

— E remando contra a maré – Koga completou também abraçando a escorpiana.

As três amigas permaneceram mais um tempo no lugar conversando até que o sol se pôs, voltando para suas casas logo em seguida...

Continua…


	28. Um mimo da Deusa

No outro dia logo cedo, as três amigas, Saori, Marin, Shina e June já estavam na frente de um dos portões do Santuário à espera do carro que iria buscá-las. Já fazia um tempinho que estavam ali e algumas já começavam a ficar impacientes com a demora, foi quando viram dobrar a esquina e parar diante delas uma limusine preta com vidros espelhados. De dentro do veículo saiu Tatsumi que já foi logo puxando o saco de Saori e se desculpando pela demora.

— O Tatsumi é mesmo um chato! – Luisa cochichou para as amigas que soltaram um risinho concordando com a amiga.

O mordomo olhou com a cara enfezada para elas que na mesma hora pararam, depois abriu a porta do carro e todas entraram.

— Uau!!! Mas eu tô me sentindo muito chique!!!! - falou Luisa olhando o luxo da limusine.

— Eu também - concordou Koga - Até porque nunca tinha visto uma de perto.

— Olha, esses bancos - Calisto atraiu a atenção das amigas para si - Como são fofos e macios - falou enquanto dava saltinhos com o bumbum em cima dos bancos.

— É mesmo!!!! - Luisa e Koga concordaram e começaram a imitar a canceriana nos saltinhos.

As três Amazonas e Saori olhavam a cena soltando risinhos, era surpreendente ver como as brasileiras, mesmo tristes conseguiam se divertir e se encantar com coisas triviais que para elas já era comum.

— Ué, achei que a gente ia para Rodório – falou Koga quando parou de brincar no banco vendo que o carro se dirigia para fora de Rodório.

— Não, dessa vez nosso passeio será em Atenas. – Saori respondeu, sorrindo

Luisa, que também já havia parado a brincadeira, e agora estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça deitada no ombro de Calisto, ao ouvir o que a deusa falou, abriu um dos olhos e depois levantou, ajeitando o corpo sobre o estofado.

— Atenas? – perguntou olhando para todos os lados – Essa quero ver, será que a daqui é igual a da nossa dimensão gurias? – perguntou para as amigas.

— Tomara que seja!!!! – responderam curiosas também.

As três já enterraram as caras nos vidros do carro olhando a paisagem para ficarem atentas e fazer a comparação da capital grega das duas dimensões.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de um tempo em que o carro de luxo percorria as ruas de Atenas, sentiram ele parar, não demorou muito e as três saltaram do carro junto com as Amazonas, estavam curiosas para saber qual a surpresa que Saori havia preparado. Assim que viram o lugar à frente delas, todas, com exceção da Deusa, quase deixaram o queixo cair no chão. Era uma enorme casa, adornada de flores e árvores com bancos embaixo delas.

— É um SPA!!!!! - Calisto gritou correndo na frente, mal contendo a euforia por estar num lugar como esse. A canceriana se ajoelhou na frente da porta da casa e levantou suas mãos aos céus - Minha Nossa senhora de Athena Aparecida, muito obrigada, obrigada - falou dramática, sentiu a mão da deusa sobre seus ombros e fez uma cara que ela não soube decifrar.

— Menos Calisto, menos - disse por fim

A castanha riu do embaraço da deusa se erguendo novamente, abraçou a deidade do jeito Felícia - te amo deusinha do meu coração - passando a mão nos cabelos longos de Saori, fazendo ela rir da loucura da amiga.

— Depois de todo o estresse que passamos nos últimos dias, acho que merecemos relaxar. – Saori falou piscando um dos olhos azuis e tomando o rumo para entrar no local.

Rindo das loucuras da amiga, as demais seguiram a deusa e logo estavam fazendo check-in na recepção do spa.

x.x.x.x.x

Após ser cumprimentado pelo que lhe pareceu todo o exército de soldados na chegada ao majestoso Templo Submarino de Poseidon, Kanon finalmente pode se encaminhar para o salão do trono para se apresentar aos serviços do imperador dos mares. Não fazia ideia de que sentiam sua falta por lá, mas parando para analisar a reação de cada um que se aproximava de si, eles pareciam ao mesmo tempo curiosos.

Porém, antes de abrir as grandes portas uma voz de mulher o fez parar e apertar os olhos fechados.

— Ora, vejam só quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça. – cantarolou de forma debochada a loira encostada a uma pilastra na ante sala do trono de Poseidon.

Kanon deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e reuniu coragem e paciência antes de se voltar para a mulher e a cumprimentar de forma cansada. – Olá, Thetis.

— E pela sua cara os rumores por aí não mentem. – desencostou da coluna de mármore e caminhou graciosamente até parar diante do geminiano, sustentando um sorrisinho divertido no belo rosto. – Então é verdade... essas olheiras profundas não mentem mesmo. – a loira ergueu uma das mãos e levou até o rosto do Marina – Ela te deu um pé não foi?

Kanon segurou o pulso delicado e o afastou de seu rosto a encarando inexpressivamente. – Ela não me deu 'pé' nenhum, Sereia. Tão logo eu complete a missão que o chefe me incumbiu, eu volto pra minha...

— Bombom AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – Thetis se desvencilhou da mão firme em seu pulso e se afastou rindo da cara desconcertada dele, chegava até a se dobrar apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Não tinha apelido mais ridículo não? E como ela deixou você a chamar desse jeito HAHAHAHAHA... Bom...bom...

— Já chega, Thetis! Acho que já se divertiu o bastante com a minha cara, agora, se me der licença... – Kanon virou para a porta dupla, de costas para ela. Como ela sabia desse apelido? Será que sabia também como sua morena o chamava? Tudo bem que eles não fizeram muita questão de manter os apelidinhos só para si, mas escutando agora a companheira de escamas o berrando de tanto rir, era bem constrangedor.

Deixando o assunto de lado, Kanon assumiu a postura de general, ergueu os ombros e espalmou as duas mãos nas portas brancas e as empurrou adentrando o salão onde Julian Solo se encontrava sentado em seu trono, trajando calça social branca, camisa azul clara sob um blazer do mesmo tecido da calça e sapatos de couro legítimo também brancos. Os cabelos loiros com as pontas levemente mais claras, queimados do Sol e a pele bronzeada contrastavam intensamente com os olhos azuis claros. Ao seu lado, em pé e trajando sua escama alada, estava Sorento de Sirene e sua inseparável flauta.

Kanon se prostrou diante da presença imponente do todo poderoso Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon. – Meu senhor, me apresento para o cumprimento da missão!

x.x.x.x.x

— Gurias, sintam a textura dessa toalha!? – Luísa falava alisando a toalha branca em que estava enrolada. – É tão fofa e macia quanto os cabelos do Shion.

— Ah não, Lu. O cabelo do Shion é único, nada pode superar aqueles cabelos! – Calisto retrucou lembrando da maciez dos longos cabelos loiros em seus dedos, chegou a suspirar ato.

— Calisto, to achando que se pudesse, você rasparia a cabeça do Shion e faria uma peruca para usar. – Koga falou com um ar divertido olhando a canceriana fechando os olhos e fazendo um sim freneticamente com a cabeça.

— Vocês não existem!!! – Marin interrompeu as amigas rindo das peraltices delas.

— Concordo com a Marin, vocês estão sempre fazendo palhaçada – June que falou agora, já prendendo os longos cabelos loiros num coque alto.

Uma senhora apareceu na salinha com uma pilha de quimonos brancos atoalhados e uma cesta cheia de chinelinhos. - Senhoritas, queiram me acompanhar ao vestiário? - as moças seguiram a senhora de meia idade até um salão onde tinha cabides, um banco enorme e armários para depositarem seus pertences, tudo era muito clean e de bom gosto.

Logo todas estavam vestidas e outra mocinha muito simpática e sorridente apareceu no recinto. - Bom dia, garotas, agora que estão prontas vamos separá-las em grupos, iremos encaminhá-las para a hot tub ( jacuzzi de água fervente) e de lá em grupos podem escolher ir para reflexologia, massagem com pedras quentes ou drenagem facial com máscara de argila.

Nessa mesma hora, Luisa olhou com o rosto contorcido em repreensão para Calisto, lembrando quando ela mandou passar a tal da argila de Shaka de Virgem na sua face e depois ficou dias cheia de espinhas na cara. Calisto a encarou de volta dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

— Eu vou para massagem de pedras quentes - Luísa levantou a mão, Marin fez o mesmo.

— Eu vou para reflexologia dos pés - Calisto levantou a mão juntamente com June e logo após pensar um pouco Shina também decidiu pela massagem dos pés.

— Então nós vamos fazer a drenagem facial - Koga olhou para Saori que assentiu.

A mocinha sorriu para todas - Ótimo! Então venham comigo para relaxar nas águas termais e quando sentirem vontade é só me chamar que encaminho para os serviços desejados.

Todas as mulheres tiraram o roupão e entraram na grande piscina de pedras e água fervente, dentro dela haviam luzes que piscavam colorido.

— Uauuu, ainda estamos fazendo cromoterapia - Shina disse vendo as luzes brilharem em todos os tons do arco-íris. - Vou ficar aqui para sempre, a amazona de ofiúco se sentou relaxando pernas e braços.

— O Cabrón que ia gostar de ver a Shina toda relaxada desse jeito. - June sussurrou para Marin. - Do jeito que ela é estressada.

— Shiuuuu vai que ela te ouve! - Marin colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios.

— Eu ouvi, e não estou nem aí pra vocês! - Shina dizia sem abrir os olhos continuando na posição relaxada que estava.

Koga e Saori recebiam uma massagem com óleos das massagistas no couro cabeludo. - Saori assim a gente vai ficar mal acostumada.

— Uhumm - a deusa nem conseguia conversar tamanho relaxamento. - Vamos aproveitar.

Calisto e Luisa estavam uma do lado da outra, com toucas térmicas nos cabelos e rodelas de pepinos sobre os olhos, as duas gulosinhas como eram, pediram para a moça que trouxe o legume deixar o pote com elas, assim iam beliscando também.

— Ai ai, isso que é vida. - Calisto dizia colocando os braços para trás do pescoço. - Imagina que a gente ia ter toda essa mordomia na nossa dimensão.

— Nossa, eu jamais imaginei frequentar um lugar deste. - Luisa pegou uma rodelinha e colocou na boca.

— Nem eu …

x.x.x.x.x

Já na sala de massagem com pedras quentes Marin e Luisa estavam deitadas de bruços nas macas que estavam paralelas.

A escorpiana estava de olhos fechados e sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo relaxados e ali se permitiu esquecer todos os problemas e aproveitaria tudo o que aquele lugar tinha para oferecer. Já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a Amazona lhe chamando.

— Ei Lu, me conta como está sendo sua experiência no Santuário.

— Hummmm… como posso explicar. Por um lado está sendo maravilhoso, estar no meio de vocês é algo único, maravilhoso. Mas – lembrou-se de Milo – por outro lado, acho que colocamos alguns de vocês em um pedestal e agora nos decepcionamos.

— Entendo… – a prateada murmurou – Mas esse é um erro comum, todos já cometemos. O que temos que fazer é não esperar muito de uma pessoa.

— É… O difícil é conseguir fazer isso. – falou e viu Marin concordar com um menear de cabeça – Mas não vamos estragar esse momento com meus problemas, me diz como estão os preparativos para o teu casamento? Vocês vão fazer noivado?

— Não Lu, estamos pensando em fazer um jantar simples e chamar o pessoal, festa mesmo iremos deixar só para o casamento.

— Entendi, mas vocês já escolheram tudo para o casamento? Decoração, buffet, vestido, essas coisas.

— Quando eu e o Aiolia comunicamos Athena ela contratou uma produtora que fará tudo isso, quanto aos vestidos ela contratou uma estilista. Falando nisso...essa semana ela vem para tirar as medidas dos nossos vestidos.

— A Saori pensa em tudo, não é mesmo? – respondeu sorridente

A conversa das duas foi interrompida com a chegada da mesma mocinha de antes para avisá-las que a sessão havia terminado pedindo que elas se dirigissem para onde as outras estavam.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto entrou na sala de reflexologia acompanhada de Shina e June, a canceriana se sentia um pouco intimidada, as amazonas eram tão fortes e altas, sem falar na beleza das duas, a massagista acabou deixando a menor no meio das duas.

As três se ajeitaram e Calisto não parava de olhar para Shina, a Amazona tinha um jeito imponente de ser, falar que deixava a canceriana com um certo temor, porque tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento Shina iria saltar para cima de si usando seu Garras de Trovão. Calisto balançou levemente a cabeça tentando dispersar esses pensamentos, tentando relaxar, mas estava difícil com a italiana falando tão naturalmente de suas técnicas para treinar os aspirantes.

A canceriana se contorcia com a descrição detalhada do que a amazona de ofiúco fez com um pobre coitado que teve o azar na vida de cair nas mãos dela como aprendiz. June percebendo o incômodo da menor apenas ria internamente e incentivava a amiga a continuar falando, fazendo mais perguntas até que Calisto gemeu baixinho e chamou a atenção de Shina para si.

— Está tudo bem, Calisto?

x.x.x.x.x

Na outra sala, com o rosto já coberto pela argila, Koga se sentia um pouco incomodada com o silêncio que reinava entre ela e Saori. Tanta coisa passava por sua cabeça em relação aos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo o Kanon e sua ida para o Templo de Poseidon, mas não sabia como começar ou se aborreceria a deidade com seus questionamentos internos. Soltou um longo suspiro e estalou a língua, com raiva da sua falta de jeito para se abrir.

— Eu não vou me aborrecer, Koga. Por que não me diz abertamente o que a está afligindo? - a voz amável da castanha fez com que a virginiana se assustasse, pois por um momento se esqueceu que ela poderia sentir claramente o seu estado de espírito.

— Ah, Athena, me desculpe. Não queria estragar o clima de paz que estamos com meus problemas, não depois de tudo o que está fazendo por nós. Na verdade, eu não queria nem estar pensando no que estou pensando, entende? Como faz pra tirar tudo isso da cabeça? Preciso de umas aulinhas com o Shaka. - a negra riu tentando desconversar e voltou a se recostar e fechar os olhos.

Saori deu uma risadinha da tentativa de Koga de fugir do assunto – Com certeza, a primeira lição que o Shaka te daria seria que deixasse de guardar tudo pra você. Então, que tal começar agora comigo?

Koga mordeu o lábio relutante e então resolveu expor o que mais a incomodava: – Ah, sabe Saori, eu me sinto culpada pela ida do Anjã…ééé... do Kanon para o Templo Submarino. Eu tenho certeza que essa missão que ele foi cumprir nem mesmo existia. – as sobrancelhas de Saori se levantaram, como que surpresa com a fala da Koga, e ela logo tenta se corrigir – Não! Não quero dizer que vocês, os deuses, estejam mentindo. Desculpe. O que eu sinto é que isso foi meio que um castigo para ele, me entende? – a deidade apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando e a brasileira continuou. – Claro que ele bem que mereceu, mas a intrusa no Santuário sou eu.

Koga falava e nem percebia que Saori mal abria a boca para interrompê-la em seu desabafo. A Deusa se sentia satisfeita em ver que finalmente sua amiga brasileira expunha pelo menos parte do que carregava dentro de si, e já era um começo.

— Eu que deveria deixar o Santuário e não ele! Parece que eu acabei o expulsando de sua própria casa, e também, se eu não tivesse aparecido nada disso teria acontecido. - quando terminou, Koga soltou o ar com força, como se tivesse se livrado de um peso e levou a mão à boca. – Nossa, desculpe Saori. Acho que acabei me empolgando.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Koga, além do mais, foi eu quem pediu que falasse. Mas parece que você se esqueceu de um fato importante nisso tudo.

— Esqueci? – Koga tombou a cabeça para o lado com o cenho franzido pois não sabia a que a deidade se referia. – Do que?

— Que foi ele junto com seu irmão Saga que as trouxeram para esta dimensão. Não foi uma escolha suas. – Saori olhava dentro do olhos ametistas quando respondeu de forma firme. – E também não foi por sua culpa que Kanon fez o que fez no parque.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois que todas passaram por suas sessões, foram encaminhadas até uma outra sala onde tinha um salão de beleza. Ali, sentou cada uma em cada cadeira e um grupo de mulheres se alternavam para atendê-las.

Umas arrumavam as unhas dos pés, outras das mãos, mais algumas arrumavam os cabelos. E assim, entre risos e conversas terminou aquele dia no SPA onde todas saíram revigoradas.

x.x.x.x.x

A limousine havia parado no único farol da avenida principal de Rodório, quando Marin passa os olhos pela rua se deparando com seu noivo, Aldebaran, Hyoga, Aiolos e um senhor desconhecido.

— Ué, o que Aiolia e os outros estão fazendo ali?

Todas as garotas no carro se juntaram na janela esmagando a amazona de Águia, curiosas para ver o que está acontecendo

— Vamos estacionar! - a deusa ditou.

A mulherada deslumbrante saiu da limusine chamando a atenção dos curiosos, para não dizer homens babões com tantas mulheres bonitas andando juntas.

— Olia? - Marin se aproximou do leonino que estava com um mapa de obras em suas mãos conversando sério com o senhor. - O que fazem aqui? - a ruiva olhou para a casa detonada que eles estavam em frente, parecia mais uma casa mal assombrada.

O sorriso lindo do loiro se formou ao ver sua noiva, ainda mais que ele não sabia o que ela tinha feito que estava mais bonita que o normal.

— Meu amor, que bom te ver aqui e UAUUUU, está linda demais. - ele pegou na mão dela girando-a no mesmo lugar, depois a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Aiolos que estava ao lado olhou para as outras.

— Te corrigindo irmão, todas estão muito bonitas.

— O dia da beleza fez muito bem pra vocês - Aldebaran reparou em Luisa que estava com cabelos soltos, o que não era comum e muito bem escovado. - Milo que se segure, hein? - ele brincou deixando a escorpiana corada.

Calisto e Koga sorriram uma para outra até que June surgiu atrás do leonino com os olhos compridos naquele mapa - O que é isso aí? - apontou por trás do loiro que se assustou com a aparição repentina da Camaleão.

— Mas tu sabe se camuflar mesmo, hein? - Ele olhou para a noiva e depois para a deusa, virando o mapa em direção delas. - Isso aqui é o mapa de obras do Bar do Debão e do Hyoga! - sorriu, feliz.

— Minha nossa! - Saori olhou para seus cavaleiros. - Mas isso vai ser maravilhoso pra vocês! Meus parabéns, e esse ponto na cidade é muito bom!

Aiolos se aproximou do irmão passando a mão por trás do mais novo. - E é claro que não podíamos ficar fora dessa, Aiolia está fazendo toda a parte de engenharia revisando a parte de hidráulica, gasoduto, enfim coisas de engenheiro e eu vou assinar como arquiteto.

— Maravilha! - a escorpiana abraçou o taurinho feliz por ele ter se empolgado tão rápido com seu conselho!

— Sim, quando Luisa comentou que na sua dimensão naquele tal mangá éramos donos de bar, parece que tudo casou perfeito, não é mesmo Pato? - o brasileiro disse olhando para o novo sócio.

— Você que vai fazer os drinks não é, são tão bons! - Calisto olhou esperançosa para o russo

— Você que o diga né dona Calisto - Koga se divertiu com a cara indignada da canceriana.

— Por que todo mundo acha que tenho cara de barman? - Hyoga levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

Todas as mulheres se olharam - Oras - Saori olhou para as meninas e depois começou a falar rindo ao mesmo tempo - Porque é Russo. - ao som das risadinhas abafadas das garotas.

— Para a felicidade de vocês eu confirmo que esse gatão Russo é que vai ficar no bar. - disse polindo as unhas na camiseta na altura do peito.

— Quanta modéstia - Shina sussurrou fazendo Koga segurar a risada com a mão na boca.

— Quando fica pronto? - Luisa se virou para Aldebaran, curiosa

— Acredito que vai levar pelos menos uns 2 meses para a abertura.

— Não vejo a hora! - Calisto disse animada, assim elas ficaram mais um pouco batendo papo e sabendo mais detalhes sobre o empreendimento

Continua...


	29. Mão amiga

Já na segunda casa, Luísa estava em seu quarto em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro vendo o resultado do dia maravilhoso que havia passado no spa. Usava apenas um short e uma blusinha de alcinha, virava o corpo de um lado, depois outro.

Não era feia, sabia disso, mas como mulher nunca estava satisfeita consigo, com a escorpiana não era diferente. "Será que sou bonita para o Milo?", se questionou em pensamento, mas logo tentou desviar o rumo, não queria se entristecer, havia passado um dia maravilhoso, por isso, não iria estragá-lo com suas inseguranças.

Com isso em mente, rumou até sua cama onde deitou e acabou adormecendo em seguida.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto estava se sentindo linda depois de toda a produção que haviam feito no spa, seu cabelo estava escovado, a pele viçosa. Estava feliz depois dos dias anteriores tão complicados. Nada como um dia de beleza para dar aquele up na auto estima.

Pulando os degraus no seu jeito alegre, parou ao avistar o portal da quarta casa, aquele frio na barriga só de pensar em cruzar com Máscara da Morte, e sem falar naquelas malditas cabeças nojentas. Respirou fundo dando mais alguns passos avistando o longo corredor que cruzava a casa com as pilastras mórbidas, ainda era difícil se acostumar com aquelas cabeças, tanto que agora tinha traçado uma estratégia. Da entrada do salão até a saída, dava mais ou menos uns 10 metros, então ela traçava uma linha imaginária, fechava os olhos e saia correndo, várias vezes deu de cara algumas pilastras, mas já estava pegando prática. Assim que chegou do outro lado, arfando, baixou um pouco o tronco colocando as mãos no joelhos. - Uffa, passei! - disse para si, olhou para trás se certificando que ele não havia visto ou até mesmo nem estava lá.

Engano dela, pois na escuridão das sombras o italiano a seguiu o tempo todo, com ganas de lhe puxar pra dentro e tentar conversar, ou somente abraçá-la, reparou como ela estava arrumada, linda aos seus olhos…., mas depois de tudo, não sabia mais o que fazer, teria que dar esse tempo para ela, mesmo que isso os separasse por um bom tempo.

Calisto subindo os degraus, agora não tão alegre, ficou refletindo sobre a conversa que tiveram na praia, e diferente dela e de Koga, Luisa ainda tinha chances de viver aquele romance, a canceriana sorriu. Endireitou a postura, arrumou as tiras da sandália linda preta com as tiras todas trançadas. - Por que sapatos me deixam tão feliz?- se divertiu, olhou para cima avistando a casa de escorpião, logo depois de Virgem, a canceriana convicta do que ia fazer bateu com o punho cerrado na outra mão - Se eu não posso ser feliz no amor, então farei o que estiver ao seu alcance para ajudar a minha amiga. Ahhh peçonha loira, me aguarde que eu estou chegando! - voltou a subir a passos firmes!

— Milo? Milo? - a canceriana aguardou uma resposta e nada. - MILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

— Mas que coisa menina, tem que gritar meu nome assim? - Milo saia das sombras trajando sua armadura dourada, a canceriana estranhou e sua mente fértil já começou a imaginar mil opções, como Máscara da Morte era o único que não estava em casa, Santuário sendo invadido, Hades voltou!!!!

— Mi….Mi….Milo por que está de armadura? - saiu correndo se colocando atrás do cavaleiro, o escorpiano ficou surpreso, mas depois riu de gargalhar deixando Calisto com cara de bunda.

— Não sei o que você está imaginando aí nessa sua cabecinha maluca canceriana - deu um peteleco na cabeça dela, que grunhiu passando a mão no local - mas hoje é minha vez de virar a noite guardando as doze casas e eu tenho que trajar a dourada, nada demais!

— Uffa! - colocou a mão no peito suspirando aliviada. - Já tava imaginando que ia conhecer alguns espectros!

Milo revirou os olhos negando com a cabeça. - Não pira Calisto! Mas o que houve? Quer passagem? Pode ir!

— Na verdade não, queria conversar com você sobre a Lu.. - a castanha falou doce, mas logo fechou a cara com o semblante do mais velho. - Que houve Milo?

— Ah, sei lá, ela tá meia estranha, não sei se é saudades da família, ou se fiz alguma coisa, eu tento entender ela, mas tá difícil.

Calisto se surpreendeu com a transparência do loiro, mas se ele se sentia a vontade de se abrir com ela, era toda ouvidos. - Acho que ela só está insegura Milo, o que é normal, vocês estão se conhecendo, posso me sentar no chão? Tô cansada! - sem esperar resposta a canceriana logo se sentou apoiando a cabeça numa pilastra, Milo aproveitou a calmaria e se sentou de frente de pernas de índio, passou a mão nos longos cabelos dourados, meio aflito. - Ei, não fica assim Milo, acho que tá na cara que ela gosta de você.

Ele tirou o elmo do escorpião, e ficou olhando meio perdido - … por mais que eu fale para ela que eu quero tentar alguma coisa, que quero sei lá, que a gente fique junto, eu sinto que ela está sempre com o pé atrás, eu tenho a sensação que ela acha que eu estou mentindo.

— Deixa eu ver? - Calisto estendeu a mão para pegar o elmo do dourado que lhe entregou sem alarde. - Milo eu acho que ela quer que você prove de alguma forma que tudo que você diz é verdade, isso aqui não enrosca no seu cabelo não? - fez uma careta, fazendo Milo rir.

— Não sei como fazê-lo e, às vezes enrosca sim!

— Ué pede ela em namoro! - Calisto disse simplesmente, manipulando a situação - Quer maior prova que gosta dela de verdade!

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis assustado, namoro? Ele jogou a cabeça para o lado e apoiou o queixo com a mão batendo as pontas na bochecha. Como pediria ela em namoro? Ele não sabia se ela voltaria no dia seguinte para sua dimensão , ele já tinha pensando sobre como Kanon foi maluco em logo estabelecer uma relação séria com Koga. Não queria deixar de se envolver, mas também não queria se iludir.

— Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto… - disse por fim. - Obrigado por me ouvir. - Calisto lhe devolveu o elmo.

— Milo eu não sou ninguém para ficar dando conselhos, ainda mais que não sigo nenhum dos meus, mas não deixe passar a oportunidade de amar, isso é raro e pra poucos. - se levantaram e se abraçaram. - Hey rabo torto, se cuida e cuida da gente essa noite!

— Tchau, descanse em paz!

Calisto continuou subindo as escadarias até aquário, pensando se havia dado certo sua conversa, e logo suas memórias foram diretos para os olhos cristalinos que tanto amava. Ela suspirou cansada continuando a subida.

— É… não deixe a oportunidade de amar passar, pena que ele não me ama… - continuou subindo as escadarias com um semblante triste.

x.x.x.x.x

Milo durante a sua ronda permanecia atento, mas também, pensava na conversa que tivera com Calisto. Agora pensando melhor e unindo os fatos, percebeu o motivo do afastamento repentino de Luísa, talvez, ela estivesse esperando uma posição mais clara sobre o relacionamento que estavam vivendo, e ele por achar que estava agindo certo não havia percebido.

As horas passaram, o novo dia já raiava no horizonte e com ele Milo já havia tomado sua decisão. Amava Luísa, isso era inegável, então não teria porque não assumir e se declarar para ela.

Com a decisão tomada, rumou para sua casa onde descansaria e quando acordasse iria conversar com Calisto e Koga para que juntos preparassem uma surpresa para a escorpiana. E se dependesse dele, faria de tudo para ser algo maravilhoso e inesquecível, tanto para ele quanto para Luísa.

x.x.x.x.x

Shaka foi acordado por batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto. Tinha o costume de acordar antes do Sol nascer, enquanto estavam todos dormindo, e achou que tivesse dormido demais por ter alguém conseguindo acordá-lo naquela manhã.

Sentou na beira da cama e olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, faltavam poucos minutos para as cinco da manhã, horário em que o despertador tocaria.

— Já vou, já vou. – falou para quem estava do outro lado da porta. Calçou seus chinelos e vestiu o robe que estava pendurado no mancebo e seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a e se deparando com Sarah, a serva da sexta casa. A mulher miúda estava com o rosto sardento totalmente vermelho, e colocou as mãos na cintura num gesto que Shaka sabia ser de puro nervoso. – O que aconteceu, Sarah? Por que está tão nervosa logo cedo?

No fundo o virginiano já tinha um pressentimento sobre o motivo da serva estar tão brava a ponto de bater os pés no chão. Na verdade ele já tinha certeza do que era, os vários aromas que tomavam o ar da casa não deixava dúvidas.

— O que aconteceu?! Aconteceu aquela moça na MINHA cozinha, isso que aconteceu! – a pequena mulher só faltava soltar fumaça. – Eu me levantei para preparar o café da manhã e ela não me deixou entrar e nem tocar em nada. NADA! É um absurdo, senhor Shaka! Falei que a cozinha era minha e ela me olhou com aqueles olhões arregalados que parecia que ia me mandar escadaria abaixo. – Não satisfeita em apenas relatar o ocorrido, Sarah não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar o cavaleiro pela mão e levá-lo até a SUA cozinha, falando e falando, tanto que o loiro não conseguia mais compreender e apenas deixou ser levado.

Shaka já imaginava uma tremenda balbúrdia quando chegasse na cozinha, porém, nada, nadinha desse mundo o preparou para a mesa mais farta que ele jamais viu em sua vida, nem mesmo nos cafés da manhã do Templo Principal. Eram pães doces, salgados, de queijo, panquecas, bolos do simples ao recheado e decorado, tinha de tudo. Mais adiante, em frente ao fogão, Koga mexia em uma panela enorme e ao lado, no balcão, haviam vários potes de vidro que Shaka deduziu devido ao cheiro, serem para a geléia que estava sendo preparada.

— Está vendo isso?! É disso que estou falando, senhor Shaka, desse absurdo. – a serva apontava para a mesa farta e Koga se voltou para a porta encontrando novamente a serva baixinha e petulante a quem havia acabado de expulsar da cozinha. Caramba! Que mulher mais insistente e irritante! Não via que ela estava até a ajudando com sua primeira tarefa do dia?

— Mas será o Benedito que a senhora voltou aqui pra me criticar? Não vê que pode tirar a manhã de folga já que eu já preparei o café da manhã? – Koga deixou a colher de pau sobre a bancada e colocou as mãos na cintura, fuzilando a mais velha com os olhos.

— Oras! Onde já se viu EU tirar folga de preparar o café da manhã do senhor Shaka?!

— Mas veja que já está tudo pronto. – a virginiana apontava para a mesa farta. – Tem de tudo aqui.

— Sim tem de tudo. TUDO QUE ELE NÃO COME! – Sarah acabou por se exaltar com a insistência da brasileira.

— Olha, a senhora não grita comigo, ouviu bem? E como assim ele não come? Outro dia ele me pediu que fizesse ESSAS BROAS DE MILHO! – Koga segurou uma broa bem perto do rosto de Sarah. – O Shaka adora essas broas e….

A discussão entre as duas estava tão intensa que o virginiano em questão foi deixado de lado. Em nenhum momento Koga olhou para ele, provavelmente nem mesmo havia notado a sua presença e continuava enumerando os quitutes do qual ele realmente gostava para convencer a serva de que estava dispensada dos afazeres da manhã. Porém, com isso, ao invés de tranquilizar a mais velha, a estava deixando profundamente irritada com sua ousadia.

— Bom dia, Tereza! – chamou a atenção da moça para si e Koga se deparou com seu anfitrião com os longos cabelos loiros presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, um robe vinho com motivos de elefantes indianos ricamente bordados no tecido sedoso, e chinelos que mais pareciam pantufas.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Luísa sentia-se bem disposta, não sabia explicar, mas tinha a sensação de que algo bom aconteceria.

Por causa disso, resolveu ir até a arena ver o treinamento, estranhou não ver Milo ali. Logo sua atenção foi desviada para Aldebaran e Hyoga que se sentavam ao seu lado.

— Oi Lu, onde estão Koga e Calisto? – o cavaleiro de cisne perguntou olhando em volta para ver se encontrava as amigas.

— Não vi elas hoje ainda. – respondeu também olhando em volta. – Como estão os preparativos para o bar?

— Ah, hoje mais tarde vou sair com Aiolia para comprarmos as primeiras coisas para o reparo – respondeu Aldebaran – Creio que amanhã mesmo os pedreiros já comecem a trabalhar.

— Que maravilha!!! – a escorpiana respondeu batendo palminhas – Estou ansiosa para ver tudo pronto.

— Nós também estamos – Hyoga disse, também animado.

— E a decoração, vocês já escolheram? – Luisa perguntou olhando de um para outro – Os móveis e essas coisas.

— Calma pequena – o taurino falou rindo – Vamos um passo de cada vez. Depois que terminarmos essa parte da reforma esse será o próximo passo.

— Tu tem razão – deu um sorrisinho amarelo – Eu que sou muito ansiosa, acabo me empolgando.

— Não precisa ficar assim – Hyoga quem falava agora.

— Oi gente! – a conversa foi interrompida por Aiolos que chegava e sentava próximo. – Que bom que os encontrei, precisava mesmo falar com vocês.

O sagitariano vendo que tinha a atenção dos três começou a falar: – Vocês sabem que meu irmão e Marin irão casar em breve – todos assentiram – E como vocês tiveram essa idéia maravilhosa de abrir um bar, pensei se não poderíamos fazer junto da inauguração, o noivado deles.

— Boa ideia – Luisa falou empolgada, de novo – Ela me falou que não iam fazer um noivado e até estava pensando em falar com as meninas para fazer algo surpresa, mas tu foi mais rápido que eu Aiolos.

— Acho que seria ótimo fazermos o noivado junto com a inauguração do bar – falou Hyoga.

— Concordo. Festa dupla então. – Aldebaran disse.

E assim, eles ficaram mais algum tempo começando a planejar como seria o noivado.

x.x.x.x.x

Mais tarde naquele dia, Milo pediu para que Calisto e Koga fossem até escorpião. Os três estavam sentados na sala e o dourado falava de sua decisão e o que havia planejado fazer ainda naquela noite.

— Então… o que vocês acharam da ideia? – Milo perguntou, meio apreensivo.

— Acho que vai ficar lindo, tenho certeza que a Lu vai adorar. – Koga falou

— Lindo e romântico – Calisto completou com os olhos brilhando.

— Mas será que ela vem? – Milo perguntou

— Ah, mas a Lu vem nem que tenha que trazê-la de arrasto – a canceriana falou e Koga concordou com a cabeça – Pode preparar tudo Milo.

— Ta bom meninas, muito obrigado pela ajuda de vocês.

— Milo, nós queremos que você e a Lu sejam felizes. E faremos de tudo para ajudar que seja assim. Mas vê se não pisa na bola, hein!! – Koga falou enquanto dava um soquinho no braço do dourado.

— Ou então você vai se ver com a gente – Calisto completou também dando um soquinho em Milo.

— Claro que não irei vacilar. Quando estou com uma pessoa, estou com ela e não com todas.

— Cali, acho que devemos ir falar com a Lu, enquanto isso o Milo começa os preparativos. – Koga falou já levantando do sofá.

— Verdade! Vamos lá, senão não vai dar tempo.

Assim, as duas amigas se despediram do dourado e assim que elas se retiraram, já foi pedindo para sua serva preparar o jantar e após foi até peixes pois precisava da ajuda de Afrodite para deixar tudo perfeito. Nada podia falhar.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois de conversar com Luísa, Aldebaran e Aiolos, Hyoga agora procurava por Seiya, queria terminar com o irmão a conversa que haviam tido no parque. O cavaleiro de cisne não iria descansar enquanto Seiya não se declarasse para Saori.

Depois de algum tempo procurando, achou o moreno num lugar mais afastado da arena.

— Ei Seiya, aconteceu algo? – perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado do outro.

— Não aconteceu nada, apenas tava pensando no que conversamos no parque e também por eu ser um idiota – suspirou fundo – Acredita que quase falei para Saori que a amava, mas como sempre desisti na última hora.

— Não entendo porque tanto nervosismo – o loiro falou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro do irmão. – Você precisa falar logo, ou prefere perdê-la?

O cavaleiro de pégasus olhou para o irmão e arregalou os olhos – Claro que não, eu morreria se isso acontecesse.

— Então vai logo, senão é o que irá acontecer.

— Tem razão – Seiya se pôs de pé – Vou agora mesmo – estava tão determinado que já foi andando em direção ao monte zodiacal.

Hyoga apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu – Espero que dessa vez ele consiga.

x.x.x.x.x

Seiya subia as escadarias do monte zodiacal determinado, dessa vez não iria falhar em se confessar para Saori. Quando chegou no Décimo Terceiro Templo, sentiu o cosmo da deusa no jardim, então se muniu de toda a coragem que tinha e rumou para lá. Ele chegou ao local encontrando a castanha sentada na borda de uma fonte, uma das mãos estavam em frente ao seu rosto porque havia uma passarinho pousado em seu dedo.

A deidade sorria foi quando se sentiu observada e ao olhar para frente viu Seiya parado na entrada do jardim. O cavaleiro se aproximou de onde ela estava, sentando ao seu lado. – Saori, quero lhe falar algo – já começou a falar ou senão perderia a coragem – E-eu – suspirou – Por que isso é tão difícil!?

— Acalme-se Seiya – depositou sua mão em cima da dele para passar confiança.

O moreno apertou levemente a mão delicada e seus olhos castanho-avermelhados encontrou os azuis-esverdeados de Saori, e ali ele soube que não podia mais esperar, precisava confessar tudo o que sentia. Mas, temendo não conseguir falar, correu a mão livre até o rosto alvo e foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, a deusa já prevendo o que estava prestes a acontecer fechou os olhos e não demorou para sentir os lábios de Seiya tocarem os seus, primeiro num selinho e depois num beijo apaixonado.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto Seiya e Saori deixavam o sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro vir à tona, Calisto e Koga chegavam até a casa de touro, ambas sabiam que teriam uma missão difícil, porque Luísa era mais teimosa que uma mula empacada e depois de pôr algo na cabeça nem reza brava a fazia mudar.

— Lu, podemos entrar? – perguntou Calisto enquanto entreabria a porta do quarto da amiga.

— Claro gurias – respondeu a escorpiana enquanto se ajeitava na cama e depositava o livro que estava lendo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – O que aconteceu???

Calisto e Koga sentaram na cama – Não aconteceu nada ué, não podemos vir te ver? – a canceriana perguntou levando a mão ao peito e encenando.

Luísa revirou os olhos – É claro que podem, né! Mas achei que vocês iam ficar mais reclusas depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Estamos tristes sim, mas a vida tem que seguir – falou Koga – Mas tem uma coisa me intrigando, por que você está evitando o Milo?

Luisa abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como elas sabiam disso? Iria perguntar, mas foi impedida por Calisto.

— Ontem eu tive uma conversa com Milo e ele me contou. Olha Lu, acho que você está sendo injusta consigo mesmo, porque diferente de nós, você pode ser feliz e Milo sempre te tratou bem.

— Por que vocês estão me falando isso? – a escorpiana perguntou enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha

— Bem… – Koga levantou da cama – É porque viemos até aqui para fazer você parar de ser turrona e ir lá em Escorpião e agarrar aquele grego lindo.

— Não vou – Luisa cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

— Mas você vai nem que a gente te leve arrastada – Calisto falou enquanto levantava também e puxava Luísa.

— Isso mesmo D. Luísa – Koga abriu o roupeiro da escorpiana e Calisto foi para o lado dela onde escolheu um vestido e a virginiana pegou a necessarie das maquiagens – Então, como vai ser?

Continua…


	30. Até que enfim

Após muita insistência das amigas, Luisa resolveu aceitar conversar com Milo. Colocou o vestido que Calisto havia escolhido, ele era simples, com alcinhas, branco estampado com flores azuis, mas que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo demarcando todas suas curvas. Em seu rosto Koga havia feito uma maquiagem leve, destacando seus olhos com lápis, delineador e rímel e um batom escuro nos lábios. Os cabelos dessa vez estavam soltos caindo em cascata por seus ombros e costas e nas pontas havia feito uns cachos que deixavam bem a mostra suas mechas azuis. Quando suas amigas terminaram, olhou-se no espelho aprovando o visual, tinha que reconhecer, estava linda.

Após os retoques finais, despediu-se de Aldebaran indo em direção a escorpião. Durante o percurso, seu coração batia acelerado por causa da ansiedade e expectativa do que Milo realmente queria.

Quando finalmente chegou na oitava casa, estranhou o escorpiano não estar à sua espera na frente, mas mesmo assim adentrou o salão de lutas. O cômodo estava com as luzes apagadas, o que fez com que estranhasse ainda mais, todavia, antes que pudesse gritar por Milo, aconteceu algo que a deixou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. As paredes e teto da Casa de Escorpião pareciam ter desaparecido e no lugar deles, bem como todo o lugar, vários pontos luminosos surgiram, como se tivessem flutuando. Luísa se aproximou e tentou tocá-los, porém não conseguiu.

A castanha olhou em volta mais uma vez, encantada, parecia que o céu noturno e estrelado de Atenas havia sido colocado ali. Os pontinhos pareciam as estrelas e a luz prateada da lua recaía sobre o lugar deixando tudo mais lindo, Luísa adentrou mais o local, cada vez mais encantada, até que no meio do salão avistou a constelação de escorpião, que por causa de seu brilho se destacava mais ainda, se aproximou e ficou admirando a mesma. Era tudo surreal e lindo.

Após alguns minutos, um outro evento chamou sua atenção, no piso de mármore começaram surgir várias pétalas de rosas, que exalavam um perfume único e elas formavam como se fosse um caminho até a área privativa do templo. Curiosa e intrigada com tudo aquilo percorreu o caminho de rosas até chegar na cozinha, onde encontrou uma mesa pequena, com uma toalha branca bordada em fios dourados e ao lado dela Milo, que estava estava em pé, trajando uma calça de tecido leve branca e uma camisa de manga curta azul claro e um sorriso estampado no rosto.

— Que bom que veio Lu – disse ao se aproximar da escorpiana estendendo a mão que ela aceitou sem pestanejar, estava totalmente envolvida naquele clima romântico que ele criara.

Diferente do que imaginava, Milo a conduziu até a varanda onde podia se ver o céu estrelado mais de perto e também, a vista de todo o Santuário parecia ser mais linda do alto, Luisa estava tão encantada com a paisagem que só saiu de seu encantamento quando o grego segurou sua mão, atraindo sua atenção. Mas, o que mais chamou sua atenção foi que o dourado estava com a mão trêmula e gelada, pigarreou várias vezes, demonstrando como estava nervoso e só então começou a falar.

— Luísa, sinto muito por não ter percebido o quanto eu não ter dito o que sinto era importante para você, fiz isso porque achei que estava tudo tão claro entre a gente, mas irei consertar meu erro agora – ele respirou profundamente para então prosseguir – Luisa Garcês, você é uma mulher incrível que com seu jeito tímido e também determinado foi me conquistando aos poucos, e quando percebi, já estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. – mais um suspiro – O seu sorriso e o brilho único de seus olhos preencheram meu coração de uma maneira que há muito não acontecia, e com isso percebi que te amava. Eu te amo com todas minhas forças, por isso, quero oficializar nosso namoro, aceita?

Luisa não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que corriam em abundância por seu rosto. Há semanas esperava por essa declaração por parte de Milo e ela havia vindo com palavras lindas, olhou para ele que a olhava esperando uma resposta, mas ainda não conseguia formular uma, então a única coisa que fez foi se jogar nos braços dele que a abraçou fortemente.

— Devo considerar isso como um sim – sussurrou em seu ouvido

— Sim, eu aceito! – conseguiu responder ainda com a voz embargada.

Com a resposta, Milo soltou um pouco o abraço, levantou o rosto de Luisa, limpando as lágrimas, e depois aproximou seus lábios dos dela, iniciando um beijo cheio de carinho e amor. O casal ficou mais um tempo ali curtindo o momento até que o grego a convidou para jantar. Voltaram até a mesa, onde Milo serviu ambos com o peixe e saladas que havia pedido para preparar e para beber, havia separado um vinho branco.

Após a refeição, o casal de escorpianos começaram a dançar sobre as pétalas de rosas e mais beijos começaram a ser trocado que aos poucos começava a ficar mais intenso e urgente. Os sussurros que ambos soltavam ora ou outra entre o beijo, as mãos que passeavam pelos corpos acendia pouco a pouco o desejo. Em dado momento, a escorpiana colocou uma das mãos por dentro da gola da camisa que o dourado usava, passando levemente as unhas próximo a região do pescoço, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha e apertasse mais o corpo feminino contra o seu. A muito contragosto os lábios foram separados, suas respirações estavam aceleradas por causa do beijo intenso e também pelo desejo.

Luisa estava com os olhos brilhando, assim como Milo, seus olhos azuis fitaram dentro dos dele. – Mi-Milo eu quero ser tua! – falou num sussurro quase incompreensível, mas não para ele que ouviu muito bem fazendo com que sorrisse porque a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava.

Mais um beijo se iniciou, e esse era tão intenso quanto o anterior, Milo segurou mais firme na cintura delgada de Luísa e a mão livre deslizou até a coxa, erguendo a perna e enlaçando à sua, com isso o vestido subiu um pouco deixando que as intimidades roçassem uma na outra e mesmo estando de roupas, sentiram o calor que emanava. Com esse contato mais um gemido foi solto dos lábios femininos fazendo o escorpiano sentir o sangue ferver em suas veias, ele então mandou o romantismo pras cucuias, segurou no bumbum da mulher que o beijava avidamente, a erguendo e fazendo com que enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura. Após isso, caminhou até o seu quarto onde a depositou delicadamente sobre o colchão deitando-se por cima dela em seguida.

O beijo foi cessado para que pudessem recuperar o fôlego, mas Milo seguiu depositando selinhos pelo pescoço e ombros, até chegar ao ouvido feminino onde mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e falou: – Quero muito você, Lu.

— Eu também, Milo – Luísa sussurrou enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

Essa confirmação foi o suficiente para que o escorpiano voltasse a depositar beijos sobre o pescoço e ombro da escorpiana, enquanto com a mão ia deslizando a alça do vestido, seguiu depositando os selinhos pelo colo até chegar ao outro ombro, onde repetiu o processo. Com ajuda dela, deslizou o vestido até a cintura, deixando os fartos seios livres para deleite de Milo que instintivamente levou ambas as mãos grandes até os montes e os segurou com gosto, percebendo o quanto eles cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Depois de alguns segundos assim, deslizou as mãos até um pouco abaixo dos seios, levando os dedões até os mamilos rosados, onde começou a passá-lo sobre os mesmos, em movimentos circulares sentindo-os enrijecerem, ao mesmo tempo que vários gemidos saíam dos lábios de Luísa, fazendo com que sorrisse internamente, por ela estar apreciando seus toques. Após dar-se por satisfeito, fez aquilo que queria fazer há muito tempo, baixou o rosto até os montes macios e deslizou a língua pelo seio direito e depois começou a sugá-lo fazendo que a escorpiana arqueasse seu corpo e seus dedos se embrenhassem nos cabelos loiros.

A sensação que Luísa sentia, era indescritível. Nunca havia sentido tanto prazer assim, provavelmente todas essas sensações era porque estava completamente entregue ao escorpiano e ao amor que nutria por ele. E perdida no prazer que Milo proporcionava, nem percebeu quando ele retirou todo seu vestido, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha rendada. Viu também Milo erguer o tronco, e percorrer todo seu corpo com os olhos azuis-esverdeados e um sorriso se formar em seu rosto bonito.

— Você é linda! – disse e começou a depositar vários selinhos pelo corpo alvo, até chegar na calcinha, segurando o elástico com os dentes.

— M-Milo – ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado com tamanho deleite que fez com que seu membro pulsasse. Estava ansioso para adentrar naquele corpo quente, mas segurou o ímpeto e seguiu seu intuito. Retirou a calcinha, revelando finalmente a intimidade de Luisa.

Então ele passou as mãos entre as coxas para mantê-las abertas, e sem mais esperar, deslizou a língua por toda a extensão da intimidade. Luisa ao sentir o toque, soltou um gemido de deleite enquanto arqueava as costas. Milo estava amando as reações da amada, os gemidos cada vez mais alto fazia com que acelerasse o movimento da língua e inserisse dois dedos dentro dela. A escorpiana se contorcia, até que começou a sentir os espasmos e logo em seguida atingiu o ápice.

O grego se ergueu e enquanto retirava sua roupa, observou Luisa que mantinha os olhos fechados, a face estava avermelhada, os longos cabelos colados ao corpo devido ao suor. Quando a brasileira conseguiu controlar a respiração ergueu o tronco e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais ao ver o dourado alisando o seu membro.

— Você quer? – perguntou com um sorriso safado.

E não foi preciso que ela respondesse, pois com a pergunta Luísa passou a língua nos lábios e seus olhos brilharam mais ainda. Então Milo não conseguiu mais se controlar.

Deitou o corpo por cima do de Luisa, que entreabriu as pernas para recebê-lo e assim ele a penetrou. Milo queria ter feito isso lentamente, mas ao começar adentrar aquela intimidade quente e molhada, seu membro pulsou e acabou por não se segurar. O corpo musculoso e bronzeado do dourado se encaixou perfeitamente no alvo e pequeno de Luisa, parecia que haviam sido feitos sob a mesma forma. As primeiras estocadas foram lentas e profundas, mas conforme as unhas de Luísa arranhavam suas costas, seus gemidos se misturavam, as estocadas passaram a ser rápidas, o que fez com que Luisa não demorasse para atingir o ápice novamente sendo seguida por Milo, que se derramou dentro da amada.

Eles se mantiveram unidos enquanto um beijo apaixonado se formou onde só se separaram para recuperar o ar. Milo se retirou dela e deitou sobre o colchão trazendo Luisa para que deitasse sobre seu peito. Não demorou muito para que ambos caíssem no sono, em seus lábios estavam estampados um sorriso de alegria e satisfação.

x.x.x.x.x

1 mês se passou….

— Não via a hora de vir aqui para ver como está ficando - Luísa entrou na casa que seria o futuro Bar de Aldebaran e Hyoga.

— Demorou um pouquinho mais, pois o banheiro estava com uma grande infiltração e acabamos demorando um pouco. - o taurino ajudava carregar as latas de tinta e pincéis de rolo.

Koga olhava para o teto imaginando como ficaria lindo com os desenhos das constelações do zodíaco conforme Hyoga havia imaginado. Calisto logo atrás, levava baldes com produtos de limpeza acabou ficando do lado de fora pois, ia ajudar com o paisagismo junto de Afrodite, que ela sem saber porque insistiu demais para que ela o acompanhasse.

— E vocês já sabem como será a decoração? - Luisa olhava de uma lado para o outro, tudo estava tão desarrumado e feio que não sabia por onde começar.

— O Dite está nos ajudando com isso já que é formado em design de interiores, ele teve ótimas ideias para deixar tudo isso mais funcional. - o taurino explicou.

— Que ótimo que vocês podem se ajudar né, quem mais vai vir hoje aqui? - Koga estava curiosa arrumando o jornal para que a tinta não respingasse no chão de madeira.

— Aiolos disse que ia dar uma passada mais tarde depois que trocasse de turno com o Cabrón. Seiya deve estar chegando para ajudar a pintar o salão e Shun e June disseram que também viriam mais tarde - Aldebaran entregou os pincéis de rolo para Luísa e Koga.

Elas olharam para porta pois ouviram Hyoga chegar de moto com Seiya na garupa. - Que bom que chegaram, mais mãos vai andar mais rápido - Luísa tentava se entusiasmar e acalmar a Koga que já estava tendo um colapso de limpeza. - Calma amiga, respira.

Koga já havia corrido para pegar dentro dos baldes o desinfetante, água sanitária e como uma ninja, já havia amarrado o lenço na cabeça, colocado os sprays de produtos nos bolsos da jardineira jeans que usava, tudo numa velocidade sobre humana. Luisa e Aldebaran ficaram de queixo caído com a rapidez da moça.

— Que é? - ela perguntou. - Vocês realmente acham que eu vou conseguir andar nesse lugar imundo do jeito que está, já tem bastante gente pra pintar eu vou deixar esse lugar um brinco.

Para a infelicidade de Aiolos que chegou junto dos demais, foi puxado pela virginiana que o encarou no fundo daqueles olhos verdes - Nem um piu!

Ele abriu a boca para proferir algumas palavras porém.

— Shiuu, nem uma palavra, pega os panos, enche o balde d'água que hoje você vai trabalhar comigo!

Aiolos sem chance de contestar engoliu em seco e só assentiu. Luisa e Aldebaran quase estavam se engasgando com a risada contida. O Sagitariano olhou para os dois com aquela cara de "socorro", e recebeu apenas um gesto de "não podemos fazer nada"

Ele então se aproximou dos dois e sussurrou - Tenho certeza que ela batia no Kanon!

Sem poder segurar mais, os dois caíram na risada. Koga que voltava estava mais afastada pensando na logística da limpeza, se voltou para eles devido aos sons das risadas e perguntou:

— O que aconteceu?

Aiolos levantou as mãos em rendição - Nada não Koguinha, vamos nessa, que temos muito pó pra tirar daqui.

— É assim que eu gosto de ver, Olos! - os dois foram para trás do balcão do bar para começar a limpar.

Aldebaran de repente se calou e ficou com uma cara estranha - Que houve Debão? Tu tá com uma cara, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O taurino um pouco sem graça coçou atrás da nuca. - Bem eu não disse antes, mas o Mask deve estar chegando aí também, ele vai fechar o cardápio com o Hyoga.

— Shiiiiiiii - Luisa arregalou os olhos preocupada e depois se prostou para o lado para enxergar a amiga do lado de fora - Gente será que isso vai prestar?

— É só ele não conversar com ela. - Seiya que estava perto e ouvindo toda a conversa interrompeu. - bom qualquer coisa a gente tá aqui, nada de mal vai acontecer. - olhou para Hyoga que assentiu sério.

— Você diz que ele precisa de retaguarda, porque a bichinha ali quando perde as estribeiras nem todo o exército de Athena segura.

Outra moto parou na rua, era Máscara da Morte chegando.

— Eita que Athena o proteja - Seiya disse se aproximando do batente da porta.

x.x.x.x.x

Afrodite e Calisto estavam agachados de frente a uma bela e vistosa hortência que estava plantada ao lado da construção, o pisciano dizia que dali sairiam várias mudas para ornamentar a frente do bar. O pisciano a ensinava com a maior paciência e serenidade, dava pra sentir o amor que ele tinha pela flora, o que estava deixando ela encantada, até ele do nada parar de falar e ficar sério, ele se levantou deixando a canceriana arrumar as pequenas mudas nos vasinhos de costas para a rua.

— Boa tarde Másk. - Afrodite comprimentou.

Calisto sentiu seu estômago gelar, ficou paralisada com o pequeno raminho de flor nas mãos.

— Buona tarde Dite, Calisto como está?

Sem se virar para ele, Calisto suspirou continuando a colocar os raminhos sem responder.

Máscara da Morte ficou olhando para ela aguardando, mas pela demora com certeza, não ia cumprimenta-lo, Afrodite colocou o braços em volta dos ombros do amigo puxando para que ele se afastasse.

— Ela precisa de tempo Máscara. - o melhor amigo sentia por ele.

— Mais? - ele olhou sobre os ombros do pisciano para ver Calisto ainda de costas sentada na grama, encarou novamente os olhos aquamarines do cavaleiro de Peixes - já se passou um mês Afrodite, ela sequer olha pra mim!

— Você queria o que carcamano, depois de tudo que contou para ela? Que corresse e pulasse nos seus braços?

— Tsc! - o canceriano estalou a língua. - Eu só queria una chance pra mostrar meu arrependimento, eu a amo porra!

— Então se você a ama como diz, dê mais tempo, as coisas vão se resolver, agora vai trabalhar, que você tem um cardápio inteiro para testar. - Afrodite começou a empurrar o canceriano para dentro da construção.

x.x.x.x

Koga havia subido para parte de cima do bar onde seria o escritório de Aldebaran e Hyoga, por incrível que pareça era a única parte da casa que estava mais arrumadinha, já tinha duas mesas, um armário porta arquivo, lógico faltava aquele toque feminino, mas a virginiana se surpreendeu com a arrumação daqueles dois.

Ela foi para trás da mesa de Aldebaran e logo reparou num porta-retrato, pegou o objeto aproximando de seus olhos curiosos, a foto era muito divertida onde os treze cavaleiros de ouro se engalfinhavam um em cima do outro para "caber" na fotografia, ela não pôde deixar de reparar em Kanon, ele estava quase caindo em cima de Saga rindo, tão lindo.

A morena passou os dedos por cima da face do geminiano sorrindo nostalgicamente..

— Que saudades Kanon, como será que você está? - apertou o retrato no peito sentindo falta da presença do ex-namorado.

x.x.x.x.x

Kanon estava sentado nas escadarias do Pilar do Atlântico Norte, havia acabado de receber uma carta de seu irmão contando as novidades do Santuário.

— Quer dizer que aqueles dois se juntaram para abrir um bar…. - o caçula lia as linhas ansioso para saber notícias de todos, mas principalmente de Koga.

Correu os olhos pelo papel branco, até chegar na parte que mais queria. Onde Saga falava como a virginiana estava.

— Ah bombom, como sinto sua falta – falou enquanto apertava a carta contra o peito como se assim pudesse sentir sua amada próximo de si.

Continua...


	31. Inauguração do bar

Finalmente o dia que seria a inauguração do bar e o noivado de Aiolia e Marin havia chegado.

Luisa chegava com as amigas e Aldebaran no bar, Hyoga já estava preparando os apetrechos para fazer os drinks, o taurino foi logo para o caixa e as três brasileiras, que ajudariam a servir foram para o balcão. Elas usavam calça de tecido leve e blusinhas de alça de seda com strass e pérolas, era simples e bonito ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que Luisa terminou de ajeitar algumas coisas, apoiou-se no balcão e percorreu com os olhos o ambiente, mesmo com a iluminação parca pôde visualizar que havia ficado aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo requintado, as paredes tinham uma tonalidade marrom, em um canto várias mesas eram dispostas e em algumas delas os Cavaleiros conversavam, no outro canto o bar em formato de "U" e próximo a ele um pequeno palco.

Aos poucos os demais também se acomodavam, todos iriam ajudar de alguma forma, porque a noite prometia ser intensa. Algumas pessoas já começavam a chegar e os primeiros pedidos também.

— Hoje a noite promete! – Calisto falou esfregando uma mão na outra.

— Ah, com certeza. Estava ansiosa para que esse dia chegasse – Koga acompanhava a empolgação da canceriana – Você não estava Lu?

— Hã… Claro que tava! – respondeu sem muita empolgação, seus orbes percorriam o ambiente à procura de Milo, mas não o enxergou, provavelmente ainda não havia chegado. Desde aquela noite em que ele se declarou e finalmente oficializaram seu relacionamento, tudo estava indo muito bem, mas naquela noite, Luisa estava angustiada e com uma sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa ameeega? – Calisto perguntou abraçando a amiga por trás quase deixando-a cair para frente, Luisa a olhou de soslaio torcendo um pouco o nariz.

— Não, só estou com uma sensação estranha. - disse sem muito ânimo.

— Lu, deve ser só impressão – a virginiana completou arrumando alguns guardanapos sobre o balcão.

— Você tem razão – sorriu para as amigas e ao olhar para a porta viu Milo chegando com toda aquela beleza escorpiana de tirar o fôlego.

Logo o barman chegou com as cervejas que pediram e elas começaram a beber e a bater papo. Luisa não era muito de beber, mas naquele dia o faria ainda mais que estava sentindo uma sensação ruim no peito que ela não entendia porque, provavelmente era saudade de casa e dos familiares, por isso resolveu ignorar e aproveitar. Não tardou muito para que Máscara da Morte e Milo chegassem.

Calisto seguiu com os olhos o canceriano que não disfarçou ao encará-la, passou por baixo do balcão passando ao seu lado, dirigiu-se a cozinha para averiguar se o preparo dos pratos estava seguindo de acordo com suas instruções.

Koga reparou no súbito mal estar da castanha em que logo que o ex passou por ela seus olhos fixaram no chão e o semblante alegre de sempre se tornou triste.

— Hey amiga, está tudo bem? - Koga disse dando soquinhos com o cotovelo no antebraço da canceriana enquanto secava um copo.

Calisto olhou para a porta balcão que dava pra cozinha suspirando profundamente. - Ah Koga, pra ser bem sincera, eu sinto falta dele.

Os olhos ametistas arregalaram-se com a confissão da canceriana. - Oras Cali, então dá uma chance pra ele, não se importe com o julgamento dos outros, o que importa é a sua felicidade.

— Eu sei Koga, mas o que ele fez pra mim foi tão errado e…. ah, sei lá. - disse relaxando os ombros perdendo a compostura.

— Olha Cali, pensa bem nisso, eu acho que ele está super arrependido, ele te mostrou isso inúmeras vezes.

— Bom, eu vou pensar... - olhou novamente para o vidro que possibilitava a visão do outro cômodo, Máscara da Morte estava experimentando alguma coisa que tinha numa caçarola enorme, e Calisto o achou lindo, deixando escapar um sorriso em seus lábios. - eu vou me preparar para cantar daqui a pouco, você viu Seiya? - perguntou para a amiga que negativou com a cabeça. - Vou procurar aquele pangaré! - saiu por baixo do balcão deixando Koga para trás. Até que Máscara da Morte saiu da cozinha ajeitando os cabelos grisalhos e arrepiados com gel.

— E aí Sebastião? - vai ouvir Calisto cantar?

Os olhos cristalinos do canceriano fixaram-se aos dela e estreitaram, o que provocou alguns arrepios em Koga, por mais que soubesse que Máscara da Morte não faria nada com ela, quando ele queria, conseguia deixá-la com muito medo. - Non sabia que ela ia cantar hoje.

Koga engoliu em seco respondendo com a voz trêmula - É…, vai si-sim.

O canceriano levantou uma das sobrancelhas respondendo com seriedade - Eco, gracie. - disse seco, pulando por cima do balcão deixando mais uma vez Koga para trás.

— Nossa esse cara me dá arrepios. - a virginiana disse para si, até um barulho lá na praia chamou a atenção de todos, como se fosse um som de uma grande corneta.

— Mas o que?

x.x.x.x.x.x

Luisa estava mais afastada, próxima a porta que dava para a varanda do bar, segurava uma long neck que provavelmente já estava quente, pois não era acostumada a beber. Seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos em qualquer lugar, juntamente com seus pensamentos, até ouvir uma risada familiar junto com outra que a fez sentir o estômago gelar.

Milo estava em um canto rindo com uma mulher, até que ele recebeu um beijo daqueles, a escorpiana deixou a garrafa cair no chão, mas devido a música alta ninguém percebeu, engoliu em seco baixando o olhar, percebendo suas lágrimas caírem descontroladamente na blusa de seda deixando marcado por onde caiam, seu peito subia e descia, passou a mão nos olhos de forma brusca deixando o rímel borrar a face alva, não iria dar esse gostinho à ele, pelo menos não na frente dele, o seu coração doía como se tivesse recebido as malditas quinze agulhas escarlates. Num rompante levantou e saiu porta a fora, caminhou sem rumo até perceber que seus pés estavam afundados na areia fofa da praia onde sentou, enlaçou e afundou o rosto nos joelhos e agora deixou transbordar toda sua dor, raiva, frustração através das lágrimas que saiam em abundância molhando o tecido da blusa.

— Luísa? O que aconteceu? - a voz grossa de Kanon fez com que ela erguesse os olhos borrados de maquiagem, e sem pensar abraçou ele pois mais do que nunca precisava de consolo.

— Está tudo bem por aí? - a voz melodiosa de Thetis cortou o clima fraterno entre os amigos.

Kanon com todo o ar blasé que sabia fazer, fez apenas um sim.

Luísa fungando e tentando se recompor olhou a belíssima sereia a sua frente. - Você é Thétis? - a loira apenas lhe devolveu um sorriso desdenhoso.

— E aí gente vai demorar muito? - Um rapaz super estiloso com uma bela cicatriz em um dos olhos apareceu mais atrás com outros rapazes, o que fez Luísa presumir que todos aquele homens eram…..Marinas de Poseidon.

x.x.x.x.x.

— Ameeeega, cadê a Lu? Eu e o Seiya já vamos subir ao palco.

Koga estava com os olhos estatelados na porta do bar, não acreditando no que via.

— Koga? Koga? Estou falando com você! - Calisto que estava de frente a amiga e de costas para porta não entendia a cara de abestada da amiga. - Koga que cara é essa? - a virginiana apontou para a porta e Calisto seguiu com os olhos em direção para onde ela direcionava, então ela rapidamente colocou a mão de frente a boca. - É o Kanon! - ela olhou de novo para Koga e ela fez uma cara mais torta ainda, fazendo a castanha ser obrigada a olhar novamente a porta - ….e ...os….Marinas…. - Calisto mal conseguia proferir as palavras.

A mesma cara que Koga estava fazendo era a de Kanon, Calisto percebendo a saia justa que estava se metendo, começou a sair de fininho, mesmo porque queria achar Luísa para que ela assistisse seu show, começou a andar entre as mesas, mas não a encontrava em lugar algum.

— Onde será que ela está? - Calisto perguntou preocupada - Será que ela viu o Milo beijando aquela mulher? - a canceriana que estava atrás do palco arrumando os cabos viu quando o cavaleiro recebeu um belo beijo de uma biscate, porém como não havia visto a amiga achou que ela não tinha assistido a cena.

— O que foi mocinha, achei que já ia cantar? - Marin interrompeu seus pensamentos

— Não estou encontrando a Luísa em lugar algum. - Marin endireitou as costas e olhou para os lados, confirmando se alguém estava reparando nas duas, abaixou para falar nos ouvidos de Calisto - Você viu o que Milo fez? - encarou a canceriana que confirmou - será que ela viu? - disse aos sussurros.

— Estou achando que sim! - Calisto mordeu os lábios, aflita.

— Calma! Iremos achá-la - Marin fechou os olhos azuis e se concentrou, as mulheres comuns apesar de terem um cosmo fraco, para eles guerreiros treinados desde tenra idade poderiam perceber em qualquer distância. - Já a encontrei, vamos! - A amazona agarrou a mais nova pela mãos e saiu correndo em direção à praia.

Quando chegaram no lugar que Luísa estava, Marin e Calisto correram e a abraçaram.

— Shhhh, amiga não fica assim. Aquele filho da puta não merece suas lágrimas. - Luísa levantou o rosto, o rímel, delineador havia borrado e feito uma meleca

As três conversaram bastante, Luísa estava inconsolável, Marin então resolveu levá-la de volta ao Santuário, lá elas poderiam conversar melhor. Já Calisto voltou para o bar, triste, como havia combinado com Aldebaran e Hyoga que faria o show, não poderia cancelar em cima da hora.

A canceriana abriu a porta do bar, vendo todos aqueles rostos felizes contudo, seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se apenas em um rosto, seu pequeno corpo ficou em brasa, saiu pisando duro até chegar de frente a um certo loiro de cabelos longos - E aí Cali, está preparada para cantar? - a felicidade de Milo irritou a canceriana até os últimos poros e sem pensar que poderia estar traçando sua morte certa, apontou o salto de seu scarpin e pisou com tudo no pé do escorpiano que soltou um berro alto.

— Ahhhhhh, por que fez isso? - Milo segurava o pé quicando com uma perna só.

— Seu, seu! - Calisto apontava o dedo em riste de frente ao dourado - Seu cínico, nojento, falso, filho de uma….

Milo olhou para Calisto com ódio, quem aquela tampinha achava que era? - Meça suas palavras garota! - o escorpiano apontou o dedo indicador com a unha afiada e vermelha. Calisto não tinha visto ainda a famosa agulha escarlate, assim que a canceriana iria abrir a boca para caluniar ainda mais o escorpiano, Máscara da Morte se portou à sua frente, baixando o punho de Milo.

— Aqui non! - o canceriano encarou o colega de armas.

Já Aldebaran apareceu por trás colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. - O que está acontecendo? - perguntou preocupado.

Calisto que ainda estava nervosa, passou por baixo do braço de Máscara da Morte, voltando a peitar o escorpiano. - Esse aí amiguinho de vocês é um puta de um falso mentiroso!

Koga apareceu puxando a amiga, aquilo ali não ia dar certo.- Calisto cala a boca, quer morrer?

— Mas, mas, mas…. ele...você não viu o que ele fez?

— Sobe lá no palco e começa a cantar pelo amor dos Deuses! - Koga quase jogou a amiga no palco.

Calisto fez um bico enorme pegou o microfone acenou para Seiya e começou a cantar tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Koga voltou para trás do bar, suspirou fundo, começou a lavar o copos distraída, aquela noite estava muito mais intensa que havia imaginado e com a chegada de Kanon ela ficou ainda mais apreensiva.

— Mocinha pode me ver mais um cosmopolitan? - um loiro com ar refinado sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do balcão.

— Claro. - Koga preparou o drink com perfeição e entregou para o rapaz que a escaneou com os olhos azuis.

— Bem que ele disse que você era única, uma beleza exótica.

— Como? - Koga ficou intrigada com aquele comentário. - Quem é você e de quem está falando?

O cavalheiro sorriu em meio ao gole que degustava, muito calmamente baixou o copo cruzando os braços diante de si encarando os olhos cor de ametista. - Meu nome é Sorento, mas pelo que ele me disse, não preciso de grandes apresentações não é mesmo…., Koga?

— Sorento - Koga lambeu os lábios era muita emoção. - Sorento de Sirene?

Ele riu, contido, - ele mesmo, muito prazer Tereza Koga - ele deu a mão para que se cumprimentassem. - Kanon me contou algumas coisas a seu respeito. - disse, galante.

Koga engoliu em seco, com o nervosismo acabou também se servindo de um Cosmopolitan que havia sobrado.

— Oras moça, por que o nervosismo? Ele me contou coisas muito boas a seu respeito, ele tem muita consideração por você.

Koga sentiu aquelas palavras golpearem seu peito, não sabia se a palavra consideração era algo bom ou ruim.

— E saiba também, que nesse tempo todo que Kanon passou no Templo Submarino não parou de falar em você e em como estava arrependido de tudo o que fez. – ao dizer isso, o Marina saiu deixando pra trás Koga mais pensativa ainda.

x.x.x.x.x

— Que bom que vocês aceitaram meu convite – Saori falou para Poseidon.

— É um prazer pra nós – olhou para a esposa – Vir à uma festa que parece tão animada.

Saori sorriu, estava feliz com o acordo de paz que fizera com o Deus dos mares. – Vamos nos sentar? – perguntou para as outras duas deidades enquanto seguia até uma das mesas. Eles a acompanharam.

— Me conta como está sendo sua passagem aqui na Terra, Athena? – Anfitrite perguntou.

— Agora está melhor, desde que as guerras se findaram, meus guerreiros estão mais felizes – respondeu ternamente enquanto olhava para Seiya.

A esposa de Poseidon acompanhou o olhar da outra e sorriu – Parece que não só eles, não é?

Saori sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas mesmo assim assentiu para a outra deusa, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. – Também estou sim, finalmente posso fazer aquilo que desejo há eras.

— Ficamos muito felizes por você – foi a vez de Poseidon se pronunciar.

— Obrigada! – aumentou o sorriso enquanto respondia.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Kanon estava sentado na mesa de fora juntamente com Bian, Io e Krishna, estes três conversavam animadamente pois fazia tempo que não subiam para terra e as moças gregas os encantavam. Já o geminiano estava com o olhar no balcão do bar imaginando o que Sorento tanto conversava com a sua Bombom.

— Hey Non? Cadê tua fotocópia? - Krishna perguntou puxando uma das moças que passava ao seu lado, e logo levou um tapa, o que fez o cavaleiro rir e Kanon revirar os olhos, era muito folgado!

— Não vi Saga, na verdade ele não está aqui. - Kanon achou um pouco estranho pois o mais velho não havia dito nada que não estaria presente na inauguração.

x.x.x.x.x

No Santuário bem distante dali, Saga estava sentado na mesma campina que meses atrás havia treinado com Kanon e no dia seguinte as três garotas apareceram no Santuário como passe de mágica.

De óculos revisando todas as suas anotações e grandes teoremas, Saga se levanta, acumula seu cosmo, onde até seus olhos verdes brilharam mais que as estrelas no firmamento, e com um único golpe abriu um grande portal. O geminiano ficou assustado com o próprio feito o fechando logo em seguida.

Deixou-se cair no chão, exausto pelo esforço, passou a mão nos longos cabelos loiros, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, olhou para frente onde havia acabado de abrir uma faceta de dimensão e falando para si com uma voz baixa e rouca.

— Eu consegui….

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto Marin e Luisa caminhavam, a escorpiana parou de repente, limpou o rosto, mas acabou por sujar mais ainda, olhou para a Amazona.

— M-Marin tu precisa voltar para o bar – fungou – É teu noivado e não é justo tu prejudicar um momento tão especial pra ti por minha causa.

— Mas não estará prejudicando. Eu te deixo lá e depois volto – Marin respondeu gentilmente.

— Não precisa, volta para o bar e curte o teu momento. – já começava a caminhar quando parou e se voltou para a pisciana – Desculpa não ficar lá.

— Não precisa se desculpar – respondeu enquanto via Luisa se afastar.

x.x.x.x.x

Após a breve exaltação entre Calisto e Milo, Aldebaran levou o escorpiano até o escritório do bar.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando seriamente para o outro.

— Eu também estou sem entender. Calisto chegou falando um monte de coisa pra mim. – o escorpiano desviou o olhar.

O taurino não tinha noção de que Milo havia sido beijado por outra mulher, por isso achava que Milo ou Calisto haviam bebido demais, ou qualquer outra coisa. – Estranho…. – murmurou – Pra ela agir assim é porque algo aconteceu.

— Calisto deve ter se desentendido com Mask, de novo, e veio descontar em mim. – bufou raivoso.

— Pode ser! – virou o rosto para ele – Mas me diz uma coisa: cadê a Luisa? Faz um tempo que não a vejo!

Com a pergunta, Milo arregalou seus olhos e sentiu o ar faltar. Foi então que lembrou que desde que a menina havia lhe beijado que não via a namorada e agora começava a entender porque da reação da canceriana. Sem responder o taurino, saiu correndo porta afora.

Calisto viu Milo sair correndo porta afora do bar, sentiu seu coração gelar, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com a Luísa? Olhou para o lado tentando achar Koga, porém nada da amiga, até que os olhos castanhos pararam nos cristalinos do canceriano que se aproximou ao sentir o temor em seu coração.

— Cali o que houve? - ele disse sussurrando na beira do palco.

— Eu não sei Máscara, mas Milo saiu correndo do bar, sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu com a Luísa. - a cantora ficou com os olhos fixos na porta

— Hummm… - o canceriano ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, a canceriana se assustou quando os olhos dele acenderam rapidamente, - Non se preocupe, iremos encontrá-la. - ele depositou a mão por cima da dela, porém Calisto ainda sentia um mal estar na presença dele, tirando suavemente sua mão das dele, o que fez ele se entristecer e se afastar novamente.

x.x.x.x.x

Luisa caminhava sem rumo, não conseguia pensar em nada porque sua mente repetia a cena de Milo sendo beijado. Até que não mais aguentando a dor em seu coração, apoiou as costas na parede de um beco, deixando que o pranto viesse com tudo, sentia as lágrimas escorrerem nas suas bochechas enquanto olhava o céu estrelado sem realmente prestar atenção.

Se a escorpiana não fosse tão teimosa, teria pensado nas consequências de sair sozinha à noite. Rodorio apesar de ser pequena e protegida pelos Santos de Athena, também haviam aqueles com má índole.

— Ora, ora, por que a gatinha chora tanto? – uma voz, um tanto jocosa, fez com que a escorpiana voltasse a realidade sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e mandasse o pranto para longe.

Continua….


	32. Perfeita!

Luisa sentia que o coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento, estava em pânico com os três homens parados em sua frente, queria sair correndo porém não tinha saída, seus pés estavam fixos ao chão e não obedeciam seu comando. Seus olhos azuis percorriam os rostos grotescos daqueles homens e em seu íntimo sabia que os olhares que eles lançavam sobre si, era algo muito pior que imaginava, sabia muito bem o que queriam. Tentou se concentrar para pensar em uma saída, não poderia ser uma presa fácil e foi nisso que se apegou.

Com um pouco mais de coragem correu com os olhos o lugar, tentando achar uma saída, uma fresta, um buraco, até que um estalo ocorreu em sua mente. Iria empurrar os homens e sair correndo o mais rápido que pudesse, muito fácil, pensou. Respirou fundo para acalmar e fez o que sua imaginação ordenou, saiu correndo e empurrou um dos homens fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse sobre os outros. "- Consegui!" - pensou e no mesmo instante saiu em disparada na primeira direção que viu.

Seu coração continuava batendo a milhão, olhou para trás e viu que os homens estavam a seguindo. Tentou acelerar ainda mais o passo, até que sentiu um deles cair sobre si, a imobilizando.

— Foi uma boa tentativa benzinho – a mesma voz jocosa sussurrou em seu ouvido provocando um arrepio de repulsa.

— ME SOLTA! - a castanha rosnou tentando se soltar

O homem a virou prensando seus braços em cima da cabeça e deixando seu corpo desabar sobre o dela. Mas mesmo assim Luisa continuava a se debater, queria gritar por ajuda, mas sua voz não saia mais, devido ao pânico. Quando achou que o pior aconteceria, viu uma rosa vermelha cravar no solo ao lado de seu rosto. "Tuxedo Mask", pensou, lembrando-se que era assim que ele fazia com suas rosas vermelhas. Os homens, ao ver o que tinha acontecido levantaram, confusos com a intromissão repentina.

— Quem está aí? – perguntou um deles girando o próprio corpo, assim que terminou de perguntar, seus olhos se arregalaram e suas mãos se direcionaram ao seu peito, o homem contorceu o seu rosto sentindo o sangue sair de seus lábios, jogou o corpo para frente cuspindo sangue. Os companheiros se olharam incrédulos, entretanto, antes que pudessem reagir ao ataque misterioso, mais rosas surgiram não permitindo que se movessem mais.

— Então quer dizer que é isso que fazem longe das barreiras do Santuário? Vocês deveriam sentir vergonha! Vocês envergonham a Deusa! – Afrodite surgiu em frente deles segurando mais algumas rosas entre os dedos das mãos.

— Um Cavaleiro de ouro! – o homem que ainda estava de pé atrás do outro que imobilizava Luísa no chão falou, dando alguns passos para trás.

— S-senhor Afrodite, nos desculpe… – o homem não teve tempo de terminar sua fala, pois o dourado avançou contra ele, desferindo um potente soco em seu estômago.

— A única coisa que quero é que vocês sumam daqui antes que eu me arrependa de não delatá-los – o sueco falou entredentes.

Os três homens então saíram correndo sumindo no horizonte, assim que o sueco confirmou o desaparecimento daqueles soldados, se aproximou de Luisa, que ainda permanecia no chão, pois estava em estado de choque.

Ajoelhou-se em frente dela e sentiu pena do estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava, a tocou delicadamente no rosto, fazendo com que ela despertasse do transe. A escorpiana quando reconheceu o dourado, jogou-se nos braços dele o apertando com força, sentindo-se segura novamente – Calma, está tudo bem agora! – sussurrou enquanto se erguia com ela no colo. – Vamos para minha casa, está bem?

Luisa assentiu, aninhou-se no peito largo do cavaleiro de Peixes, sentindo uma energia invadir seu corpo, era o cosmo caloroso que Afrodite emanava para que se acalmasse, e sem perceber, acabou adormecendo.

x.x.x.x.x

— O que aconteceu Marin? Você sumiu! – Aiolia perguntou assim que viu a Amazona chegar no bar.

— Você viu o que aconteceu? – o leonino assentiu – Então, fui ajudar Calisto procurar a Luisa, a encontramos na praia, tadinha, estava desolada. - ela abraçou o namorado, continuando a conversa - Aí fui levá-la para o Santuário, mas no meio do caminho ela pediu para eu voltar.

— Não sei o que Milo tem na cabeça – esbravejou o leonino sentindo vergonha alheia.

— Calma que tudo vai se resolver – deu um selinho nele. – Ela precisa esfriar a cabeça, e os dois precisam conversar, nada melhor que o tempo para aqueles dois.

— Você tem razão! – Aiolia concordou dando outro selinho na namorada, depois a abraçou com mais força. Dali fez um gesto para Calisto que estava no palco.

A canceriana esfregou as mãos, estava na hora! Pegou o microfone novamente chamando atenção dos clientes para si.

— Bom pessoal, gostaria da atenção de todos vocês. - Calisto sentou-se na cadeira alta ao lado de Seiya que já estava preparado para tocar o violão. - Pode baixar a luz, porque agora teremos um momento muito especial. – Olhou para Seiya que começou a dedilhar uma melodia no violão. - desta vez não serei eu que estará os envolvendo nesse momento. - a canceriana sorriu chamando o leonino com o dedo para que ele subisse ao palco. Marin olhou para ele sem acreditar no que iria acontecer.

Nisso, Aiolia olhou de volta para sua amada Marin, beijou suas mãos e depois foi até o palco. Pegou o microfone, virou para onde estava a amada e começou a cantar.

_**Eu encontrei um amor pra mim**_

_**Querida, entre de cabeça e me siga.**_

_**Bem, eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce.**_

_**Oh, eu nunca soube que era você quem estava esperando por mim**__._

Marin colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios começou a chorar, jamais pensou que Aiolia fosse capaz de fazer uma surpresa assim.

_**Porque éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos.**_

_**Eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez**_

_**Mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar**_

_**Seu coração é tudo o que tenho**_

_**E, em seus olhos, você está segurando os meus.**_

Calisto e Seiya faziam o backing vocal, e de vez em quando ela olhava em direção que Máscara da Morte estava. Enquanto isso, Aiolia caminhou até onde Marin estava, com a mão livre enlaçou a cintura da namorada e começou a dar passos lentos para um lado e para outro.

_**Amor, eu estou dançando no escuro**_

_**Com você entre meus braços.**_

_**Eu encontrei uma mulher**_

_**Mais forte que qualquer um que conheço.**_

_**Ela compartilha meus sonhos**_

_**Ela está perfeita.**_

_**E eu não mereço isso**_

_**Você está perfeita essa noite!**_

Aiolia terminou a canção e selou seus lábios nos da amada e foi nesse momento que começou a cair em cima de ambos uma chuva de pétalas., numa cena que todos que estavam presentes jamais iriam esquecer, ao som da voz de Calisto e o violão de Seiya todos ovacionaram o casal.

Quando finalmente aquele momento mágico se encerrou, o leonino apoiou um dos joelhos no chão segurou a mão delicada na sua e falou:

— Marin, você é a mulher que tornou-se meu porto seguro. Por vezes, fui um leão indomável, sem norte, mas você voou até mim e me mostrou o caminho do companheirismo e do amor. Eu amo você minha águia e me sinto o homem mais feliz por ter ao meu lado uma mulher tão linda, corajosa. Você é perfeita Marin para mim em todos os sentidos. – Aiolia terminou sua declaração com a voz embargada e Marin não conseguia dizer nada pois foi tomada por aquela forte emoção.

Os presentes também se emocionaram com aquela cena tão romantica e esperada, principalmente Saori, porque estava feliz demais.

Aiolia envolvido por aquele momento tão especial colocou o lindo anel solitário no dedo anelar da mão direita de Marin, os olhos azuis da amazona brilharam ao erguer a mão e constatar aquele símbolo de união recebendo logo em seguida, mais um beijo apaixonado, no qual todos aplaudiam.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto os noivos recebiam os cumprimentos, Koga estava no bar chorando copiosamente pelo momento apaixonado, por não estar com Kanon que ora e outra a olhava mas não se aproximava, foi quando Thetis percebendo aquele momento frágil da virginiana, se aproximou, com um sorrisinho cínico pedindo mais uma dose de Martini.

— Até que você é bonitinha. – a comandante disse e Koga sentiu uma dose de ironia nas palavras da sereia.

— Obrigada! – forçou um sorriso arrumando a compostura, enquanto entregava a bebida, sentindo uma leve pontada de ciúmes ao ver toda a beleza da sereia.

A loira que mais parecia uma Barbie saída de uma loja de brinquedos passava os olhos azuis de cílios negros e longos de cima abaixo no corpo curvilíneo de Koga, uma risadínha aguda e cínica saíra daqueles lábios bem desenhados – Mesmo assim você não serve para Kanon ...– Thetis olhou para a virginiana com cara de desdém. – Você fez um favor em se afastar dele. - sorriu se fazendo de santa.

Koga estava com o sangue fervendo de raiva, nunca tinha ouvido uma afronta dessas e só não iria dar um tapa bem dado naquela loira aguada pra não gerar tumulto em um momento tão especial da noite. Quando iria respondê-la eis que surgiram ao lado da comandante Bian e Io que conhecendo Thetis sabiam que ela ia aprontar alguma. Já a virginiana quando viu os dois belos exemplares à sua frente, esqueceu sua raiva olhando de um para outro. "Meu santinho dos homens bonitos, por que faz isso comigo?", pensou enquanto quase babava.

— Thetis o que você quer enchendo a moça? – Bian perguntou olhando seriamente para a loira.

— Vão cuidar da vida de vocês – devolveu ela, rispidamente.

— Sim iremos, e você vai junto – Io rebateu enquanto saía puxando a comandante em protestos e impropérios.

— Senhorita, peço desculpas pela atitude de nossa colega. Não dê bola para aquela desmiolada, aquela lá, é puro recalque – o general de cavalo marinho disse piscando um dos olhos e após saiu deixando mais uma vez Koga perdida.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto terminou a segunda parte do show, que aliás foi bem animado com toda a repercussão do noivado de Marin e Aiolia, todos cantaram e pularam bastante com suas músicas animadas, o que a deixou mais leve e feliz.

Olhou para traz onde Seiya guardava seus violões e guitarras e Saori estava sentada num banquinho o aguardando, Calisto sorriu, eles eram uma fofura juntos.

Então a canceriana se dirigiu a cozinha que já havia fechado seus serviços já havia uma hora mais ou menos, pensou, vai que sobrou alguma coisa, cantar demais deixou sua garganta seca, estava desesperada para se servir de um pouco de água. Entrou na cozinha vazia, abriu as panelas e já estava tudo arrumado e limpo.

— Ixe me dei mal, vou ter que assaltar a geladeira do Camus.

— Acho que non. - a voz grossa do canceriano cortou o silêncio em que o bar jazia, ele estava segurando um potinho de alumínio e uma garrafa de vinho. - Io sabia que não conseguiria comer nada enton, io guardei pra você um pouco. - disse sem graça.

Depois de tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite, a canceriana não esperava por essa, abria e fechava a boca para tentar argumentar qualquer coisa, mas sua cabeça entrou em tiuti.

— Non precisa agradecer, pode se servir. - ele colocou as coisas no balcão que tinha no meio da cozinha. - Io já vou indo. - ele então colocou as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro aguardando ela se aproximar.

Calisto queria pedir pra ele ficar mas as palavras faltaram. - Obrigada Máscara. - foi o que saiu, ela se sentou na cadeira e abriu o potinho que continha um monte de coisas cheirosas e gostosas, olhou pra ele e sorriu agradecida.

Ele então sorriu de volta, piscou um dos olhos e saiu do recinto.

x.x.x.x.x

Aldebaran após terminar de limpar as mesas do lado de fora, se serviu de um drink para relaxar, colocando as grandes pernas para cima de uma cadeira, cruzando seus braços para trás, espreguiçando longamente. - Pela deusa, que noite! - olhou para trás onde Hyoga fechava o caixa, até que Kanon foi até onde ele estava e se abraçaram efusivamente. – Meu amigo, o bar ficou lindo!

— Obrigado… - o taurino apontou a cadeira da frente para que o general se sentasse à sua frente - Mas me conta, como foi esse tempo lá no Templo Submarino?

— Foi ótimo Debas, foi ótimo rever meus amigos de lá e também percebi em como errei com a Bombom – o rosto do marina adquiriu um semblante triste – Tsc, não consegui me aproximar, acho que é tarde demais.

— Por que não foi falar com ela? – o taurino depositou a mão grande no ombro do outro.

— Não sei… – murmurou virando o rosto em direção que Koga estava limpando o balcão do bar - faltou coragem acho...

— Se não for não saberá – Aldebaran incentivou e deu um empurrão em Kanon que suspirou, o loiro se levantou ajeitando a camisa, respirou fundo limpando a garganta, olhou novamente pro amigo que fez um "jóia" com a mão, indo onde a virginiana estava.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga estava de costas ajeitando algumas bebidas na prateleira a pedido de Hyoga quando Kanon chegou e pediu uma dose de whisky. A virginiana sentiu seu corpo gelar, baixou o rosto e sem se virar falou:

— O bar já fechou senhor, sinto muito!

Kanon se impressionou com a resposta mas logo rebateu.

E seu coração, também?

Koga se assustou com a pergunta deixando cair uma garrafa, que logo foi amparada pelas mãos rápidas do cavaleiro, colocando-a de volta no lugar e depois encarou a ex esperando pela resposta.

Não, só está em manutenção. - disse insegura, o que fez o gemiano se encher de esperança e sorrir para ela.

— Me dê uma chance Koga, mais uma? - ele a segurou pela cintura aproximando seus corpos, lhe dando o seu mais belo sorriso.

Se Koga seguisse seu coração, teria pulado no pescoço de Kanon e enchido seus lábios de beijos, mas sua mente dizia que se fizesse isso tão cedo, nada mudaria, ainda era cedo… Assim sendo, ela se afastou sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, e suas mãos gelarem.

— Eu ainda não estou pronta Kanon, eu sinto muito… - ela jogou a toalha de mão por cima do balcão, e saiu por baixo deixando o General Marina sem reação.

x.x.x.x.x

Milo caminhava pelas ruas de Rodório com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, havia detectado o cosmo de Luísa mas assim que correu para encontrá-la, recebeu uma mensagem por cosmo de Afrodite, avisando que ela estava com ele e que não fosse procurá-la, o pisciano explicou rapidamente o ocorrido o que fez o escorpiano se culpar ainda mais, agora mais que nunca tinha certeza que a namorada tinha visto o beijo e recriminou-se mentalmente por isso, seu descuido além de magoá-la a colocou em perigo de vida. Seguiu em direção aos portões do Santuário, sua cabeça estava a milhão, sua vontade era de subir até o décimo segundo templo e se explicar porém, o sueco reforçou mais uma vez para que ele não fosse até lá pois a escorpiana dormia profundamente ainda mais depois de tantas emoções precisava descansar em paz.

Com isso, Milo compreendeu que sua situação estava pior do que imaginava, acatando o que o colega pediu, entrou no Santuário, seus pés o levaram em piloto automático, mais precisamente para seu templo, entrou na ala residencial, Dario havia deixado tudo arrumado, então ele se encaminhou até o quarto, tirou a camiseta e calça jeans ficando somente de boxer e lá desabou na cama com a cara do colchão, os sons da sua voz se recriminando saía totalmente abafada.

— Idiota! Milo Kallas, como você pôde permitir isso? Você pode perder o amor da sua vida! – levantava e baixava a cabeça batendo no colchão se recriminando sem parar.

Aquela noite, o escorpiano não conseguiu conciliar o sono. Ficou rolando na cama e pensando em mil maneiras de como se desculparia com a namorada.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Luisa acordou e depois de conseguir focalizar o olhar, percebeu que estava num lugar diferente. Foi então que lembrou de tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior e novamente começou a chorar com a lembrança daquele maldito beijo.

Nesse momento Afrodite entrou pela porta dando leves batidinhas com os nós dos dedos na madeira, assim que escutou a escorpiana liberar sua entrada, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e fez um carinho no braço esperando que ela se acalmasse. Quando enfim o pranto cessou, Luisa olhou para o belo sueco, mas dessa vez sentiu-se envergonhada, ele devia estar achando que era uma bobona por estar desse jeito.

— D-desculpe – sussurrou se encolhendo na cama – Por estar te incomodando, não queria causar tanto transtorno assim.

— Você não incomoda ninguém, é normal você se sentir assim depois do que aconteceu – falou calmamente, pegou a moringa que tinha na mesa de cabeceira e a serviu com um copo de água fresco, tentando confortar a escorpiana.

— Você viu o que aconteceu? – perguntou, se sentando na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira para aceitar o copo d´agua.

— Não vi minha querida - o pisciano falava com seu jeito sério e calmo de sempre. - porém já me contaram se isto te conforta. - Luísa o olhou ainda envergonhada assentindo com o rosto, Afrodite pousou a mão no seu joelho e continuou com um leve carinho tentando deixá-la mais a vontade - Luisa, não desejo me intrometer no seu relacionamento com Milo, mesmo porque não te conheço direito, contudo… - ele parou de falar tomando a atenção da escorpiana - eu conheço muito bem o Milo e não querendo protegê- lo talvez você não tenha visto tudo o que aconteceu, certo?

— Como assim, tudo? – endireitou-se na cama, um pouco incomodada com a constatação do cavaleiro, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

— Luisa... – Afrodite segurou uma das mãos da brasileira – depois que passar todo esse peso no seu coração e você se sentir mais forte, acho que vocês devem conversar, demore o tempo que precise, mas não deixe isso mal resolvido, tudo bem? - Luisa engoliu em seco com aqueles olhos aquamarines a encarando de forma tão intensa, havia muita verdade naquele olhar, o que fez ela aceitar a sugestão do pisciano.

— Talvez demore para isso acontecer – virou o rosto – Mas prometo que vou me esforçar. Obrigada pelo apoio! – disse enquanto abraçava o dourado, que retribuiu o gesto dando um afago nas suas costas

— Agora vamos tomar café da manhã? – ele perguntou assim que desfizeram o abraço. – Não aceito não como resposta! – levantou-se oferecendo uma rosa muito bonita para ela, com aquele sorriso que desarmava qualquer muralha de um coração machucado, a escorpiana sem alternativas aceitou de bom grado, aceitando também a mão que ele ofereceu para se levantar. caminhando até a porta.

Luisa olhou para si, percebendo que estava limpa e com uma bela camisola, o que a deixou curiosa, porém seu humor não permitia tagarelar naquele momento, a caminho da cozinha e de mãos dadas ao pisciano suspirou e ficou um pouco refletindo sobre o que ele havia lhe dito, sentou-se à mesa, não estava com fome, mesmo assim aceitou um chá de maçã e um bolinho.

— Afrodite eu agradeço muito tua ajuda ontem, se tu não tivesse chegado nem sei o que aconteceria comigo.

— Não precisa agradecer Luisa, jamais deixaria que fizessem algo assim com qualquer pessoa. – sorriu servindo-se de mais chá.

x.x.x.x.x

Marin abriu os olhos, sua mão estava apoiada em cima do peito nu de Aiolia, assim pôde sentir o seu coração batendo cadenciado. Ficou ali admirando o homem que amava.

Sorriu ao lembrar da noite anterior…, assim que chegaram na casa de Leão o casal estava tão feliz, o romântico leonino colocou a música que ele havia cantando no som da casa e a tirou novamente para dançar, somente os dois dançando ao som daquela música, com o seu grande cosmo o teto da casa agora era o infindável firmamento galáctico, que aos olhos da amazona parecia estar quase tocando o próprio Elíseos, aliás desfrutar aquele momento onde o tempo não parecia passar era o seu céu, era o seu momento, o seu presente, onde tudo poderia desmoronar que ela não iria se importar pois estava nos braços do seu amor.

Seu eterno amor.

Continua...


	33. Não sei o que fazer

Antes de irmos ao capítulo, vamos à alguns recadinhos:

1 - Premissa é uma coisa, plágio é outra.

2 - Quem acusa tem que ter provas, então cuidado na hora de fazer falsas acusações

x.x.x.x.x

Saga segurava uma xícara de café gelado em suas mãos, estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha de seu quarto, os olhos verdes perdidos e cansados denunciavam sua fadiga, pois passou quase que a noite toda em claro após sua descoberta.

Estava na dúvida se deveria compartilhar com alguém, tinha receio de fazer algo precipitado e que pudesse afastá-lo mais uma vez de seu irmão, agora que se davam tão bem como na infância. Não precisava cometer mais erros em sua vida, portanto deveria agir com cautela.

Suspirou enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos loiros, de uma maneira nervosa. – O que eu faço, minha deusa?! – perguntou para si mesmo em um sussurro. Cansado de ficar em seu quarto, foi até a cozinha, precisava preparar mais um café bem forte.

Enquanto jogava a água fervente no pó do café, sua mente o direcionava na face apaixonada e alegre de seu irmão em relação a Koga. Ele mesmo adorava a companhia das outras meninas, elas deram ânimo ao Santuário e até na sua amada deusa que se sentia só. Quantas dúvidas e culpas aquele coração poderia carregar?

Ficou encarando o líquido escuro na xícara até que tomou a decisão de averiguar como estava a situação de Kanon, queria saber como ele estava em relação a namorada e como havia passado seu tempo no Templo de Poseidon. Talvez, conforme fosse o resultado daquela conversa, ele poderia tomar uma decisão mais assertiva.

x.x.x.x.x

Kanon estava próximo da arena principal conversando com Aiolos que treinava um jovem garoto que almejava a armadura de prata de Sagita. O gêmeo mais novo ao avistar Saga acenou para que ele se aproximasse e assim o fez.

— E aí xerox? - O moreno de olhos verdes levantou o braço para apertar a mão do melhor amigo num aperto de mão único. - Que passa? Essas horas por aqui? Não deveria estar faxinando a biblioteca?

— Muito engraçado jumento alado! - Saga cerrou os olhos fazendo Kanon rir da cara de falso assombro do sagitariano. - E aí como está a organização do casamento do teu irmão, soube que você vai ajudar.

— Putz, fiz essa bobagem de me colocar à disposição, ontem fiquei umas duas horas ouvindo a Marin falar tudo que ela gostaria para o dia. Agora é correr para providenciar, já que sou um dos padrinhos, aliás eu estava falando isso mesmo com Kanon, parece que ela quer que Koga e ele sejam também.

Saga sentiu seu estômago gelar, olhou para o mais novo que ficou sério de repente, conhecia melhor que ninguém para perceber que ainda o casal não tinha se acertado.

— Bom, meus caros xerox e fotocópia que amo tanto, tenho que cuidar aqui do meu pupilo e depois ir para Rodório com a Shina ver umas coisas para esse bendito casório, até mais ver! - o sagitariano com o assobio forte chamou o garoto que manipulava com destreza o arco e flecha, os dois seguiram mais adiante até os gêmeos os perder de vista.

— E aí Non, como estão as coisas? - Saga apoiou o corpo numa pilastra cruzando os braços logo em seguida. - Tudo certo com Poseidon?

Kanon sentou numa pedra próxima jogando o corpo para frente apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Lá foi tudo tranquilo, umas missões aqui, outras ali, mas no geral, tudo certo.

— Hummmm, que bom.. - disse analisando as mínimas expressões dos mais novo. - ...e Koga, já falou com ela?

Kanon o encarou, reparando na espantosa semelhança entre eles, virando a cabeça logo em seguida - Tsc - estalou a língua - troquei meia dúzia de palavras com ela na inauguração do bar, mas, - suspirou fracassado - ... ainda nada resolvido.

— Entendo… - o gêmeo respondeu ficando ainda confuso com o que deveria fazer - Você quer ficar com ela Kanon? - seria melhor ser mais objetivo.

Kanon pegou uma pequena pedra que tinha ao lado de seus pés e jogou longe, fazendo isso algumas vezes, Saga sabia que aquela atitude que o caçula estava tendo era para ganhar tempo, fazia isso desde criança trazendo até um sensação nostálgica.

— Eu desejo isso…. - disse por fim, colocando a mão no bolso da calça, se levantando e saindo dali, precisava de um tempo a sós.

Já Saga ao observar o irmão partir, passou a mão na testa levantando até um pouco a farta franja. - Minha deusa, o que eu faço? Preciso de uma luz…., olhou para o Décimo Terceiro Templo tendo uma idéia.

x.x.x.x.x

Em outro ponto do Santuário, Koga caminhava distraída, havia saído um pouco para refletir. Na noite anterior quando Kanon foi conversar com ela, sentiu todo o amor que nutria por ele vir à tona. Não sabia o que fazer, uma parte de si queria ir até ele e beijá-lo com ardor e outra dizia para não ceder, porque iria se magoar novamente. Absorta em seus pensamentos não percebeu que havia sido seguida.

— Ora, ora, parece que você resolveu seguir meu conselho.– Thetis falou, manhosa – Faz muito bem em se afastar dele. - em seus lábios rosados desenhava-se um sorriso triunfante.

A virginiana fechou os olhos, sua paciência com a comandante já estava no limite, por isso se voltou para ela, colocou o dedo indicador em riste na direção do rosto alvo da loira. – Escuta aqui seu peixe-boi, você tem é inveja porque Kanon me ama e não a você, que sempre correu atrás dele. - a loira não podia fingir que não se espantou com a atitude um tanto agressiva de Koga, pois seus olhos azuis ficaram arregalados olhando o dedo que lhe apontava - Eu falar ou não com ele é algo que só diz respeito a mim, então faça um favor a si mesma, pare de fazer papel de ridícula porque já tá ficando feio pra você! – dito isso, Koga saiu a passos largos em direção às doze casas deixando uma Thetis completamente atônita para trás.

Logo que a virginiana sumiu de suas vistas, a loira deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem por sua face, porque sabia em seu íntimo que tudo o que Koga havia dito, era verdade, e por ser orgulhosa demais escondia isso até de si mesma. O que mais lhe doía era saber que Kanon não a amava e provavelmente nunca amaria.

— Parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra, não é mesmo Thetis? – a voz grave de Isaak de Kraken soou atrás da comandante, de uma forma jocosa – Você quis machucar alguém com as palavras e quem saiu machucada foi você, espero que agora você aprenda! - o finlandês desceu a escadaria até onde ela estava, encarando-a com seu único olho verde esmeralda, Thetis arrebitou o nariz fazendo um bico.

— Me deixe em paz, general! – respondeu a loira tentando esbanjar um ar de superioridade.

Já o General riu baixinho com aquela encenação da sereia segurando de leve a ponta do queixo delicado e erguendo ainda mais para que ela o encarasse de volta.

— Espero que você deixe o Kanon e Koga em paz e finalmente abra seu coração para quem realmente gosta de você de verdade! – o loiro roubou um beijo de Thétis e depois saiu andando, deixando para trás uma comandante confusa.

x.x.x.x.x

— Ei Debas, vim ver como a Lu está. – Calisto com seu jeito saltitante falou assim que o brasileiro apareceu no salão de lutas da segunda casa, onde ela o chamava.

— Que bom que você apareceu Cali, porém a Luisa não dormiu aqui. Afrodite me mandou mensagem por cosmo avisando que ela estava com ele e também me contou tudo o que aconteceu. – ele respondeu completamente sério, o que chamou atenção da canceriana porque era raro ver o taurino sem aquele sorrisão.

— O que está acontecendo? – Koga cortou a conversa chegando no segundo templo, perguntou ao ver os dois conversando e também porque estranhou o semblante sério do taurino.

— Ko, o Debas está contando que a Lu dormiu no Afrodite, você sabia?

— No Afrodite? – franziu o cenho negativando – Mas por que ela foi dormir lá?

— Boa pergunta – Calisto completou, agora séria também.

Aldebaran observando a preocupação genuína das duas moças pediu para que elas entrassem no Templo que ele iria preparar um café e contaria o término da noite fatídica da escorpiana. Koga e Calisto aceitaram e escutaram tudo o que as deixou ainda mais enfurecidas com o dourado de escorpião.

— Tudo por culpa daquele rabo torto! Ah, mas se coloco minhas mãos nele...– Calisto estava furiosa.

— Podem deixar que me entendo com Milo, aquele inseto é muito grande pra vocês, então se me derem licença.– o cavaleiro dizia pegando as xícaras de todos e levando até a bancada da cozinha e logo indo em direção da saída.

— Ihhhhh, quero nem ver no que isso vai dar – Calisto falou mordendo a unha do dedo mindinho.

Os olhos violetas de Koga se estreitaram e logo ela deu um tapão na mão da canceriana. - Tira o dedo da boca Calisto, você ficou anos pra perder essa mania.

— Ai credo Ko, tô nervosa! - Calisto fazia uma massagem no lugar onde levou o safanão.

Koga fez cara de poucos amigos para a castanha e depois virou o rosto para a porta de saída

— É, mas vamos deixar que eles se resolvam porque isso é briga de cachorro grande mesmo!

x.x.x.x.x

Após a breve conversa com o irmão, Saga ainda estava confuso com o que fazer, ver que o irmão não havia se acertado com a namorada lhe dava uma brecha para levá-las de volta porém a esperança que via nos olhos do caçula lhe deixava ainda mais com peso na consciência. Era necessário ter mais uma opinião, por isso havia tomado aquela iniciativa que julgou ser a mais correta, a melhor pessoa para se abrir seria Shion. o Grande Mestre. Subiu as escadarias, pensativo, até chegar em frente a grande porta de madeira do salão, olhou para os guardas que entraram antes dele como era de praxe para pedir permissão de sua entrada, já que não havia marcado nenhuma reunião oficial, rezava para que o muviano não estivesse ocupado. Após Alguns instantes se passaram e os guardas voltaram dando permissão para que entrasse. Suspirou fundo aliviado e abriu a porta.

Shion vestia suas nobres vestes de Grande Mestre, porém assim que avistou o geminiano levantou de seu trono tirando o elmo dourado.

— Aconteceu algo, Saga? – o muviano perguntou preocupado – Estou sentindo sua aura carregada.

— E estou... – o geminiano respondeu assim que se ajoelhou diante do seu superior – Mestre? - ele ergueu a cabeça ainda ficando de joelhos. - ...eu tenho algo pra lhe contar muito sério.

Shion relaxou um pouco o queixo, sentia que Saga estava verdadeiramente aflito, fez uma menção para que ele se levantasse novamente. Olhou para os lados reparando nas pessoas que trabalhavam na organização do salão - Venha meu filho, vamos conversar em meu escritório. Saga assentiu e acompanhou o ariano que foi para trás das pesadas cortinas do trono.

Assim que chegaram no escritório particular de Shion, ele logo deixou o elmo em cima da mesa e tirou as pesadas jóias que adornavam a túnica para ficar mais relaxado. Conhecia Saga muito bem para saber que se ele recorreu a sua companhia e opinião era algo para se preocupar. Sentou-se cruzando os dedos das mãos e aguardou o mesmo se sentar à sua frente.

— Você quer me contar o que lhe aflige? - ergueu uma de suas pintas e esperou pacientemente.

Saga se sentia nas inúmeras vezes que encobria as traquinagens do irmão e era chamado para "conversar" com Shion que lhe elaborava um longo monólogo de repreensão.

— Shion. - sua voz saiu entrecortada devido ao nervosismo - ...depois de todos esses meses eu finalmente encontrei a forma de levar as garotas de volta para a dimensão delas.

Shion ficou um pouco espantado pois acreditava que aquela seria uma notícia boa, porém o semblante de Saga não lhe fazia sentir isso. - Mas por que vejo que isso não é uma coisa boa? - continuou tentando tirar mais informações.

— Porque não sei o que fazer… - falou baixo olhando para as próprias mãos repousadas em seu colo.

Shion arqueou mais uma vez as pintinhas, passou a mão na barba por fazer e encarou novamente o geminiano.– Explique melhor isso.

E assim Saga contou sobre sua descoberta em detalhes, todas as suas falhas e finalmente o caminho certo para gerar o tubo dimensional, Shion ficou orgulhoso de seu cavaleiro, o que ele havia feito era uma tacada de gênio e uma evolução ainda maior para as fileiras douradas, até que chegar no ponto em que expôs sua conversa com o irmão caçula, e também dizia estar preocupado, porque além dos irmãos de arma, Saori também havia se afeiçoado às moças.

— Consigo compreender... – o muviano murmurou – ...de fato, é uma decisão que não cabe somente a você. Imagino como você deve estar se sentindo.

Sem mais, Saga olhou esperançoso para o Grande Mestre – Você tem algum conselho? O que devo fazer?

— Se eu puder te sugerir algo é que dê tempo ao tempo, logo saberá o que fazer.

O cavaleiro respirou profundamente fechando os olhos por alguns instantes e logo depois que os abriu, sentiu um pouco mais aliviado por ter compartilhado aquilo com Shion mesmo não obtendo uma resposta mais objetiva.

— Você tem razão Mestre, farei como o senhor disse, obrigado – o geminiano fez uma reverência e saiu do escritório voltando para o Terceiro Templo.

x.x.x.x.x

Após o desjejum com Afrodite, Luisa foi até o jardim onde ele cuidava de suas rosas com muito zelo, o que a encantou, porque lembrou-se que nas fics ele sempre era retratado assim e agora sabia que não eram apenas devaneios e sim, uma verdade! Caminhou tendo cuidado para não pisar nos jardins e foi até o centro onde tinha uma bela fonte que jorrava água pela boca de dois peixes, que estavam entrelaçados um no outro. A escorpiana ficou ali parada, contemplando a fonte e isso, chamou a atenção do pisciano.

— Gosta de fontes, Luisa? – perguntou ao se aproximar dela.

— Eu amo fontes, flores e plantas, aprendi a amar com minha mãe, que sempre gostou de jardins. – ao falar isso, a castanha fechou os olhos porque sentiu uma dorzinha em seu peito, a saudade dos seus pais e irmãos estava grande.

Afrodite percebeu isso, colocou a mão sobre o ombro da escorpiana e disse: – Luisa, sei que você está triste com tudo o que aconteceu, mas lembre-se: nada é permanente, o que acontece em nossas vidas não é por acaso - sorriu para ela que o escutava com atenção - ...e também parece meio clichê o que vou dizer, mas não é, as melhores batalhas são dadas para os melhores guerreiros. Acredite, ao fim de tudo isso, você estará mais forte que nunca.

Luisa escutou os conselhos do pisciano, tudo o que ele disse, já havia ouvido, e sabia que ele tinha razão, mas no momento só conseguia pensar na saudade e na cena do beijo do Milo com a tal mulher, se repetindo em sua mente várias e várias vezes. Suspirou profundamente, tentando controlar a tristeza, virou-se para ele e o abraçou, era uma resposta muda pela ajuda que ele vinha lhe dando.

— Ah, antes que eu esqueça – Afrodite disse após senti-la um pouco mais calma. – Já avisei Aldebaran que você está aqui.

Luisa mordeu o lábio inferior, num gesto claro de nervosismo, havia esquecido de avisar onde estava, deviam estar todos preocupados. – Obrigada – respondeu num sussurro. – Acho que vou retornar para a casa de touro, mas não queria ir sozinha, não quero encontrar Milo, pelo menos não agora.

Quando o sueco ia responder, recebeu uma mensagem de Athena via cosmo, pedindo para que Luisa fosse até o Décimo Terceiro Templo. O sueco deu o recado e a escorpiana já sabendo o que a deusa queria, se encaminhou até o local.

x.x.x.x.x

Aldebaran subiu as escadarias até escorpião, sério, o que fez todos seus irmãos de arma estranharem, mas resolveram não perguntar, afinal devia ter um motivo muito sério para que o taurino estivesse assim. Quando chegou no salão de lutas da oitava casa, pulsou o cosmo chamando por Milo, o que não demorou muito para responder.

O grego já imaginava o que tinha levado o brasileiro até sua casa, por isso se preparou porque não iria ser fácil. Assim que Aldebaran surgiu na porta, dito e feito, numa velocidade impressionante, o brasileiro segurou o grego pelo pescoço e o prensou contra a parede.

— Como você tem coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com a Luisa? E ainda por cima colocou a vida dela em risco. Cadê o cavaleiro fiel, justo e bom nessas horas? – Aldebaran vociferava as palavras, estava muito bravo com o amigo.

— Calma Debas, deixa eu explicar, você entendeu errado! – Milo respondeu, tentando soltar a mão do outro do seu pescoço. Não queria revidar, afinal sabia que o amigo tinha motivo para estar fazendo aquilo e se fosse o contrário estaria tendo a mesma atitude.

— Explicar o quê? Vai dizer que Luisa viu tudo errado? Que sua boca de repente caiu na boca daquelazinha? Como pode pensar em trocar a Luisa por qualquer outra mulher Milo? Aquela menina é uma jóia! - ele apertou ainda mais o agarre, Milo já estava alguns metros do chão segurando os punhos do taurinho para não se enforcar de vez - ..e outra Escorpião, ela está sob MINHA responsabilidade e eu confiei em você para acompanhá-la enquanto estava lá no bar junto com Hyoga para os últimos preparativos para a inauguração, qual é a sua Milo? – afrouxou o agarre, permitindo assim que Milo se soltasse e caísse no chão como um gato.

— Não é isso Debas, acontece que na inauguração eu encontrei a Lara, aquela que foi minha namorada, lembra? – o brasileiro assentiu que sim tentado escutá-lo com paciência o que estava sendo uma batalha em seu íntimo – Então, ela me viu e foi me cumprimentar, eu fiquei conversando com ela por educação, e foi num dado momento que ela pulou no meu pescoço e me beijou. - o taurino ergueu uma sobrancelha grossa verificando a veracidade naquela história, a sorte de Milo era que ele nunca foi de mentir. - Eu não correspondi, e logo tratei de tirar aquela maluca de cima de mim. – Milo terminou seu relato e respirou profundamente porque desembuchou tudo de uma vez que mal respirou.

— E claro que você ingênuo como é, não percebeu as intenções da Lara. – o brasileiro perguntou cruzando os braços aguardando a resposta do loiro que tinha ganas de esmagar com seu pé.

— É claro que percebi, mas não quis ser grosso com a moça e acabei me dando mal, que droga! ele socou a pilastra de sua casa fazendo um belo estrago - Eu não senti a Luisa próxima devido a confusão de emoções que eu estava naquele momento. Ele se virou de costas para o taurino olhando-o de soslaio depois - Ela deve estar pensando só o pior de mim, logo agora que estávamos bem. – o grego parou de falar ao sentir a voz embargar. - eu a perdi… - virou o rosto segurando a ponte do nariz para tentar controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair. - Milo se fazia de durão, mas em relação a mulheres, mais precisamente a Luísa ele não conseguia se controlar.

Aldebaran se condoeu do estado do amigo, podia imaginar como ele estava se sentindo se aquilo tudo mesmo era verdade, contudo, também entendia Luisa. Por mais que ela não tivesse visto tudo o que tinha acontecido, mesmo assim seria muito difícil ela acreditar. – Não querendo ser estraga prazeres, você tá mesmo encrencado!

— Achei que ia vir com um conselho! - Milo virou-se para o taurino, mais aliviado e feliz por ter um amigo com um coração cheio de compaixão.

— Eu? - Aldebaran apontou para si próprio - Eu não! Vocês que são escorpianos que se entendam! Vai que depois eu levo uma agulhada envenenada! Tô fora Zé Peçonha! - riu alto daquele jeito único e depois ficou sério de repente - Só te digo uma coisa - apontou para o dono da casa - Vá com calma. – Aldebaran sabia que como todo bom escorpiano Milo era extremamente intenso e podia querer avançar as coisas muito rápido.

— Vou tentar, eu juro! - o loiro engoliu em seco.

Os dois dourados ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que o taurino falou que ia até peixes para ver como Luísa estava, Milo tinha vontade de ir com ele, mas resolveu fazer o que ele havia pedido.

x.x.x.x.x

Após deixar a segunda casa, Calisto resolveu dar um passeio, assim como Koga também queria ficar um pouco só, ficou sem graça em acompanhar Aldebaran e subir para Aquário, fora que não estava a fim de dar de cara com o escorpiano! Seus pés, que aliás estavam com uma gladiadora lindíssima, caminhavam sozinhos enquanto tentava ferozmente ordenar os pensamentos e os sentimentos.

Saiu caminhando a esmo e por ironia do destino, acabou indo até a praia que Máscara havia lhe levado semanas atrás. Olhou em volta, tirou as sandálias e começou a caminhar para perto da água, como não enxergou nem o dourado, nem os caranguejos, resolveu sentar na areia e ficar olhando a praia. Mas o que ela não sabia era que o canceriano havia a seguido, ele queria muito abraçá-la, sentir o cheiro dela novamente. Por isso, com cautela foi até onde Calisto estava e assim que ela sentiu sua presença e avistou a sombra do cavaleiro atrás de si, fechou o cenho, levantou-se e já ia saindo do local a passos largos, confusa do jeito que estava era melhor se afastar.

— Por favor Máscara, me deixa em paz… - falou falsamente decidida.

Já o italiano saudoso como estava, não iria deixá-la em paz, a agonia de viver longe de Calisto já estava o atormentando além da medida, tirando sua sanidade, então ele sem dizer nada correu atrás dela e a impediu segurando seu braço e girando seu corpo e a puxando de encontro a seu peito quando ela levantou o rosto para protestar foi surpreendida por um beijo quente e cinematográfico.

Continua…


	34. Percepções

Após a conversa com Saori, onde a deusa mostrou todo seu apoio para a escorpiana, Luisa saia da sala com um semblante mais leve. Enquanto se dirigia até a saída, encontrou Saga, que também saía de sua conversa com o Grande Mestre. O geminiano acompanhou Luisa durante o percurso até a casa de peixes.

— Luisa, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Saga estancou os passos e a olhou, sério.

— Claro! – mesmo com receio, concordou, parando os passos também.

— Você veio para essa dimensão por acaso, encontrou situações e pessoas diferentes, mas mesmo assim encontrou aquele que sempre amou. Você está feliz aqui? Nesse momento se pudesse optaria por voltar para sua dimensão ou ficaria aqui?

Luisa baixou o olhar enquanto sentia o coração bater a milhão, achou que o dourado iria perguntar qualquer coisa, menos o que tinha acabado de perguntar. Por isso, não sabia o que responder, seus sentimentos estavam confusos, um turbilhão de coisas passava por sua mente e coração. Saga percebeu o desconcerto da moça, então levou os dedos até o queixo dela e levantou o rosto para que ela o fitasse.

— Desculpa, não deveria ter feito essa pergunta. Não entenda isso como se eu quisesse ser invasivo, mas é apenas uma curiosidade, afinal eu fui um dos culpados para que vocês viessem para cá. – tirou os dedos do queixo feminino e já iria seguir caminho quando sentiu Luisa segurar seu braço. Foi a vez dele a olhar.

— Não se desculpe e nem se sinta culpado, isso aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer. Sinceramente não sei o que responder, eu me sinto feliz aqui, mas também sinto falta dos meus familiares e amigos e em relação ao Milo… – mordeu o lábio, de uma maneira nervosa – Sim, eu o amo, de uma maneira que nunca amei ninguém, mas depois do que ele fez, não sei se ele me ama. Então, continuo não sabendo o que te responder.

Foi a vez de Saga permanecer em silêncio, ficou surpreso com a sinceridade da moça e de certa forma já tinha sua resposta. Então ambos seguiram seu caminho até a casa de peixes, ao chegar lá se despediram.

X.X.X.X.X

Calisto subiu até Décimo Primeiro Templo correndo quase na velocidade do som, se isso fosse possível sem treinamento, se jogou no sofá da sala se enrolando no edredom como fazia de costume, percebendo que a Casa de Aquário estava mais gelada que de costume.

Apenas seria possível observar seus pequenos olhos castanhos envoltos pelo cobertor, ela ficou se lembrando do beijo roubado que o canceriano lhe deu e de como foi maluca de ter cedido e mais maluca em ter enlaçado seus braços em volta daquele pescoço másculo e forte e ter sentido todos os gominhos daquela barriga trabalhada com seus pequenos dedinhos, a língua macia do cavaleiro brincando dentro da sua boca

—Ahhhhh Calisto acorda mulher! - se auto recriminou em estar sonhando acordada!

Então ela se levantou como um grande Temaki se direcionando até o corredor do quarto de Camus, iria pedir para ele se acalmar um pouco, ele devia estar lendo um livro de aventura e estar muito entusiasmado para a casa estar tão gelada assim. Bateu algumas vezes na porta e nada.

— Será que ele está dormindo? - ela então abriu a porta devagar com o máximo de cuidado para não se desenrolar do edredom fofinho. - Ué, cadê ele? - o quarto estava impecavelmente arrumado como de costume. A canceriana fechou novamente o cômodo e com certa dificuldade se virou - Se o Camyu não está aqui, quem está deixando esta casa tão gelada? O pato chulezento está na Sibéria…, - fez um bico pensativa. - estranho…

Ouviu vozes animadas que vinham da cozinha, ela então foi devagarzinho como uma pequena lagarta detetive, andava grudada na parede sem fazer nenhum barulho, até chegar no dormente da porta da cozinha.

"Meu querido, que saudades, nem acredito que veio me visitar" - era a voz de Marie.

"Você está cada dia mais bonito, como pode?" - ela dizia animada. - "Me dá um abraço apertado!"

— Será que Marie tem namorado? - Calisto deduziu pelo teor da conversa, tentou olhar um pouquinho para dentro da cozinha, mas se acovardou quando ouviu a outra voz.

"Você que continua linda, o tempo não passa para você Marie."

— Nossa, quanto amor! - Calisto murmurava baixinho, virando um poço de curiosidade.

"Então me conte como anda sua vida, está gostando de alguém, namorando?"

Calisto ergueu uma sobrancelha. - "Humm, não é namorado da Marie, quem será que é?" - Tentou prostrar-se novamente para bisbilhotar a conversa alheia até.

— Non posso acreditar que agora você escuta a conversa dos outros Mademoiselle? - Calisto caiu de cara no chão enrolada no edredom ao ouvir a voz altiva de Camus de Aquário, que apareceu como uma assombração na sua frente, fazendo com que o casal se virasse em sua direção assustados com a queda repentina da garota na frente da porta da cozinha;

Camus passou por cima dela entrando na cozinha. - Boa tarde Marie, como está Isaak? - ele pegou na mão da serva beijando seu dorso.

— Mestre. - o general fez um meneio respeitoso a Camus e ficou olhando sem saber o que fazer já que Calisto parecia tentar se livrar da coberta com muito dificuldade até conseguir sair do tubo quente toda descabelada. Calisto se levantou toda torta jogando os longos cabelos para trás fazendo um tchauzinho para o Marina.

— Olá, eu sou Calisto, ainda não fomos apresentados - ela então olhou para o aquariano que bebericava um copo d'água lançando um olhar mortalmente frio para a canceriana, ela percebendo que daquele mato não ia sair cachorro resolveu tomar iniciativa e estendeu a mão para o finlandês que da mesma forma que Camus fez com Marie, beijou-lhe o dorso.

— Isaak de Kraken, General Mari bla bla bla - Calisto só via os lábios do belo general mexer, nossa como era lindo e aquela cicatriz que ela imaginava ser um horror, era super sexy.

— Mon Ange? - Camus cortou a sonhadora canceriana, que o olhou sorrindo com cara de besta - Isaak lhe fez uma pergunta. - Camus estava quase chorando por tentar segurar a risada, Isaak ainda não conhecia Calisto, mas ele sim, e sabia muito bem que ela não havia ouvido uma palavra de seu pupilo.

— AHmmm. - ela olhou para o olho verde dele e depois para os amarelos e felinos de Marie, que revirou os olhos e saiu dali para buscar a bandeja de chá.

— Mon dieu Calisto… - a serva murmurou - buscando os sachês na caixa de chá.

— O que você perguntou mesmo? Eu me distrai um pouquinho. -ficou com um sorriso amarelo diante do Marina.

Isaak olhou para Camus como quem dizia, essa moça é doida? - Só perguntei se você se adaptou a esta dimensão, nada demais senhorita, não precisa ficar encabulada. - a castanha estava um pimentão.

— Então Isaak, falando em perguntas não respondidas, você não respondeu a minha. - Marie cortou a situação constrangedora.

— Ahhhh Marie- Isaak deu um sorriso safado que Calisto quase perdeu a respiração, isso acontecia quando Camus sorria pra ela também..., esses cavaleiros… ai, ai. - Sabe que eu tô na prateleira pra quem quiser pegar né. - seu olhar desviou para o de Calisto que quase queimou a boca com o líquido quente servido. - mas meu coração é de uma mulher só. - ele encarou o mestre. - Pena que ela é apaixonada por um Dragão Marinho, se é que me entendem. - Para a ingenuidade do Marina que achava que Calisto não fazia idéia de quem ele estava falando, captou na hora. A canceriana não se manifestou, resolveu ficar com aquela carta na manga, lembrava muito bem como aquela sereia projeto de baiacu poderia ser perigosa e saber que o Marina era apaixonado por ela poderia ser útil caso ela tentasse aprontar mais com Koga.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Com a cabeça girando de tantas dúvidas, Koga decidiu caminhar um pouco sozinha pelo santuário. Pensou em ir até a arena e se distrair assistindo aos treinos dos cavaleiros e aspirantes, mas ficou com receio de acabar encontrando o protagonista de seus pensamentos por lá e acabar agindo por impulso, tamanha a saudade que sentia dele.

Imaginar que pudesse encontrar com Kanon fez sua imaginação fluir e ficou fantasiando como seria bom se ele a abraçasse apertado como costumava fazer, e depois ele enfiava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e inspirava profundamente para sentir seu perfume, o que lhe causava muitos arrepios e a fazia se derreter todinha contra ele. O pescoço era o seu ponto fraco e ele sabia disso, por isso ele abusava dessa parte do corpo da sua bombom...

— Bombom... - ela riu com a lembrança dele a chamando assim no meio de todo mundo, sem a menor vergonha. Sentia saudades de ouvir a voz dele a chamando assim.

Seria tão fácil se ela simplesmente jogasse tudo pro alto e se atirasse nos braços dele assim que o visse novamente. Toda essa saudade já teria fim e ela voltaria a sentir os braços fortes ao redor de seu corpo, sua voz grave dizendo alguma safadeza ao pé do ouvido... Sorriu novamente ao lembrar de como ficava sem graça quando ele fazia isso na frente de quem quer que fosse.

— É um descarado todo o tempo. - Koga caminhou até uma coluna caída pelo caminho aleatório que fazia e sentou no chão se recostando no antigo objeto de mármore. - Você me tirou do sério por tantas vezes com suas crises de ciúmes sem razão. É um bobo! - pegou umas pedrinhas pelo chão e começou a separá-las pelo tamanho. - Você é um idiota, Kanon! Como pode passar pela sua cabeça que eu sequer olharia para outro, tendo VOCÊ comigo?! Eu… eu te...

— Você o ama!

Com o susto Koga pulou de seu lugar olhando para trás com as mãos no peito. Como aquele homem chegou até ali sem que ela notasse?

— Saga?! Quer me matar do coração, é?

O loiro sorriu de leve - Me perdoe, cunhada. Não tive a intenção de assustá-la. - a chamou assim para fazer um teste de sua reação.

— Pois foi o que pareceu! E sim, era isso mesmo o que eu ia dizer. - concluiu a virginiana com um bico e as sobrancelhas unidas, tentando disfarçar o calor que queimava seu rosto.

— Então se você o ama, por que não reata com ele? Eu sei que ele errou, mas ele está disposto a reparar todos esses erros.

— E quem me garante que ele não fará novamente? – Koga virou-se para ele e cruzou os braços.

— Acho que não preciso te lembrar que assim como eu, Kanon errou muito no passado, mas quando ele percebeu seu erro, ele se redimiu. Então tenho certeza que com você ele fará o mesmo.

Com sua resposta, o geminiano desarmou totalmente Koga. Ela sabia que tudo o que ele falou era verdade. Por fim, suspirou profundamente e respondeu num sussurro: – Vou pensar, tenho medo de me magoar novamente.

— Eu entendo! Mas dê uma chance para vocês. – Dito isso, ele saiu deixando a virginiana com seus pensamentos.

x.x.x.x.x

Após sua tietagem com Isaak, Calisto ainda estava com a cabeça a milhão, não entendia porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado, e ainda por cima veio aquele beijo roubado pelo Máscara pra bagunçar ainda mais a sua cabeça.

Uma vozinha ficava se repetindo pra jogar tudo pro alto e agarrar de vez aquele italiano, mas ainda tinha um certo receio de se entregar. Odiava mentiras e meias verdades, e isso era tudo o que ele representou até agora.

— Carcamano idiota, por que você tem que ser tão difícil? – esbravejou, chutando uma pedrinha pra longe.

— Porque ele tem medo Calisto, ele errou muito e agora tenta não cometer os mesmos erros – a voz grave de Saga fez com que a canceriana desse um pulo por causa do susto.

— Aiiiii criatura, tá querendo me matar, é? Fica aparecendo assim do nada igual um fantasma.

— Desculpe, não queria te assustar. Não percebi que você estava distraída.

— Tá, tá – Calisto balançava as mãos – Mas voltando ao outro assunto, não venha querer defender seu amigo, eu sei que ele errou, mas ele continua errando, só que de outro jeito – cruzou os braços e fez um bico enorme.

— Não estou o defendendo, você não tem idéia de como foi quando voltamos à vida, em como eu, Mask, Afrodite e Shura sofremos por causa do remorso, foi preciso muito esforço para tirar todo esse sentimento do nosso coração. Então peço, que se coloque no lugar do Máscara da Morte e se você o ama, coloque uma pedra em cima do que aconteceu. Ele precisa de você.

Calisto sentiu o mundo começar a girar sob seus pés, de fato, não havia pensado em tudo o que o geminiano havia falado. Nesse momento sentiu seu coração apertar dentro do peito, será que estava sendo egoísta?, se perguntou e quando foi falar com Saga ele havia sumido. – To falando, essa criatura é que nem um fantasma ou o Mestre dos Magos.

E assim, tendo suas dúvidas esclarecidas, ou pelo menos grande parte delas, Saga voltou para a casa de Gêmeos com a cabeça e o coração mais leves. Decidiu por arquivar mentalmente a descoberta de como enviar as meninas de volta para sua dimensão, e aguardar. Se aqueles três patetas fizessem tudo direitinho a partir dali, teriam o amor daquelas mulheres para o resto de suas vidas.

Continua...


	35. Um dia feliz

Será que esta maquiagem não está forte demais? - Marin observava seu reflexo no espelho, estranhando os longos cílios postiços em que Shina havia colocado.

Já a amazona de Ofiúco revirou os olhos por ter uma amiga tão careta - Como você gostaria de estar, de cara lavada no dia do seu casamento?

Marin engoliu em seco só de ouvir que o tão esperado dia do seu casamento havia chegado, mordeu os lábios imaginando todos os habitantes do Santuário a aguardando, da tenda em que estava se arrumando podia ouvir as vozes alegres e felizes, porém três mulheres podiam dizer que estavam radiantes com aquele dia.

Koga estava sentada numa penteadeira próxima a noiva arrumando a presilha de flor em seus cachos, contudo, a todo momento que dava uma olhadela em Marin sentia seus olhos marejarem, não podia com casamentos, chorava até naqueles que nem sabia quem eram os noivos, foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao sentir a mão de Calisto pousar sobre seus ombros e assim que a virginiana se virou, viu que ela estava na mesma situação.

— Assim vamos borrar a maquiagem. - Fungou a canceriana, já Luísa que havia acabado de se arrumar puxou uma cadeira e apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos com olhar sonhador.

— Quem diria que um dia iríamos presenciar esse casamento. - sorriu para as amigas.

— Ééééééé… - as duas repetiram o gesto da escorpiana apoiando o queixo nas mãos e suspirando audivelmente, até que um barulhão de coisas caindo cortou todo o clima sonhador de todas.

Aiolos havia entrado como um foguete dentro da tenda e acabou deixando cair alguns objetos no chão.

Marin logo se levantou assustada com a entrada abrupta do futuro cunhado, dando alguns passos para se aproximar porém foi interrompida por June.

— Deixa que eu checo o que está acontecendo, você tem que ficar lá bonitinha terminando de se aprontar, não se preocupe. - a loira virou a noiva pelos ombros direcionando ela de volta ao lugar que estava.

Já Shina correu efusiva para cima do sagitariano, Aiolos parecia pálido e cochichava fervorosamente com a amazona, que fazia algumas caretas de espanto. As garotas repararam no mal estar, se entreolharam preocupadas, logo Shina voltou. - Está tudo sob controle, esse Aiolos se preocupa com cada detalhezinho - falando em voz alta.

— Está tudo bem mesmo Shina? - Marin a encarou preocupada, já Shina tentando disfarçar, riu desengonçada. - Cl-claro, Aiolos às vezes consegue ser mais perfeccionista que o Shaka. - ela então segurou os cabelos ruivos da noiva torcendo para finalizar um penteado alto. - A única preocupação que deve ter ragazza é de ficar linda pro seu Leão, ok?

Luísa achou estranha a mudança de postura de Shina mas da mesma forma que a amazona tentava acalmar a noiva, a escorpiana tentava mudar o assunto para deixar o clima mais leve.

— Ei gurias, será que esse casamento vai ter os rituais gregos? Casamento grego sem quebrar prato não é casamento grego! – Luisa falou enquanto retocava o delineador.

— Concordo com você Lu, acho que é uma das coisas que mais espero assistir! – Koga complementou a fala da amiga, porém um flash de memória passou por sua mente, o dia que Kika resolveu limpar o armário da confeitaria e deixou cair quase todos os pratos espatifando-os no chão, um frio percorreu a espinha da virginiana. - Se bem que, acho que não quero ver isso não. - conclui que com certeza daria um mal estar.

— Desastrada do jeito que sou, se alguém me der um prato pra quebrar, com certeza é capaz de atirar o prato em alguém. – Calisto riu e as amigas a acompanharam.

— Ahhhh – a escorpiana se levantou e foi até a noiva – Ei Marin, você colocou raminhos de tomilho no teu buquê? E a parte do mel, vocês prepararam também?

Marin que já estava mais calma respondeu fazendo cara de mistério – Isso vocês terão que descobrir na cerimônia – para descontentamento de Luisa que fez um bico enorme, fazendo todas rirem.

— Sem graça! – a escorpiana murmurou cruzando os braços.

— E tem algum paranauê para quem é madrinha? - Calisto chegou tropicando nos próprios pés….

Aproveitando que Marin estava distraída June se aproximou de Shina - E aí o que tá pegando ? - cochichou em seus ouvidos.

— Não estão encontrando Saga…. - Shina respondeu sem desviar o olhar da noiva que se divertia com as meninas.

— E o que tem? - June perguntou sem entender a preocupação de todos.

— Ele ficou responsável em trazer o bolo dos noivos…. - Shina respondeu ainda mais baixo.

— O que? - os olhos de June quase saíram das orbitas.

x.x.x.x.x

No templo de leão, os homens também se arrumavam. Aiolia terminava de fazer a barba enquanto Garan depositava sobre a cama o terno que o leonino usaria. Na sala estavam Kanon, Milo e Máscara da Morte.

— Vocês viram o Saga? – o sagitariano apareceu no quarto abrindo a camisa, pois já estava suando se correr pra lá e para cá atrás do geminiano. – Não acho ele em lugar nenhum.

— Ele deve ter ido fazer alguma coisa, logo ele deve aparecer. – o geminiano respondeu calmamente.

— Vocês não estão entendendo, eu combinei com aquela maldita foto cópia que ele seria responsável por trazer o bolo! - Aiolos sentou na cama segurando as cabeça com as duas mãos, sentindo o desespero correr pelo seu corpo, faltam 20 minutos pra tudo começar…..

— Qualquer cosa corremos e compramos outro bolo - Máscara da Morte disse simplesmente.

— Ah sim, onde vamos encontrar a pronta entrega um bolo de quatro andares, cheio de florzinhas rosas e lilases, que a Marin fez questão de escolher a dedo e ainda SEM GLÚTEN? - Aiolos sentia o peito apertar. - Acho que vou infartar. - olhou incrédulo para Garan e depois se jogou de braços abertos na cama passando a mão nervosamente no rosto - Tô ferrado….

— Mudando rapidamente de assunto. Vocês se acertaram com as meninas? – Garan tentou amenizar a situação, perguntou enquanto olhava detalhadamente para cada um, checando se as gravatas borboletas estavam bem colocadas.

Os três se entreolharam desconcertados com a pergunta, Aiolos até levantou o tronco apoiando nos cotovelos, mas os padrinhos apenas se entreolharam, a resposta muda fez com que balançasse a cabeça negativamente para os lados deixando cair o corpo novamente. – Vocês não têm jeito.

x.x.x.x.x

Bem afastado de onde a cerimônia seria realizada Saga estava na campina de treinamento, já estava arrumado de camisa branca e suspensório, porém sem o paletó, este estava pendurado num galho próximo para não sujar. Já havia passado um mês desde que descobriu sobre o portal em que abria a dimensão das garotas. Por mais que tivesse decidido que aquele segredo seria guardado a sete chaves, a dúvida de estar fazendo o certo assombrava sua mente a todo momento.

Tinha que extravasar aquela aflição, então acumulou seu cosmo na palma de suas mãos e com uma grande explosão abriu o portal - OUTRA DIMENSÃO! - o clamor de seu golpe tremeu a terra.

Saga ficou olhando o túnel em que levaria as três mulheres de volta para casa, alguns minutos se passaram e com um piscar de olhos do geminiano o portal se fechou e assim que abriu de novo encontrou os verdes de Aiolos.

— Quer me infartar ? Treinando uma hora dessas em que o BOLO DE CASAMENTO DO MEU IRMÃO QUE ERA SUA RESPONSABILIDADE DEVERIA ESTAR EM CIMA DA MESA!

Saga colocou um das mãos na testa - Por Athena, o bolo! - assustado.

— Por Athena, o bolo! - Aiolos imitou o geminiano com uma voz de bobo - CORRE SUA CÓPIA PARAGUAIA MADE IN CHINAAAAA! - Aiolos apontou o dedo em direção a cidade de Rodório.

— Tá bom , tá bom, não precisa ser tão dramático. - Saga pegou o paletó e saiu correndo na direção apontada.

x.x.x.x.x

Marin começou a andar no caminho feito de folhas e pétalas de rosas, levando nas mãos o buquê de lavanda com um pequeno ramo de tomilho, sendo levada por Shion que estava bastante emocionado.

— Sabia que tinha tomilho… - Luísa falou baixinho para si.

— O que disse Lú? - Milo a encarou curioso, apertando sua mão entre a dela para chamar atenção.

— Ela está tão linda... - Koga passava os dedos abaixo dos olhos de forma nervosa para não borrar a maquiagem, numa tentativa falha de conter as lágrimas.

— Toma. - Kanon ofereceu o lenço que levava na lapela do paletó, Koga aceitou dando-lhe um meio sorriso de agradecimento.

— Uau mas o leãozinho está um gato! - Calisto pensou em voz alta mas logo sentiu a bochecha ruborizar com a limpada de garganta que Máscara da Morte deu ao ouvir o comentário nada agradável da castanha.

Shion beijou testa de Marin e depois entregou a mão da amazona para Aiolia, que estava também muito emocionado. A cerimônia transcorreu perfeita, não muito longa e logo que terminou, os convidados foram direcionados para o local da festa.

O buffet que Saori havia contratado era espetacular, tinha tudo do bom e do melhor! Tinha muita gente comendo sentada e outras já na pista de dança.

Certos olhos azuis não paravam de analisar cada convidado, na verdade um em especial, bebericou seu martine e logo tirou sua presa para dançar coladinho.

— Ko que cara é essa? - Luísa reparou que a virginiana olhava para um ponto com cara de poucos amigos.

— Não é nada, eu que sou uma tonta mesmo! - saiu esbarrando na própria amiga chateada.

— Nossa o que foi que aconteceu? - Calisto chegou segurando duas taças de champagne.

— Eu não sei, ela ficou estranha de repente mas não quis dizer. - a escorpiana olhou para a amiga que estava com os olhos estatelados na direção que Koga saiu. - Essa bebida é pra quem? - perguntou achando que era para ela.

— Pra mim? - Calisto ainda de olho na direção de Koga, tomou um gole da taça.

— E a outra? - Luísa estava inconformada.

— Ué, pra mim também! - deu outro gole na outra taça.

Luísa negativou com a cabeça - Affe, isso não vai prestar….

x.x.x.x.x

— Eu amo dançar com você - Thetis passou os braços por trás do pescoço de Kanon sorrindo maliciosa.

— Uhum…

— Sabe, acho que deveria passar mais tempo com a gente no Templo Submarino. - os dedos finos da sereia se enroscavam na cascata loira do geminiano, ela então aproximou os lábios da orelha dele - A gente pode se divertir muito…., como nos velhos tempos Non.

Ele então segurou seu braço e a afastou com certa brusquidão - Não começa Thétis. - ele baixou o braço dela.

— Nossa que grosseria… - a loira rosnou, e ficou ainda mais ofendida quando, ele nem aí pra ela, saiu de onde estava pois havia visto Koga passar pelos convidados como um foguete.

— Eu não posso acreditar que ele foi atrás dessazinha. - Thétis bateu o pé no chão, indo na direção oposta parando na mesa onde tinham alguns aperitivos e drinks, cruzou os braços bufando.

— Quando você vai entender que ele não quer nada contigo? - Isaak parou na sua frente oferecendo uma taça de vinho.

A comandante bufou levantando a franja, levantou a mão aceitando a taça mas sem muita vontade. O Marina sorriu batendo sua taça na dela propondo um brinde.

— A nós!

Thetis revirou os olhos, porém logo em seguida Luísa apareceu sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

— Olha sua vizinha de quarto, vou te contar, uma egoísta, nem pra pegar uma taça pra mim… - a escorpiana ficou na frente dos dois fingindo estar brava com Calisto..

— Não seja por isso. - Isaak de forma cavalheira se virou para servir Luísa, já Thetis ficou encarando a moça com cara de nojinho, Luísa percebeu e mostrou a língua para a comandante que ficou vermelha de ódio, Isaak virou de volta entregando a bebida para a castanha e as duas imediatamente disfarçaram. - Está belíssima esta noite Luísa. - a elogiou, dando aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego, já Thetis deixou o queixo cair tamanho inconformidade, como assim ele estava xavecando ela na sua frente!

— Ah que isso Isaak, são seus olhos. - Luísa deu piscadelas com seus belos olhos azuis, fazendo o Marina desenhar um sorriso de lado e deixando Thetis ainda mais incomodada.

— Bom gente, eu vou procurar a Cali, vocês não sabem e na verdade, ela também não, mas ela é bem fraquinha para bebidas, com licença. - fez um tchauzinho para os dois, deixando a loira a ponto de ebulição.

— O que foi isso Isaak? - Thétis encarou o Marina ainda inconformada.

— Isso o que? - o loiro bebericou levantando os ombros e se fazendo de desentendido.

— Isso... e-esse... Oras! Isso que você fez agora?!

— Seja mais clara, Comandante. - ele ria internamente, seu plano estava dando certo.

Thetis lambeu os lábios, olhava para os lados de forma nervosa, não queria dar o braço a torcer, não podia estar com ciúmes!

— Bom se não tem nada para me dizer, acho que vou ajudar Luísa a encontrar minha vizinha de quarto como ela mesma disse. - ele começou a se afastar mas logo foi impedido pela loira, que o puxou pela gola da camisa quase encostando seu nariz no dele.

— Você não vai a lugar algum, General! - finalizou a frase com um beijo caloroso no islandês que sentia-se orgulhoso e vitorioso internamente.

x.x.x.x.x

Calisto havia acabado de sair do toillet, já havia bebido algumas tacinhas de champagne, e estava se sentindo alegrinha. Sorria para todos os convidados, uma felicidade só, dançando e rodopiando até quase chegar na pista de dança.

— Ragazza, você está bem? - Máscara da Morte segurou a mão da canceriana fazendo-a virar em sua direção, contudo por estar molenga acabou se jogando nos braços do cavaleiro que a amparou prontamente.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até ouvirem a voz alta de Aldebaran chamar a atenção de todos.

— Moçada, quem tá afim de quebrar pratos?

Calisto abriu um sorriso enorme, olhou para o dourado, pegou em sua mão e o puxou - Vamos italiano, vamos quebrar uns pratos!

— Madonna Mia! - ele sabia muito bem que Calisto poderia ferir ou até mesmo matar alguém naquele estado, seria melhor mesmo acompanhá-la.

E como ele mesmo previu, Calisto jogava os pratos para todos os lados, menos para o chão, porém ele estava se divertindo brincando de goleiro.

— Sua amiga não está nada bem, não é mesmo Bonequinha?

A escorpiana torceu o nariz por causa do apelido, o que fez Milo rir, afinal ele adorava a irritar. – Como sempre ela bebeu mais do que devia, ainda bem que o Mask está lá ajudando, porque nem sei o que poderia acontecer com as pessoas. – olhou para Milo e ficou o encarando. Os olhos azuis-esverdeados dele brilhavam intensamente, mordeu os lábios de uma maneira nervosa enquanto desviava o olhar.

— Lu – aproximou-se mais dela, levando os dedos até o queixo feminino e fazendo ela lhe olhar novamente. Ao fitar o rosto que ele tanto amava, os lábios cheios entreabertos, esqueceu o que ia dizer e foi aproximando seu rosto do dela. Luisa fechou os olhos, mas antes que seus lábios pudessem se encostar um grande burburinho começou, fazendo com que se separassem.

x.x.x.x.x

Koga não participou da quebração de pratos, na verdade mal ficou na festa, sentia-se uma idiota por vários motivos, se ela tivesse conversado com Kanon antes, dado uma chance, não o teria perdido para aquela lambisgóia da Thetis.

De repente um monte de gente começou a passar do seu lado, jogando flores, cantando em voz alta.

— Mas o que….? - Os olhos ametistas corriam para todas as direções a fim de encontrar as amigas, tinha tanta gente que estava difícil, até que Aiolia e Marin passaram por ela sendo erguidos por cavaleiros, os dois sentados em cadeiras decoradas com flores e louros. O novo casal dava tchau e mandavam beijos para o povo de Rodório que se alegravam pela união. Então Koga resolveu esquecer o que estava a deixando triste e foi para junto do pessoal curtir a felicidade dos habitantes e noivos

Continua….


	36. Despedida

Encontrar as amigas não estava sendo nada fácil, Koga não imaginava que toda a Rodório participaria da despedida dos noivos para a lua de mel. Eles realmente são muito amados, e isso deixou o festejo ainda mais bonito.

— Ai que lindo! Era a parte que eu mais queria ver - falou a virginiana novamente com os olhos marejados enquanto seguia ao cortejo embalada pela alegria de todos, as pétalas sendo arremessadas pelos moradores em suas janelas, a música linda que acabou esquecendo que procurava as amigas. Até que ouviu as vozes das duas mais atrás de si.

Luísa vinha consolando a Calisto que se debulhava em lágrimas pelo fim da festa mais romântica que elas já presenciaram, é claro que as emoções embaladas pelo álcool estavam muito mais afloradas que o normal. Koga franziu o cenho ao perceber que a canceriana parecia não conseguir andar em linha reta, mas ignorou o fato, logo se juntando às amigas.

— Meninaaasss, que coisa mais lindaaaa! - a virginiana abriu o berreiro abraçando as duas ainda emocionada.

— Até tu, Koga! Não sei porque tanta choradeira? - Calisto viu Luísa disfarçar algumas lágrimas e não perdoou a amiga.

— Você também tá chorando, Lu? - deu um sorrisinho sarcástico - Para de se fazer de durona e vem cá! - agarrou a escorpiana, trazendo para o abraço enquanto chorava alto e Luisa não segurou mais, apertando a mais baixa quase a sufocando.

Enquanto as três dançavam e cantavam alto embaladas pela procissão, Calisto de rabo de olho localizou Máscara da Morte que fazia praticamente o mesmo com Afrodite e Shura, seus melhores amigos. A castanha sorriu encantada, porém logo sentiu a mão de Koga a puxar, tirando-a do devaneio, sentiu seu coração se aquecer de coragem, iria conversar com ele assim que o novo casal fosse embora. As três brasileiras ficaram abraçadas sorrindo uma para as outras emocionadas, por terem tido a honra de assistir e serem madrinhas do casal mais shippado do anime que tanto amavam. E enquanto se entregavam a essas emoções o cortejo seguia adiante, as deixando para trás sem que nem percebessem que ficaram sozinhas abraçadas no centro de Rodório. Foi o silêncio que chamou a atenção delas e fez com que percebessem que não tinha mais ninguém por ali, apenas as pétalas de rosas voando com a brisa.

— MENINAS, PANGUAMOS AQUI! - Calisto disse colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Luísa a olhou com estranhamento - PAN o que? - fez uma careta.

— Affs nada não, a Cali deve ter acabado de inventar essa palavra! - Koga disse pegando novamente as mãos das meninas para que corressem.

— Se corrermos ainda alcançamos o pessoal – Luisa falou enquanto já começava a caminhar.

— Não Lu, eu conheço um atalho. - a canceriana empacou puxando as outras duas - Se formos por ele vamos chegar antes do pessoal. É por ali… - Calisto disse apontando para uma ruela.

— Ihhhh Cali, tu tá mais pra lá do que pra cá, vai fazer a gente se perder, isso sim. - Luísa disse tentando puxar a castanha que empacou novamente.

— Isso ai, você esta bem tontinha. – Koga disse

— Que nada meninas, eu tô bem. Olhem! – Calisto tentou cruzar a perna pra formar um 4, abriu os braços para os lados, mas quase caiu, teve que se apoiar nas amigas.

— Não to dizendo!? – Koga falou, com uma cara de brava.

— Tá bom ameeeegas, eu tô bebinha, mas não cega. Vamos, deixem de ser chatas, pode confiar, sei TUDO de Rodório, sou quase o Google Maps.

Sem ter alternativa, a escorpiana e a virginiana fizeram um muxoxo e seguiram com a canceriana.

— Que os deuses nos protejam! – disse Luisa levantando os braços para os céus.

— E que Athena nos guie! – complementou Koga.

Calisto ia na frente, às vezes tropicava no nada, se dirigiu para uma viela e no fim desta, iniciava-se um caminho por entre a floresta. Se embrenharam por ela, e ao invés de chegarem no porto, onde os noivos iriam embarcar em direção a sua lua de mel, foram parar num barranco onde de lá podiam ver a multidão.

— Caliii, olha onde tu nos trouxe? Não vamos conseguir nos despedir. – Luisa estava indignada – Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem, QUE EU NÃO DEVIA CONFIAR EM BÊBADA!

— Eu jurava que era por aqui…, bêbada não, levemente alterada por substâncias quase nocivas.– a canceriana respondeu com a maior cara deslavada do mundo.

— E agora, o que faremos? – Koga também estava indignada, apoiou numa pedra que tinha ao seu lado, estava triste em não poder ver de pertinho..

Quando Luisa ia falar, viu que a embarcação dos noivos já havia deixado o pequeno porto. – Que droga! O jeito vai ser ir embora e voltar pra casa. - bateu o pé no chão emburrada.

— Olha lá – Calisto apontou para o sol laranja se pondo em meio ao Mar Egeu – Que lindo! Vamos ver!? – empolgada nem esperou resposta e já foi sentar no barranco. Koga e Luisa se entreolharam, deram de ombros e se juntaram a amiga.

— Quanta coisa aconteceu nesses seis meses que estamos aqui, não é mesmo? Choramos, rimos, amamos, fomos amadas, aprontamos e aprontaram pra nós. Às vezes penso que isso tudo é um sonho e que uma hora vou acordar. – Luisa olhava o astro rei, admirada. No fim das contas, não tinha sido tão ruim ir parar ali naquele lugar.

— É verdade! – Koga concordou – Quando paro e penso, acho tudo tão surreal. Principalmente por causa do Kanon, só de pensar em tudo o que vivemos juntos, não consigo acreditar, até no Cabo Sunion ficamos presas.

Elas se entreolharam e riram!

— A Calisto até inventou uma nova santa, "Nossa senhora de Athena Aparecida" - Koga riu alto.

— Oras, pelo menos deu certo e ela apareceu! - a canceriana não sabia se ria ou se chorava - Acho que foi o pior momento da gente aqui. Sem contar quando fui naquele pardieiro que era o alojamento dos prateados. Argh! – as três fizeram uma careta balançando as cabeças.

— Lembram da nossa reação quando Athena se apresentou para nós? – Luisa mal continha o riso ao lembrar que as três desmaiaram ao mesmo tempo, sendo seguida pelas amigas na risada.

— E pensar que eu achei que estávamos mortas, hahahaha – Koga completou.

— E eu achando que estávamos num manicômio do Vaticano. – Calisto gargalhou alto com a lembrança, pois essa de todas era a mais engraçada. – Mas acho que eu correndo que nem uma barata tonta em volta da biblioteca fez eu me superar. Ahhhhh e os cabelos do Shion gente? O que é o cabelo daquele homem?

As três riram de novo. - Só você Cali - Koga negativou com a cabeça.

— Bah, e eu me afogando no raso. – a escorpiana bateu a mão na testa. – eu sempre passando vergonha. Mas, de nós três tu foi a que se deu melhor, hein Koga – deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga. – caiu bem encaixada no colo de Kanon... safadinha. – Luisa fez uma cara safada.

— Hahaha, nem me fala, e eu chamando ele de anjo. Só eu mesmo pra chamar Kanon assim.

As três gargalhavam mais e mais com as lembranças.

Enquanto isso…

Kanon, Milo e Máscara da Morte estavam no meio da multidão se despedindo dos noivos, estavam imensamente felizes por eles, até que o escorpiano olhou para os lados e depois para os amigos.

— Vocês viram as meninas? Não as vejo. - os olhos azuis-esverdeados corriam tentando encontrar algum rastro na multidão

O geminiano e o canceriano então começaram a olhar em volta se dando conta que elas não estavam ali.

— Não, estranho elas não estarem aqui, elas são apaixonadas por eles! – Kanon complementou.

Os três forçando uma vozinha irritante falaram em uníssono - É O CASAL MAIS SHIPPADO DE CDZ!" -eles riram, mas logo se recompuseram com a olhada matadora de Shion

— Modos, cavaleiros! - disse em voz baixa e cortante,

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos tentando procurar o pequeno cosmo delas, quando conseguiu encontrar um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e uma sensação ruim invadiu seu coração. – Elas estão lá! – falou por fim, apontando o barranco em que elas estavam.

— O que será que elas estão fazendo naquele barranco? – Milo perguntou

— O dia que você entender aquelas três, por favor escreva um manual e entregue para nós peçonha. - Kanon disse em tom de sarcasmo e os três riram alto, mas logo engoliram com outro olhar de repreensão do Grande Mestre.

— Bom… vamos atrás delas! - Milo disse por fim, sendo seguido pelos outros dois em direção às brasileiras.

Quando terminaram de conversar, Calisto, Koga e Luisa se levantaram começando a caminhar pelo local. A escorpiana ia mais a frente, ela ria e girava o corpo enquanto algumas pétalas de flores voavam por causa do vento. Até que sentiu uma forte energia a puxar e fazer seu corpo levitar, ela se desesperou porque não conseguia sair. – Gurias, socorro! – gritou para as amigas que ao ver a cena correram até ela, porém o mesmo aconteceu com elas.

— O que está acontecendo? – Calisto estava desesperada, segurando a saia do vestido para baixo para não aparecer a calcinha.

— Eu não sei! – Koga estava tão assustada quanto as outras, foi então que ela viu as luzes roxas e se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. – Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora!

Enquanto as meninas eram envoltas no portal do Outra Dimensão, Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Milo chegaram até o local e viram as últimas fagulhas de luz e o portal se fechar.

— NÃOOOOO! – o geminiano gritou caindo de joelhos no chão.

— Aconteceu o que estou pensando? – o escorpiano perguntou indo até onde o portal estava segundos atrás tateando o chão.

— Infelizmente sim, elas se foram meus amigos. – o canceriano complementou já deixando as lágrimas correr por seu rosto másculo, trincando a mandíbula, ele suspirou e então completou para a tristeza dos outros. – Elas voltaram para casa.

— Bombom? Não! Isso não pode, não tem como! - então os olhos verdes de Kanon se arregalaram e seu semblante de desespero foi para um de ódio e puro rancor. - Saga, seu maldito! – Kanon estava furioso, socou a árvore que estava ao seu lado fazendo-a cair de maduro no chão da campina, então bateu as mãos para limpar a fuligem, endireitou as costas foi em direção do Templo Zodiacal. Tinha contas para acertar com o irmão, ou não se chamava Kanon General de Dragão Marinho.

Milo e Máscara da Morte sentiram a fúria do gêmeo e estavam igualmente injuriados, eles acenderam seus cosmos pois também tinham ganas de matar Saga.

Na outra dimensão

Luisa, Koga e Calisto caíram sentadas em meio ao Parthenon. As três se olharam, levantaram devagar, os pares de olhos passavam por toda e já conhecida paisagem grega, era igual a de antes, mas algo no ar fazia ter certeza que haviam despertado de seus sonhos.

Koga sentiu o nó na garganta apertar, então tudo havia acabado, não havia mais esperança...

Luísa se aproximou da pedreira colocando a mão na superfície dura para se apoiar, as lágrimas já desciam até a ponta do seu nariz caindo no chão de cascalho. "Milo.." - pensou.

Calisto esfregou as mãos no rosto, sentou no chão e começou a soluçar. - Agora que eu tinha decidido voltar pra você Máscara da Morte. - agarrou as pernas encaixando a cabeça entre elas para esconder o rosto.

— Voltamos! - Koga disse de forma firme, tirando a atenção das duas. - Voltamos para casa.

As três olharam o mesmo horizonte onde o sol a poucos minutos se recolheu para dar lugar a imensa lua cheia no céu.

Fim!

— FIM? - Calixto escreveu em letras garrafais

— Não gente, a gente não pode terminar assim! - LuisaPoison mandou uma mensagem no grupo.

— Meninas, a gente tem que acabar essa fic, acho que ficou bom! - KogaRin escreveu assertiva.

— O povo vai matar a gente! kkkkkkkk - Calixto.

— KKKKK - Luisa Poison.

— kkkkkkkk - Kogarin.

E as três autoras decidiram dar mais um pouquinho para as leitoras.

Um mês já havia passado desde que voltaram para suas dimensões, agora moravam juntas em um apartamento na cidade de São Paulo, seus corações ainda pesavam por não poder mais ver seus amados. Calisto e Koga conversavam na cozinha quando vêem Luisa passar correndo para seu quarto.

— O que será que deu nela? – Calisto perguntou indo atrás da amiga e Koga fez o mesmo.

Ao chegarem no cômodo viram que Luisa estava no banheiro, foram até a porta e bateram e como não obtiveram resposta entraram, pois a mesma estava destrancada. A escorpiana estava apoiada sobre a pia com um pequeno objeto nas mãos.

— Lu, o que aconteceu? – Calisto se aproximou da amiga, preocupada.

— Eu...eu estou grávida! – respondeu num sussurro.

Fim!


End file.
